Entre Dimensiones
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Piratas y viajeros dimensionales, ambos con rumbos distintos; sin embargo, al alcanzar un punto los caminos convergeran para hacer frente a un mismo enemigo. Las casualidades no exiten, solo el destino/Contiene parejas yaois y heteros pero sobresale ZoLu.
1. La Visita de Los Viajeros

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y Tsubasa Chronicle me pertenecen, así como sus personajes, sus plenas autorías corresponden a Eichiro Oda y las CLAMP respectivamente.** No obstante**, en este fic se contara con la participación de Ocs(original character, para quien no lo sepa todavía, y si lo digo es porque yo me entere hace poco xD), cuya única autoría es mía y de nadie más. PD: dos de los OC que aparecerán están basados en personas reales.

**Advertencias:** ¡aqui puede pasar de todo!

**Parejas aparecidas:** yaoi-ZoroxLuffy/KuroganexFay; heteros- FrankyxRobin/ ShaoranxSakura

**Notas:** y aquí esta el segundo fic que se me ocurrió en la vida :D eso si, lo escribí muchísimo después, y creo que eso lo hizo el fic que más complicaciones me ha dado en la vida, no puedo contar las veces que dije "la próxima vez un fic normalito, sencillito, simplón, y de cuatro capítulos", no hubo suerte en esa empresa. Pero también he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y dejando mi imaginación fluir a borbotones x3, en cualquier caso espero que este fic al que considero sumamente raro y algo extravagante os guste.

**Recordad:** pensamientos en _cursiva._

**Capitulo 1. **

Mar en calma, día soleado y suave brisa que mecía al Sunny hacia su siguiente destino, la isla de los hombres peces. Sin embargo, esta bastante claro que aunque la brújula marque su ruta, el destino marca otro muy diferente, pero por ahora todo esta tranquilo... tranquilo teniendo en cuenta la rutina de los sombrero de paja.

-¡SANJIIII! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!-se oía a Luffy acercarse a la cocina.

-cuando te llama así el chaval me recuerda a Pedro Picapiedra- le dijo el cyborg al cocinero mientras cogía cola de la nevera.

-y yo, sinceramente, me siento como Bilma.- se quejó terminando de cortar unos puerros.

-¡Sanji!- entró alegre el monito.-tengo hambre ¿me preparas un aperitivo?

-con ese ya llevas tres aperitivos en una mañana.

-¿que dices? Si uno era el desayuno.

-¡has desayunado dos veces!- dijo arqueando las cejas.- te lo digo en serio, Luffy, si sigues jamando así nos mataras a todos de inanición.

-¿pero que hago si tengo hambre?

-¡y yo que sé! Hay cinco tripulantes más en el barco a los que les puedes dar la vara ¿porque precisamente a mi? ¡Joder ya!

-por que eres mi cocinero. Un momento... ¿cinco tripulantes? ¿Tú sabes sumar?

-¡lo digo por Nami y Robin cazurro! ¡Ni se te ocurra molestarlas con tus pamplinas! Y vete ya de mi cocina o te aseguro que me amotino.

-pero...

-¡que te largues!- dijo tirándole una sartén.

-¡aah!- salió escopeteado.

-¡ay, dios mi sartén!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Fue por ella y la tomo entre sus brazos- pobretica, porbretica- decía restregándola con su mejilla- perdóname, no quería hacerlo. Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sana hoy sanará.. ¡Mañana!

-tío... tu necesitas una tia como el comé.-dijo Franky bebiendo de la botella.

* * *

><p>Robin salió a la cubierta para leer con el agradable sol matinal.<p>

-mm... que buen día hace...-inspiró alegre el aire puro.- ¿? ¿Capitán? - le llamó con una gotita en la frente al verlo bocabajo sobre el césped.

-oba obin (hola Robin).-dijo él levantando la cabeza, tenía la boca llena de hierba.

-¿juegas a ser un vaca?

-angui ommee a e omé (Sanji no me da de comer) o esho omo erva (por eso como hierva).

-¿no seria mejor olvidarte de que tienes hambre?- Luffy escupió la hierva.

-¿y como hago eso?

-mantén tu mente ocupada. Por ejemplo... podrías hacer ejercicio con el espadachín y así de paso le ayudas en la torre de vigía para que no de despiste.

-¡claro!- dijo levantándose con mucho ánimo.- ¡a entrenar, a entrenar!- Repetía dando saltitos.

-cuanta energía...

* * *

><p>El peliverde miraba por la ventana de la torre de vigía, ejercitaba su brazo izquierdo con una pesa de mano.<p>

-¡Zoro!- exclamó el monito alegre.

-ah, hola. ¿Que haces aquí? A esta hora normalmente le estas dando la tabarra a Sanji.

-me ha echado- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-ah, eso lo explica todo.

-¿me dejas tus pesas?

-¿para que?

-para entrenar.

-pero tu nunca te entrenas así.

-pero tengo hambre...- lloriqueó.

-¿¡y que tendrá que ver la velocidad con el tocino!

-¡no! ¡No me hables de comida!- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-esta bien, esta bien...- dijo con paciencia.- puedes utilizar mis pesas.

-¡gracias! Que buena gente eres.-fue donde descansaba una de las enormes pesas del espadachín, la cogió con las dos manos y haciendo uso de su fuerza la intentó levantarla- ¡iaaaa!-cayó- ojú, con hambre es imposible.

-mejor déjalo. Si estas aburrido échate una siesta.

-que no, que no, que yo puedo... ¡iaaaaaaa!- consiguió levantarla hasta el cuello.- jajaja ¿lo ves, lo ves?

¡POM!

Cayó hacía atrás.

-¡Luffy!-fue corriendo hacia él- ¿Estas bien?

-jajaja, si no te preocupes. Pero me la pues quitar de encima, no consigo sacar la cabeza.

-ains...eso te pasa por cabezón-quiso levantar le enorme pesa, pero olvidarse de lo acontecido en Triller Bark le pasó factura. Al sentir el peso su brazo derecho se quejó y se le resbaló media pesa, al menos ponemos decir que no se rompió nada porque cayó en algo blandito...

-ah! Zoro! Mis hijos, mis hijos! Me los has matado!- se retorcía de dolor lloriqueando acurrucado dando vueltas por la habitación como una croqueta agarrando sus genitales o lo que quedaba de ellos por encima del pantalón con las manos.-¡desgraciado! ¡Me quiere convertir en una mujer!

-¡la culpa es tuya por hacer tonterías! ahg!-se quejó al volver a sentir el dolor del brazo. Se lo masajeó.

-ey, Zoro ¿que le pasa a tu brazo?

-no lo sé – mintió con un gesto de no darle importancia al asunto.- tal vez he dormido en una mala postura.

-por una mala postura te duele el brazo.

-si Luffy, no todos somos de goma, algunos tenemos huesos.

-¿y te duele mucho?- preguntó acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¡si, quita!- dijo apartando su mano como si el moreno le diera calambre y desviando le la mirada.

-oye Zoro, creo que tus malas posturas te están dando fiebre también, porque esta como un tomate.

-¿¡que cojones dices! ¿Como me va a...?-Luffy juntó frente con frente- ah!- lo empujó a un metro de él- ¿pero que haces?

-¡miraba sin tenias fiebre o no! ¡Así es como lo hacía mi hermano conmigo!

-ya te he dicho que no tengo fiebre.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?- los gritos de Usopp se oyeron por todo el barco.

Los dos corrieron hacia la ventana. En un principio no encontraron nada por lo que asustarse, pero entonces lo vieron. Algo raro le pasaba al cielo, al menos a la parte que estaba encima de la proa el barco.

Era difícil de explicar, como si el cielo se deformara y cayera en forma de una enorme mancha de pintura.

-vamos a ver.- dijo Luffy. En segundos todos los tripulantes del Sunny estaban en al proa preparados para luchar si hacia falta.

La gota de pintura cayó y se deshizo dejando tras de sí a cuatro personas que cayeron bruscamente en el suelo y una especie de bola arroz con el tamaño de una cabeza, esta fue la primera en hablar.

-¡ya estamos en el nuevo mundo! Señores pasajeros gracias por confiar en viajes Mokona!

-¿como que por confiar?-gruño el que parecía mas mayor del grupo, era altísimo, moreno con los ojos rojos y con un cuerpo fortalecido por el entrenamiento, aun se lo tapaba la capa negra que llevaba.-casi nos matas con esta ultima vueltecita.

-no ten enfades Kurorin Kurorete que se te aprieta el cuelete- bromeó la bola de arroz.

-¡ah! ¡Te vas a enterar!- intentó cazarla como quien intenta cazar a un mosquito pero la bola de arroz le vacilaba.

-¿estáis bien, princesa?- pregunto el chico más joven a la única chica del grupo, ellos dos eran de la misma quinta. Él era de estatura media, castaño y grandes ojos marrones, tenia un gesto amable y servidor; ella era un poco más baja que él, también de pelo castaño y corto, y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, presentaba un aspecto delicado y parecía algo atontada.

-si.- contestó ella- gracias Shaoran-kun.

-uyu yu yu yui...- decía gracioso el último del grupo. Era el segundo más alto, rubio con los ojos azules. Llevaba un bonito plumón blanco, a juego con su bonita sonrisa.

-¡ahora que te pasa?- le gruñó el moreno.

-me parece que tenemos problemas Kuroponcio.-dijo señalando con el dedo índice la bandera negra que ondeaba en el mástil, y después a la tripulación pirata preparados para atacar.

-¡waa!- exclamó la bola de arroz.- ¡sanguinarios piratas! ¡Que miedillo! Seguro que quiere violar a la pobre Mokona... ¡Kurorin sálvame!- grito echándose a la cara del mas alto.

-¡ah!- se lo quitó de la cara agarrándolo de las orejas- Quítate de en medio y pásanos nuestras espadas estúpido globo relleno de aire!

-¡wa! ¡Kurorin da miedete!

-Luffy- le llamó su cocinero entre tranquilo y alucinado viendo el espectáculo.- estos tíos parecen majarones, tal ves si pasamos de ellos hagan como los osos y se larguen... ¿Luffy?- el monito estaba demasiado emocionado con la bola de arroz para contestar, un hilo de baba le salía por la boca.

-una... bola de arroz... ¡GIGANTE!- se lanzo a por ella- ¡comida!

-¡wa! ¡No! ¡Que me come!- los dos corrían por todo el barco "jugando al pilla-pilla", los demás miraba con miles de gotitas.

-bueno...-dijo casi un suspiro el peliverde.- a la bola de arroz no le teníais mucho cariño ¿no?

-naa... -dijo el hombre al que ya le habían llamado por varios nombre diferentes.- os lo podéis quedar.

* * *

><p>Tras un breve explicación de que los dos bandos iban en son de paz, seguida de una presentaciones, todos se sentaron en la cocina mientras el cocinero hacía sus labores.<p>

-viajeros de mundos...- dijo el narizotas- Gran Line nunca dejará de sorprenderme...

-¿Grand Line? ¿Así es como se llama vuestro mundo?-pregunto el rubio de ojos azules que decía llamarse Fay, no había que estar mucho con él para darse cuenta de que era un persona permanentemente sonriente y tranquilona.

-bueno, mas bien una parte de el.-explicó la navegante- es el inmenso mar que divide nuestro mundo en dos, ahora mismo surcamos sus aguas. Pero volviendo a vosotros... ¿cómo pasáis de un mundo a otro? No os hemos visto encima de ninguna nave.

-eso es gracias a mi- dijo la bola de arroz muy orgullosa.- gracias a mi pasan a otros mundo. Me los trago y me los llevo.

-jajaja ¡como mola el bicho!-reía Luffy- y si os entra mucha hambre os lo podéis comer.

-no sería mala idea- refunfuñó el de los ojos rojos.

-¡no! ¡Mokona no es comida! ¡Sakura sálvame que Kurotonto me quiere comer!-gritó la bola yendo a los brazo de la chica.

-jajaja-reía el rubio de los ojos azules- cálmate Mokona, aunque Kurorin hablara en serio no podemos comerte, si no nos quedaríamos atrapados en este mundo y no podría volver a su Japón ¿cierto?

-¡bah!-se alzo de hombros el enorme hombre.

-oye ¿y donde podríamos conseguir uno de esos?- pregunto el monito.- a mi me molaría viajar a otros mundo jiji.

-pues...es algo difícil- empezó a hablar el chico castaño, Shaoran- en principio tendrías que encontrar a alquilen en vuestro propio mundo que os pudiera llevar ente la bruja de las dimensiones.

-¡una bruja!- exclamó Chopper.

-así es, ella vive en un mundo conocido como Japón, pero no es el mismo Japón del que pertenece Kurogane.

-ni por asomo.- intervino este.

-también hay que tener en cuenta que esa persona que os lleve ante la bruja solo puede utilizar ese poder una vez en la vida- explicó el rubio.- sería como un viaje de no retorno.

-pero la bruja esa nos permitiría volver ¿no es así?- dijo el cyborg.

-no exactamente- siguió el muchacho.- la bruja es verdad que tiene el poder ese a su disposición pero...

-¡entonces vamos!- dijo el capitán incorporarse con los brazos alzado- yo quiero ir a otro mundos seguro que son una risa jajaja. Con ese bicho podemos ir a visitarla ¿no? ¡Vamos, vamos!

-pero Mokona no decide a que mundo vamos.-dijo Sakura.

-ademas- Añadió Kurogane- esa bruja siempre tiene que llevar algo a cambio. No me extraña que la llamen bruja ¡JA!- rió sarcástico.

-¿algo a cambió?- Interrogó la arqueóloga interesada.

-aja, para poder viajar entre otro mundos tienes que darle a cambio algo del mismo valor. Pero tendría que ser algo más preciado que la propia vida-explicó el chico.

-como nosotros éramos cuatro pues nuestro pago se redujo.-dijo Fay- Pero le tuvimos que entregar algo lo suficientemente valioso para que nos permitiera viajar por diferentes mundos. Si vosotros quisiera viajar también le tendríais que dar algo preciado.

-¡no! ¡mi oro!- dramatizo Nami- ah, no que todavía lo tengo.-respiró aliviada.- Perdón, es que me he visto en la situación.

-pero no tiene que ser algo material... también puede ser simbólico.-dijo el chico mirando de reojo la la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-¿simbólico?-dijo Luffy tratando de descubrir que querían decir.

-por ejemplo un sueño que cumplir.

-¡y un carajo!- exclamó toda la tripulación a la vez (menos Robín porque es muy fisna).

-vaya, sois gente de ideas clara jajaja- rió el rubio.

-¿y vosotros?- pregunto la arqueóloga- ¿por qué renunciasteis a algo ten importante para pasar de mundo a otros?

-para volver a mi mundo- dijo tajante Kurogane.

-¿pero entonces para que te vas de él? ¿Eres tonto o que?-dijo Usopp.

-¡porque una maldita mujer me echó de allí!-rugió.

-¡vale vale, lo siento!- lloriqueó el pobre narizotas echándose atrás completamente tembloroso.

-yo, es curioso, pero quiero exactamente lo contrario que Kuroponcio. Yo quiero ir de mundo en mundo mientras no sea el mio donde tenga que ir. Digamos que es por cuestiones personales jeje.

-yo tengo una misión.-empezó Shaoran- tengo que ir de mundo en mundo recogiendo.. digamos unas plumas mágicas de gran poder.

-¿y para que las quieres?-preguntó el espadachín- si es por fuerza nos sería mas fácil conseguirla por tu cuenta.

-no, porque no es por mi, de ese poder depende la vida de la princesa Sakura.

-¡PRINCESA!- saltaron Sanji y Brook.

-oh perdóneme su alteza mi descaro. -Se arrodillo el cocinero ante ella haciéndole obsequio de un rosa.-acepte este humilde obsequio como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.

-que.. esto..- balbuceó la chica aturrullada.

-disculpe su alteza.- dijo el esqueleto muy formal reverenciándose y quitándose el sombrero.- ¿me enseñas sus reales bragas?

¡CLON!

Sonó la sartén en la huesuda cabeza.

-¡mierda de esqueleto! ¡como te atreves a preguntarle eso! ¿no se das cuenta de que es de sangre azul y que esta por muy encima de ti?

-¡YOHOHOHO! tiene razón, tiene razón, dejame que rectifique.-se aclaro la garganta- perdón su alteza- dijo en la misma postura.- ¿me puedes dejar algo de dinero?

¡CLON! ¡CLON! ¡CLON!

El esqueleto quedó inconsciente con miles de chichones el en la cabeza.

-¡jodido esqueleto! ¡Mira lo que le has echo a mi pobre sartén!-le gritaba derramando lagrimones.

-a este hay que buscarle ya un buena novia-afirmó Franky- si no acabara empezando una relación formal con la sartén.

Las risa de dentro de la cocina se apagaron al zarandearse el barco. Casi instantáneamente la navegante dio la orden de ponerse todos a sus puestos.

Se enfrentaban a un repentina tormenta. Los viajeros de mundos se quedaron impresionados de la concentración y el trabajo en equipo que mostraba la tripulación, hubieran jurado minutos antes que eran personas totalmente diferentes.

-¡eh! ¡vosotros! ¡moved y culo que no estáis en un crucero!- le grito la navegante.

El tiempo no era nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado ya, pero al cabo de unos minutos la tormenta empezó a coger mas fuerza y las ola cada vez eran mas grandes.

-¡UN TSUNAMI! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!-gritaba el artillero.

-¡Franky! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí volando!

-ya lo se niña, esta listo, pero esto nos salvara el pellejo un vez y no se si nos sacara de la tormenta.

-¡tu hazlo y punto!

Volaron en el Sunny dejando atrás la gran ola que se les venía encima, desgraciadamente la perdiciones del cyborg fueron correctas y no solo no salieron de la tormenta si no que al aterrizar...

-¡NO ME JODAS!-lloriqueaba el narizotas con las manos en la cabeza.- ¡AHORA UN REMOLINO!

Un remolino capaz de tragarse cien gigantes como si nada.

Lucharon contra la fuerza del agua con todas sus energías mentales y psíquicas, pero ni ta siquiera quedaba cola para salir. Y así si mas fueron arrastrados a las profundidades del mar...

* * *

><p>Aún mareados se fueron levantado uno a uno.<p>

-¿ya es de día? ¿Digo...se ha muerto alguien?

-¡YO! ¡que desgracia la mía! ¡a no, que ya estoy muerto YOJOJOOO!

-¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! ¡como están mis preciosas damas!

-¿pero donde estamos?

-¿no nos había tragado un remolino?

-Mokona esta mareada... Mokona echa la... buaj.

-¡ahgg! ¡que asco! ¡maldita bola de arroz!

-¿cuanto tiempo llevamos durmiendo? porque juraría que era de día.

-pues ahora no se ve un pijo.

-tampoco estrellas.

-ey, ahí hay una isla.

Todos miraron al frente, entre la oscura y espesa noche se podía vislumbrar la figura de un islote.

-¿es un poco tétrica nos os parece?-dijo el mago.

-chicos...-empezó Usopp con voz ahogada.- mi enfermedad... me viene mas fuerte que nunca.

-pues te la aguantas- le ordena la navegante.- no tenemos otra. Chicos, preparaos para el desembarque.

**Continuará...**


	2. El Desembarque

**Capitulo 2. El Desembarque.**

Desembarcaron en la playa. Tuvieron que utilizar el canal 0 del Sunny para sacar los propulsores porque no soplaba ni la mas mínima brisa de viento, y tanto era así que el agua del mar parecía un plato. Todo estaba envuelto por una inmensa negrura. La única luz que había era la proveniente del Sunny que iluminó un poco la orilla. Así pudieron ver que la arena era blanca, pero fría, como si no le hubiera dado el sol en mucho tiempo ¿tan tarde era? ¿cuanto tiempo llevaban durmiendo?

También vieron un poco de flora tropical, y hacía humedad, tal vez demasiado fría.

Pero también había otra cosa, un extraño sonido..

-¿o.. ois eso?- preguntó Usopp tartamudeando.- e.. e.. ese sonido.

-si- afirmó el muchacho de la capa verde.- es como estar tumbado en una bañera llena de agua, pero mas agravado.

-lleva sonando desde que llegamos. Bueno, mejor dicho desde que nos despertamos.- Analizó la arqueóloga.

-todo esta muy oscuro.-dijo el cyborg mirando al cielo.- y es muy raro, no hay ni estrellas ni luna ni nubes. Es como si estuviéramos en un espacio cerrado.

-puede que el cielo este muy encapotado.- dijo Brook.- en el Florian Triangule era siempre de noche porque no se filtraba la luz del sol.

-Hace mucho frío.- dijo la navegante frotándose los brazos.- creo que se me esta pegando la enfermedad de Usopp.

-Así es imposible echarnos a la mar-observó el espadachín peliverde.- tendremos que esperar a que amanezca.

-¿que?- se quejó Usopp más que asustado.- ¿estas loco?

-loco si zarpásemos sin una puñetera luz que nos diga por donde vamos.

-¡Luffy!-llamó a su capitán como último rayo de esperanza. irnos ¿verdad? ¡di que debemos irnos!- pero su capitán estaba demasiado emocionado con pasar la noche en un isla sumida en la penumbra.- ¡nooo!-exclamó derrotado.

-Mokona ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Sakura a la bola de arroz que parecía muy concentrada en lo suyo.

-mmm... un momento... ¡paku!- dijo abriendo los ojos.- ¡aquí hay un pluma de Sakura!

-¿que? ¿Estas segura Mokona?- le preguntó Shaoran. La bola asintió.

-si, aunque no sabría decirte donde. Cuando llegamos aquí percibí energías extrañas. Creo que es mejor andarnos con cuidado.

* * *

><p>Un largo salón de lujo, con extensos ventanales a ambos lados de a habitación, enormes lamparas de cristales en el techo y, bajo los pies, el mármol de suelo reflejaba todo cual espejo.<p>

No había nada que decorara esa habitación más que lo nombrado y un gran trono de oro y dificultosa hornacina situado sobre tres escalones. Allí se sentaba un hombre; vestía con túnica negra y portaba máscara.

La bella música de su preciosa violinista lo envolvía todo. Ella, alta y de piel pálida, lucia una hermosa melena rubia recogida en un moño adornado con rosas amarillas, del mismo color que sus ojos dorados y su vestido, largo y ceñido de cintura para arriba, la falda que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda se abría un poco, asemejándola a los pétalos de un rosa igual que la manga izquierda; el hombro derecho lo llevaba al descubierto.

-Jaune.-la mujer aparto su violín crisoelefantino al escuchar a su señor llamarla.

-¿si, mi amo?

-tenemos visitantes.

-buenas noticias entonces, mi señor. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos con que entretenernos.- el hombre rió entre dientes.

-si, tienes razón querida. Aun así debemos andarnos con cuidado, estos no son como los demás.

-¿y en que se diferencian mi amo?-preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-en que esta vez... algunos del grupo si saben lo que están buscando.

* * *

><p>-¿porque a mi...?-murmuraba el pobre narizotas lloriqueando.<p>

Pensaron que lo mejor era asentar el campamento en la playa por lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero no tenían madera para hacer una hoguera, a menos claro está que le arranquen el mástil al Sunny como alguien en su tiempo hizo con el Merry.

Para ir a buscar leña, hicieron a suertes el grupo de búsqueda, quedando así Sanji, Nami, Fay y Usopp.

-¡deja de lloriquear Usopp!- le ordeno a pelirroja.- ¡me pones mala! ¡yo tampoco quería ir y mirame! ¡maldita idea la mía de echarlo a suertes!

-pero tu tienes mas fuerza ofensiva que yo.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

-venga, venga.. no os preocupéis.- les dijo Fay.- no iremos muy lejos del barco, si pasa algo malo Kurorin saltara como una osa endemoniada protegiendo a sus crías. Ademas de que yo también puedo protegeros.

-no debes temer querida Nami-swan, yo velare por ti como el magnifico, inteligente, apuesto, elegante, carismático y noble príncipe que soy.

-y ademas humilde.- dijo Usopp por lo bajo con sarcasmo.- bueno, terminemos con esto cuanto antes, por favor, cada rato que pasamos aquí tengo peores sensaciones... ¿? ¿chicos?- los llamó mirando para los lados al encontrarse solo, tampoco encontraba la luz del farolillo que llevaba Fay.-venga tíos, no me hagáis ese tipo de broma que no tiene gracia.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbalando le en la nuca.- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿PRETNEDÉIS ASUSTAR AL GRAN USOPP? ¡NO SEAIS NECIOS!... vamos... mira, salid ya que me estáis acojonando de verdad.-dijo en un tono mas enfadado, pero no apareció nadie. Tragó saliva.- por.. por favor salid ya.- su voz tenia un deje de súplica, pero aun así no contestó nadie, ni una risa escondida entre los arboles, ni ruidos de pisadas, ni roce de hojas, ni animales haciendo algún tipo de ruido, ni brisa de viento... se podía decir con rotundidad que solo estaba Usopp, su farolillo, el frío y el silencio.

-¡AHHH!- gritó el narizotas horrorizado echando a correr sin saber muy bien a donde.- ¡han desaparecido! ¡se los ha tragado la tierra!- corría y corría con el corazón en un puño, casi tan rápido que seguramente si no hubiera intentado esquivar los arboles los hubiera atravesado.

-_¡no quiero morir, no quiero morir!_

Frenó bruscamente al ver una luz.

-_¡chicos!_- La esperanza lo inundó.

Salió del bosque a toda prisa, encontrándose con una acantilado, agradeció haberlo visto a tiempo. La luz solo estaba a unos metros de él, pero desde su posición pudo darse cuenta de que, para su desgracia, no eran sus compañeros, ni nadie conocido.

Era un farolillo situado en el suelo al lado del acantilado, y a su vera se situaba un figura femenina. El narizotas pudo ver que era joven, que tenia una melena larga cubriéndole la espalda, de color rosa, y que vestía con una yukata negro con estampados florares de colores. La mujer, que miraba al vació del acantilado dirigió su vista al cielo y juntando su manos empezó a cantar.

Kimotsumete kamisama miteru

(Ten cuidado, Dios te observa)

Kurai yomi chi wa

(en los oscuros caminos de la noche)

te o tsunaide kadasai

(aún sostengo su mano)

hitori de tooku ni ite mo

(incluso si yo me encuentro lejos,)

itsumo mitsukedasjite kureru

(el siempre me encontrará,)

shitteru kotowa zambu oshiete kureru

(el me me enseña todo lo que sabe)

watashi ga oboete nakutemo

(aunqeu yo no lo recuerde)

nando demo oshiete kureru

(e siempre me enseñará)

demo zembu wakatte shimattara dow sureba ii no...

(pero ¿que voy hacer cuando lo sepa todo?).

Cantaba con melancolía y resignación, pero a pesar de ello Usopp pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa. No parecía de este mundo ¿estaría muerta?

Empezó a sudar frío ¿y si ella había corrido la misma suerte que sus compañeros? ¿y si ella tenía la culpa? ¿Y si ahora le tocaba a él?

La mujer le miró sin venir a cuento, como si supiera desde siempre que estaba allí; y a él poco le faltó para que le diera un infarto.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Con el grito en el cielo echó a correr, daba igual lo que fuera ella, prefería no descubrirlo. Dejo atrás cuanto pudo hasta que su aliento le obligo a parar.

-_creo que ya la he dejado suficientemente lejos.-_ pensó volviendo recobrar e oxigeno

-¿quien eres tus?-dijo una voz tras de si.

-¡ah!- grito volviéndose. Era la mujer que había visto, aunque más bien debería decir una chica, el flequillo rosado le cubría hasta las cejas, dejando al descubierto toda su cara pálida, adornada con dos ojos rojos intensos como la sangre recién derramada.- ¿quien eres tu? ¿Que quieres de mi?

Tras un silencio la chica sonrió siniestramente, y el narizotas sitio como la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría conocer e sabor de la muerte?

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la vista borrosa, pero pudo ver como una silueta le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente. Su vista se disipó y vio que era un chica joven, entre unos catorce o quince años, parecía empanada, con un pelo lacio castaño hasta el pecho, la raya del pelo a la izquierda de la cabeza, con el flequillo casi cubriéndole el ojo derecho, tenia los ojos grandes y cejas pobladas pero muy bien perfiladas. Se fijó un poco más en ella, llevaba unos pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta sin magas azul claro que le llegaba por debajo del culo, y encima un sudadera de un azul mas oscuro que la camiseta que el llegaba por la cintura, y unas converses del mismo color que la sudadera. En resumen, que nada de la chica se salia de lo normal, sobre todo comparado con la que se encontró antes. El narizotas respiró tranquilo.<p>

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo incorporándose con rapidez

-¡ah!- grito ella.

-¡ah!-gritó él. Se miraron en silencio- ¿pero por que gritas?

-¡ah!-volvió a gritar

-¡ah!-volvió a gritar él.

-no hagas cosas ten de repente que me asusto.-vamos, que la chica no parecía empanada, lo era- Creía que estabas dormido y no esperaba que te incorporaras así de repente.-suspiró- estas en una posada. Te desmayaste y...

-ah, Tu me has traído aquí. Muchas gracias- dijo reverenciándose- creía que no la contaba, vi a una especia de niña diabólica de lo más rara, nada más de pensarlo me dio una escalofrió ¿eres de aquí? ¿la has visto alguna vez?

-bueno..- mira hacia otra parte nerviosa.

-¡HERMANITA, HERMANITA!- grito "la niña diabólica" entrando en la habitación de un portazo.-¡COMO ESTA EL ENFERMITO!

Usopp se quedó helado.

-pues si.-dijo la castaña finalmente.- verla si que la he visto.

Y todo se volvió negro... otra vez...(para Usopp, claro).

* * *

><p>Mientras Usopp dormía en una de las habitaciones de la posada, el resto de la tripulación y los viajeros dimensionales estaban sentados en las butacas y sillas del primer piso.<p>

-¡jajajajaja!- reía el capitán del sombrero de paja.- ¡este Usopp, mira que asustarse de una niña jajajaja!

-bueno, que esperabas Luffy-le dijo el espadachín- si se pasa la vida asustado por todo.

-el muy tonto...- dijo Nami.- ¿si tan acojonado estaba porque se separó de nosotros?

-supongo que se quedó hablando consigo mismo como hace siempre, sin darse cuenta de que nosotros seguíamos caminado- dijo Sanji.

-¡si la culpa es suya por asustarse!- decía una voz bajando por las escaleras.

-aun así se llama a la puerta antes de entrar y no dando voces, sobre todo si posiblemente hay alguien durmiendo.

-¡que mas da si se iba a despertar!

-ains..- suspiró cansada la castaña llegando al primer piso seguida de su hermana.

-¡ah! ¡Chibi-chwan! ¡Rella-swan!- fue le rubio hacia ellas haciéndoles fiesta.- gracias pos cuidar de inútil de nuestro amigo.

-mas bien intentarlo, porque Rella lo a vuelvo a asustar y se ha desmayado.

-No os preocupéis, a si da menos por saco. Os preparé algo como muestra de agradecimiento. También por dejarnos venir aquí.-se dirigió a la cocina.

-espera Sanji.-le dijo Fay.- voy a ayudarte.

-¿sabes cocinar?

-me encanta.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina tras la barra si percatarse de que Kurogane había soltado un bufido y los miraba con desaprobación.

-Kurotonto que se te ve el plumero.- le susurró Mokona.

-calla.

-por fin algo que no son salchichas al microondas echas de mala gana por tu hermana.-decía Rella entusiasmada.

-encima- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres que quedaba alrededor de la mesa donde se sentaba la mayoría. Suspiró.

-¿y estáis vosotras solas en esta posada?-preguntó Shaoran.

-esto.. si.- dijo Chibita con asentimiento, parecía nerviosa, aunque desde un principio cuando se encontró con el Sunny parecía nerviosa.

-debe de ser muy duro para dos chicas tan jóvenes.- dijo Robin.-tampoco tenéis adultos.

-Chibita es adulta ya. Aunque sea un gnomo tiene ya los diecinueve ¡ya menos para la crisis de los treinta! jajajajaj- reía con un brazo en jarra y el otro dándole tortazos en la espalda a su hermana mayor, que ponía cara de paciencia.

-¿diecinueve?-exclamó Nami.- pero si pareces incluso mas joven que tu hermana.

-es que ademas de ser ella mas alta que yo, se pone zancos para martirizarme. Ademas de que ella parece mayor.

-¿así? Cuantos tienes Rella.

-trece- contesto contentilla.

-¡pero si parece que tiene diecisiete!

-el mundo al revés- dijeron las dos hermanas.

-ay, ay, ay. -se quejaba Usopp masajeándose la sien y mirándose los pies.

-¿que tal Usopp?-le preguntó el renito.

-pues creo que en ocasiones veo muertos- levanto la mirada y se encontró con "su fantasma".-¡ah! ¡la niña diabólica!- dijo señalando a Rella.

-no soy una niña diabólica, soy una niña normal.

-si, los demás somos los raros ¿no?- dijo su hermana con ironía.

-por su puesto. -Contestó como si hubiera dicho un gran verdad.

-¡ha intentado matarme!- siguió Usopp!- me dijo que si quería conocer el sabor de la muerte!

-así se llama esta posada- contestó la pelirosa.

-¡me miró como si hubiera notado mi presencia!

-estaba girando la cabeza a un lado.

-corrí para dejarla atrás y apreció detrás de mi como si nada!

-estabas tan asustado que corrías haciendo ochos, para ponerme tras de ti solo tuve que andar unos pasos.

-¡jajaja! ¡Usopp! ni que fueras Zoro.

-¿y tu que quieres decir con eso?- reprendió el peliverde a su capitán.

-¡sonreía maliciosamente!-siguió el narizotas.

-es su sonrisa- alegó la castaña.- lo peor es cuando esta todo en silencio y empieza a reírse por la cara.

-es que me acuerdo de chistes- se defendió ella.

-¡Y cantaba canciones satánicas!

-¡no son sananicas! ¡son muy bonitas! a mi me molan.- dijo levantando el pulgar.

-¿como que bonitas? "ten cuidado dios te observa"- dijo imitando la postura y la voz da la chica al cantar.

-bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

-dejalo ya Usopp- le dijo Zoro.- todos sabemos que eres un cagao.

-¿como que cagao? ya me hubiera gustado verte a ti donde yo.

-¡ey capullos!- apareció Sanji por la puerta de la cocina.- la comida esta lista. Iros sentando en la barra. Las chica acomodaos en la mesa- dijo cambiando el tono de voz- ahora os traigo la comida.

-¿y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Kurogane.

-na.. cosas que pasan- decía Zoro.- el era pequeño, su bicicleta, la farola... y ese es el resultado.

-¡yupi! ¡carne carne!

-¡yohoho! ¡menos mal! me estaba quedando en los huesos.

-¿a eso no le dices que es diabólico?- le reprochó Rella al narizotas.

-ese me a demostrado que el único daño que causa es despertarte de madrugada cantando.

Se sentaron a comer, riendo y bebiendo hablaban cada uno de su aventuras.

-¡cuantas cosas habéis visto!- dijo Rella.- yo también quiero ir a Triller Barck.

-lo veis como esta poseída- gritó haciendo gesto muy raros como si estuviera perturbada.

-no eres muy convincente- dijo su hermana.-y vosotros también habéis visto muchas cosas interesantes- Habló a los viajeros.- cuantas cosas os habréis encontrado.

-mm.. tantas que no sabríamos deciros.- comentó el mago- alquimistas, gremio de magos, shinigamis, libretas asesinas, ninjas, patines voladores...

-¿patines voladores?- interrogaron algunos a la vez.

-los llamaban Air Treck- explicó el muchacho.- son unos zapatos con ruedas...

-perdona- dijo Nami.- patines si sabemos lo que son.

-ah, vale, no sabia yo- dijo sonriendo.- bueno, son como unos patines con propulsores y...

* * *

><p>Chibita se sentó en el escalón del porche de atrás de la posada. Con un farolillo al lado. Suspiró y contempló la negrura de la isla mientras su mente volvía al mundo de Yupi.<p>

-hermanita- le llamo Rella a su espalda.

-¡ah!

-¡ah!

Silencio.

-¡porque me asustas!

-¡si solo te he llamado!- la hermana mayor inspeccionó a la pequeña. Se había quitado la peluca rosa y ahora lucía su melena castaña ondulada recogida en un coco, cambió sus lentillas rojas por gafas y ahora veían a través de ellas unos ojos marrones. Podríamos decir que ya no parecía una niña diabólica si no fuera por uno leguins naranjas conjuntados con una camiseta verde de vacas pastando.

-menos mal que eres guapa porque sino ibas a la hoguera de cabeza.

-y que quieres- dijo sentándose a su lado.- sabes que me gusta ir como una mamarracha excepto cuando hay mas gente.

-vamos, que despilfarras todas tus energías mentales en vestirte como una modelo para los demás que ya las gastas todas para cuando estas en tu casa con gente de confianza.

-aja.

-no seria mejor estar en un termino medio.

-nop

-vale- dijo suspirando.

-Chibi.

que?

-¿escuchas eso?- las dos oyeron un ruido y dirigieron la vista a una arbusto que se movía. Se pusieron en tensión.

-no será...

-¡CARNE!- gritó Luffy saliendo del arbusto.

-¡AH!- gritaron las dos.

-¿pero porque gritáis?

-¿pero porque nos asustas?

-¿yo?

-¡ah!- gritó Rella.-¡no!- salió corriendo al cuarto de baño.- ¡ahora nunca podre casarme de blanco!- segundos después salió cubierta entera, excepto por la cara, con una toalla blanca. A los otros dos se le formaron miles de gotitas.

-pareces... no se esactamente que pareces, pero eres algo con gafas.

-¿pero porque se pone asó?

-no soporto que nadie me vea sin arreglar ¡jum! que vergüenza.- ahora era una cosa blanca con gafas enrrojecida.

-¿y esta quien es?- preguntó Luffy.

-es Rella.

-¿que? pero si no se parecen en nada.

-¿y tu que haces aquí?

-pues seguía con hambre, pero Sanji no me da de comer, así que he ido a buscar a ver si cazo algo.

-¿con esta luz?

-¿si, porque?

-por na...

-entonces me voy- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡espera!- le llamó Rella.

-que quieres niña supositorio.

-jajajajajajajajaja- a la hermana mayor le entró una repentina carcajada.

-¿¡y tu de que te ríes capulla!- decía dándole pisotones en a espalda.

-¡de nada jajajajajajaja!

-bueno, da igual. -volvió a dirigirse al moreno.- ¿tu tienes algo con el del pelo verde?

-¿en? ¿Algo? ¿Algo de que?

-se os ve muy unidos.

-ah, si jajaja. Si, el es mi mejor amigo, a veces pienso que como mi hermano.

Los tres escucharon un ruido y volvieron a vista a la maleza. Las casualidades no existen, solo el destino, y ese no era otro momento para que apareciera Zoro. Tenía un gesto inexpresivo.

-¡Ah! ¡Zoro! ¡Hola!

-hola... yo... me voy para la playa.

-¡vale! Que te vaya bien.- le despidió con la mano mientra este se iba.

La chica más baijta se quedó mirando.

-voy con él- dijo finalmente y fue a por una farolillo.- con las veces que habeis dicho que se pierde mejor que vaya con él.

-mirala que rapida ella- dijo su hermana con malicia.

-r¡ápida de que!- gruño sonrojada y se fue dejando a los otros dos solos.

Luffy le dirigió una vista casual a la habitación. Delo mas normal pero...

-¿como pueden ser las ocho de la mañana si aun no haya salido el sol?

-¿que? No te has dado cuenta.

* * *

><p>Zoro estaba sentado en la orilla del mar, se había descalzado porque no veía ni un pijo y se había metido en todo el agua.<p>

Pensaba en lo que había dicho Luffy. No era ninguna sorpresa, pero no por eso se hacía mas fácil.

A Luffy ni se la pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, para él siempre seria como máximo su hermano y no podía pedirle más. Seguro que si un día le confesaba todo solo pensaría que es una broma de mal gusto.

Vio que la orilla se iluminaba y se giró para atrás, era la chica bajita de la posada.

-ah... eres tu.

-es que si intentabas volver solo puede que hubieras acabado perdido. Con esta luz...

-no me hubiera pasado nada.- el tono de voz decía "dejamen en paz", pero la otra que no se cosco de ello se sentó a su lado. El gruñó y decidió pasar del tema.

Durante unos segundos solo se oyó el leve sonido del mar. Zoro volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que la chica miraba sus espadas con detenimiento.

-¿te dan miedo?- dijo mostrando un poco de la hoja de su Wadou. Ella quedó callada unos segundo.

-no- respondió.- así no. pero la verdad prefiero que este tipo de cosas quede en las historias o como mucho de decoración.

-anda- rió.- una pacifista.

-¿y tu que eres? ¿Un sádico? ¿Te gusta matar o que?

-si me gustase matar no sería una espada lo que llevase.

-y que diferencia ahí.

-la espada protege.

-igualmente mata.

-ah...-resopló- tu opinión me da igual y no tengo ganas de discutir así que si quieres estar aquí, pues calladita. Que tienes mucha playa para irte a cualquier lado a hablar.-se tumbo con las manos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrado.

-¡encima! he venido para que ni te pierdas.

-yo no me pierdo.

-eso no es lo mismo que dicen tus compañeros.

-pues si me pierdo ya me encontraré. -se hizo silencio. Pero no escuchó como la chica se iba. Abrió los ojos directos al cielo y vio algo redondo- vaya, por fin esta saliendo la luna.-dijo bien un cuarto creciente

-¿la luna?-preguntó alarmada la chica mirando para arriba, en su ojos había un deje de esperanza, pero se esfumó justo cuando vio lo que decía le pelivede. Bajó la cabeza abatida y suspiró- ya me extrañaba a mi que no hicierais preguntas. Eso no es la luna.

-¿que? ¿Entonces que es?

-piensa por un momento. Ese sonido burbujeare todo el rato, esta oscuridad encapotada.

-no entiendo.

-¿sabes que horas es?

-no.

-son al rededor de las ocho. Mas o menos. Me guió por a hora a la que salí a buscarte.

-eso es imposible. Ya debería haber salido el sol.

-es que son las ocho de la tarde. Pero...fijate mas en la "luna".

Zoro volvió a mirar el cielo. La verdad es que no era su color, era una luna demasiado amarillenta.

Se quedo sin respiración cuando el cuarto creciente se convirtió en una luna llena enorme y gigantesca en apenas unas milesias.

-que demoni...- entonces se estremeció con los ojos muy abiertos cuando lo comprendió, era una ojo, un ojo de criatura marina, tan grande que ni tan siquiera se podía percibir su silueta.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** pues si... de aquellos dos OC basado en personajes reales... uno de ellos soy yo... ¡LA GRAN CHIBITA! ¡juas juas juas! Ejem... no chuparé mucha cámara, y en cuanto a la idealización... creo que es imposible dejarla de lado, aún así mi intención es mostrarme tal y como soy. En cuanto al otro OC, el de Rella, es mi pequeña y adorable hermanita ^^ la cual opino que la bordo.


	3. Un posadero, un guía

**Capitulo 3. Un posadero, un guía.**

-no, no eches tanta cola- le dijo Franky a Usopp.- hay que suministrarla.

-ok, esperemos que funcione.

Rellenaban el Sunny de cola nuevamente para poder salir de las isla, o al menos intentarlo.

o0FlashBack0o

-¿que?- exclamaron todos a la vez, en la posada, esperando una explicación.

-¿como que estamos en el fondo del mar?- habló la navegante.

-acaso ya hemos legado a la isla de los hombres peces?- preguntó Usopp.

-para nada.- contestó Rella que se había puesto de nuevo el yukata.-para eso os falta todavía. Si conseguís salir de aquí, claro

-creo que todos, a pesar de la oscuridad, podéis ver el bicho girante ese en el cielo.-dijo Chibita.

-diría que es como una especie de pulpo ¿no, Chibi-chwan?- dijo el rubio.- al menos eso se ve por su silueta.

-Es enorme!- exclamó el bardo.- con eso tendríamos para comer toda la vida! YOHOHO!

-¿toda la vida?- dijo Franky con sarcasmo.- creo que con eso tendríamos para alimentar las veinte generaciones venideras de cada uno de nosotros.

-si nos ataca sería un problema.- habló el espadachín de negro.- no creo ni que todos nosotros juntos pudiéramos vencer tamaña cosa. Aunque hubiese luz no creo que ni tan siquiera pudiésemos ver todo su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes Kurorín, yo te protegeré.- dijo el mago.

-¡dejame en paz!- gritó empezando a ponerse rojo.

-en verdad no hay que preocuparse- siguió hablando Chibita.- las criaturas que aparecen dan impresión y te mantienen acojonado un rato, pero nunca atacan, es más, creo que si lo intentaran no podrían.

-¿y eso?

-Mira, os lo voy a explicar desde el principio: Ante todo que esto es, o más bien era, una isla de lo más corriente, la típica tropical a la que la gente viene a descansar y divertirse sin ningún peligro. Hace dos años, cuando la isla aún estaba en la superficie, empezaron a suceder cosas.

-¿que tipo de cosas?- preguntó Shaoran cada vez más intrigado, evidentemente tenía que ser obra de un pluma de Sakura.

-empezaron a desaparecer gente. Todavía no se había esfumado toda cuando sin venir a cuento esto se hundió como la Atlántida. Fue un gran shock, pensamos que era un ataque de sueño colectivo, pero en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas nos dimos cuenta de que no amanecía, de que no había ni un pizca de viento, de que el agua del mar estaba estancada, y de que no dejaba de sonar un ruido burbujeare. Entonces apareció una luz.

-y no era porque fuera de día.- siguió Rella.- Apareció un pez linterna el doble de grande que el pulpo que tenéis ahí. Era mas feo que pegarle a un padre- puntualizó- que susto nos llevamos.

-entonces fue cuando algunos intentaron seguir adelante. Cogieron unos cuantos barcos y se lanzaron al horizonte, pero según explicaron cuando volvieron a tierra era como si estuviéramos sumergidos en lo profundo del mar dentro de una pequeña burbuja.- suspiró- después lo más que puedo contaros es que fue desapareciendo gente hasta quedar Rella y yo.

-¿Aparte de nosotros.- empezó Robin.- ha llegado alguien mas aquí?

-si.- afirmó.- pero fueron desapareciendo igual que los demás.

-¿y como es que vosotras seguís aquí?-dijo el espadachín peliverde con sospecha- por regla de tres vosotras ya tendríais que haber desaparecido.

-¡pero no llames a la mala suerte moco con cara!- le reprochó Rella.

-nosotras tampoco entendemos porqué seguimos aquí. Aunque tengo una teoría pero no creo que esos os ayude.

-mmm...-dubitó Franki.- estoy pensando... aquí no hay aire y eso barcos seguramente eran de pescadero o para hacer guiás turísticas ¿no es así?

-si.

-tal vez el Sunny si que pueda pasar ¿tenéis cola?

o0FinFlashBack0o

-¿Creéis que funcionará?-preguntó Zoro con indiferencia.

Aparte del carpintero, médico y el artillero los demás estaban en la playa viendo la demostración.

-no nos queda otra que intentarlo- respondió Nami.

-pero mirémoslo por el lado positivo.- dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño.- a unas malas lo vemos por nosotros mimos y conseguimos información.

-¡ah! Ya empieza- grito Rella emocionada.

Los propulsores del barco salieron a babor y estribor. Empezaron a moverse lentamente y a medida cogían fuerza.

-¿que te pasa Chibi?-preguntó a su hermana.

-mmmm...- la chica miraba pensativa.- estaba pensando... si técnicamente estamos metidos dentro de una burbuja y si el barco consigue salir... la burbuja debería...

De repente todos en la orilla se pusieron pálidos.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-¿y estos que dicen ahora?- pregunto Franky cogiendo el timón.- ¡Bah! ¡Da igual ¡Vamos allá!

-¡si!- contestaron el narizotas y el reno.

El Sunny metió un acelerón y como un cohete se dirigió al horizonte. Los otros, expectantes en la playa, vieron su vida pasar a través de sus ojos. El barco chocó contra lo que parecía una muralla invisible, más bien transparente, y elástica.

-¡nos va a echar para atrás!- dijo Usopp.

-¡no si yo puedo evitarlo!- gritó el cybrog. Le dio a la palanca de marchas y el Sunny apretó más estirando aun más la muralla.

-¡no da mas de si!- dijo el reno.

-utilicemos el Coup de Burst.

-¡si!- afirmaron los dos mientra Fanky seguía luchando con la barrera. Cogieron dos barriles de cola que estaban en la cubierta y lo llevaron rápidamente para activar el propulsor trasero.

Los de la orilla sintieron que les faltaba el aire.

-¡van a utilizar el Coup Brust!

-¿que es eso?

-es un propulsor, el Sunny saldrá despegando.

-¡vamos a morir todos!-gritó Chibita llorando con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en la cabeza.

-pero si es Usopp en tía jajajaj- rió el capitán.

-¡no es momento de bromas!- le gritaron Zoro y Nami dándole un capón.

Se oyó una especie de explosión y todos volvieron a mirar al Sunny, pero este no estaba donde supuestamente tenia que estar.

-han desaparecido- dijo la pelirroja.

-¡mirad arriba!- señaló Robin con el dedo. Todos miraron hacia donde señaló,entre la negrura se veían las luces del Sunny que volaba girando como una cascaron de nuez.

-¡apartaos!- no hizo falta que Zoro repitiera la orden dos veces.

El Sunny cayó sobre el casco y derrapó hacia atrás en la arena.

-¡Franky, Usopp, Chopper! ¿estáis bien?- preguntó Luffy.

-si..- contestó el narizotas completamente mareado.- estamos todo bi... ¡puaj!

Cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado miraron los desperfectos, milagrosamente el barco no tenía nada que no se pudiera reparar.

La explicación de lo sucedido fue que al utilizar el Coup Burst consiguieron estirar más la paredes, pero así se quedaron sin energía y el barco rebotó a lo bestia.

Tras el gran fracaso volvieron a la posada.

-he visto mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.- decía la posadera.

-¿tu has visto tu vida pasar ante tus ojos?- dijo Usopp.- yo si que la he visto pasar ante mis ojos.

-¡perdona pero un peazo de barco ha estado a punto de convertirme en tortita!

-perdona pero yo estaba en ese barco.

-que bonita pareja.- dijo el espadachín sorbiendo un botella de vino.

-¡ni en broma!-contestaron los dos.

-oi, esqueleto.- le llamó Rella.-es que... desde antes tenia algo importante de que decirte.

-adelante Rella-san, soy todo oídos. AUNQUE YO NO TENGO OIDOS! YOHOHO!

-tu cagas?

-si.

-¡oh!

-'de todo lo que le puedes preguntar vas y e dices eso!- le dijo su hermana.

-y encima va el otro y le contesta- dijo Usopp con una gotita en la frente.

-¡jajajaja, yo le pregunte lo mismo! jajajaja- reía Luffy.

-será posible- masculló Kurogane- ¿a quien le puede interesar si el esqueleto caga?

-por una vez estoy contigo Kurorin ¿verdad Sakura?

-bueno... esto... yo...- colorada y con una risa nerviosa desvió la mirada.

-¡WTF!

Todos hablaban y reían olvidándose un poco de la situación en la que estaban, todos excepto Shaoran. El chico miraba taciturno por la ventana, intentando atar algunos cabos.

-_antes de la tormenta vimos algunos delfines, era de tamaño normal, no gigantesco como el pulpo de antes. Ademas de que si los animales de esta zona acostumbraran a tener ese tamaño colosal las posaderas no lo hubieran anotado como suceso extraño. Por otra parte estamos en un espacio cerrado sin corriente de aire, aún así podemos respirar... no tiene lógica, si esto lleva así dos años el oxigeno ya tendría que empezar a faltar, y eso como mínimo... Tal vez no estemos en el mismo mundo, si no en uno creado por la pluma de Sakura, de esa manera es posible que lo que lo que hay tras paredes transparentes solo sea decoración. Pero todo esto... no lo puede haber creado la pluma sola por su propio pie, tiene que haber alguien detrás de todo.-_ suspiró.-_eso complicará las cosas_.- miró a las dos posaderas charlando con los demás-_y si nos están engañando y ellas tiene escondida la pluma, eso explicaría porque ellas no desaparecieron_.

-¡PAKU! ¡Una llamada de Yuko!- avisó la bola de arroz, abrió de par en par los ojos y proyectó una luz en la pared en el que salia una mujer muy guapa de larga y lisa melena negra y unos ojos rojos, vestía un yukata negro de flores.

-vaya, la prima hermana de la niña diabólica.-Dijo Usopp.

-¡yo no soy diabólica!

-no, diabólica no, rara es otra cosa.-afirmo su hermana.

-vaya, parece que esta vez habéis dado con una gente bastante divertida- dijo la mujer de la pared con una sonrisa.

-¡que pasada! ¡Pero si encima habla!- decía Luffy con los ojos iluminados.- ¿y podemos pasar al otro lado?

-lo siento- dijo el sonriente mago.- Mokona solo nos puede comunicar con ella.

-¿y quien es?- preguntó Robin.

-la bruja de las dimensiones de la que os hablamos antes.

-¿en serio?- gritó Luffy- ey bruja ¿nos puedes dejar ir a otras dimensiones? Pero gratis eh, que no andamos muy sobrados.

-juju, mira que chico mas listo, por mi encantada, pero las reglas son las reglas, y para recibir algo debes dar algo por el mismo valor.

-pero estos nos dijeron que le hiciste una rebaja. A nosotros también puedes hacérnosla.

-mm... si, si sois nueve para la misma cosa puedo hacer una rebaja.

-yupi! ¿entonces cuanto?

-para empezar deberías darme ese sombrerito tan mono.

-¿que dices estúpida?- recibió una patada en la cabeza.

-¡como te atreves a llamarle así a una dama desgraciado!

-como decía..- siguió la mujer- pareces que habéis dado con gente muy divertida. ¿en que mundo estáis?

-en uno que llaman Grand Line.- contestó el muchacho.

-ah, así que en el mundo de los piratas. Habéis caído en un mundo con muchas extrañeces de por medio, y muy grande, encontrar la pluma no va a ser tare fácil esta vez.

-en verdad creo que estamos cerca de ella.

-eso si que es suerte.

-pero hemos llegado a un punto muerto y no sabemos que hacer.

-bueno. Por lo que veo desde aquí estáis en una posada ¿no?

-si.

-pues ya no estáis en un punto muerto, si hay posada hay posadero. Los posaderos son los guías en el camino, pensad que antes de retomar un viaje se le pregunta la posadero cual es la mejor ruta ¡Oh! Parece que ya esta la comida ¡os dejo!- despidió con alegría y desapareció.

En silencio miraron a las posaderas, y después los unos a los otros. Kurogane fue el primero en hablar.

-pues anda que lo tenemos arreglados, estas ya nos han dicho todo lo que sabían.

-en verdad no- dijo la hermana pequeña captando de nuevo las miradas de todos.

-¡Rella!- le reprendió su hermana.

-ya has oído lo que ha dicho la tía esa, es como si no nos quedara otra.

-¿no os queda otra de que?-les dijo Nami. La hermana mayor se mordió los labios de nerviosismo y se paso la mano por el pelo.

-vamos, Chibi- la animo su hermana- tal vez ellos puedan.- la otra miró a su hermana pequeña de reojo y suspiró.

-eso dijiste con los otros.

-bueno pues alguna vez acertaré.

-¿queréis explicarnos de una vez de que va esto?- le dijo Nami en un tono de histeria.

-os lo explicare todo, pero antes os tengo que enseñar algo. Esperad aquí.- fue tras la barra donde al agacharse despareció. A los pocos segundos se incorporó con un trozo de tela negro en la mano, lo extendió sobre la madera descubriendo así una bandera pirata, la calavera tenia dos pequeñas alas a los dos lados de la cabeza y una de las tibias era sustituida por una guadaña.

-sois piratas!- exclamo Chopper tremendamente sorprendido.

-no, no es nuestra. Antes del intento de romper la pared trasparente me preguntasteis si alguien había llegado desde la superficie hasta aquí y os dije que si. Bien pues los que llegaron fueron otra tripulación de piratas, y esta es su insignia, su capitán era Hermes Zeusida, apodado "el Caronte".

-¿el Caronte?- dijo Luffy.- ¿eso que lo que e´?

-Caronte es un ser de la antigüedad, capitán- explicó Robin.- era el encargado de llevar las almas de los muertos al infierno. Supongo que se lo habrán puesto por la guadaña y su nombre de dios griego, que casualmente era el único, aparte de Hades dios de los muertos, que se paseaba tranquilamente por el infierno.

-ah, vale.

-no te has enterado de nada-dijo Zoro.

-no.

-estos piratas- prosiguió Chibita.- eran buena gente y parecían muy fuertes,-bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad- informándoles de todo decidieron adentrarse en lo desconocido. Recuerdo que el capitán me dijo lo mismo que esa mujer antes de marcharse, que los posaderos eran guiás en el camino y me dio las gracias. Después de unos días solo volvió con vida uno, y las heridas no le permitieron sobrevivir, nos pasó su bandera y nos dijo "barca a la inversa" y... murió en el acto. Por eso no os lo quería contar y hacer mi papel de "posadera guía", os llevo a una muerte segura. Es como si yo fuera una asesina.

-pero to no los mataste ¿no?- preguntó Luffy con simpleza.

-no.

-entonces no eres asesina.

-pero les llevé...

-un asesino es el que mata. Si tu no matas no puedes ser asesina.

-¿es siempre así de simple?- preguntó Rella.

-y mas - contestaron algunos a la vez.

-venga tía! Dinos lo que le dijeses a los otros, si nosotros no nos morimos- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Chibita puso la mirada sombría mientras un aura purpuera salía de su cuerpo.

-es mismo dijeron los otros.- suspiró con resignación y volvió a mirar a Luffy.- pero supongo que llegados a este punto... no hay vuelta atrás. Pero ahora es muy tarde, será mejor mañana por la mañana.

-¡yupi! ¡Sanji! ¡carne para celebrarlo!

* * *

><p>-¡vamos a ya! ¡a la aventura!- gritaba Luffy pletórico.<p>

La mañana por la mañana ya había llegado, o al menos eso suponían por la ora que marcaba el reloj. Todos se encontraban a las puertas de la posada preparados para poner pies en marcha.

Usopp, antes de seguir a los demás, le echó una ojeada a la niña diabólica; había sustituido su yukata por un vestido rosa pastel de mangas holgadas, estrecho de cintura para arriba sujetada con un lazo rojo, la falda era corta y extremadamente abierta, bajos los filos rosa de estas se podía ver una segunda tela blanca un poco mas larga cuyos extremos eran ondulados; en las manos llevaba guantes blanco hasta la muñeca y en los pies calcetines blancos largos y zapatos de charol rojos; esa vez su rosado peinado consistía en dos coletas onduladas adornadas por coleteros con forma de fresa; para rematar el conjunto, en una mano sostenía un paraguas del mismo color que el vestido, con encajes y adornado con fresas.

-¿y tu que miras?- le preguntó la chica viendo que no le quitaba el ojo.- ¿acaso te has enamorado de mi?

-¿por qué vas disfrazada de tarta de fresa?

-¿que? encima de que escojo un conjunto más inocente para no parecer una niña diabólica!

-inocente no sé, pero incomodo seguro- dijo Chibita.- ¿como se te ocurre ponerte eso sabiendo que vamos a subir cuestas?

-¡bah! Yo puedo.

-como quieras- dijo alzándose de hombros.

Cada uno con su propio farolillo empezaron a andar. Al principio el terreno era llano pero a medida que avanzaban la pendiente crecía.

-ay... ay... ay, que cansado estoy- se quejaba el capitán.

-¿como puedes estar cansado?- le dijo al pelirroja- si apenas hemos andado.

-pero es que he desayunado muy poco.

-has desayunado lo normal- dijo Sanji.- no sabemos cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí y la comida tiene un limite, no te la puedes zampar entera de una tacada.

-ujum..- lloriqueó. Delante suya estaba Zoro.- ¡Zoro! llevame porfi!-se enganchó a su espalda.

-¡Luffy que nos cae...!- se puso tan nervioso que perdió el equilibrio y rodaron juntos pendiente abajo, los demás siguieron su ruta con los ojos gracias a los farolillos.

-que bonito, si parecen luciérnagas en apareamiento.- dijo Chibita.

Cuando Luffy y Zoro volvieron retomaron el camino en silencio. Las luces provocaba sombras a su paso, sus pisadas eran el único sonido. El silencio entre ellos les hizo perder la noción del tiempo que llevaban caminando.

-¿los animales también desaparecieron?- preguntó el mago.

-si.- asintió la hermana mayor.

-¿y ese sonido?-pregunto el músico al oír como si el agua se moviera mas bruscamente.

-lo mas posible es que sea otro animal marino del exterior.

Mecánicamente miraron hacia el cielo para ver algo del espectáculo. Desearon no haberlo hecho solo por el vuelco al corazón que les dio. Son el tipo de cosas que no te imaginas hasta que te las dicen o las vez con tus propios ojos, en este caso lo segundo.

Un tiburón de diez veces el tamaño de una ballena los sobrevolaba. Sus dientes relucían en el oscura agua, avanzaba en silencio, como si fuera implacable, imbatible, indestructible; lo peor era la sensación de que se iba a volver hacia ellos.

Tras uno segundos donde tomar aire fue una dura prueba el tiburón se fue.

-dios santo.- dijo la princesa.

-no hay porque preocuparse- dijo Chibita con a voz temblorosa.- nunca atacan, ya os lo dije.

-esperemos que sea así.- dijo el peliverde. -Porque si a algunos de estos bichos, como el tiburón que acabamos de ver, se le cruce los cables la llevamos clara.

-pero por los tiburones no hay que preocuparse, no les gusta la carne humana.- dijo Rella.- es verdad que muerden pero no vuelve a tocar, es el propio humano el que muere por la angustia y por perder sangre.

-¡ah! Muy bien, entonces primero prueban y después te dejan tranquilo- dijo Usopp con una sonrisa y un vena saltada en la frente.- ¿PERO TU NO VES QUE A ESE NO LE DAMOS NI PA PROBAR?

-Usopp, tranquilizate que estas muy alterado.-le dijo Sanji dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ALTERADO!-gritó moviendo los brazos alternativamente hace atrás y delante.

-tengo hambre- se quejó Luffy.- ¿cuanto falta?

-solo un poco.- le contestó Chibita- solo una pequeña escalada y ya estamos.- iluminó con su farolillo una aglomeración de rocas indicando que tendrían que subir por allí.

Esa última subida no fue muy dura, ni tan siquiera para Rella que iba emperifollada y con un paraguas, lo duro fue concebir el paisaje que había que había al final de la subida; era un bonito lago rodeado de arboles, tranquilo y apacible y... era de día.

**Continuará...**


	4. Barca a la inversa

**Capitulo 4 Barca a la inversa**

-¿pero que es esto?- preguntaba la navegante.- ¡si se ve el sol!

-¿no decíais que estábamos bajo el mar?- pregunto Kurogane.

-y parece que lo seguimos estando ¡Yohoho! Por los lados se sigue viendo oscuro.

-nosotras tampoco sabemos que pasa.-contestó la hermana mayor.- descubrimos este sitio poco después de que la isla se hundiera. Por alguna razón aquí si amanece y anochece.

-tampoco parece que sea de la misma isla.- comentó la arqueóloga.- en la que hemos estado hasta ahora era de flora tropical, sin embargo esto mas bien parece una flora de montaña.

-es que antes nada de esto estaba en esta meseta.

-puede ser un fragmento de otra isla.- dijo Shaoran.

-¡eh!- dijo Luffy.- allí en la orilla hay una barca.

Todos fueron para examinar más de cerca, era una barca de madera en la que podrían caber a lo sumo cuatro personas, en la parte de atrás llevaba la insignia del Caronte.

-¿esa no es la marca de la bandera pirata que nos enseñasteis antes?- preguntó el peliverde.

-pues si.- contestó Rella.- lo que no entiendo es porque esta esto y no esta su barco por ninguna parte.

-¿su barco?-preguntó el cyborg.- pero si estamos encima de una montaña, es imposible que hayan traído hasta aquí el barco.

-el capitán comió un fruta del diablo.-siguió la hermana mayor.- la fruta tsubasa-tsubasa, todo lo que toca con su manos adquiere alas, con eso subieron el barco.

-fue muy divertido volar en barco- decía la pelirosa con aire soñador.- ojala pudiera repetir.

-¿en serio? ¡yo quiero! ¡Chicos! ¡Nueva misión! ¡Tenemos que salvar a ese tío!- ordenó Luffy.

-si...- contestaron algunos con desgana.

-yo tengo otra pregunta- dijo Sanji.- si aquí había luz y luna.. ¿porque los habitantes no os mudasteis aquí? Creo que tal y como están las cosas hubiera sido lo mejor.

Las dos hermanas se miraron.

-lo..lo hicimos,-dijo Chibita nerviosa.- pasamos una noche aquí y al principio todo bien. Pusimos nuestras tiendas de campaña, nuestras hogueras... y incluso cuando llegó la hora de dormir.. todo era tranquilo...- le costaba continuar.

-¿y que?-dijó Luffy – ¿os picaron las chinches?

-¡no la interrumpas!- le dijo Sanji dándole una patada.

-no se oía nada, y la luna llena iluminaba el exterior.- trago saliva.- oí unos pasos, pero eran unos paso enormes, desperté a Rella para preguntarle si ella también podía oírlos.

-si, cuando me despertó vi detrás de Chibita una gran sombra, creí que estaba dormida, pero cuando ella se giró también la vio. No sabemos lo que era, si me preguntáis la forma parecía casi humana. El caso es que nos acojonamos.

-estaba en frente de nuestra tienda de campaña. Nos quedamos quietas rezando porque no nos percibiera, y no se como pasó de largo y... segundos después se oían gritos de dolor. Era comos si los estuvieran aporreando con una martillo o una porra enorme. No nos atrevimos a salir.

-nadie se atrevió a salir.-especificó la hermana pequeña.

-al día siguiente salimos todos y vimos una de las tiendas de campaña destrozada y machada de sangre y... los cuerpos desguazado por alrededor.

-había una cabeza.

-¡quieres dejar de recordar lo de la cabeza! tengo pesadillas con eso ¿sabes?

-pero si molaba un huevo.

-niña diabólica.- le dijo Usopp.

-¡no soy diabólica!

-vaya... con eso normal que no quisierais volver a pasar la noche aquí.-dijo la navegante.

-pero todo esto es muy peligroso- dijo lloriqueando el renito.- ¿y si nos pasa a nosotros?

-¡bah! No te preocupes Chopper- le dijo Luffy.- yo soy de goma, a mi por mucho que me den con una porra no me pasa nada.

-¡PERO A NOSOTROS SI!- le dijeron Zoro, Sanji y Usopp dándole una paliza.

-entonces, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos habéis contado,-dijo el mago.-que el barco de la otra tripulación haya desaparecido y lo de "barca a la inversa", parece que el misterio viene del lago.

-"barca a la inversa"- repitió el espadachín peliverde.- la barca la tenemos ¿pero "a la inversa"? ¿que hacemos, ponemos la barca del revés?

-¡me has leído la mente Zoro!- dijo Luffy que ya había puesto la barca al revés. La empujó hacia el lago montándose de un salto en ella. Lo que duro hay arriba no llego al segundo.- ¡ah! ¡me ahogo, me ahogo!

-bueno, con que pongamos la barca al revés esta claro que no es a lo que se refiere.- analizaba Nami.

-¡ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Luffy ya rescatado por Zoro de ahogarse.- hay que salir con la barca hacia atrás!- volvió a empujar la barca saliendo esta de popa y se montó en ella mirando a sus compañeros en la orilla. Al pasar treinta segundos dijo.- pues... no pasa nada.

-ya lo vemos.- dijo la pelirroja.- bueno ¿que vamos ha hacer?

-¡ah! ¡ya lo tengo! ¡esta vez si que si!- gritó Luffy de vuelta en la orilla.- hay que salir con la barca hacia atrás puesta del revés! ¡jajajaja! ¡soy un genio!- el tercer intento duró lo mismo que el primero.- ¡ah! ¡me ahogo! ¡Me ahogo!

-¡pues ponte a llorar!- le gritó la navegante ya un poquito harta.

-¿que llore?- le preguntó el renito.

-para que se desahogue, Chopper, un chiste mas antiguo que el anda palante.

-ah... ¡jajajajaj! ya lo pillo!

Luffy ya estaba otra vez en la orilla, tumbado y empapado hasta los topes.

-gracias Zoro- resopló- pues ya no se me ocurre nada.

-creo que lo mejor es que investiguemos el lago- sugirió Shaoran, que antes lo dice antes se pone el capitán del sombrero de paja bien sentadito en la barca con los ojos iluminados, la gracia era que Robin también.

-¿pero a esta que le pasa?-preguntó el cyborg.

-a Robin-san le gusta mas una historia de terror y misterio que un carpintero.- Franky miro con odio a Brook.- ¡YOHOHOHO!

-en ese caso, sera mejor que vayan otros dos que puedan nadar- dijo el segundo de a bordo.

-yo me ofrezco- dijo el muchacho castaño.- si encontramos algo me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¡yo te protegeré Robin-chwan!- dijo Sanji cogiendo el remo como el conquistador de nuevas tierras.- conmigo a tu lado no hay nada que temer.- nada excepto que la violara, porque lo único que pasaba por la mente del cocinero en ese momento era una Robin en su brazos con ropas mojadas tras haberse caído al agua.

Los cuatro voluntarios subieron en la barca. Sanji y Shaoran remaban mientra Robin intentaba que su capitán no se moviera tanto o acabarían por volcar.

Tras un rato inspeccionando...

-aquí parece que no hay nada.- dijo Sanji.-es un lago de lo mas normal y corriente.

-tal vez deberíamos sumergirnos.- sugirió el castaño.

-creo que después de la historia de las posaderas no es la mejor opción,- hablaba la arqueóloga mirando al lago.- ¿um? Veo algo.

-¡el que! ¡El que!- decía el monito emocionado.- ¿? Robin, si solo es una sombra.

-si capitán, pero no es la de nuestra barca, y en el cielo no hay nubes.

-¿que demonios será?- lanzó el rubio la pregunta del millón.

-voy a averiguarlo.- dijo Shaoran que con ágiles movimientos se colocó las gafas de buceo que llevaba al cuello, se descalzó y se tiró de cabeza al agua antes de que nadie le dijera nada.

-este chico parece serio y maduro pero es mas inconsciente que Luffy.-afirmó el cocinero.

-bueno, al menos él se a lanzado al agua sabiendo que puede nadar.- decía Robin con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados mientras su capitán forcejeaba con diez manos que no le habían dejado tirarse al aguan en un impulso.

Shaoran descendía a braza por el agua. Estaba limpia y no había nada que amenazara su vida, consiente de ello aceleró la marcha hasta su objetivo.

Aquella sombra cada vez se hacía mas grande, llegó a pensar que se trataba de una simple piedra si no fuera porque se balanceaba levemente por el movimiento del agua, pero lo raro fue que al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que lo que quiera que fuera sobresalía del suelo. Llegó hasta ella y la palpó con cuidado.

-_¿madera?_- miró toda la extensión de la supuesta sombra.-_no puede ser_-siguiendo la linea de aquella cosa llegó al fondo del lago. Al tocar el suelo lo comprendió.-_¡barca a la inversa, a esto se refería!_-. Se impulsó de nuevo a la superficie. Al sacar su cabeza del agua dio una gran bocanada para recupera oxigeno.

-¿que tal a ido?- le preguntó el cocinero tendiéndole una mano. El chico subió de nuevo a la barca y dejó caer su cuerpo empapado.

-ya lo he entendido todo.- les explicó.- la sombra que está ahí abajo es un barco, bueno, mas bien la quilla del barco, el resto estaría bajo el fondo del lago, o la superficie, no se bien como explicároslo.

-pues intentalo porque solo he entendido que eso de que eso de abajo es un barco.

-es como si el fondo del lago fuera otra superficie. Pensad, si escavarais un hoyo en la tierra toda tu vida llegarías a la otra punta del mundo ¿no? Pues esto es lo mismo solo que no hay que escavar si no nadar, lo he tocado con la mano y era agua solo que no se podía atravesar, y en esa superficie navegaba el barco que es la sombra que veis.

-pero si no se puede pasar por esa superficie.. como pa..- la frase de la arqueóloga quedó cuando el capitán gritó.

-¡barca a la inversa!- dio un salto y a barca volcó, pero como si esta tuviera un campo gravitatorio propio mantuvo en ella subidos a los cuatro tal y como estaban, de esta manera recorrieron todo el lago hasta el fondo y salieron a la otra superficie.

Tosían y escupían agua y estaban mojados hasta la ropa interior. La barca era ahora una pequeña piscina.

-¿estáis bien?- atinó a decir el muchacho.

-cof, cof, yo si- contestó la morena.

-¡Luffy!- gruñó Sanji agarrando al monito del cuello.- ¿pero es que tu quiere matarnos?- le zarandeaba.

-ey, Sanji no te pongas así que lo hemos conseguido.

Ante la gran afirmación se dedicaron a observar el espacio que los rodeaba.

El cielo era del color verde, y así se reflejaba en el agua. No había nada mas excepto tres cosas: algo de niebla; una carabela latina a su lado, que era de menor tamaño que el Sunny, y daba la impresión de que mas ligera, claramente era el barco del Caronte, y si por si alguien tenia alguna duda su velas negras triangulares llevaban su insignia; la tercera cosa era una puerta, de unos diez metros de altura, de mármol negro enmarcada en un arco apuntado sobre tres escalones del mismo material que se posaba sobre la superficie de agua.

-donde demonios estamos?

-buena pregunta, Sanji- contestó Shaoran.- creo que si quieres una repuesta habrá que pasar por esa puerta.

-¡pues vamos allá!- animó Luffy señalando con el dedo.

-mejor deberíamos volver con los demás y pensar que vamos a hacer, capitán.- le aconsejó la morena.

-Robin tiene razón, Luffy. Si eso es la fortaleza del enemigo no podemos atacarla por las buenas los cuatro juntos, mucho menos tras la declaración de Chibi-chwam y Rella-swan.

-joo- hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos.- esta bien, pero solo porque tengo hambre.

-esperad.-le pidió Shaoran.- antes me gustaría investigar el barco.

* * *

><p>Mientras estas cosas sucedían, a la orilla del lago los demás miraba en el punto que había desaparecido la barca con cierto deje de intranquilidad, sobre todo Zoro que estaba apoyado en un árbol cruzado de piernas y brazos con cara de perro rabioso.<p>

-tranquilizate Zoro.- le dijo la pelirroja, aunque también iba para ella misma.- ya has visto a Luffy saltado, y antes Shaoran se había tirado al lago, lo que quiera que estuvieran hacinado lo han echo sabiendo.

-Nami ¿Luffy hace algo sabiendo?

-...no.

-¡entonces!

-vale, vale, malas pulgas.

La hermana mayor de las posaderas miraba fijamente al espadachín de pelo verde.

-que hermanita.- dijo la pelirrosa dándole un codazo.- fijándote en lo bien que le queda esa camiseta negra de tirantes, eh?

-¡no era eso!- dijo roja como un tomate.- estaba pensando que desde que los otros se fueron en la barca se puso muy nervioso.

-mmm... tal vez esta triste porque el quería ir en la barca.

-o le gusta alguno de los que iban en ella y esta preocupado.

-pues entonces será Luffy, ya vistes como se puso ayer.

-ya.. aunque tampoco estoy segura, él es serio de por si.

-si ¿pero entonce quien? Shaoran descartado, se conocen el mismo tiempo que los conocemos nosotros.

-Sanji.

-no.

-¿porque?

-porque no me gusta esa pareja.

-pero eso no quiere decir que...- la hermana pequeña le hizo un mohín frunciendo el ceño, arrugando la nariz y enseñándole los dientes superiores de manera amenazante.- vale, vale ¿y Robin?

-eso es imposible, Robin es una tía.- a la hermana mayor se le formaron miles de gotitas.

-no sé ni si debería contestarte.

Sakura por su parte estaba sentada en la orilla con la piernas acurrucadas entre sus brazos enlazados. La chica miraba de manera absorta el centro del lago hasta que alguien puso la mano en su hombro. Era Fay.

-no te preocupes Sakura, Shaoran es listo y siempre sabe salir de un aprieto, ademas esta con gente de confianza, no le pasara nada.

-muchas gracias Fay- le dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.- tal vez deberías hablar con Kurogane- dijo señalando al alto espadachín con la cabeza.- el también parece preocupado.

El mago miró a su compañero y suspiró.

-si, mejor voy a ver que le pasa.- y se alejó de ella para hablar con el ninja.

-bien hecho Sakura-le dijo la bola de arroz.- ellos también necesitan un empujoncito de vez en cuando.

-si, ademas las cosas estaba últimamente muy tensos entre ellos, necesitan hablar.

-si, porque eso de que Fay se ponga a darle celos a Kurogane con el cocinero no puede salir bien por ninguna parte.

-shhh.. no lo digas tan alto.

-uy, perdón.-dijo bajando la voz.

Fay se acercó a Kurogane que supuestamente dormía dándole la espalda al resto.

-ola Kuroponcio.

-me llamo Kurogane.- dijo sin volverse para hablarle a la cara. El mago resopló y se sentó a su lado.

-bien ¿que te pasa?

-¿que es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿que no tienes al cocinero de lo cojones para ligotear con él?

-otra vez con tus celos, yo solo quería ayudar.

-el cocinero se las apaña bien solito, no hace falta que cada vez que se ponga a cocinar vayas con él. Y mira, pues si, soy celoso, pero tu lo haces a posta.

-¿a posta? Que yo sepa que tu seas celoso no significa que me guste hacerte sentir así. Pero te diré una cosa, lo celos solo indican que te sientes inferior e incapaz.

-¿inferior? ¿por qué me iba sentir inferior?

-tal vez porque el cocinero es capaz de hacer cosas que tu no.

-¿como que?

-como decirle a alguien "te quiero".

-¡EY! ¡Ya han vuelto!- avisó le narizotas. Los dos viajeros del tiempo miraron al lago. Los cuatro de la barca saludaban, en especial el cocinero que estaba de pie mandándole besos a la pelirroja.

-bueno, pues hay tienes a tu querido cocinero para que te lo diga- le dijo rencoroso.

Dejando a un lado los líos amorosos, Robin, Luffy, Sanji y Shaoran llegaron a la orilla y contaron todo lo que vieron bajo el lago mientras comían en comunidad.

-¿y que encontrasteis en el barco?-preguntó Nami.

-pues nada en particular, Nami-swan. El barco estaba intacto, solo que deshabitado.

-es un poco raro que hayan podido hacer pasar ese barco ¿no creéis?- dijo Usopp.- después de todo un barca es muy fácil volcarla ¿pero un barco?

-el capitán no fue el único en probar la fruta del diablo.- les confirmó la hermana mayor.- tal vez con eso lo consiguieron.

-bueno, pero más importante que eso es lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora-dijo el espadachín peliverde.- esta claro que tras esa puerta esta el enemigo.

-¡pues esta claro! ¡atacarla todos juntos!- gritó el capitán alzando los brazos.

-Luffy, piensa un poco con la cabeza.- le dijo el cocinero.- en esta isla todo es surrealista, nada más hay que ver el viaje que no hemos dado por el lago.

-¿y que vamos a hacer si no? ¿Esperar aquí a que nos ataquen?

-pu.. pues...- era una sensación extraña que el idiota de tu capitán te cerrara la boca con razón.

-no creo que ir todos juntos sea una buena idea- comentó la arqueóloga.- en mi opinión algunos de nosotros se deberían quedarse aquí.

-¡nosotras nos quedamos!- dijeron rápidas las dos posaderas.

-anda que sois rápidas.- comentó el narizotas.

-tu no eres el más indicado para decirnos nada.- le reprochó Rella golpeándole con la punta del paraguas en la cadera.

-yo creo que también debo quedarme- le dijo el carpintero.- el Sunny recibió un buen golpe ayer, mejor tenerlo en sus mejores condiciones por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-yo también me quedare aquí ¡Yohoho! nos sabemos donde nos metemos y es posible que os perdáis, así que me quedare en a orilla tocando mi música que será como vuestro faro.

-si me permitís comentar...- empezó la posadera mayor.- creo que Chopper también debería quedarse, teniendo en cuenta como regresó ese miembro de la banda del Caronte es mejor tener el médico aquí.

-princesa Sakura, tu también deberías quedarte.

-pero... Shaoran-kun..

-Shaoran tiene razón, Sakura.- le dijo el mago.- tu no te preocupes, no nos pasara nada.

-esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque esta era un poco triste.

-¡entonces decidido! ¡después de comer vamos a mandarlos por los aires!

-¿a quien?

-¡a quien sea! ¿Que más da? Jajajajaja.

* * *

><p>Hicieron grupos de cuatro para ir en la barca, quedando siempre uno que la volcara para poder pasar de un superficie a otra.<p>

-¡adiós Sakura!- se despidió la bola de arroz en el hombro de Shaoran.- ¡no te preocupes, volveremos pronto y te traeremos un regalito!

La chica les despedía escondiendo su preocupación mientra la barca desaparecía por última vez en el lago.

-anima esa cara chiquilla- dijo el cyborg dándole una palmada en el hombro.- ellos son fuertes ¿no?

-si... pero aun así me preocupa. Ademas, yo siempre me quedo en la retaguardia y nunca les puedo ayudar, me siento algo inútil.

-¡bah! No te preocupes.- le animo Rella.- ya estarán acostumbrados a tu inutilidad.

Instantáneamente la princesa se acuclilló a la sombra de un árbol emanando una aura purpurea.

-¿no crees que te has pasado?-le dijo su hermana.

-¿que? ¿yo? Vaaale... ahora lo arreglo.- dijo con desgana acercándose a la princesa.- Sakura,- puso una mano en su hombro, la otra le miró.- no te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa amable iluminada.- a ellos es suficiente con que pueda seguir sonriendo.

-... después de lo que le has dicho antes no creo que eso solucione nada.- le dijo su hermana con una gota de sudor en la frente.- pero es que ademas se nota que lo dices con cachondeo.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban ya frente a la enorme puerta de mármol negro, decididos a enfrentarse con lo que estuviera tras ella, excepto uno que temblaba que era Usopp.<p>

-vamos chicos,- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa victoriosa crujiéndose los dedos.-a lanzarlos por los aires.

**Continuará...**


	5. Donde la luz no llega

**Capitulo 5 Donde la luz no llega**

-¡vamos chicos, a lanzarlos por los aires! ¡yiaaa!- embistió Luffy contra la puerta pero su cuerpo de goma rebotó mientras sus tripulantes y los viajeros dimensionales se preguntaba si no había visto que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-no podía ser tan fácil, idiota.- le dijo el cocinero.

-parece que ahora estamos en otro punto muerto.- analizó el mago.

-tal vez deberíamos volver ¿no os parece?- sugirió el narizotas.

-siempre te cagas a la mínima, Usopp.

-¿que dices, Luffy? Pero si yo soy el gran capitán Usopp, lo digo porque no tenemos ni idea de como demonios vamos a abrir esa puerta.

-pues a manporrazos.

-¿esa es tu solución a todo? Le acabas de dar una embestida de cojones y a la puerta ni cosquillas y dejame decirte que...

Mientras discutían el muchacho examinó la puerta.

-¿que será este material? parece como de mármol, pero el mármol negro tiene partes blancas, y este es completamente oscuro y liso.

-también te puedes reflejar en el como si fuere un espejo.- dijo Mokona.- ¿y si es acero?

-puede ser, aunque tampoco lo parece.

TOC, TOC.

Todos miraron hacía la puerta, Robin les sonreía a todos mientras las piezas de supuesto mármol se abrían dejándolos pasar.

-¿que es lo que has hecho?-le preguntó la navegante.

-llamé a la puerta, es de buena educación cuando llegas a un sitio.

Traspasaron el portal, encontrándose con una habitación de base cuadrangular, igualmente hecha entera de ese material oscuro parecido al mármol, a la que se accedía bajando por tres escalones. Las pareces de la habitación se alargaba hasta juntarse arriba formando una cúpula cuatripartita.

Por todo lo demás: no había nada en absoluto.

-¿y ahora que?- dijo molesto el samurai de negro.

-¡salid de donde quiera que estéis!- grito Luffy bajando por los escalones.

-espera Luffy- le siguió Zoro y le agarró del brazo.- ¡no vayas tan a lo loco! no sabemos que puede pa..

Tras luffy, vio como en la pared se formaban ondas asemejadas a las que se pueden hacer en la superficie del agua. De las ondas salieron dos manos color cenizo que parecían de un viejo desnutrido.

-¿en? ¿Que os pasa?-preguntó el monito al ver las caras atónitas de su compañeros. Miró hacia atrás para descubrirlo por si mismo.

Los brazos se alargaron como látigos hasta que las manos llegaron a rodear el cuello Luffy.

-¡ahg!- las manos tiraron de él atrayéndole hacia la pared. Zoro lo cogió de la cintura para salvarlo llevándolo de nuevo a los escalones, suerte que era de goma y se estiraba porque si no le hubiera ahogado.

-¡ayuda!- pidió el espadachín alzando una mano para que alguien le ayudara.

-¡te tengo!- dijo el mago desde el último escalón agarrándole del brazo, seguidamente Robin hizo ramificaciones en sus brazos que se aferraron al cuerpo de Fay. Mientras, Kurogane la agarró de la cintura.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos, y antes de que a los demás les diera tiempo a echar un cable, las manos salidas de la pared tiraron con fuerza del capitán pirata y le hizo desaparecer tras las paredes junto con Fay y Zoro que no soltaron su cuerpo.

Robin no pudo retener el cuerpo del mago y al soltarlo cayó por los escalones y Kurogane detrás de ella.

-¡han desaparecido!- gritó Usopp.

-¿ahora que hacemos?- dijo la pelirroja angustiada.

-¡quitate de encima de Robin-chwan, conejo negro!

-¡Kurogane! ¡Robin! ¡Volved a subir tras lo escalones!- les avisó Shaoran, pero dos ondas ya empezaba a salir en el suelo a los dos lados de ellos.

No dio tiempo a reaccionar, esta vez esas manos extrañas parecieron con más rapidez y fuerza y en un parpadeo la arqueóloga y el samurai habían desaparecido en el suelo.

-¡Robin-chwan! ¡te salvaré!- el rubio iba directo hacia el suelo.

-espera.- el narizotas lo interceptó agarrándole de los pies y haciendo que se comiera el escalón.- ¿estas loco? ¿no ves lo que acaban de pasar?

-¡por eso mismo narizón de mierda! ¡voy a salva a mi morenaza!

-¡pero es que tu no sabes a donde han ido! ¡ni tan siquiera sabes si hay algo que salvar!

-¡eso no lo digas ni en broma imbécil!

-¡vale ya los dos!

Mientras Usopp y Sanji peleaban y Nami intentaba separarlos, Shaoran estaba de cuclillas en el escalón mas cercano a ese suelo, observando esa peculiar superficie.

-¿en que piensas Shaoran?- le preguntó Mokona. El muchacho meneó la cabeza despejándose y se puso de pie de nuevo.

-no creo que les haya pasado nada- dijo captando la atención de los demás.- si con esto ya estuvieran muertos aquel hombre de la otra banda pirata no hubiera vuelto, aunque fuera malherido. Creo que esto es como una sala de recepciones y esas manos los recepcionistas que te guían al interior.

El castaño dio un paso al frente tocando sus zapatos la superficie del suelo.

-¿pero que haces?- le gritó Usopp.- ¡no estas seguro al cien por cien de lo que dices!

Hizo caso omiso y siguió andando hasta la pared donde Fay y los demás habían desaparecido. Las ondas ya empezaba a aparecer de nuevo.

-¡vuelve!

Shaoran se volteó hacia ellos y les dedicó un sonrisa.

-nos vemos al otro lado.- y las manos se lo llevaron consigo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Bueno, pues ahora nos toca a nosotros.

-¿tu también Nami?

-claro que si, por mi enviaba a otro pero si quieres un trabajo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu misma.

-¿que trabajo?

Nami se dispuso a poner un pie en el suelo pero el rubio la tomó en volandas.

-oye, Sanji ¿que estas haciendo?

-no dejaré que nada te pase pelirroja mía, así que si estas dispuesta a ir yo iré contigo y te protegeré con mi cuerpo, además de que quiero salvar a Robin-chawn.

-todos locos.- dijo el narizotas en un suspiro masajeandose la sien.

-si no quieres venir quedate aquí- de propuso Sanji bajando el escalón.

-¡no me dejéis solo!- fue hacia ellos agarrándose a la espalda del cocinero.

-¡no te agarres así de mi!

-¡tengo miedo!

-¡y a mi que me cuentas?

A la vez que discutían las manos los hundían en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Shaoran y Mokona fueron empujados fuera de la pared sin ninguna delicadeza por los brazos.<p>

-ya podrías hacerlo con mas cariño ¿no te parece?-reprochó la bola de arroz, las manos se limitaron a desaparecer tras la pared.-simpático.- dijo irónica.

Examinaron el lugar, no había mucha diferencia de la habitación que habían dejado atrás. Otra vez, ese material oscuro era primordial y único de la construcción. Era un pasillo abovedado siguiendo el esquema de un arco apuntado. El espacio que se extendía hacia arriba era considerablemente alto.

No había antorchas, ni tampoco una rendijas por donde se colaran la luz del sol; aun así podían ver minimamente porque a los dos extremos del pasillo había otros dos por donde aparecían tenues y débiles rayos de luz.

-¿y los demás?-preguntó la bola de arroz.

-tal vez teníamos que estar agarrados para caer al mismo sitio, después de todo tu y yo estamos juntos.

-entonces eso significa que Fay esta con Zoro y Luffy y que Kurogane esta con Robin.

-y si con un poco de suerte Sanji, Nami y Usopp han ido agarrados formarían el ultimo grupo.

-pues la hemos hecho buena, no esta bien que estemos separados, deberíamos buscarlos.

-si, estoy de acuerdo-miró a diestro y siniestro.- ¿pasillo izquierdo o derecho?

-mmm... vamos el derecho que parece que hay que andar menos.

-si tu no andas.

-lo digo por ti- dijo cantarina.

-esta bien.- anduvieron hacia el pasillo que quedaba a su derecha, pero al llegar a él paso algo muy raro: No había ninguna luz que proviniese de ese pasillo, si no en sus extremos que daban a otros pasillos.

-pero... si juraría que la luz salía de este pasillo.

-Tal vez la luz que vimos desde nuestro punto de partida provenía de esos pasillos y no de este ¡Vamos allá!

-si.- esta vez corrió hacia allí, pero tampoco encontró luz alguna, solo una que igual que las otras aparecía de otros pasillos.

-cada vez que pasamos a un pasillo la luz va al otro, es como si jugara al pilla pilla.-comparó Mokona.

El muchacho, rascándose la cabeza, miró hacia atrás para ver el camino que había recorrido, ahora la luz tenue aparecía del pasillo que acababan de dejar atrás.

-la luz siempre esta en el pasillo en los pasillos en los que nosotros no estamos.

-Shaoran- dijo en un susurro atemorizada.- mira.

Volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo que tenía en frente. Su primer impulso y más acertado fue esconderse tras la esquina.

Al final del pasillo, levemente iluminado por esa extraña luz, se disponía una figura de gran tamaño. Aun con las rodillas algo plegadas casi llegaba a tocar el alto techo, y si no fuera porque se oía su respiración hubieran jurado que era una escultura.

Aquella cosa estaba desprovista de genero, lucia un color azul grisáceo muy pálido, su figura se asemejaba al de un hombre desnudo de grandes proporciones. Brazos y pies crecían con forme se alejaban del torso.

Hasta la cabeza todo podía describirse como "cuerpo humano", pero la cara se saltaba esa descripción. Unos dientes blancos dignos de un depredador como el tiburón y unos ojos negros y brillantes lucían dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-Sha.. Shaoran... en su mano.- dijo Mokona con la voz temblorosa y quebrada señalando una de las manos de aquella cosa, lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que no eran manos aparente humanas al completo, las uña eran garras, pero eso no era lo que atemorizaba a la bola blanca.

Aquella especie de monstruo llevaba un gigantesco garrote. Los dos recordaron las frases de las posaderas: "era como si les estuvieran aporreando".

-salgamos de aquí.- dijo Shaoran volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tras de si escuchó un aterrador rugido metálico que le retumbó en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

La bestia venía a por ellos.

* * *

><p>La arqueóloga y el samurai caminaban por los pasillos, por ahora no había ninguna novedad más que aquel raro suceso de las luces.<p>

-¿que demonio pasara aquí con esas luces?- hablaba molesto el de los ojos rojos.

-que solo las vemos salir de los extremos de los pasillos.

-¡hasta ahí llego!- gruñó.

-_se parece mucho al espadachín._-pensó la mujer.

-lo que me refiero es que es muy raro. No hay nada que indique que pueda aparecer una luz y sin embargo ahí las ves, y cuando llegamos al pasillo desaparecen.

-creo que es una táctica del enemigo. La oscuridad suele asustar o poner nervioso a la gente.

-¿No sería mejor dejarnos completamente a oscuras? así podrían acabar con nosotros con facilidad.

-tal vez sea porque ellos necesitan ver.-cruzaron otro pasillo, Kurogane ya se iba a ir por un lado pero Robin vio algo que captó su atención.- espera.

-¿que pasa?

-Hay algo en la pared.

De cerca vieron que se trataba de una puerta de ese extraño material negro igual que las paredes, por lo que se disimulaba un poco. La puerta seguía el esquema de arco apuntado, pero su tamaño era el normal y necesario para que entrara una persona. Tenia dos cosas que llamaban la atención: la primera era que estaba rota, en otra palabras, tenia grietas que iban desde el centro al exterior como quien le hubiera dado un golpe a un cristal; la segunda era el cartel de oro, o al menos parecía oro, que se disponía sobre ella y en que estaba escrito una palabra.

-¿"Superbia"? ¿que significara?- preguntó la morena.

Un rugido atronador y metálico le hizo perder la atención en la puerta instantáneamente. Se volvieron para uno de los lados. La bestia casi humana se acercaba a ellos con rapidez.

-¡corre!- le gritó Kurogane.

Los dos se echaron a la fuga con el corazón en un puño. Iban de pasillo en pasillo guiados por su instinto si saber donde si dirigían o si iban en círculos.

-¡mujer! le próximo pasillo se divide en dos ¿lo ves?

-¡si!

-¡ve por el de la izquierda y no pares de correr, yo me retrasaré e iré por el de la derecha para que me siga!

-pero..

-¡hazlo!

-de acuerdo.

Kurogane dejó que Robin la adelantara unos cuantos pasos, esperando que al separarse le monstruo persiguiera lo que tuviera mas cerca.

Los dos se dividieron al llegar al pasillo. Robin siguió corriendo hasta que la falta de oxigeno le obligó a parar. Se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en la rodilla para apoyarse mientras su respiración se regulaba.

-_¿estará bien el samurai?_-Pero no era de él de quien se tenía que preocupar.

Es mismo rugido de antes hizo estremecer todos su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, ya lo tenía detrás suya.

La bestia alzaba la mano con al que sujetaba el garrote. Robin pudo esquivarlo por muy poco. Quiso pasar entre su pies pensando que eso le entorpecería y le daría tiempo a escapar. Error. Con una velocidad ilógica para su tamaño le arreó una patada a la mujer estrellándola con la pared.

Robin quedó medio tumbada en el suelo mientras la bestia alzaba otra vez el garrote.

-treinta fleur.- las manos florecieron al rededor del brazo del monstruo sosteniéndolo y evitando el golpe. Robin se levantó para huir.

-¡ah!-gritó de dolor al sentir como sus brazos florecidos eran arrancados a mordiscos y calló de nuevo a suelo. Intentándose incorporar volteó la cabeza hacia aquella cosa. El monstruo volvía levantar el garrote.

La mujer tropezó en el suelo debido al dolor de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-¿no te dije que no dejaras de correr?-el golpe no llegó. Levantó la mirada y vio a Kurogane parado entre ella y el monstruo, parando el garrote con su propia espada.- ¡corre! ¡yo me las apaño!

-¡iré a buscar ayuda!

Robin se levantó como pudo y corrió dejando tras de si al samurai y al monstruo.

* * *

><p>Zoro, Luffy y Fay permanecían sentados en la esquina de uno de los pasillos, recobrando el aliento.<p>

-¿que demonios era esa cosa?- preguntó Zoro recobrando el aliento.- nunca he oído hablar de algo así.

-yo tampoco.- siguió le mago.- tantos mundos como hemos ido y nunca hemos visto algo parecido, ademas con esa fuerza, parecía inmortal.

-tiene razón, nuestros ataques no le hecho nad.. ¡ah!- el espadachín se llevó la mano a la espalda con gesto de dolor en su cara.

-¡Zoro! ¿estas bien?-preguntó Luffy preocupado.- es la herida de la espalda verdad.

-no te preocupes, esa cosa solo me ha arañado un poco, es superficial, estoy bien.

-pero si los arañazo te marcan toda la espalda y no deja de salirte sangre y...

-estoy bien Luffy, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a los demás y tener cuidado de que ese bicho no nos encuentre a nosotros.

-... esta bien, pero entonces ponte mi sudadera.- dijo quitándose su sudadera roja de mangas cortas que tenía sobre una camiseta blanca para ofrecérsela al espadachín.- es mejor que la herida no este al aire ¿verdad?

-gra.. gracias.- con las mejillas color carmín se puso la sudadera.

-no hay de que-dijo con su típica sonrisa.- después de todo estas herido porque me protegiste, aunque yo lo hubiera hecho aun si no me hubieras protegido.

-¿a..ah si?

-¡claro! Cualquier cosa por un nakama mio.

-ya..-dijo en un suspiro.

Fay los miraba con una sonrisa algo triste, la verdad es que esos dos les daba algo de envidia.

Un rugido los puso en alerta.

-¿otra vez?

-¡corramos!

-¿hacia donde? No sabemos de donde viene.

-¡mejor que estar parados!

-corred, corred!

Se lanzaron a la carrera por los pasillos oyendo como se les acercaba los rugidos por detrás.

-¡nos sigue por detrás!

-¡bien! ¡Al menos no hemos ido directo a su fauces!

-¡cuidado!

La besita les apareció de frente al pasar a otro pasillo.

-¡media vuelta!

-¡atrás viene otro!

-¡mierda!

-¿que podemos hacer?

Las dos bestias se lanzaron poseídas hacia ellos, los recibieron con una pose de ataque esperando sus golpes.

Ya los tenían encima, levantaraton su garrotes y..

-deteneos.- dijo una voz. Acto seguido las bestias pararon su ataque quedando los garrotes muy cerca de ellos.-muy bien, podéis retiraros.

Los monstruos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-¿de donde viene esa voz?-preguntó Luffy mirando a todos lados.

-aquí.- volvió a oírse, era un voz infantil, específicamente de niña.-aquí arriba.

Miraron y el techo y allí estaba, una niña de pelo blanco que tenía medio cuerpo dentro del material negro.

-esperaros ahí, ahora bajo.- desapareció tras el techo.- aquí estoy.

Los tres pegaron un bote al oír la voz tras de si. Se voltearon hacia la niña; tendría alrededor de unos ocho años, con unos ojos blancos pero con el iris diferenciado, el pelo de igual color recogido en dos trenzas cubriéndoles las orejas y adornadas con pequeñas rosas blancas. Llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas holgadas cuya falda en forma de rosa le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y cubría sus pies con unos tacones blancos.

-¿quien eres tu?-preguntó el espadachín de mala gana.

-me llamo Witte, encantada.- hizo un reverencia juntando las manos.

-yo soy Luffy D. Monkey, igualmente- se reverenció.

-¿pero que haces?- dijo Zoro dándole un capón.

-hay que ser educado.

-¡pero si es el enemigo!

-¿que? pero si nos a ayudado.

-es verdad, soy el enemigo.

-¿que?- exclamaron los tres.

-pero no voy a haceros daño, tranquilos.- dijo con una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

-¿no? Pues muchas gracias, jajajaja

-pero a cambio de una condición, si no volveré a llamar a los dulofs.

-¿los dulofs?-pregunto el mago.- así es como se llama esos seres.

-así es.

-¿y que condición es esa?-preguntó el espadachín de mala gana.

-tenéis que jugar conmigo, a lo que yo diga, con mis reglas.

-ah... si solo es eso pues...

-¡no!- cortó el espadachín a su capitán.- estas loco Luffy, esta claro que es una trampa. Lo siento pero no aceptamos.

-como queráis..- dijo alzándose de hombros.- pero si los dulofs viene otra vez no seré yo la que os eche una mano.- en ese momento, tras de la chica volvió a oírse ese rugido metálico avisando la llegada de otro monstruo.

-vamos, corred- dijo Zoro agrrando el brazo a Luffy,

Witte miró como el grupo de tras se marchaba.

-que tipo mas borde- dijo para si misma.- ni si quiera se a despedido. Creo que le daré una lección.- tomó aire.

Aquel guerrero estaba lleno de valor,

con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país,

incontables vida fue las que perdió

dejando tras de si un sendero carmesí.

-Zoro, esta cantando.

-¡ya lo sé, no la escuchéis!

Ese guerrero en la oscuridad se perdió

Y en castigo a su pecados encerrado se quedó,

los espejos cubrieron toda forma de escapar,

nadie sabe si vivió, murió ¿donde estará?

Hubo dos segundos de oscuridad en los que Luffy dejó de notar la mano de Zoro en su brazo. Al volverle la visión el peliverde ya no estaba, dejando en su pecho una terrible angustia.

-_Zoro._

-ha desaparecido.- dijo el mago mas que sorprendido. Luffy apretó puños y dientes, con ira se volvió hacia la niña.

-¿DONDE DE ESTA ZORO?

Pero de aquella niña ya no había ni rastro.

**Continuará...**


	6. Tras las puertas

**Notas:** hola! buenas! este es un aviso para los que ya leyeron este capitulo en Mundo Yaoi. He intrudicido un par de cambios; el primero, la ropa de Nami, nunca me quedé contenta con la que le puse; y el segundo... he añadido algo en el diseño de la habitación en la que acabó Shaoran, Syaoran, Siaolang, Xiaolang o como demonios querais llamarlo xDD

**Capitulo 6 Tras las puertas**

Mientras todos hacían frente a su propias pruebas, el ultimo grupo formado por Usopp, Sanji y Nami andaban sin incidentes.

-este sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

-a ti todo te pone lo pelos de punta, Usopp.- dijo Nami.

-si, pero este en especial, además que me preocupa como podemos volver al punto de partida, porque no creo que esas manos raras tengan la buena voluntad de llevarnos allí.

-deja de preocuparte por ti mismo.- dijo Sanji.- y preocupate por mi querida Robin-chwan.- dijo mordiendo un pañuelo y soltando grandes lagrimas.- la pobrecita mía con lo bien que le quedaban esas botas altas de tacón con ese vestido ceñido minifaldero sin mangas de cuello vuelto y color negro.

-¿y que tiene que ver su ropa?- pregunta Nami nada mas que por curiosidad.

-oh, lo siento querida Nami-swan, a ti también te queda muy bien esos vaqueros cortos con esa camista blanca sin mangas y con capucha, adornada con una franja azul en el pecho y que deja al aire es ombligo tan sexy que tienes.

-gra...gracias.- le contestó con un gota de sudor resbalandole por la frente.- a ti también te queda bien ese traje de mafioso.

-oh, Nami-swan, que bella eres cuando te metes conmigo para esconder tus sentimientos hacia mi.

-si...eso va a ser.

Usopp observó al rubio por detrás, era verdad que Sanji iba de mafioso, traje blanco de finas rallas negras y una blusa roja por debajo cuyos últimos botones estaban abiertos.

-oye Nami- le habló el narizotas.- antes decías que venias aquí para hacer un trabajo ¿a que demonios te referías?

-¿no esta claro, Usopp?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos de beris.- encontrar el tesoro por supuesto.

-¿has bajado aquí para buscar un tesoro?

-claro que si, Luffy y los demás no se van a poner a buscar donde esta la sala del tesoro porque van a estar demasiado ocupados pegando manporros, y ahí entro yo y por eso he venido, para aceptar la difícil misión de sacarnos de la pobreza actual en la que estamos ahora.- dijo con firmeza poniendo una brazo en jarra y alzando el otro.

-¡oh! Querida Nami-swan, tu siempre tan noble.

-pues claro, yo soy una pura alma caritativa.

-no te eches tantas flores, que yo se que lo haces más por ti que por nosotros.

-bueno, si yo consigo el tesoro me llevaré mayor porcentage ¿no?

-ya decía yo...

-¿algún problema?- le preguntó con una bonita sonrisa y alzando su puño de manera amenazante.

-no..ninguno... oye ¿y como estas tan segura de que aquí hay un sala del tesoro?

-cuando Sanji y los demás volvieron del primer viajecito en barca lo vi claro. La puerta que nos describieron era como la de un castillo, que después lo corroboramos con nuestro propios ojos, por lo tanto... si hay castillo, hay tesoro.

-ah..

-que lista es mi Nami-swan.

-si, muy lista, haber si lo es tanto como para encontrar la dichosa sala porque hay tantos pasillos que me da la sensación de que estamos dando vueltas en circulo.

-oye, deja de meterte con Nami-swan.

-si solo digo la verdad, llevamos no se cuanto tiempo andando por estos inmersos pasillos raros sin encontrar a nada ni a nadie, antes que ponernos a buscar una sala del tesoro creo que es mas lógico buscara Luffy y compañía.

-lo que te pasa es que estas muerto de miedo.

-¿muerto de miedo yo? haber si te das cuenta de que es con el aguerrido capitán Usopp con quien estas hablando.

-quieres callaros ya los dos- le ordeno la pelirroja susurrando.- mirad, ahí hay una especie de puerta.

Los dos miraron donde señalaba el dedo de la navegante. Era un puerta, sin ninguna duda, como también no había ninguna duda que si esta no hubiera estado entreabierta y saliendo un resquicio de luz tras ella posiblemente la hubieran pasado de largo debido a que no solo estaba echa del mismo material de las paredes si no que encima no mostraba ningún relieve.

Se acercaron con cautela por lo que les pudiera esperar dentro y asomaron la cabeza con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Fue casi imposible concebir lo que había allí.

* * *

><p>-Zoro, esta cantando.<p>

-ya lo sé, no la escuchéis!

Ese guerrero en la oscuridad se perdió

Y en castigo a su pecados encerrado se quedó,

los espejos cubrieron toda forma de escapar,

nadie sabe si vivió, murió ¿donde estará?

Los ojos del espadachín dejaron de ver y en cuestión de milésimas ya no sentía el brazo de Luffy en su mano. Todo su cuerpo se golpeó con lo que parecía una pared y cayó de espaladas al suelo.

Nada mas abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mismo lugar. Era un espacio cerrado con forma de media naranja, recubierto de espejos de arriba abajo asimilándolo a la superficie de un piedra sin pulir. Había luz pero el foco de donde provenía era un enigma.

Dio por hecho que los espejos era una trampa, pero en primera instancia le salvaron la vida, sino no se hubiera percatado de la espada que bajaba hacía él con intención de rebanarle la cabeza.

La esquivó rondando por es suelo y se levantó poniéndose en guardia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, puesto que el que le había atacado no era otro que el samurai de negro viajero de dimensiones.

-¿pero que demonios haces? ¿por que me atacas?

-¡cierra el pico!- volvió a levantar su espada y lanzó una onda expansiva contra el peliverde. Zoro la esquivó y la onda dio contra uno de los espejo y este la absorbió. Los espejos empezaron a brillar y el ataque de Kurogane fue devuelto por todos a la vez hiriendo fuertemente a los dos espadachínes. Ambos cayeron a suelo, mientra Kurogane se intentaba levantar, Zoro, a la vez que se incorporaba, se detuvo a observarle.

El samurai estaba bastante mal herido y no solo por ese reciente ataque; tenia los ojos en blanco y estaba completamente desquiciado.

-_tiene que ser este sitio._

-¡ah!- el guerrero de negro se levantó con un grito de guerra. Alzó su espada y lanzó otro ataque directamente a los espejos. Los dos volvieron a caer al suelo con nuevas heridas.

Zoro vio como el moreno intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

-_¡no puedo dejar que lo vuelva a hacer!_- se levantó desenvainado sus espadas he interceptó el ataque de Kurogane.

-¡para! ¡no ves que estas cayendo en el juego del enemigo!

-¡callate! ¡te destruiré! ¡lo destruiré todo!

Sus espadas chocaban unas con las otras una y otra vez. El enfrentamiento estaba muy igualado, puede que los dos fueran iguales de fuertes. Al espadachín pirata le costaba mucho mantenerlo a raya y que los ataques, tanto de Kurogane como de él, no dieran en los espejos. Cada vez había mas sangre esparcida.

Pero eso no era todo. Zoro sintió algo nacía en su interior y se apoderaba de él, el algo incontrolable, como una bestia enfurecida esperando que le quitaran las cadenas.

Sin mas su ojos se pusieron en blanco.

* * *

><p>Robin corría por los pasillos oscuros, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo le respondía a duras penas y le dolía a horrores por culpa del ataque del ese monstruo, puede que le hubiera roto algunos huesos. Aún así no podía detenerse y arriesgarse a que otra bestia de esas la pillara desprevenida, y tenia que encontrar a los demás, no podían permanecer más tiempo separados, era muy peligroso.<p>

Giró en un pasillo y se topó con una de esas enormes bestias que rugió al verla. Con el corazón en un puño sacó sus fuerzas restantes para correr mucho más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Sentía aquella cosa cada vez más cerca.

Entonces apareció un rayo de esperanza. Al doblar un pasillo encontró una puerta, exactamente igual que la que encontró antes con Kurogane, solo que con un pequeño detalle, no estaba rota y se disponía entreabierta invitando a pasar.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba otra entró y cerró la puerta. Contó hasta diez y segura de que esa cosa no entraría allí cayó de rodillas al suelo deslizándose por la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro de alivió.

-¿un poco mas y te pilla eh?- aquella voz infantil le dio un sobresalto.

Pasó sus ojos por la habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que había acabado en la despensa pues estaba todo lleno de manjares, especialmente dulces. Las paredes era del mismo material que el del exterior, pero blanco. En el centro de esta había un mesa con forma ovalada, en sus extremos se situaban dos sillas, una estaba libre y en la otra se sentaba aquella que le había hablado a Robin.

Se trataba de un niña pequeña de unos ocho años. Lucía unos iris completamente negros, igual que su pelo cual llevaba recogido en dos trenzas que le tapaba las orejas e iban adornadas con pequeñas rosas negras. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con mangas holgadas y falda abierta asemejándose su forma a la de una rosa, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Para terminar llevaba unos tacones negros.

-hola, me llamo Zwart ¿y tu?

La arqueóloga dudó, pero finalmente le puso su típica sonrisa.

-Nico Robin.

-¿Robin? ¡Que bonito!

-gracias, el tuyo también lo es.- mejor ser amable con ella, tal vez le pudiera responder algunas cuestiones- ¿esto es el comedor?

-no, es una de mis habitaciones, -respondió sin quitar su sonrisa amable.-pero siéntate conmigo por favor, hace mucho tiempo que no puedo comer con nadie.- dijo haciéndose la niña triste.

-claro- dijo levantándose y sentándose en la silla libre.- ¿tienes café?

-si.

* * *

><p>Los pasos de Luffy y Fay hacían eco por todo el pasillo.<p>

-¡Zoro! ¿donde estas?- lo llamaba en un tono de angustia, ya hacia rato que el peliverde había desaparecido y aquella niña de blanco no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.- ¡Zoro!

-Luffy, Zoro no contesta, seré mejor que dejes de gritar o atraerás la atención de los dulofs.

-¡pero no puedo dejar a Zoro tirado!

-Luffy- el mago le agarró del brazo hacinado que el monito se parara y girara hacia él. Fay le puso las manos sobre los hombros.- escuchame, si Zoro no contesta es porque no esta cerca, nos estas poniendo en peligro.

-¡él también puede estar en peligro!

-¿y que me dices de tus demás compañeros? Antes no ibas dando voces para buscarlos.

-pero ellos son fuertes y..

-¿acaso Zoro no lo es?- Luffy echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás sorprendió.

Claro que Zoro era fuerte, y aún más, después de él Zoro era el mas fuerte de la banda y a pesar de que se perdía de manera constante era perfectamente capaz de cuidar el solo de si mismo. Hubiera sido más normal preocuparse por Usopp o Nami, pero el ver al espadachín desaparecer así, él no saber donde estaba o que le pasaba en ese momento le daba inseguridad.

-¿y bien?- Luffy bajó la cabeza resignado.

-si- dijo suspirando.- Zoro es fuerte. Lo siento.

El mago sonrió y apartó su manos de los hombros del moreno.

-no te preocupes, yo también sé que Kurogane es fuerte y aún así no dejo de preocuparme por él.

Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-oh...- dijo con ternura teatralizada un voz.- que bonito como se forjan los lazos de amistad.

Miraron tras el mago, se trataba de Witte otra vez.

-¡tu!- le señaló el capitán pirata.- ¡niña repipi! ¿donde está mi segundo de abordo?

-puede que por la izquierda o puede que por la derecha.

-oh, vaya muchas gracias.- se reverenció, se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha.- ¡un momento!- se giró otra vez a la niña sacándole los dientes.- ¡eso no me aclara nada!

Tanto Witte como Fay le miraban con miles de gotitas.

-¿quieres que te lleve con él?- preguntó con una bonita sonrisa.

-si.

-no espera Luffy, no sabemos...

-nos va a pasar nada,-dijo relajado y sonriente.- estamos juntos, y nos va a llevar donde esta Zoro.

-pero..

-¿queréis que os lleve o no? No tengo todo el día.

-¡si!-afirmó Luffy.

-uff..vaya, tendré que aclararme la voz, tres veces en un día es un record.

-¿tres veces?-preguntó el mago.

-si, tres veces, contando con vosotros claro. Si os lo preguntáis también cante para ese grandullón de ojos rojos.

El rubio sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-Fay ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Luffy poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El mago inspiró hondo. Ahora si estaba decidido a escuchar esa canción.

-si, estoy bien.

* * *

><p>Shaoran estaba tirado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Hizo un quejido de dolor cuando se amarró un trozo de su capa al brazo para vendar una herida.<p>

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Mokona con un deje de preocupación.

-si.- le contestó con una sonrisa.- no es algo por lo que agobiarse.

-mejor si nos movemos, no me gustaría que esa cosa nos encontrara otra vez.

-espera, antes quiero ver que es eso.-dijo señalando algo en relieve que estaba en la misma pared en la que el se apoyaba unos pasos mas allá.

-¿pero que dices? y si es de ahí de donde salen esos bichos.

-pues habrá que arriesgarse.- se levantó apoyándose en las piernas y pared y camino deslizando su mano por el liso muro negro.

-Shaoran, cojeas un poco.

-no es nada, en seguida se me pasa.

Llegaron a donde querían. Se trataba de una puerta, cerrada y rota.

-parece como si le hubieran dado un golpe a un cristal.-analizó Mokona.

-si, pero esto no es cristal.- empujó la puerta con las dos manos.- nada, parece que no se puede abrir.

-Shaoran, hay un cartel arriba.- le avisó la bola de arroz. El muchacho levantó la cabeza y leyó en voz alta el cartel de lo que parecía oro que residía sobre la puerta rota.

-"Invidia".

Enormes pasos se escucharon sin previo aviso. No hacia falta saber mas, Shaoran echó a correr, con un poco de dificulta por su pierna herida. La bestia les había oído pues los grandes pasos se aceleraron y su rugido metálico llegó hasta los oídos de Shaoran y Mokona.

-¡corre, corre, corre!

-mi pierna...- con una mano se agarró el pantalón obligando a su pierna a responder.

El dulof ya le pisaba los talones y cada vez restaba más la distancia que hacia entre ellos. Adornando el momento con un rugido, Shaoran recibió un garrotazo en la espalda. El golpe lo echó varios metros de la bestia y Mokona rodó de su capucha al suelo frente a otro pasillo, por lo que pudo ver su salvación.

-¡Sharoan! ¡por aquí! ¡una puerta! ¡esta no esta rota! ¡esta abierta!

El muchacho se levantó como pudo y no si antes escupir sangre.

-¡vamos!- le animó la bola de arroz asustada porque el del garrote ya estaba muy cerca.

El castaño consiguió llegar hasta el otro pasillo donde recogió a Mokona, solo faltaban unos pasos hacia la puerta. El dulof ya estaba encima de ellos; levantó el garrote y lo bajó rasgando la capa de Shaoran entera.

-¡corre!

Dejando los trozos de tela esparcidos y esquivando de refilón las garras de esa cosa entraron en la puerta y la cerraron.

-ah..-El muchacho se cayó al suelo al suelo permitiéndose quejar de dolor.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó Mokona acariciándole el rostro.

-si, se me pasara.

-tal vez deberías descansar.- le ofreció una voz. Levantaron la mirada encontrándose con una niña pequeña tumbada de lado en una cama para mirarles, a la vez vieron que las paredes de la habitación estaban rodeadas de arriba a abajo por diferentes tipos de relojes.- hola, me llamo Zwart ¿y vosotros?

* * *

><p>-¡Dios mio!- gritó la pelirroja de alegría llevándose las manos a la boca.- ¡no puede ser! La hemos encontrado!<p>

Sus gritos, siendo ella como era, estaban completamente justificados, pues antes sus ojos se erguían montañas de oro y joyas.

-esto es imposible- decía Usopp con la mandíbula desencajada.- no puede ser tan fácil.

-¡pues lo es Usopp!- levantó la voz pletórica tumbándose sobre el oro y haciendo un ángel como si fuera nieve.- me voy a morir de felicidad jajajaja.

-que bella es Nami-swan cuando esta así se contenta. Y si ella es feliz, yo también soy feliz ¡Oh! A veces el amor es tan simple.

-vale casanova...-le dijo Usopp en un suspiró.

-¡rápido! Una bolsa para llevárnoslo- aplaudió la chica y sacó una bolsa que guardaba en escote precisamente para casos como estos. Se arrodilló y empezó a meter oro en la bolsa.

-dejame que te ayude querida Na..

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MI ORO!- le gritó enfurecida.- ¡ES MIO Y NADIE LO PUEDE TOCAR! ¿TE ENTERAS?

-va.. vale..-dijo apartándose, ella le miró con recelo y volvió a su tarea.

-¿pero que le pasa?

-tal vez solo se hay puesto nerviosa al ver el tesoro.-dedujo el cocinero aún incrédulo.

* * *

><p>Robin partió un poco de tarta de fresa con un tenedor y comió.<p>

-¿está rico verdad?-preguntó la niña.

-si, la verdad que si.- volvió a comer.- así que esta es una de tu habitaciones.

-si, tengo otras cuatro mas, en total tendría que tener siete, pero dos están destruidas.

-¿destruidas?

-si, las personas que llegaron antes que vosotros me las rompieron.-dijo con un poco de pena.

-¿rompieron? ¿Como o hicieron?

-eso no te lo puedo decir- hizo un gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera. Suspiró- pero por eso Superbia no puede volver... al menos tengo a mi hermana Witte y a Uria y Lux.

-¿Superbia?- recordó el nombre de la puerta rota que encontró con Kurogane.

-ah, por tu cara parece que encontraste esa habitación. Las habitaciones son mías, pero en dos de ellas habitan personas, como Superbia, pero como eliminaron su habitación no puede volver. Aunque papá dice que algún día volverá- comentó feliz como si le acabara de regalar un juguete.

-¿papá?

La niña le siguió mirando con su sonrisa infantil.

-oye ¿no te parece que estas comiendo demasiado?

Entonces la arqueóloga cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había comido, de que su cuerpo pesaba mas y de que que por más que comiera la mesa siempre estaba llena. Asustada se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la puerta.

-¿te vas? ¿Pero entonces que pasara con toda esa comida? ¿La vas a dejar tirada?

La mano de la morena se paró temblorosa antes de tocar la puerta. Zwart sonrió victoriosa.

-disfruta todo lo que quieras yo me tengo que ir a recibir a amigos tuyos en otras de mis habitaciones, y por cierto, si tienes curiosidad en el cartel de la puerta pone "gula".- y desapareció en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Luffy y Fay abrieron los ojos. Se encontraron encadenados a la pared de un habitación emperifollada. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un cama de matrimonio de estilo rococó en la que dos entidades estaban tumbadas tranquilamente comiendo uvas. Eran dos jóvenes atractivos vestidos con batas naranjas de estampados florales dorados, exactamente iguales los dos excepto por su pelo, ya que uno era moreno y el otro rubio.<p>

-vaya Lux, después de tanto tiempo por fin tenemos visita.-dijo el moreno.

-y muy buena visita esta vez.

Se transformaron en humaredas blanca y negra y fueron hacia ellos. Volvieron a tomar la forma de sus cuerpos cuanto estaba lo suficientemente cerca de sus presas. Le rubio tomo de la mandíbula a Luffy y el moreno paseo su mano por el torso del Fay.

-bienvenidos a la habitación Luxuria.

**Continuará...**


	7. La redención del pecado

**Capitulo 7 La redención del pecado**

Jaune apareció bajo el suelo blanco de ese largo salón con paso elegante haciendo sonar sus tacones.

-puedes utilizar la puerta querida.- le dijo su amo con las manos puestas sobre una mesa cuadrada de madera apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-elegancia y teatralidad ante todo mi amo.- dijo sonriente la mujer de amarillo. El hombre río entre dientes.

-como quieras querida.- bajó la mirada a la mesa. La mujer se acercó a ella, desde lejos la mesa parecía ser normal y corriente, sin embargo, al ver sus superficie encontrabas algo inusual. Con esa mesa su señor podía ver todo lo que acontecía en las puertas de los pecados mostrando cada habitación en una imagen de marco circular.

-¿viendo que tal le va a nuestros invitados?

-siento curiosidad, por no repetirte que con estos hay que ser precavidos.

-parece que todos han entrado en la puertas.

-así es.

-entonces ya no hay que de preocuparse.-se alzó de hombros.

-aun sin preocuparnos debemos ir con cuidado, y tampoco debemos confiarnos, después de todo con nuestro últimos invitados perdimos dos puertas y nuestro querido Superbia.

-simple suerte mi amo.

-dos puertas no es simple suerte.

-también las circunstancias. Primero venció la envidia con suerte y en cuanto a Superbia... yo diría que nunca debió darle una entidad propia. Cayó en donde debió caer ese pirata.

-mm... puede que tengas razón, pero eso lo discutiremos más tarde, quiero ver a nuestros huéspedes.

* * *

><p>Los dos espadachines hacían vibrar sus espadas con cada golpe. Gritaban y volvían a atacar una y otra vez. En su cuerpos se veía la sangre salpicada sobre su piel. La ira era tan fuerte ni se planteaban esquivar los ataques del otro.<p>

-¡AH!- junto con ese alarido de guerra sus ataques colisionaron el uno con el otro, estps tenían tamaña fuerza que aparte de golpear a los espadachines golpearon a los espejos.

Hubo un momento en que los múltiples ataques reflectados parecían no acabar nunca y finalmente los dos cayeron al suelo.

Aún faltos de fuerza volvieron a intentar levantarse.

Zoro apoyó con fuerza la mano en el suelo dejando caer inconscientemente todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, pero al hacerlo se topó algo que no era piedra, era algo rojo.

-_¿Mi sangre?_-apretó el puño. No era su sangre, era algo solido y suave, un trozo de tela roja; era parte de la sudadera de su capitán.-_Lu.. Luffy..._- Sus pupilas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos a la vez que la ira iba desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo.

-¡ah!- su cuerpo reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Kurogane que no perdía tiempo entre estocada y estocada.

-_Tengo que hacerle despertar_- el peliverde se ató el trozo de tela a un mano lo mas fuerte que pudo incluso si este le cortaba la sangre, tenía que ser consciente de que ese trozo de tela estaba ahí para no caer de nuevo en esa ira. Con su espada Wadou en mano interceptó el ataque de Korgane.

-¡escucha! ¡Tienes que despertar!

-¡voy a destruirte!- como un toro embistiendo acorraló a Zoro contra uno de los espejos, que se aguantó lo mejor que pudo el gesto de dolor al golpearse en la espalda. Kurogane rió entre dientes.-ya no puedes escapar.

-¡despierta!

-¡ya estoy despierto!- alzó la espada.

-¡tus compañeros pueden estar ahora en peligro, imbécil!

-¡yo no tengo compañeros!-gritaba atacando repetidamente al otro que a duras penas se podía defender con una espada.

-¡Shaoran, Mokona, Fay! ¡Ellos estarán luchando ahora!-el moreno detuvo su ataque con la hoja de acero alzada.

-Fa.. y.. -la imagen del mago pasó por su mente.-¡ah!- soltó la espada alejándose del pirata y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Arqueaba su cuerpo y respiraba agitado luchando contra si mismo. El color rojo de sus ojos aparecía y desaparecía continuamente.-¡ah!- con sus ojos en blanco de nuevo tomó una de las espadas de Zoro que tenía cerca de él.

-_¡mierda! ¡no ha funcionado!_- el peliverde optó por una posición de defensa.

Kurogane blandió la espada maldita y con un último grito de cólera se atravesó su propio pie.

Acto seguido los espejos se rompieron simultáneamente y todo fue cubierto por una gran oscuridad.

Los espadachines sintieron como si fueran arrastrados por las aguas de un torbellino, sin nada a lo que aferrarse para salvar sus vidas. Y entonces todos sus cuerpos chocaron con algo duro.

-ah.. mi cabeza.- se quejó Zoro sentándose en una superficie más que solida. Estaba otra vez en aquellos pasillos oscuros, tirados por el suelo junto a sus espadas. Miró al moreno que apoyaba su espalda en la pared.-¿sigues medio tarado?

-no, pero mira eso- dijo señalando con la cabeza la pared de enfrente. El pirata obedeció encontrándose con una puerta completamente abierta que desprendía luz de su interior.

Dicha puerta se cerró sin previo aviso, haciendo un sonoro golpe y desquebrajándose.

-¿que demonios a sido eso?

-creo que ha sido un prueba, y la hemos superado.-contestó el moreno.- cuando estuve con la arqueóloga vimos otra igual, rota.

-¿con Robin? ¿Y donde esta ella?

-no lo sé, nos despistamos para huir de un bicho enorme. Entonces un niña diabólica apareció y con una canción me trajo a esa sala de espejos.

-entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo -volvió a mirar la puerta-¿y esta... no será la misma?

-no, esta se a roto ahora y la otra estaba de antes. Ademas sobre la que vimos había un cartel que ponía "Superbia".

Zoro miró el cartel y leyó. "Ira".

-¿crees que la otra puerta la pudo romper alguno de nuestros compañeros?

-puede ser.

Un rugido metálico resonó lejana mente.

-será mejor que vayamos desmontando el campamento y que busquemos a los demás, esto se hace mas peligroso por segundos.

Recogieron sus espadas y se pusieron en pie. El más alto hizo un quejido de dolor.

-me cago en..

-¿porque te atravesaste el pie?

-pensé en que si me concentraba en algo como el dolor me tranquilizaría. No se porque pero parece que eso nos sacó del apuro.

El rugido se escuchó mas cerca esa vez.

-mejor dejamos la charla para mas tarde.-dijo el espadachín pirata.

* * *

><p>-hola, me llamo Zwart ¿y vosotros?<p>

Shaoran se levantó a duras penas mirándola con ojos como platos si entender que demonios hacía una niña pequeña en ese lugar.

-¿y bien?-insistió en saber sus nombres.

-no se lo di...

La niña hizo desaparecer la boca de Mokona; angustiada, la bola de arroz, fue a agarrar el pantalón de Shaoran, pero las mismas manos que los llevaron a los pasillos aparecieron del suelo sujetándola en alto.

-Shaoran... Li.

-¿Shaoran? Te queda bien ese nombre. Oye.. estas muy herido.- dijo eso con una cara un poco preocupada.- ¿no crees que estaría bien si duermes un poco?-sonrió.

-muchas gracias, eres muy amable,-miró aquella cama, la verdad es que sentía que le llamaba a gritos, y ya su cuerpo magullado le pedía descanso por si mismo.- pero no puedo aceptar tu generosidad.

-¿que generosidad?-preguntó divertida.- si a mi no me cuesta. Mira como vas, seguro que... estás muy cansado.-esa últimas palabras de la niña llegaron a sus oídos haciendo que se sintiera aún más abatido.

-si.. lo estoy.-le faltaban fuerzas para responder. Dejo recaer su cuerpo sobre la puerta, se sentía tan cansado que hasta le costaba levantar la cabeza.

-entonces seria buena idea dormir un poco ¿no?

-si...

-pues ven aquí y túmbate tranquilo.

-no... No puedo...-negó con la cabeza a duras penas.

-¿porque no?

-mis compañeros...

-¿por que te preocupas por ellos? Preocuparte solo te hace mal. Duérmete, deja que las horas pasen libremente y olvídate de todos tus problemas y dolores ¿o es que no crees que estarías mejor sin ellos?

-si... si que lo estaría.

-¿entonces?

-aun así no puedo.-la miró a los ojos.- No puedo... ignorar... mis problemas,- el esfuerzo que le suponía pronunciar cada palabra se mostraba en el sudor que perlaba su cara.- porque... tengo una misión... que cumplir... y hasta que la cumpla... no puedo... descansar.

-¿una misión? No eres el único ser humano de la tierra. Deja que otro lo haga por ti.

-no... puedo... hacer e.. eso.- volvió a bajar la cabeza, le costaba horrores mantenerla erguida.

-¿por qué?

-porque...- miró a la niña, y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, su mirada tenía tanta convicción y decisión que ella quedó totalmente sorprendida.- quiero ser el único capaz de proteger a la princesa Sakura.

Un miedo increíble se apoderó de Zwart, temblando, comprendió que no había nada que hacer.

-no..- la voz de la niña salió temblorosa y asustada.- ¿no vas a dormir?

-no.-respondió con firmeza.

Zwart empezó a echar grandes lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara.

-¡idiota! ¡lo has estropeado!- desapareció de la habitación por es suelo tapándose la cara con las manos y profiriendo típicos berrinches de niña pequeña. Al desaparecer ella la habitación se transformó en oscuridad.

Tras un torbellino, Shaoran y Mokona, fueron expulsados de la habitación.

-¡ay! ¡Que daño!... ¡eh! ¡Puedo hablar! ¡Yupi!

Mientras la bola de arroz bailaba victoriosa, Shaoran examinó la puerta que ahora estaba rota, en su cartel residía escrita la palabra "Acedia".

* * *

><p>Robin empujaba la puerta con la espalda mientras que floreciendo sus brazos alcanzaba la comida que se llevaba a la boca.<p>

Sus brazos y piernas eran más grandes y sentía como la barriga le colgaba.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí. _

* * *

><p>De nuevo en ese gran salón, la mujer de amarillo miraba estupefacta mientras sus señor apretaba los puños apoyados en la mesa con fuerza.<p>

-Jaune- le habló con voz tranquilidad.- dile a Zwart que ponga toda su atención en la mujer que ha entrado en la habitación Gula, a este paso ella también romperá la puerta, así que la mantenga entretenida hasta que esté lo suficientemente obesa y que la saque de la habitación para que se la coman los dulofs. Pero ante todo que se presente en la habitación Luxuria y le diga a esos dos que se olviden de una de sus victimas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se apoyen mutuamente como esos dos espadachines. Después habla con Witte, que unos cuantos dulofs que vayan a la habitación Avaritia y se desasgan de los dos que no han caído en el pecado de esa puerta. La chica no creo que haga falta.

-¿y los demás?

-obviamente querida -hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos.- que no quede ninguno.

* * *

><p>-¡Uria, Lux!- les llamó Zwart lloriqueando y apareciendo por una de las paredes de la habitación.- ¡me han roto dos habitaciones!- saltó a los brazos de los otros dos que dejaron de lado un momento a sus prisioneros para arrodillarse atender a la pequeña.<p>

-¿dos?-preguntó exclamando Uria- y yo que pensaba que no volveríamos a encontrarnos otra vez con algo parecido.

-JAJAJAJA!- rió Luffy- ¡eso para que veáis! ¡No se que es exactamente lo que pasa pero esta claro que estáis jodidos! jajajajaja ¡Y tú! ¡Niña! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Aquí no esta Zoro!

-Luffy,-le dijo el mago.- no es la misma, la otra iba de blanco.

-¡callad un momento por dios!- le dijo Lux.- ¿no veis que estamos intentando consolar a una pobre niña inocente?- volvió a mirar a la niña con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes aun te quedan tres ¿no?

-si..snif... Gula, Avaritia y con vosotros Luxuria. Me han roto Ira y Acedia... snif... ya no tengo gimnasio y me he quedado sin cuarto donde dormir...

-¡Pero si te quedan las mejores!-la animó el rubio.- te puedes hinchar a comer, eres rica y...

-eso para cuando se mayor.- le cortó el otro.- a saber lo que nos hace el amo si se nos ocurre eso ahora.

-ah.. -dijo Zwart.- hablando del amo: Jaune me ha dicho se su parte que tenéis que libraros de uno de los dos que tenéis ahí.- señaló con la cabeza a los dos apresados.

-¿librarnos? ¿Te refieres a matar a uno ya?- preguntó el moreno.- pues no sé como. Ya sabes nuestros métodos.

-Witte ha enviado un dulof al lado de la puerta.- anunció ella.- echad al que queráis para que se lo coma. Yo me tengo que ir, tengo que vigilar que no me rompan la habitación Gula. Hasta luego- se despidió mas contenta.

-Que vaya bien.- se despidieron los dos mientra veían como Zwart desaparecía. Seguidamente se incorporaron apoyando un codo en al brazo y sujetándose la barbilla.

-que lastima a Lux, para una vez entre un millón que nos visitan hombres...-suspiró Uria.

-si, yo también estoy harto de mujeres, pero el jefe es el jefe.- ambos miraron a sus reclusos.-¿y de cual nos deshacemos?

-difícil elección.

-muy difícil.. mm... yo prefiero al rubio.

-a mi me gusta mas el moreno.

-el rubio es mas guapo.

-el moreno tiene pinta de mas inocente, es más mono, y mira que carita...

-vale, vale- le cortó- esta bien, así no llegamos a ninguna parte ¿que color de pelo tenia la última mujer que vino?

-era albina. Un gran belleza ciertamente.

-entonces ganas tu, aunque no fuera rubia el blanco es más parecido al rubio que el moreno así que...-sin concluir la frase se convirtió en humareda blanca que fue hasta Fay y apareció de nuevo con las manos en el rostro del mago. El mago se puso claramente nervioso.

-no pongas esa cara- le dijo Lux meloso.- que me da más pena dejarte.

-¡eh! ¡Dejale en paz!- forcejeaba Luffy.- ¡atreveos a soltarme y a ver si sois tan valientes!

Lux besó a su presa que aunque se resistió al principio a los pocos segundos comenzó a responderle y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse hasta quedarse completamente lacio. Lux dejó de besar al mago cuyo cuerpo se dejaba caer.

-Fay ¿que te pasa? ¡Fay!- le preguntó Luffy preocupado por la cara de ido que presentaba el mago. Lux sujetó el cuerpo de su victima con un brazo tras el cogote y el otro tras la cintura. Ambos se convirtieron en esa humareda blanca que se movió hasta la puerta.

-Uria, abre la puerta por favor, sabes que así no puedo.

El otro viajó transformado en una humareda negra y ya en su cuerpo humano abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda manteniendo la derecha en su cadera, todo con la elegancia y sensualidad con la que él y su compañero hacían todo.

-¡os he dicho que le dejéis!

-ten paciencia que ya te tocara a ti.- le dijo Uria mientas Lux, tomado su forma corpórea, echaba a Fay fuera de la habitación.

Luffy podía ver una pierna de Fay que aún había quedado en la habitación, no se movía. Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue escuchar ese rugido metálico tras la puerta. El miedo le hizo una prensión en el pecho tan grande que tenia la sensación de que iba a vomitar sangre.

-¡Fay! ¡corre! ¡no te quedes hay!

Hubo un gran golpe, un sonido de algo que se a aplastaba y crujía. Un charco de sangre que se adentraba en la habitación Luxuria.

**Continuará...**


	8. Salir de aquí

**Capitulo 8 Salir de aquí**

-por dios que asco.- se quejó Uria haciendo un gesto de como que iba a vomitar.- si se han desparramado sus sesos ¡puaj! Lux, cierra la puerta, lo último que me apetece ver es como lo devora.

-por estas cosas no me gusta la violencia ¡mira, ya se ha manchado la alfombra de sangre!- dijo Lux empujando lo que quedaba del mago fuera de la habitación con de una patada.- lastima, era guapo, muy guapo. -y cerró la puerta- no se merecía una muerte así.-suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

-estoy de acuerdo, alguien con tal belleza debería haber tenido una muerte en la que esta se conservara como... como morir congelado.

-esa hubiera sido excelente para él, pero bueno-se alzó de hombros.- que se le va hacer.

-si, mejor ocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos.

Y ambos miraron con una amplia sonrisa a Luffy cuya cara reflejaba incredulidad por lo que sus ojos acababan de acontecer, pena y el dolor por la perdida de su amigo y miedo por lo que le esperaba a él. No quería mostrar esa debilidad, pero su cuerpo temblaba.

-no pongas esa cara.- dijo amable y meloso Uria apareciendo a su lado y levantándole la barbilla.- que parece que nos digas "malas personas" con la mirada.

Luffy, apretando los dientes le lanzó una tremenda mirada de oído.

-¡suéltame maldito desgraciado! ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba a la vez que se movía como un caballo desbocado.- ¡os voy hacer pagar por lo que habéis hecho putos cabrones de mierda!

-¡tranquilizate, hombre!- le dijo el rubio como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.- y agradece tu suerte. Venga, dinos ¿como te gustan las mujeres? Tal vez... rubias.- se transformó en mujer.- increíble ¿verdad? Podemos moldearnos a tu gusto. ¿me quieres, mas alta, mas baja, mucho mas pecho?- preguntaba a la vez que su cuerpo cambiaba con lo que decía. Luffy les miraba con odio.-... creo que no te gustan las rubias.

-que me dices de las morenas- se transformo el otro.- o tal vez.. prefieras el pelo de otro color mas pasional.. ¿me prefieras pelirroja?- se acarició su larga melena roja.- vamos chico, animate un poco, muchos desearían estar en tu lugar.

-¡dejaros de tonterías y soltadme hijos de puta!

-para mi, querido hermano...- empezó el rubio.

-que le gustan los hombres.- terminó el otro.

-iba a decir que es virgen, pero también.

-pues en ambas cosas, mejor que mejor.- palmeó y si frotó las manos con gran alegría.

De la misma forma que Lux transportó a Fay hasta la puerta, ambos llevaron a Luffy hasta la cama. El capitán se encontró de repente tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama; aun con esos dos a sus dos lados cada uno. Sin pensarse dos veces les atacó alargando sus brazos, pero no sirvió de mucho pues se transformaron en humareda.

El humo blanco le envolvió y aunque pareciera mentira era aun mas fuerte que las cadenas que le aprisionaban antes.

-vaya, así que te estiras- dijo la cabeza de Lux apareciendo tras Luffy mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía intangible sujetando al chico de goma.- ¡que divertido!

-¿ves, Lux?- Uria dejó de ser humareda ante de los ojos de moreno.- ha sido la mejor elección.

-si, Uria, pero podrías darle un beso ya mientras yo le sujeto, aun siendo la mejor opción debería estar mas tranquilito.

-como usted mande- hizo un saludo militar y, haciendo caso al rubio, tomó la cara de Luffy con sus manos que cerró todo lo que pudo los labios.- eso no te va a servir de nada, pequeño.- le dio un pequeño pico en los labios cerrados a cal y canto. Después otro, y otro mas.

Luffy, forcejeando, no sintió nada al principio más que su cólera y mantenía bien forjada su boca, pero poco a poco y a cada beso algo cambiaba. Su resistencia empezó a flaquear hasta que ya no pudo hacer más fuerza con los labios y notó la lengua del otro en su boca. Era como un hechizo que le obligaba a dejarse llevar, que le convencía de que era una deseo anhelado suyo. Y sus fuerzas se disiparon del todo dejando su cuerpo a merced el enemigo.

* * *

><p>Los pasos sonaban presurosos a lo largo del pasillo acompañados de respiraciones alteradas y sangre derramandose por el hueco de la heridas.<p>

-¡putos bichos del demonio!- maldecía el ninja.

-¡no gastes energía en hablar y corre!- le decía el espadachín pirata.- Tenemos que buscar a Luffy y al mago.

-¿crees que podrás encontrar el sitio donde los perdiste?

-no se ti te has dado cuenta pero los pasillos son un poco como todos iguales ¿no crees?- dijo con un señalado sarcástico.- puede que nos estemos topando unos con otros y no darnos ni cuen..

¡PUM!

El peliverde dejó la frase sin terminar y cayó al suelo tras chocar con algo, mas bien con alguien.

-¡Kurorete, Zororin!- exclamó Mokona desde la cabeza del muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo igual que el peliverde.- ¡que alegría veros!

-¿como me ha llamado?- preguntó el espadachín incorporándose.

-Kurogane, Zoro ¿que os a ha pasado? Estáis destrozados.

-tu no es que este mejor criajo.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.- ¿y tu capa?

-una larga historia. Pero... ¿tu no estabas con Robin? Y Zoro ¿tu no estabas con Fay y Luffy?

-una larga historia- dijeron los dos antes de que se escuchara otro rugido.

-¡mejor vamos contado mientras corremos!-sugirió Mokona temblorosa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la habitación Avaritia, Nami seguía guardando oro y joyas en bolsas. En el umbral de la puerta, cocinero y artillero, seguían observándola.<p>

-¿pero cuantas bolsas lleva metidas en el pecho?- preguntó Usopp sorprendido.

-por ahora ya a rellenado cuatro. Es que mi querida Nami a la vista está que va bien dotada, jiji- decía menando el culo con las manos enlazadas a la altura de la cabeza, encogido de hombros, la cara enrojecida y completamente feliz y el cigarrillo expulsando el humo en forma de corazón.

-¿por qué solo piensas en eso?

-porque soy el caballero del amor.- dijo con seriedad golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

-ya... claro... ¡Eh! Nami ¿no crees que ya has recaudado suficiente? Mejor nos vamos.

La chica le miró con odio.

-¿que planeas? ¿sacarme de aquí para quedarte tu con mi oro?

-¿pero que dices? Es que no te das cuenta de que estamos en la boca del lobo, en cualquier momento...

-¡pues vete tu!- le gritó haciéndole un corte de manga dejando al narizotas con la boca abierta. Tras eso volvió con lo suyo.

-Sanji, esta mas rara de lo normal.-le susurró preocupado.

-¿que dices cabrón? ¡Mi Nami-swan no es rara!

-vale, vale, pero no me digas que ahora no esta rara.

-ya sabes como es ella con el oro, es su gran pasión, y a la vez que llena de dicha está asustada de que la aparten de su felicidad; después de todo solo es una pobre e indefensa mujer que necesita de un fuerte y valiente hombre como yo.

-a mi esto no me da buena espina, creo que debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

-si tan asustado estas puedes irte.

-¿yo solo?

-pues mira, sería perfecto porque así no dejas un poco de intimi...-sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y su rostro se torno pálido mientras sus ojos grandes como platos miraban tras Usopp.

-Sanji ¿que ta pasa? No pongas esa cara cuando me miras que me asusto.

-shhh... no hagas ruido.-habló muy bajo y nervioso.- mira tras de ti.

Usopp, que ya con eso estaba asustado, al mirar atrás y ver al final del pasillo una enorme bestia cuya cabeza casi llegaba al techo su alma por poco se va al cielo. Se dispuso a dar un tremendo grito de pavor.

-¡shhh!- le tapó Sanji la boca con las dos manos, al narizotas le salían lagrimas del susto.-ni se te ocurra gritar, no nos mira, eso es que no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.- le soltó.

-¿y que hacemos?- dijo muy bajito con un hilo de angustia en la voz.

-tal vez si nos metemos en la habitación...

-¡no!- susurró alarmado- ¿no ves que no tiene cerrojo si nos encerrarnos seguro que es para siempre? ¡y si dejamos la puerta abierta seguro que esa cosa nos encuentra!

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos? Listo

-vámonos cagando leches, joder, no es tan difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

-¿y Nami-swan?

-pues cojela so mendrugo, yo vigilo lo que hace la bestia.

-esta bien, pero deja de darme ordenes.- el rubio dio un paso al frente pasando el umbral a la habitación mientras temblando Usopp miraba al monstruo escondido tras a puerta.- Nami-swan, tenemos que irnos.

Ella le miró con el mismo odio que antes.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡No he terminado de empaquetarlo todo!

-baja la voz, ahí fuera...

-¡ahí fuera te vas a ir tu como no me dejas tranquila puto cocinero de mierda!- le gritó poniendose a su altura. El cocinero, con gesto de sorpresa y dolor, se agarró el pechó; la navegante ni deparó un segundo en ello, bufó y volvió a guardar riquezas.

-Sanji -le llamó el narizotas.- ¿que demonios pasa?

El rubio le miró como si tuviera ganas de llorar y con la voz quebrada dijo:

-Nami-swan esta rara.

-¡eso ya te lo dije yo! Pero llevala ya, cada vez me fío menos de esa cosa.

El cocinero miró a la navegante, cerrando los ojos inspiró y expiro.

_-no lo a dicho en serio, ahora no sabe lo que dice._

-lo siento Nami-swan, es por tu seguridad pero no puedo ser un caballero ahora contigo.

-¿que demonios dices? ¡ah!- grito al verse alejada de su oro por los brazos del cocinero que la atrapaban por la cintura.- ¡ladrón! ¡ladrón! quieres robar mi oro.

-shhh- le tapo la boca con la mano.-Nami-swan, no grites, es peligroso.

La pelirroja, llena de rabia, le mordió la mano y le dio un pisotón.

-¡ah!- en contra de su voluntad la soltó. La navegante calló sobre una pequeña colina dorada.- ¡Nami-swan! ¿Estas bien?- fue a ayudarla pero Nami le recibió con un cuchillo engarzado de joyas.

-¡púdrete!

-¡ah!- volvió a gritar al sentir ese arma blanca atravesándole el hombro. Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Sanji!- gritó Usopp llegando al rescate de su compañero, lo incorporó agarrándole de los brazos, el rubio se sujetaba la herida con la mano, parecía muy profunda y no dejaba de sangrar.- Nami! ¿te has vuelto loca?

Aun empuñando el arma la chica rió.

-le esta bien empleado, queríais robarme ¿no? ¡Pues lo único que os vais a llevar es vuestra propia sangre! Jajajaja!

Los dos la miraba sin creérselo.

-Sanji, marchémonos.

-pero que pasa con ella.

-¡después volveremos! No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a que esa cosa venga, si nosotros dos salimos podremos huir y incluso podremos hacer de cebo!

Sanji, con la respiración alterada, se lo pensó detenidamente.

-¡Sanji!

-¡esta bien!- se levantó.- vámonos ¡Nami-swan! ¡Volveremos a por ti!

-jajaja ¡eso! ¡Largaos! ¡y no volváis a acercaros a mi oro!

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, nada mas hacerlo escucharon tras de si dos cosas: el rugido de la bestia que ya les perseguía y la puerta de la habitación Avaritia cerrándose.

-¡Nami-swan!

* * *

><p>-entonces ¿dices a ti te pasó lo mismo que a nosotros?- le dijo el espadachín al muchacho castaño a la vez que corrían.<p>

-así es, Zoro. Pero yo no me encontré directamente en la habitación sino que entré en ella huyendo de esas cosas. Tampoco me pusieron la prueba igual que vosotros, es mas, nada que ver.

-eso significa.- empezó a decir el moreno.- que este sitio esta plagado de puertas y cada un con su propria prueba, por lo tanto de una manera o de otra si queremos encontrar a nuestro compañeros...

-tenemos que atravesar cada una de las puertas y pasar el obstáculo que se nos presente.-terminó el peliverde con un sonrisa de suficiencia.-_así la cosa está mejor,_- pensó.-_ Luffy puede superar todo lo que se le venga encima, le encontraré antes de que le pueda pasar algo._

* * *

><p>La navegante miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sus labios se curvaron y una pequeña risilla salió de su boca convirtiéndose paulatinamente en una gran carcajada.<p>

-¡por fin sola! ¡Jajajajaj!- se tiró hacia atrás acomodándose en la montaña de oro que tenía bajo su cuerpo.- ¡ahora todo este oro será para mi! ¡solo para mi! Sin tener que preocuparme de que ningún maldito infeliz me lo robe! ¡o compartirlo! Jajajaja ¡soy tan feliz que hasta tango ganas de cantar!

-¡vaya, me alegro por ti!

La pelirroja de incorporó de repente encontrándose de frente con una risueña niña pequeña vestida de negro.

-¿quien demonios eres tu?

-me llamo Zwart.

-¡me importa un pito como te llames! ¡has venido a robar mi tesoro! ¿verdad?

-¿yo? Yo no, no me interesa tu tesoro. Solo es que acababa de terminar mi trabajo con una compañera tuya y vine a ver como iban las cosas por aquí. Pero de verdad, no me interesa para nada tu oro, es mas, si tanto anhelas las riquezas...- chasqueó los dedos dos veces.- espero que disfrutes con esta lluvia.

-¿lluvia? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-no,-negó sonriente con la cabeza.- adiós.- se despidió con la mano hundiéndose en el suelo y dejando a la navegante nuevamente sola.

_-que niña mas rara... pero bueno, tengo mi tesoro._

-¡au!- se quejó al notar como algo caía sobre su cabeza- que demonios...- con una mano se acariciaba la parte dolorida y con la otra recogió aquello que le golpeó.- ¿un rubí? ¡au!- volvió a ser golpeada, esa vez por una pepita.- ¿pero que pasa aquí?- levantó la mirada y la sorpresa le hizo abrir todo lo que pudo los ojos; sobre su cabeza tenía una gran nube dorada de la que caían oro y piedras preciosas. Cada vez caían mas y con mas fuerza provocándose heridas y moratones. A pesar de ello y de su asombro...

-¡jajajaja! ¡que maravilla! ¡Que maravilla! ¡jajajaja! ¡esto es un sueño echo realidad!

Solo ella supo si murió lapidada o enterrada.

* * *

><p>-¡hemos abandonado a Nami-swan! ¡hemos abandonado a Nami-swan! ¿como hemos podido hacerlo?-gritaba el rubio corriendo.<p>

-tranquilizate Sanji, volveremos a por ella.-le decía el narizotas.

-¡o lo que queda de ella! ¡y eso si sabemos volver!

-Sanji, se que por la herida no toda la sangre te llega a la cabeza pero recuerda que el negativo soy yo.

-¿sabes Usopp? A pesar de todo lo que me duele no es la herida, si no el corazón.

-¡Sanji! ¡No pongas esa cara de mareado! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡No te marees! ¡Yo no puedo correr y llevarte a la vez! y ese bicho... ¡NOS PISA LOS TALONEEEES!- lloriqueaba adelantando el ritmo.

-maldita cosa, por tu culpa hemos dejado tirada a Nami-swan.- se paró plantándole cara a esa a aquella especie de quimera que no detenía su paso.

-Sanji ¿que demonios haces?

-¡diable jambe!- con la pierna ardiendo atacó a la dulof con todo su cuerpo y alma. Hubo un gran estruendo y un fogonazo. El cocinero había dado de lleno en la cara de la bestia, pero esta ni se inmutó. -pero que..

Como si se librara de un simple mosquito, con la mano, el dulof apartó a Sanji de su faz. El rubio se estrelló con la pared rebotando y cayendo a suelo a merced del monstruo que ya levantaba el garrote.

-¡estrella de humo!- el narizotas nublo la vista de la bestia y con rapidez fue hasta su compañero apoyándolo en su hombros.- ¡ya lo que faltaba! tu también loco! ¿que sera lo próximo?

-¡corre y no hables!

-¡encima!

Cruzaron varios pasillo consiguiendo marcar las distancias entre ellos y su perseguidor.

-venga, unos pasillos mas y conseguimos despistarle! ¡No por nada soy... EL GRAN USOPP!

-¿qué es eso?

-¿el qué?

-¡lo que hay enfrente nuestra so mendrugo!

Usopp bajó la cabeza para mirar al frente, a más de la mitad del pasillo había algo, algo enorme, parecía una masa que que salía de una puerta diferente a la que antes habían encontrado. Cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que esa masa era.

-Ro.. Robin-chwan..

La morena ya no parecía ni ella misma. Estaba tremendamente obesa, tanto que su cuerpo atoraba la puerta y solo se veía de cintura para arriba. Su vestido negro, destrozado por la presión de su propio cuerpo le cubría a duras penas el pecho.

-Robin.- repitió su nombre Usopp. Ella, que miraba para el techo, con movimientos lentos dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

-cocinero... narizotas...estáis bien, me alegro.- sonrió.

-Robin-chwan.- el rubio estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿que es lo que te ha pasado?- preguntó Usopp preocupado poniéndole un cojín que saco de su bolsa bajo la cabeza.- estas...

-lo sé.-le cortó.- Entré en esa habitación y no se que me pasó, no podía dejar de comer... ya veis el resultado.- un rugido alertó de que el perseguidor les daría alcance en breve.- no os quedéis aquí, esa cosa esta apunto de llegar, huid.

-¿pero como te vamos a dejar aquí Robin-chwan? Usopp, ayudame a sacarla.

-si.

-no, huid, deparar en mi es inútil, aunque me desatoréis no puedo andar por mi misma.

El mounstro ya asomaba la cabeza por el pasillo.

-¡no te vamos a dejar tirada Robin!- le decía el narizotas tirando de unos de su brazo junto con Sanji.- somos nakamas.

-¡iros!

-¡no!- insistieron los dos.

-¡que os vayáis!

Los dos hombres se vieron arrastrados por enormes manos florecidas del suelos hasta el final del pasillo chocando con la pared.

-¡Robin-chwan!- el rubio, a pesar de sus heridas se levantó rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. Usopp y Sanji, sin poder hacer nada contemplaron como el dulof le arrancaba de un bocado la cabeza a su compañera y la masticaba cayendo los brotes de sangre y los cabellos negro de la boca y enredándose algunos en los afilados dientes.

-Ro...Robin- el cuerpo del artillero temblaba mas que nunca, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la voz apenas le llegaba.

-¡puaj!- Usopp miró a su compañero, de rodillas en el suelo bajaba el cuello para vomitar.

-¡Sanji! ¡Vamonos! -le agarró el brazo pero al rubio le costaba reaccionar- ¡Sanji! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! ¡Por dios, reacciona!- le lloraba tirando de el.

Mientras la bestia seguía devorando a su difunta compañera ellos consiguieron escapar.

* * *

><p>En la cama, Luffy era tomado por los dos hombre; mientras el moreno invadía su interior el rubio jugaba con su pecho y allanaba su boca con la lengua. No sabía ya cuantas veces lo había echo con cada uno, pero no podía mas, estaba exhausto.<p>

-_esto no anda bien_-pensó Lux.-_este chico ya debería estar muerto, pero nada, aquí sigue. Se deja llevar por lo que le hacemos pero no nos responde, no se deja embriagar por la lujuria. A este paso seremos nosotros los que acabemos muertos._

El acto quedó parado por unos grandes aporreos.

-¿quien demonios es e aguafiestas?- se quejó Uria.

-¡Luffy!- se oyó la voz de Zoro por detrás de la puerta.- ¡Luffy! ¿estas ahí? ¡Abre la puerta!

-_Zo... Zoro._- En los ojos llorosos de Luffy nació un atisbo de esperanza porque se terminara su tortura, y una alegría inimaginable de escuchar a su espadachín sano y salvo venir a por él.

¡CRACK!

-no puede ser...- dijo Lux mirando como su mano se desquebrajaba como el hielo.- ¡no puede ser! ¡Uria!

* * *

><p>-¡Jaune!- le gritó su señor.- ¡Rápido! ¡Dile a Zwart que habrá la puerta Luxuria! ¡ahora!<p>

-¡si mi amo!- afirmó corriendo a la vez que desaparecía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¡Lux! ¿que te pasa?- preguntaba Uria completamente preocupado.<p>

-¡el chico! ¡esto lo a hecho el chico! ¡La voz de ese que esta tras la puerta a levantado sus ánimos!

-¿que hacemos?

-¡Lux! ¡Uria!- apareció Zwart en el suelo.- ¡voy abrir la puerta! ¡Convertiros en humareda!

-¡pero Zwart!

La niña levantó una gran ventolera en la habitación que abrió de golpe la puerta mostrando a Kurogane, Shaoran, Mokona y Zoro. Este ultimo puso cara de pánico al ver la situación de su capitán.

-¡Luffy!

La niña de negro desapareció al momento en que el peliverde ponía un pie en la habitación para lanzarse al rescate de capitán.

-¡que te crees que nos vas a robar a nuestra presa!- dijeron los dos yendo en forma de humo hacia el espadachín. Lux le agarró por detrás, y Uria se dispuesto a besarle rozando el pecho de Zoro con sus manos.

-¡no le toquéis!- gritó Luffy, como buenamente pudo se apoyó de lado y estiró su brazo contra los dos. Zoro lo vio venir y se agachó evitando el puñetazo que convirtió en humo a los hermanos.

-Luffy!- rebasó el camino que quedaba hacia él.

-no...-calló abatido en la cama.-no puedo moverme. No tengo fuerzas.

-no te preocupes, yo te llevaré- dijo ayudándole a vestirse.- ¡vosotros dos!- les llamó al samurai y a muchacho.- sostened la puerta para que no se cierre.

-si.- asintieron los dos dos poniendose en el umbral. Luffy, recordando al mago, no pudo evitar echarles una mirada con culpabilidad.

-ten, tu sombrero.- le dijo el peliverde poniéndoselo en la cabeza antes de cargarlo en su espalda.-ten cuidado de no caerte.- corriendo salió de la habitación.- ¡vamos! ¡Antes de que esas cosas nos encuentre otra vez!

Lanzado a la carrera el espadachín fue seguido por los otros dos hombres.

-mocoso ¿el mago no iba contigo?- le preguntó Kurogane. Luffy, al escuchar eso escondió su cara en el hombro de su segundo de abordo.

-lo... lo siento, lo siento mucho.

La presión en el pecho que sintieron los viajeros hizo parecer su graves heridas menos que una minuncia.

-¿Fay está...?- empezó la bola de arroz con la voz temblorosa.

-¿que demonios quieres decir con "lo siento"?- le gritó enfurecido el moreno.- ¿que cojones significa eso? ¿que lo mataron delante de tus narices y no hiciste nada?

El cuerpo del capitán empezó a temblar.

-Kurogane calma...

-¡NO ME CALMO!- cortó la frase al castaño.- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESE IDIOTA HAYA MUERTO POR ESTE CRETINO! ¿QUE CLASE DE CAPITAN ES UNO QUE VE COMO DAN LA VIDA POR ÉL SIN HACER NADA!

-¡callate ya!- le gritó Zoro.- ¿crees que pagándolo con Luffy vas a conseguir algo? Preocupate por ti mismo, por encontrar a los demás y por salir de aquí. Después encabrítate todo lo que quieras.

El samurai rugió apretando los dientes y bajó la cabeza con resignación; a pesar de su dolor siguió adelante.

-"salir de aquí"- repitió con sarcasmo.- espero que sepas como.

Luffy quedó escuchando esas palabras. Kurogane tenia razón ¿como demonios iba a salir de ahí? En todo lo que habían recorrido no habían visto ningunas escaleras, ninguna ventana, y tras las puertas solo les aguarda el peligro y la posible muerte. En su conciencia recaía que él era el responsable que les había llevado a todos a una muerte segura.

-no te preocupes Luffy.- le susurró el espadachín muy bajito.- saldremos de aquí, tu solo descansa.

No quería hacerle caso, aún así su cuerpo le traicionó y lo llevó fuera de la Vigilia.

-¿oís eso?-preguntó Mokona.

-son lo rugidos de los monstruos esos.- le dijo Shaoran.

-no, no. Oigo algo más, algo que se acerca. Parece... un grito humano.

-¡!¡voy a morir, voy a morir! ¡aquí terminan las aventuras del gran Usopp! ¡y encima cargando con este fiambre!

-¡es Usopp!- dijo el espadachín deteniéndose, pues el grito venía por detrás. -¡ USOPP!

-¡Zoro! ¿donde estas!

-¡aquí! ¡sigue mi voz!

-¡Zoro!- gritó con alegría al aparece por el pasillo.- ¡chicos!¿estáis bien?- se acercó a ellos, tal y como había dicho gritando llevaba a Sanji cual saco de patatas.

-podríamos estar mejor ¿que le pasa a ese? ¿Y Nami y Robin?

El narizotas sin poder evitar sus temblores, cayó de rodillas al suelo derramando grandes lagrimas, Sanji, inconsciente, cayó bocarriba en el suelo.

-por causas del destino tuvimos que dejar a Nami sola, pero pensábamos volver a por ella. Nos encontramos a Robin, no voy a entran en detalles porque no es agradable pero Sanji y yo estamos vivos gracias a su sacrificio. Más asustado de lo que estabamos volvimos a por Nami, pero... pero... nos encontramos con una niña, una niña pequeña, vestida de blanco. Nos dijo "olvidadla, no sirve de nada" y nos entregó... un brazo... con el tatuaje de Nami. Sanji se volvió un completo energúmeno y se enfrentó a todos los monstruos que se nos cruzaron. Al final su cuerpo no pudo mas y quedo inconsciente, he cargado con el como he podido... ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO ES UNA MUERTE SEGURA! ¡LUFFY...! ¿que le pasa a Luffy?

-nosotros también hemos tenido los nuestro, Usopp.- le contestó el espadachín con pesar.- y aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí. Aunque ahora seamos lo que somos.

-y... ¿y el mago?

-muerto- dijo Kurogane sin ningún sentimiento en la voz y sin mirara nadie.- venga espadachín- le miró retándole.- dijiste que cuando estuviéramos todos nos preocuparíamos de salir de aquí, pues venga, preocúpate mientras nosotros esperamos a que nos maten ¿O acaso tienes un alguna idea?

-si que la tengo- contestó y después miró a Mokona.- tu, bichejo ¿puedes contactar con esa bruja?

-¿con Yuko? ¿para que?

-para que nos saque de aquí, evidentemente.

-Zoro, sabes que hay que pagar un precio.-le recordó Shaoran.

-creo que las circunstancias me obligan a ello, pero no os preocupéis, lo haré yo solo. Llámala.

-si -asintió la bola de arroz saltando al suelo, el la pared apareció la bruja.

-Buenas noches- les saludó sonriendo.

-bruja, quiero que nos saques de aquí- le exigió Zoro a la vez que oía un rugido metálico.

-¡uno de esos monstruos se acerca!- lloriqueó el artillero.

-¿sabes que hay un precio?

-lo sé.

El dulof ya estaba en el pasillo.

-¡por dios aligerad! ¡que ya esta aquí!

-deja de berrear Usopp- dijo Sanji levantándose.

-¡Sanji! ¡Estas bien!

-no, no lo estoy, pero si lo suficiente para retener a ese bicho.

-¿pero que dices?

Shaoran, hizo un gesto de ir a ayudarle pero Kurogane le retuvo.

-no lo hagas, esto no tiene que ver con proteger sino con su orgullo, es su elección.

-marimo, lo dejo todo en tus manos, mas vale que no la cagues más de lo que lo he hecho yo hoy.

-¡Sanji espera! ¡Que alguien detenga a este loco!- le gritaba el narizotas con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Le daré recuerdos de vosotros a mis damas!- dijo corriendo hacia la bestia.

-¡Zoro! ¡Date prisa! ¡antes de que se lo carguen!

-vamos bruja, dime cual es el precio.-pidió presuroso.

-el precio son tus dos espadas, la maldita y aquella que te dio tu enemigo, pero no puedo sacaros de allí, os devolveré a vuestro punto de partida, el lago.

-¡Ah!- el cocinero grito al sentir tomo su tronco se separaba de sus piernas.

-¡aquí las tienes!-dijo con angustia.- ¡mis espadas! -Mokona tragó las espadas.

-un placer hacer tratos con usted, señor.- La mujer chasqueó los dedos, bajo los pies de los piratas y viajeros apareció un extraño circulo brillante. Aquel circulo empezó a echar chorros de luz que los cubrieron de pies a cabeza.

Al principio era como estar en el agua de una luminosa piscina, después, sus cansados cuerpos fueron arrastrados por una fuerte corriente, y paulatinamente aquella luz acuosa perdió su intensa brillantez. Cada vez estaba mas oscuro, faltaba el aire, faltaban energías, casi llegaron a aceptar su final.

-_Luffy..._-la vista nublada del espadachín vio como el cuerpo de Luffy se hundía en la oscuridad. -_no... no voy a dejar que mueras_-. Fue hacia él y le agarró de un brazo. Con sus últimas fuerzas nadó a la superficie y expiró todo el aire que pudo. Sacó la cabeza del moreno fuera del lago y le presionó el pecho para que sacar el agua que había tragado.

-coff, coff.-expulsó el agua pero no recuperó la consciencia, aun así no había de que preocuparse pues respiraba con normalidad.

-¡SUPER! ¡YA ESTAIS DE VUELTA!

-¡yohohoho! Mi canción les hizo de guiá!

-¡Shaoran- kun!

Sus amigos, ignorantes de todo, les saludaban desde la orilla acompañados por un bello aterecer y la canción del Sake de Bin saliendo de un violín. Hubiera sido un bonito final de una larga historia, pero bien sabían que nada había terminado.

**Continuará...**


	9. El descanso

**Capitulo 9 El descanso**.

Zoro permanecía sentado en una silla, con el brazo escayolado y atado a su cuello junto con otros muchos vendajes a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo. Velaba a su capitán mientras dormía, que desde que llegaron aún no había abierto los ojos, aunque a veces, se retorcía en sueños.

En ocasiones Luffy se ponía tan nervioso que el espadachín no sabía que hacer excepto tomarle la mano y sujetarle para que supiera que el estaba ahí con él, pero eso no servía de nada y sentía tanto pánico que tenía que resistir sus enormes ganas de zarandearle para que se despertara y contarle que no pasaba nada, que todo era un sueño, y que no tenia que temer. Aunque fuera todo mentira.

A la vez temía el momento en que Luffy llegara a despertar ¿Como le iba a contar que estaban atrapados en esa isla, que no tenían escapatoria, que Nami, Robin y Sanji había muerto?

Toc, Toc.

-pase.- dejó entrar a quien quiera que fuera.

-buenos días.- le saludo el narizotas entrando en la habitación.

-¿ya es de día?

-según el reloj si ¿otra vez te has pasado la noche en vela? ¿quieres que te sustituya?

-no, gracias, Usopp. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

El artillero suspiró y se sentó en una silla con el respaldo por delante para apoyar los brazos y con los pies de la cama de Luffy de frente.

-deberías dormir algo, se te están marcando mucho las ojeras, y descansar te vendrá mejor para las heridas, ya te lo dijo Chopper. Y mira tu brazo, aun no entiendo como pudiste cargar a Luffy.

-no me di cuenta como lo tenía hasta que llegamos aquí y aunque intente dormir no pego ojo ¿como van los ánimos por ahí?

-¿como crees que van? Brook no deja de tocar, Franky no deja de construir cosas y Chopper va llorando por las esquinas.

-¿y los otros?

-están como idos. Shaoran no deja de mirar por la ventana a pesar de que no se vea un pijo, Sakura intenta poner la mejor cara pero ve igual que Chopper, y esa bola blanca se la ve poco, pero oigo cosas en la bodega.

-¿y... Kurogane?

-puff... no lo se exactamente. Chibita va a verle de vez en cuando para llevarle la comida, dice que se la pasa en la playa mirando lo poco que ve del mar con su farolillo, parece el más afectado. En general... estamos todos muy mal.-bajó la cabeza apenado, apretando los ojos como si se reprimiera las ganas de llorar.- ¿y tu?

-¿yo? yo... no puedo afirmar que esté precisamente bien, Usopp. Me cuesta creer que hayamos perdido para siempre a tres de nuestro compañeros sin poder hacer nada la respecto.

-¿nada? Zoro, tu nos salvaste a todos.

-no, a todos no.

-por eso te preguntaba como estabas.-resopló.- Siempre cargas todo sobre ti mismo, te lo guardas todo y sigues adelante para no molestar a nadie. Zoro, si quieres llorar llora. Pero deja de ponerte así que me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, en comparación contigo yo no soy nada.

-¿pero que dices Usopp?

-Zoro, escuchame. Sanji, Nami, y Robin estaban delante de mi, pude haberlos salvado y no lo hice.

-diste todo lo que pudiste.

-no, no lo veo así. Si hubiera estado más clamado, si hubiese pensado las cosas... en cambio... tu ahí en medio de ese caos... te guardaste todo lo que sentías y mantuviste la cabeza serena y... entregaste dos de tus espadas, que todos sabemos lo preciadas que son para ti. Gracias a todo eso nos salvaste.

-ni siquiera pude ayudar a Luffy.-expiró por la nariz cerrado los ojos.- me siento inútil.

-todos nos sentimos así -hizo un pausa.- ya sé que nos vamos a quedar aquí el resto de nuestra vidas pero... al menos me hubiera gustado que no hubieran tenido que morir ellos para que nos diéramos cuenta.

-el resto de nuestras vidas.- repitió el espadachín pensativo.- ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo será eso, Usopp?

* * *

><p>La más mayor de las posaderas estaba en la cocina, quedándose medio dormida mientras el café y las tostadas se hacían. Ese día se había decantado por unas converse negras, unos vaqueros blancos y una sudadera cerrada negra cuyas magas llevaba remangada por delante de los codos y en la que se podía leer en el pecho " I love Grand Line", el love lo representaba un corazón.<p>

-Chibita-san.- asomó Sakura la cabeza llamando al la puerta desvelandola.-¿puedo pasar?

-ah, si, pasa ¿y esa ropa?- preguntó al ver que la chica había cambiado su vestido por unas chanclas, unos vaqueros y una camiseta beige con mucho vuelo, incluso en las mangas cortas, y que dejaba ver sus hombros y su ombligo.

-ayer Rella-san me trajo ropa y... me hizo cambiarme varias veces y... dijo que si no me ponía esto me arrancaba los ovarios...

-esta niña... -dijo teniendo en la ceja un tic nervioso.-siempre asaltando las tiendas de ropa, como ahora no hay nadie que le diga nada...- se alzó de hombros.- aunque su intención era buena -suspiró.-bueno ¿querías algo?

-es por el desayuno de Kurogane.

-ahí esta la fiambrera preparada. No te preocupes que soy despistada pero no se me olvida.

-era por si me dejabas llevárselo a mi.

-ah, pues para mi mejor, menos que tengo que andar.-decía riéndose.

-muchas gracias.- se reverenció sonriendo.- ¿y donde está Rella-san?

-durmiendo, es como un perezoso, tiene que dormir doce horas diarias o si no no se queda tranquila.

-nadie lo diría con lo... vigorosa que es.

-supongo que gasta tantas energías que las compensa durmiendo mucho, como siempre tiene que andar en los polos extremos.-suspiró.- ¿y tu como te encuentras?

La chica, aún intentando sonreír, puso una mirada triste.

-estoy bien.

-perdona que te diga pero no lo parece.

La chica apartó la triste mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.

-Shaoran-kun, Kurogane-san e incluso Mokona han vivido cosas horribles en el fondo del lago. Y ademas Fay-san...-negó con la cabeza.- no puedo venirme abajo. Yo nunca hago nada, si no les apoyo como minino en momentos como este no tendré ningún derecho a considerarme su amiga, se los debo.

-¿y te vas aguantar todas las lagrimas?

-si.

La más baja sonrió.

-vaya, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría en mi cama si parar de llorar. Eres admirable.

-simplemente quiero ayudarles. Porque son mis amigos.

-que bonito.

-gracias. Bueno,-recogió la fiambrera.- voy a llevarle el desayuno.

-ok, llevale también algo de abrigo porque se tiene que estar congelando.

-esta bien.- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.- ah.. y.. Chibita-san.

-¿si?

-no te sientas culpable. Tu nos advertiste y ellos tomaron una decisión.- y cruzó el umbral de la puerta saliendo de la cocina.

La posadera quedó mirando por donde se había ido. Sonrió.

-verdaderamente es muy buena gente.

* * *

><p>El samurai de cabellos negros estaba sentado en la arena de la playa muy cerca de la orilla, con una pierna plegada donde apoyaba su brazo y la otra extendida a causa de la escayola que llevaba por su pie dañado. A su vera descansaba un bastón que le habían dejado las posaderas, la cena del día anterior y un farolillo cuya luz ya no era muy fuerte, aunque aún le quedaba bastante antes de extinguirse.<p>

El agua, al estar estancada, no hacía ruido pero el silencio se mantenía a raya por el constante y pausado burbujeo del mar del exterior. Hacía bastante frío.

-Kurogane-san.-el hombre volteó la cabeza, era Sakura. Sin decir nada volvió su vista al mar.- te he traído el desayuno y... un abrigo.

-gracias.- le contestó sin mirarla.

Sakura inspiró, puso la fiambrera y el abrigo al lado del hombre y sentó abrazándose a sus rodillas. Había decidido hablar con él, animarle, pero sus palabras no salían ¿que podía decir?

-es mejor que vayas a ver al niño. No es necesario que pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

-pero... Kurogane-san

-que te vayas, estoy bien solo.

Sakura apartó la vista, hacia el agua, luego se levantó y puso el abrigo sobre los hombros de Kurogane con mucha delicadeza.

-comprendo como te sientes, a mi y a todos también nos gustaría pensar que es una mentira...-suspiró con pesar.- nosotros aun estamos contigo Kurogane-san, no tienes por que quedarte solo con tu dolor, somos compañeros y nos apoyamos unos en otros.- el samurai siguió como si nada. La chica recogió el plato sucio y se volvió para la posada.

-Princesa.- le llamó el moreno sin volverse.- gracias.

Sakura curvó sus labios formando una sonrisa con naturalidad, algo que en las últimas horas parecía extinguido para siempre.

-no tienes por que darlas.- y sus pasos alejándose sonaron en la arena.

Cuando dejó de oír las pisadas, Kurogane, se llevó la mano a la cara cubriendo sus dos ojos de color rubí y tras inspirar aire lo expulsó todo de sus pulmones como si así desterrara todo aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-mago estúpido...-le llamó con un quiebro en la voz.

* * *

><p>En el taller del Sunny un cuerpo sin carne seguía tocando el violín y el violín no dejaba de sonar. Ya no derramaba lagrimas por los ojos que no tenia, se sumía en su música, se olvidaba del dolor, el dolor que ya conocía muy bien: perder a sus compañeros, no ver ninguna salida, ver el inminente final sin esperanza, quedarse solo.<p>

Creyó que nunca volvería a tener que pasar por ello, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que otra vez no podía hacer nada.

-¡Brook!- le gritó el cyborg.- ¡deja de tocar! ¡Me estas poniendo nervioso y no puedo concentrarme!

-oh, lo siento compañero.

-¿no haces una de tus bromas?

-no me siento con animo para bromas.

-vaya, eso nos vendría bien.

-lo siento.

-no tienes que disculparte.

El esqueleto miró a su compañero. Franky no había apartado la mirada de su trabajo desde que Usopp y Zoro le contaron los sucedido. En su momento se puso como una furia derramando lagrimas, maldiciendo y gritando que no podía ser. Pero en ese momento estaba claro que era distinto, lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por sus manos era un misterio.

-¿que estas haciendo?

-por ahora... mantener la cabeza ocupada.

-¿por ahora?

Un grito atronador paró la conversación de robot y esqueleto haciendo retumbar el cuerpo.

-nuestro capitán ya se despertó.-anunció el del tupé.

* * *

><p>Luffy estaba empapado en sudor, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al techó y respirando fuerte, como si el aire no le entrara con naturalidad. Miró a diestro y siniestro, y en ambos se encontró a diferentes personas; Usopp y Zoro que le agarraban de los brazos, el segundo tenia una cara muchísimos más preocupada que el del otro, tanto que hasta se le había quitado el color.<p>

-Lu...Luffy...-empezó el narizotas.- ¿e.. estas bien?

-¿donde estoy? ¿donde están los demás? ¿como salimos de allí?

-tranquilizate Luffy, estamos en la posada.

Se escucharon pasos presurosos y la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-¿que a pasado?- gritó Shaoran con Mokona en el hombro y las posadera y el renito por detrás.

-¡Luffy!- lloriqueaba Chopper medio feliz yendo para su capitán.- estas despierto, dejame que vea tus heridas.

-ahora no Chopper.- ordenó el segundo de abordo.

-pero Zo...

-he dicho que ahora no. Luffy y yo tenemos que hablar. Marchaos.- todos obedecieron la orden dejándolos solos en la habitación.

-¿que.. que pasa?- pregunto temeroso el pequeño sentando a a orilla de la cama.- ¿y los demás están bien?

El peliverde no contestó, solo le miró con seriedad. Volvió a erguir su silla había tirado al ir a socorrer a Luffy cuando empezó a retorcerse, y se sentó en ella frente al otro.

-Luffy, te tengo que contar lo que pasó después de que te quedaras inconsciente.

-¿ha pasado algo... malo?

A cada pregunta que hacia al espadachín se le hacía mas difícil hablar. Inspiró y expiró.

-escucha.

Le contó todo y fue mas doloroso de lo que pensó; no solo era el hecho de revivir los acontecimientos en ese laberinto, recordar la oscuridad, sus pisadas haciendo eco en los pasillos, la puertas como una falsa salidas a ese infierno, la sangre derramada dejando una estela, sus compañeros caídos que no volverán... sino también era ver como el dolor se reflejaba en Luffy a través de sus lagrimas, por escuchar a su capitán como repetía muy bajito"no, no puede ser", como la angustia no le dejaba respirar.

Deseaba tanto mentirle y ver su cara feliz aunque solo fueran unos segundos. Deseaba mentirse a si mismo.

-no...no me lo creo..- decía con un deje en la voz.- no puede ser- su lagrimas caían.- no puede ser Zoro, esto tiene que ser un mal sueño.- se aferró a la camiseta de su espadachín y escondió el rostro en su pecho.- Zoro...

El peliverde puso una mano en lo cabellos negro de su capitán.

-lo siento Luffy. A mi también me gustaría pensar que es una pesadilla.

-Nami, Robin, Sanji... ha sido culpa mía. Si no fuera...

-Luffy, esto no a sido culpa de nadie.

-¡si lo ha sido! ¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡Tengo que protegeros!...no he hecho mas que poneros en peligro.

-Luffy yo... yo estoy seguro de que si no fuera por ti yo aún estaría allí. Porque sino.. sino yo ya hubiera perdido las ganas de seguir adelante. Usopp no deja de decir que yo os he salvado pero eres tu el que nos has sacado de allí, tu eres el que nos ha protegido.

Luffy, sin dejar de sollozar cubrió el cuello de su espadachín con los brazos y apoyó la cara en su hombro. Zoro lo abrazó por la cintura con la mano que no tenia lastimada, atrayéndolo hacia si.

-gracias...- le dijo aún llorando.

* * *

><p>En el primer piso de la posada Shaoran seguía mirando por la ventana sin dejar mostrar su cara a los demás; Mokona dormía la mona sobre la mesa; Chibita estaba sentada tras la barra escribiendo quien sabe qué; por último Rella se pintaba las uña de rosa fucsia terminando su conjunto punki formado por botas, falda, camiseta de tirantes y chaqueta de cuero, todo en negro, y medias de rejilla del mismo color de las uñas, y esto era resaltado con el peinado que llevaba ese día que no era otro que el pelo rapado al uno y una prominente cresta y dos coletas a los lados del cogote, como siempre de color rosa.<p>

Chopper y Usopp no se encontraba en ese momento pues habían ido al Sunny a medicinas para Luffy y a contarles a Franky y Brook que se había despertado.

La puerta se abrió.

-bienvenida.- le saludo la posadera mayor a Sakura.

-¡mira que bien le queda la ropa que le he puesto juas juas juas!

-si, si, ya lo veo ¿que tal Kurogane?-le preguntó a la viajera.

-creo... que esta mejor pero no se deciros.- dicho esto miró a Shaoran que ni la había saludado ni había deparado en ella. -¿Shaoran-kun?- no hubo repuesta.- Shaoran-kun.- siguió sin responder a la llamada.

-¡que respondas!- gritó Rella tirándole el bote del pintauñas a la cabeza.

-¡ah!- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró hacía donde había personas.- ¿que pasa?

-que te esta hablando y no le haces tu puto caso ¡ay¡- se quejó al sentir una palmada por parte de su hermana mayor en el cogote.-¿por qué me pegas?

-para que no digas palabrotas.

-¿os pasa algo princesa?- preguntó el muchacho.

-no pero... ¿estas bien?

-si, no os preocupéis ¿como esta Kurogane?

-¡pero si ya lo ha dicho!

-que te calles que no te ha preguntado a ti.

-ah... lo siento.-se disculpó el chico.

-no importa, me voy a mi cuarto, la verdad me siento algo casada.

-esta bien.- y volvió a mirar por la ventada.

Sakura lo observó con preocupación unos segundos y subió para su habitación la cual compartía con Shaoran.

Sentada a la orilla de la cama desecha con los pies juntos y las manos sobre las rodillas suspiró con la cabeza gacha. Cerrando los ojos memorizó visualmente a Shaoran; aunque el chico escondiera la cara sus ojos se reflejaban en el cristal de la ventana. Su mirada era fija y decidida.

-_Shaoran-kun... piensa volver a ese lugar_.- es única idea bastaba para que se estremeciera. Se llevó las manos a los brazos. Estaba temblando.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se puso la manta por encima. Solo quería dormir.

* * *

><p>Zoro recostó a Luffy en la cama y lo volvió a arropar, aún estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar y asimilar la información que el peliverde le acababa de dar.<p>

Le acarició el pelo.

Puede que lo peor fuese que no podían seguir adelante, que habían llegado al final de su aventura sin tan siquiera rozar sus sueños y ni les habían dejado pasar por eso todos juntos.

Solo quedaba aceptar lo que les llegara.

_-al menos se que mi final será contigo._

* * *

><p>-Usopp, yo ya estoy- le avisó el renito entrando en el taller.- vuelves conmigo.<p>

-si, claro ¿venís con nosotros?- le preguntó al esqueleto y al cyborg.- ya es la hora de comer, tendríais que volver a la posada aunque fuera un rato.

-yo os acompaño- contestó Brook.

-yo mejor me quedo a terminar esto, ya iré después y comeré lo que sea.

-esta bien.

Los tres, cada uno con su farolillo para guiarles, emprendieron el caminó de vuelta a la posada.

-¿creéis que Franky está bien?-preguntó Chopper.- no me hace gracias que coma de esa manera tan desorganizada, puede caer enfermo.

-Debes ser compresivo Chopper.- le dijo el del afro.- ya sabes lo que sentía por Robin y... ella murió sin que el pudiera estar presente para hacer algo al respecto.

-ya lo sé.. ¿eh? Usopp ¿porque que te paras?

El narizotas se había quedado parado en medió de los arboles con la cabeza hacia el suelo y la mirada entre perdida y triste.

-fu.. fue por mi culpa, yo no pude salvar...

El artillero dobló con fuerza la cabeza hacía a un lado casi rompiéndose el cuello, efecto causado por la torta que le dio Brook.

-¡Brook!- le gritó el renito sorprendido sacando los dientes.- ¿pero que haces?

-Usopp-san ¿Acaso Franky-san o alguno de nosotros te ha echado la culpa? Si empezamos a culparnos lo unos a los otros e incluso a nosotros mismo llegaremos aún punto peor del que estamos, y a mi... la verdad me gustaría que si esta es nuestra hora acabásemos como los compañeros y amigos que somos. Así que por favor deja de utilizar la culpa para volverte la victima de este asunto.

El narizotas, poniendo su mano en la mejilla aporreada, miró con gran sorpresa al esqueleto. Después miró a otro lado, se mordió el labio, suspiró y volvió a mirar al músico.

-tienes razón Brook, lo siento. Aunque en mi defensa diré que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

-no tienes que disculparte. A todos nosotros nos gustaría victimizarnos y dejar todos este peso y responsabilidad fuera de nuestro alcance pero no podemos porque tenemos compañeros que nos necesitan y tenemos que ayudarles.

-tiene razón.

-vaya Brook, nunca te vi capaz de echar un sermón así.-dijo el renito.

-recordad que aunque sea solo huesos mi edad es bastante superior a la vuestra ¡Yohoho!

-vaya, que bien suena escuchar esa risa. -afirmo el artillero.- daba la sensación de que hacía milenios que no la escuchaba.

-¡Pues lo acabo de decidir! ¡A partir de ahora reiré! ¡reiré hasta mi final! ¡Para que nos vayamos todos felices! ¡Yohoho!

-mejor no que escuchar una risa así en este bosque da yuyu. Y vamos ya que la comida se tiene que estar enfriando.

-¡yohohoho! ¡yohohoho! ¡yohohoho! ¡yohohoho!

-¡para ya!- le dijeron los dos.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo era mecido por las aguas. Había luz pero no sabía donde estaba la superficie. No respiraba pero tampoco necesitaba oxigeno. Solo se dejaba llevar. Tranquila y pausadamente iba, con los ojos cerrados.<p>

-Sakura...

Una voz suave se oía muy lejos, y tan lejana era que apenas llegaba a susurro, sin apartar esa paz.

-Sakura...

Repetía su nombre con amabilidad.

-_¿qui.. quien me llama?._

Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron encontrando lo que su cuerpo ya sabía. Agua.

-_no hay nadie_.

-Sakura...

El nivel del agua fue bajando y pronto su cuerpo seco se encontró de pie en una inmensa y luminosa nada. Bajo sus pies el suelo formaba ondas como si fuera agua.

-_¿donde estoy?_

-Sakura.

Esa vez la voz no sonó lejos. La voz estaba detrás de ella con una amabilidad y calidez que siempre recordaría. Una presión dio en su pechó.

-¿Fay...san?

-si, Vi la princia*- la chica hizo un ademán de girarse.- ¡no! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

-pero...

-no debes hacer eso, al igual que yo tampoco puedo volverme hacia ti.

-¿pero...por qué?

-porque si uno de los dos se vuelve cruzara al lado del otro. Tú no debes cruzar mi línea.

-¿no puedes cruzar tu la mía?

-no, puesto que no estoy conectado a mi cuerpo.

-¿conectado? ¿Que quieres decir?

-escucha Sakura, no está todo perdido. Aun podemos volver todos con una sonrisa, pero la apuesta es arriesgada, pues también es posible que todos no nos volvamos a ver. Queda en vuestra mano y decisión nuestro futuro.

-Fay-san,-se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder reprimir las lagrimas.- eso quiere decir que tu... los demás estáis vi...

-no estoy seguro de ello Sakura, por eso mismo te digo que la apuesta es arriesgada. Puede que esto sea solo un pequeño eco de mi tiempo en vida.

Aunque no se veían ambos escucharon como el agua caía en cataratas.

-parece que el tiempo se acaba. -su voz sonaba cada vez mas débil.- si no nos volvemos a ver sabed que ha sido un placer viajae con vosotros, no cambiaría ese tiempo por nada y por favor, dile a ese Kurotonto que le qui...

-¡Fay-san!

Su voz desapareció y con ella todo lo demás extendiéndose el sonido de la catarata cada vez mas fuerte... y entonces... todo desapareció.

* * *

><p>Con pesadez abrió los parpados mostrando sus ojos verdes, encontrándose entre las sabanas. Su mente estaba borrosa y a cabeza le dolía de llorar.<p>

Y de repente recordó todo lo que había soñado. Se incorporó enérgicamente de la cama con el corazón a cien, de un salto ya estaba de pie en suelo calzándose con las chanclas.

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que sus pasos se escucharon en toda la posada.

-¡están vivos!- gritó entrando en el bar de la posada sorprendiendo a todos los que estaba allí.- Fay-san y los demás están vivos- repitió sonriente con la cara llena de lagrimas a la vez que veía como la esperanza iluminaba levemente los ojos de todos los que escucharon sus palabras.

**Continuará...**

**Nota Final: **Vi la princia*, esta un idioma inventando por las CLAMP en el mundo de Tsubasa Chronicles, igualmente dicho por Fay, significa "mi única princesa".


	10. Haciendo planes

**Capitulo 10 Haciendo planes**

Usopp se levantó de la silla con ojos y boca completamente abierta.

-¿es verdad lo que dices? ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Es más ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír.

-llamad a los demás, os lo explicare todo con detalle.

Cuando Franky, Kurogane, Zoro y Luffy hicieron acto de presencia Sakura contó su sueño con todo detalle, pensado que hasta lo mas mínimo era importante para que fuera escuchado. Los demás oyeron con atención hasta que la princesa puso punto y final a sus palabras. Faltaron unos pocos segundos para asimilar toda la información.

-¿Nos intentas gastar un broma de mal gusto?- dijo el espadachín mosqueado.- solo fue un sueño, y por un sueño no significan que estén vivos

-eso no es así Zororín.- le dijo Mokona.- Sakura tiene el poder de ver el futuro en sueños.

-futuro has dicho, que yo sepa ha hablado con él en presente.

-puede que tengas razón.- dijo Shaoran.- pero Fay y Sakura tienen un poder mágico parecido, con eso es posible un comunicación a través de la Vigilia.

-pero una cosa.- habló el artillero.- el mismo Fay dijo que no estaba seguro de si el estaba vivo o no. Antes de hacer nada no deberíamos asegurarnos.

-eso que dices Usopp-san es un poco complicado.- le informó Brook.

-¿y que pensáis hacer? ¿Que volvamos allí para que nos maten?

-eres muy pesimista.- le dijo Franky.

-¡soy realista! yo los quiero recuperar tanto como vosotros, son mis amigos, pero ir a morir en vano lo veo un idiotez ¿estarían ellos contentos después de que sacrificaran sus vidas por nosotros que las desperdiciemos como si tal cosa? incluso si aceptamos que no es un sueño corriente puede ser un trampa del enemigo ¿quién puede negar que con todas las cosas raras y espeluznantes que hemos visto alguien no le haya echo soñar eso a Sakura?

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras una duda sólida se adentraba por los resquicios.

-a mi todo eso me da igual.- dijo con rotundidad Kurogane.- puede que nuestros compañeros estén muertos, y que la princesa Sakura no haya tenido más que un puto sueño. Pero yo voy a volver ahí.

-¡estas loco! ¡Vas a morir por gusto!

-pues que así sea. Estar aquí encerrados y ademas sin todos nuestros compañeros ya es como estar muerto ¿que mas me da? al menos, si me muero iré con el mago.

Las palabras de Kurogane hicieron mella en toda la habitación, la duda iba perdiendo fuerza.

-¡vaya tío! Eres ¡SUPER! A mi me has convencido, yo también voy.

-¡yohohoho! Tienes razón, sea como sea no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos tirados, y si morimos los haremos todos juntos aunque... ¡YO YA ESTOY MUERTO! ¡YOHOHOHO!

-¡aún tenemos una oportunidad!- gritó el renito con lagrimas de felicidad y angustia a la vez.

-bueno...-suspiró Usopp.- ¡lo que dije antes era una broma!- levantó el mentón con orgullo poniendo los brazos en jarra-¡el capitán Usopp guiara esta batalla a la victoria! ¡Juas juas juas!

-te tiemblan las piernas.

-¡calla reno!

-vaya, me siento como vacío.- le habló el espadachín al samurai.- esas frases las suelo soltar yo ¿sabes? pero te lo haré pagar ¿quieres apostar quien dura más con vida?

-intenta apostar algo en lo que vayas a ganar.

-¡yupi! Veremos a Fay, veremos a Fay.- rodaba feliz Mokona por la mesa.

-que feliz está.- le miraba contenta la princesa al lado de Shaoran.

-es normal, tu sueño ha sido como una bombona de aire en el fondo del mar.-le dijo Shaoran.

-son increíbles.- le decía Rella a su hermana.- se van directos a una muerte segura y están como de parranda.

-supongo que así son los piratas.

-algunos no son piratas.

-pues son raros y yasta.- suspiró.- pero creo que esta vez... yo...

-no vamos a ir.- la voz de Luffy hizo una gran silencio a la vez que todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-¿que... que has dicho Luffy?- le preguntó el narizotas.

-he dicho que no vamos a ir. Me niego.

-pero Luffy...- empezó el renito.- ¿que pasa con...?

-¡que no! ¡Es una orden! ¡No pienso arriesgar más a mi gente! ¡Así que olvidaos del tema y punto!- y tras ese rugido volvió a su habitación falto de movilidad.

Los demás miraron atónito la puerta por donde había desaparecido Luffy.

-no me lo puedo creer.-Usopp fue le primero en hablar.

-esto si que no me lo esperaba de él.- dijo Franky.

-Luffy-san...

-pero no podemos hacerle caso- dijo el doctor.-no podemos dejar tirados a nuestros compañeros ¿verdad?

Hubo miradas de expectación y desconcierto y después, tal y como lo hicieron con Luffy las miradas se posaron en Zoro esperando alguna respuesta esperanzadora de su segundo de abordo.

El peliverde aún miraba la puerta, con el semblante inexpresivo. Suspiró y parpadeó con lentitud.

-hablare con él.

* * *

><p>Zoro llamó a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Luffy. No hubo respuesta, así que entró si esperarse más a ella.<p>

-Luffy ¿puedo pasar?- el chico estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre los tobillos, mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a su espadachín.

El peliverde resopló y entró en la habitación portando un cuenco de estofado.

-te he traído algo de comer.- puso el cuenco en la mesita de noche que estaba entre su cama y la de Luffy.- aún no has comido ¿verdad?- se sentó a la orilla de su cama. El capitán no hizo ningún ademas de volverse.- Luffy, por favor, o no me mires o no me hables, pero las dos cosas a la vez no.

-se que has venido a convencerme y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

-Luffy... -se le hacía difícil hablar, el mismo odiaba recordar por lo que había pasado Luffy, y se sentía culpable. Para colmo las palabras no eran lo suyo.- sé que es duro por lo que pasaste ahí abajo pero... te prometo que...

-no tiene nada que ver con eso.-le cortó.

Zoro le miró confundido.

-entonces ¿porque no quieres ir?

-nadie querría volver allí ¿Acaso tu lo harás de rositas?

-por mi preferiría no ir la verdad. Pero por ti si que es raro, sobre todo sabiendo que puede que esta sea nuestra última aventura y la única oportunidad de rescatar a nuestros compañeros.

El moreno apretó los dientes y puños.

-¡Pues esta es mi decisión! ¡Así que si eres fiel a tu capitán, obedece!

-¿pero te has vuelto loco? ¡Vas a tirar por la borda nuestro último rayo de esperanza y vas a dejar tirados a tus compañeros! ¿Tan poco te importaban Sanji, Nami y Robin?

-¡claro que me importan!- le miró por fin- ¡pero ellos ya están muertos! ¡Si dejo tirados a alguien solo será a un cadáver sin vida!

Zoro no era capaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-no puede ser verdad lo que estas diciendo.

-no hace falta que me creas para que hagas lo que digo.

El espadachín frunció el ceño. En ese momento si no se hubiera controlado le hubiese dado una un puñetazo a su capitán.

-bien, como quieras.-se levantó apoyando la mano sana en la rodillas.- Pero nosotros nos vamos, contigo o sin ti.- sus pasos fuero hacia la puerta.

El corazón de Luffy empezó a latir más rápido y su cara a mostrar un gesto de miedo.

-¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Te lo prohíbo!- en sus grito había un deje de angustia.- ¡recuerda que soy tu capitán!

-Luffy-se giró para mirarle.- ¿te acuerdas que te dije cuando nos conocimos?- el pequeño puso cara de no entender.- te dije que si te desviabas de tu objetivo yo mismo te mataría. No te voy a matar, pero ya no eres mi capitán, y en estas condiciones tampoco el de los demás.- le volvió la espalda y siguió andando.

Justo cuando el peliverde iba a agarrar el manillar de la puerta entornada el otro se interpuso cerrando la habitación de un portazo.

-no os vais a ir. No lo permitiré, aunque tenga que partiros las piernas a todos.

-Luffy, si no me dejas pasar por la puerta saltaré por la ventana. Así que aparta.

-¡no!

-¡mira! ¡Si te niegas a levantarte y quieres seguir llorando es tu problema! ¡Pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo!

-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes!- gritó al borde del llanto.- ¡tu no entiendes nada!

-¡entonces ayúdame a entender! ¡Pero no seguiré tus caprichos sin tan siquiera una explicación!

Luffy le observó sin saber que hacer.

-yo...-tenía un nudo en la garganta- yo no quiero perderte.

El espadachín miró a Luffy con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora si que le costaba creer lo que había oído.

-¿q-que...?

El más pequeño le miraba con los ojos llorosos y le temblaba el labio.

-cuando desapareciste solo deseaba que estuvieras bien y a salvo, más aún cuando murió Fay-bajó la cabeza, se aferró a sus pantalones y cerró sus ojos desbordando sus lagrimas.- incluso cuando estuve con eso dos yo... yo solo tenía miedo de que te pasara algo. No quiero que te mueras, no quiero separarme de ti aunque eso signifique renunciar a mi sueño y vivir aquí encerrados de por vida. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

El moreno seguía sollozando, y Zoro solo podía mirarle con sorpresa y algo de culpavilidad. Ya desde mucho antes había deseado tanto que Luffy le dijera algo parecido, que le hablara de cuan importante era para él. Lo había soñado tantas veces que cada vez que despertaba le parecía más lejano escuchar algo como aquello salir de la boca de su capitán.

Y aún es sus crudas circunstancias... le había echo tan feliz...

Alzando su mano sana la colocó en el cogote del pequeño que le miró sin parar de llorar, y con suavidad lo atrajo a él para juntar sus labios. Sin comprender nada, el chico aceptó el pequeño roce que creó un leve sentimiento de cobijo para los dos.

El peliverde se separó un poco y obligó a Luffy a apoyarse en su pecho, el moreno lo abrazó agarrándose a su camiseta por la espalda.

-Luffy, no sé lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero si nos quedamos aquí, sin luchar, sin pelear por nuestra vida... a parte de arrepentirnos solo conseguiremos que nos maten uno a uno. Yo... no quiero morir así. No quiero morir separado de ti y resignado. Si tengo que elegir prefiero morir en el campo de batalla... combatiendo junto a mi capitán.

El chico se aferró más a su segundo de abordo.

-prométeme que... si morimos... yo lo haré antes que tu. No podría soportar verte morir.

-eso es un poco egoísta.

-es la última orden de tu capitán.

-maldita la hora en que decidí ser fiel.-suspiró.-pero no te preocupes, te lo prometo.

-gracias...

Ahora, lo único que lamentaban era que el tiempo que pasaran juntos fuera tan limitado.

* * *

><p>En el bar de la posada todos seguían expectantes.<p>

-¿no os parece que tardan demasiado?-preguntó el artillero.

-ademas se han oído golpes- dijo preocupado el renito.- ¿estarán bien?

-dos hombres en una habitación...- pensó Rella en voz alta mirando al techo y agarrándose la barbilla.- y se oyen cosas... ¿que estarán haciendo?

Se oyeron pasos bajar por la escalera y los demás se pusieron en posición de disimulo. Zoro fue el que entró.

-¿como ha ido?- le preguntó el cyborg.

-preparad todo lo que necesitéis, mañana volvemos al lago.

-¿y Luffy-san?- preguntó Brook.

-ah, es verdad. Posadera.

-s-si.

-prepara toda la comida que puedas. Luffy necesita dormir y comer todo que le haga falta para recuperar energías.

-entonces ¿Luffy si vendrá?- preguntó el renito feliz.

-de cabeza,-respondió sonriendo.- no por nada esta es nuestra ultima aventura y la tenemos que disfrutar con ganas. Lo de antes solo a sido por meteros miedo el muy idiota.

A sabiendas de esa información los piratas gritaron y vitorearon.

-ya decía yo que era demasiado raro que por una vez fuera Luffy el que no quería ir en vez de yo.

-¡entonces no nos deja tirado!

-¡YOHOHOHO!

-¡SUPER! Pero entonces esta noche no podré dormir. Tengo que terminar una sorpresita para nuestro capitán. Seguro que con ella aún tiene mas ganas de plantarle cara al enemigo.

-¿así? ¿cual es? -preguntaron esqueleto, reno y narizotas.

-ah..- se hizo el interesante el del tupé.

-¡dejadme ir con vosotros!- gritó la posadera mayor.

-¿que?

-lo he pensado mucho, y si por mi fuera me quedaba aquí encerrada antes que morir. Pero no puedo seguir enviando gente ahí abajo. Por eso... si soy la posadera guía como dijo esa mujer esta vez lo seré con todas las de la ley.

-¡si hombre!- se quejó la pequeña.- y yo aquí sola cogiendo moscas. De eso nada, que ademas seguro que después te vas y me dejas notitas con cosas como "cuidado con o payaso" o "la niña del pozo te vigila" y yo acabo cagá por las patas abajo.

-niña la boquita.- le regañó.

-uy, pues me asusto mucho.- se puso en plan pija.- pero el caso es que yo voy con vosotros. Ala.

-es vuestra decisión.- dijo el espadachín alzándose de hombros.- haced lo que queráis.

-esta lo iba a hacer de todas formas. -señaló Chibita a su hermana.

-¡oye!

-¿podéis escucharme todos un momento por favor?- les llamó la atención Shaoran.- ya que estamos todos decididos os tengo que comentar varias cosas. Zoro ¿le puedes decir a Luffy que baje?

-si.

Cuando ya estaban todos presentes, el muchacho, con papel y lápiz, empezó a hablar.

-bien, creo que antes de ir allí debemos hacer una estrategia.

-gritar con las manos en la cabeza y correr.- sugirió Usopp.

-¿quieres callarte y dejar de decir tonterías?- le dijo el espadachín.

-durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí después de volver del lago- explicó Shaoran.- he estado analizando ese sitio. Pero necesito que esquematicemos y juntemos toda la información. Por ejemplo, lo de las niñas, parece que solo hay dos. Nadie a visto alguna otra niña o persona ¿no?- todos negaron.- bien entonces damos por hecho que las únicas que hay en ese laberinto son ellas.- escribió los nombre de Witte y Zwart en el papel.- Witte es la de blanco y Zwart la de negro.

-como las dos Mokonas- dijo la bola de arroz.- pero nosotras somos más guapas.

-por ahora solo lo supongo, pero creo que Zwart solo puede estar en las habitaciones y Witte en los pasillos ¿me equivoco? ¿no? Pues bien. Siendo así, creo que esta claro que mientras Witte tiene el control de esas cosas... los...

-los dulofs. La niña rara esa en chocolate blanco lo dijo.

-gracias Luffy.

-de nada.

-Y Zwart supervisa las habitaciones.-continuó.- Por eso creo que siempre actúan por separado pero con un mismo fin. Witte y los dulofs tiene el objetivo de llevarnos siempre a las habitaciones donde Zwart nos pone a prueba. Y escuchad atentamente que esta es la parte importante: cada habitación tiene una prueba , pero ya hemos visto que somos capaces de superarlas. Creo que ahí esta la clave. Si las superamos todas seremos capaces de seguir adelante.

-muy bien lumbreras.- le aplaudió Usopp con ironía.- en principio no todos hemos superado la prueba de las puertas, y en segundo no sabemos cuantas hay ¡nos puede llevar toda la vida.

-tengo una corazonada de cuantas puertas puede haber. Decidme los nombres de las puertas que os habéis encontrado.

-el pirata pelo verde y yo Ira, y con la arqueóloga nos encontramos una que se llamaba Superbia.

-yo no leí ningún cartel pero aquellos tipos me dijeron que era la habitación Luxuria.

-un momento...- empezó a pensar el narizotas- esos nombres...

-Usopp ¿recuerdas algún nombre?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-pues la verdad es que no me fije en los nombres, pero según donde quieres llegar las habitaciones que vi fue una llena de oro y joyas y otra en la que comías sin parar y te volvías gordo.

-bien, y las que yo vi fueron Acedia y Invidia. -terminó de apuntarlos.- creo que mirando los nombres la cosa esta un poco clara. Aunque lo de Acedía me tiene un poco desconcertado por el nombre.

-significa pereza.- dijo Chibita captando la atención de todos.- mi padre me enseñó ese idioma antiguo. Lo conozco muy bien, y como es evidente los demás son los otros seis pecados capitales.

-muchas gracias,- le dijo el chico sonriendo.- con esta confirmación ya esta todo seguro. Cada puerta corresponde a uno de los siete pecados capitales: ira, soberbia, lujuria, avaricia, gula, pereza y envidia. Por lo que solo son siete puertas. Ademas... Kurogane y Zoro pasaron por la ira y yo pase por la pereza, pero nadie pasó por la envidia o la soberbia ¿no?

-por Nami, Sanji y yo no. solo nos encontramos con las que te he dicho.

-es posible que la arqueóloga se encontrara con la de la envidia cuando pasamos, pero la soberbia ya estaba rota.

-entonces puede que aunque volvamos allí, las puertas que hemos superado seguirán rotas y solo tengamos que entrar en tres: avaricia, gula y lujuria.

-con solo tres parecen que las podamos superan en un pispas.- dijo el renito.

-no te creas Chopper.- le desanimó Usopp.- aunque a Nami siempre le hubiera sido imposible superar la de la avaricia ¿que me dices de Robin? Tu has visto que en algún momento su pecado sea la gula.

-es que yo a Robin no la veo en ningún pecado.

-¿ves?

-pero es cierto que a Nico Robin le gustaban mucho los pasteles.- afirmó Franky.- el cocinero siempre le preparaba uno cada día para merendar.

-de todas formas-habló de nuevo el chico.- lo que debemos de hacer es elegir los voluntarios para que pase la prueba de cada puerta.

Tras esa sugerencia empezaron a dejar pasar los minutos discutiendo quien debería entrar en donde y quien no, solo el samurai permaneció callado hasta cierto punto.

-yo creo que la princesa debería entrar en las tres puertas.

Shaoran le miró entre incrédulo y asustado.

-¿pero que dices?- se levantó tirando la silla.- la princesa Sakura no puede...

-la princesa puede perfectamente.- le cortó.- es más, creo que ella es la única que puede superar las tres. Ella a sido capaz de superar todas las pruebas que se le ha puesto por delante hasta ahora, aunque en un principio pareciera que estaba muy lejos de conseguir algo. Es como dijeron en unos de los primeros países que visitamos "es la hija favorita de los dioses".

-pero...

-lo haré.- dijo decidida la chica.- yo superaré las pruebas de las puertas.

-princesa.

-Shaoran-kun- puso una mano con ternura sobre su hombro.- nunca he podido hacer nada por vosotros, nunca puedo ayudaros. Quiero hacer esto por vosotros y por Fay. Déjame intentarlo.

El muchacho seguía sin estar de acuerdo, pero la mirada de la princesa brillaba con decisión, una mirada que emanaba éxito.

-esta bien.- sonrió tomándole la mano.-pongo toda mi confianza en la princesa de Clow.

-¡pues estupendo! -gritó el capitán.- ¡Brook, toca el Sake de Bins! ¡y que corra el ron! ¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra aventura!

-¿no deberías descansar?

-¡vamos Zoro, no seas aguafiestas!

Los demás se fueron uniendo a la fiesta de Luffy mientras Zoro se quedaba mas apartado, mirando a su capitán. Sonrió.

-_Supongo que si esta es nuestra última noche no la vamos a pasar deprimidos ¿no, Luffy?_

**Continuará...**


	11. Todos juntos

**Capitulo 11 Todos juntos**

El espadachín abrió los ojos lentamente. La habitación estaba en silencio, tranquila y oscura. Todo lo que podía ver era gracias a la luz del pasillo que entraba por debajo de la puerta cerrada, y solo se escuchaban desde fuera pasos y algunos murmullos.

El olor a café recién hecho le avisaba de que ya era hora de levantarse, aún así no lo iba a hacer. No. Todo era demasiado idílico en es momento compara estropearlo volviendo a la pesadilla. Esa cama mullida, esa habitación llena de paz, y su capitán durmiendo abrazado a él... era tan perfecto que prefirió hacerse el tonto y seguir durmiendo.

-_Nuestro tiempo juntos es muy corto, creo que seré perdonado si hoy me hago el remolón_.

* * *

><p>-bueeenos días.- saludo Rella dando una gran bostezo y entrando en la cocina donde su hermana, Mokona y Sakura preparaban el desayuno.- ¿ que te pasa hermanita?- preguntó ya que esta no dejaba de llorar.<p>

-que no quiero morimeee, buaaaa.-dijo penosa.

-pues ya dijiste que ibas, ahora tienes que morirte, no le vas a hacer un feo a los demás.

-lo sé, lo sé... buaaa.

-¡mira! Con caretos yo no voy ¿vale?

-¡encima querrás que vaya contenta! ¡Y pa careto el que tú tienes!

-forever alone.

-esto... el café- les llamó la atención Sakura.

-¡ah! ¿Porque no me avisaste antes?- le reprochó la mayor.

* * *

><p>-¿Franky aún no ha aparecido por aquí?- preguntó Usopp tras saludar al entrar en el bar de la posada.<p>

-no.-contestó el esqueleto.- parece que sigue trabajando.

-¿que demonios estará haciendo? Aunque conociéndole algo raro seguro.

-pero Franky siempre hace cosas chulas.- dijo Chopper con la mirada llena de estrellas e imaginando todo tipo de inventos.

-¿entonces conmigo quien falta por levantarse?- preguntó otra vez el narizotas.

-pues...-pensó Brook.- Shaoran-kun esta investigando por la isla, parece que quiere sacar mas información de todo antes de que partamos, y Kurogane-kun entrenando en la playa así que los que quedan durmiendo son Zoro-kun y Luffy-kun...-se puso la mano en la boca soltando una vergonzosa risita.- yohohoho...

-¿por qué te ríes así?

-es que fui esta mañana a despertarlos... yohohoho... y estaban abrazaditos, no sé si me entendéis.

-mejor tarde que nunca.- dijeron Chopper y Usopp serio con los brazos cruzados.

-¿que?¡Vosotros lo sabíais!

-llevamos mucho mas tiempo navegando con ellos que tu Brook, es normal.-dijo el artillero.

-aunque yo al principio solo creía que Luffy se llevaba mejor con Zoro porque era el veterano, hasta que no me lo explicó Robin no me di cuenta.- afirmó el renito.

-pero se les nota un huevo.

El músico se quedó un poco anonadado con la situación. Después de lo que pasó en Triller Barck con Kuma era evidente que clase de sentimientos sentía el espadachín por el capitán, pero no se le ocurrió que fuera tan obvio para el resto de sus compañeros.

-...supongo que eso es amistad.-murmuró.

-¿has dicho algo?

-¿yo? Nada Usopp-kun, solo divagaba.

-pero yo espero que no hayan hecho cosas sucias.- dijo Chopper.- ninguno de los dos están para esos trotes.

-yo no he oído nada.- dijo el artillero.- y su habitación esta al lado de la mía, creo que se han limitado a dormir.

-realmente bello.-comentó Brook.- bello y triste, pues su amor sale a la luz cuando se tiene que adentrar en las penumbras.

* * *

><p>El samurai de negro, acompañado por el farolillo, entrenaba en a playa. Con sus estocadas el mar se dividía una y otra vez. Cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez con mas rabia.<p>

-_Fay.._.- Cerró los ojos y brindó otra estocada.

No paró hasta hacer un camino entre las olas.

* * *

><p>El mas joven de los viajeros entre las dimensiones se había levantado temprano para investigar la isla. No había nada mas raro de lo que había encontrado la primera vez: negrura, humedad...<p>

Finalmente sus pasos le llevaron hasta una pequeña cascada. Pensando que ese sería el sitio perfecto para su experimento dejó su mochila y farolillo en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre las rodillas.

Con el rostro sujetado con las manos colocadas como si estuviera rezando cerró los ojos. Se concentró en la cascada, en el agua, en su fluir... hasta que por fin vio lo que quería ver.

-_creo que mejor no decirle nada a los demás hasta que no esté seguro, podrían morir se los digo. De todas formas, lo que de verdad quiero averiguar está bajo el lago._

Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

><p>En el Sunny, Franky no había parado de trabajar en toda la noche. Cuando acabaron su pequeña fiesta, claro esta. Y ahora atornillaba con una llave inglesa la ultima pieza de su ultima gran invención.<p>

-ya esta.- dijo satisfecho secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla.- hay que admitirlo, trabajo de puta madre, digo SUPER, jajajaja.

* * *

><p>Ya todos estaban reunidos enfrente de la posada esperando para poner rumbo a su viaje, solo faltaba que llegara el hombre maquina con su invento, y la hermana menor de las posadera que aún se estaba cambiando para que les dieran marcha a sus pies.<p>

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el narizotas a la posadera mayor.

-¿tu sabes esa mezcla de nervios y miedo que te hace sentir como un montón de burbujas en tu cuerpo y que a pesar de que estas de pie tienes la sensación de que no te sostienes y de que te vas a caer de un momento a otro?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa.- Pues así estoy yo.

-vamos, que por dentro estas acojonaita.

-exacticamente ¿y tu? Me extraña que no vayas lloriqueando y quejándote como la otra vez.

-¿yo?- con el semblante serio se cruzó de brazos y dirigiendo su nariz hacia arriba puso la mirada en el infinito.- supongo que...-suspiró.- puedes encabritarte como un caballo salvaje, decir palabrotas, maldecir al destino, pero a la hora de la verdad... tienes que resignarte.*

-... dos cosas: que te van a demandar por derechos de autor y que si no fuera por el temblor de piernas hubieses quedado muy bien.

-¡el temblor es de excitación por que comience la batalla! ¡no menosprecies al valeroso capitán Usopp!

-ya...

-y hablando de batalla ¿piensas luchar con esa sartén?- dijo señalando el cacharro que la chica llevaba atado a la cintura.

-que va, lo llevo como amuleto de la suerte. Esta sartén me a salvado mas de un borracho.

-¿y como piensas defenderte?

La chica le miró y después junto las manos como si estuviese guardando algo en ellas, segundos después las abrió mostrando un gorrión de cristal.

-¡una fruta del diablo!- gritó el narizota atrayendo la atención de todos.

-así es, comí la fruta garasu-garasu. Soy... una mujer de cristal.

-¿es un logia?- preguntó el capitán.

-ojalá, es una paramecia.

-entonces puedes crear cristal a partir de tu cuerpo.- dijo el espadachín.- como aquel tipo de cera que nos encontramos en Little Garden.

-ah, por eso la mayoría de platos y cubiertos que hay en la posada son de cristal ¿verdad?- preguntó la princesa.

-así es, y nos ahorramos un fortuna en cristaleros, por ejemplo cuando se rompe una ventana.

-¿Rella tiene también algún poder de la fruta del diablo?-preguntó el renito.

-no, ella no, pero no es inofensiva porque tiene un...

-¡un estilazo! ¡eso es lo que tengo!- apareció la nombrada dejando en blanco a todos.

Esta vez, la chica había optado por ponerse un botas rojas de enormes tirando a gigantes plataformas, unas medias tupidas negras, un bañador rojo con escote de palabra de honor, un cuello blanco de blusa pero sin blusa con un prominente lazo rojo, sus lentillas rojas, su peluca rosa de pelo liso y el flequillo horizontal y orejas rojas de conejo.

-¿a que molo?- preguntó orgullosa.

-¡sube ahora mismo a tu cuarto a cambiarte!- rugió su hermana.

-¿que? ¿Porque?- se quejaba haciendo pucheros.

-¡por que no pienso dejar que mi hermana pequeña muera vestida de putón!

-¡deja que me muera vestida como yo quiera!

-¡que no!

-¡envidiosa de mi cuerpo perfecto!

-¡que te vayas a cambiarte ahora mismo!

-vaaale.

A los pocos segundos bajó vestida de gothic lolita, de negro de arriba abajo, incluida la peluca que en estilo era igual que a anterior, las lentillas, dos lagrimas que se había dibujado en cada ojo y unas alas negras que se había colocado en las espalda.

-la vida es dolor y el dolor nos lleva a la muerte.

-por favor- le pidió su hermana al borde del llanto.- ponte el de conejita.

-¡a ver si te aclaras!

Y en otros segundos mas bajo nuevamente vestida de conejita.

-oye, Rella.-le llamó Sakura.- ese paraguas que llevas no es el mismo del otro día.

-¿cuando iba con el traje de lolita? Si, es el mismo.

-no te preocupes que allí ni llueve.- le dijo Usopp.

-tu calla ignorante de la vida, que este paraguas es más de lo que parece.

-yo ya estoy harto de esperar- gruñó Kurogane.- ¿que demonios esta haciendo ese carpintero?

-según me dijo Franky-kun, dijo que solo le faltaba la capa de pintura.- explicó el esqueleto.

-¿pintando? ¿me tomas el pelo?

-¡SUPER!- apareció Franky corriendo hacia ellos.- esta listo y requetelisto, aquí lo tenéis.- dijo alzando una de sus manos mostrándoles un huevo amarillo con manchas negras y un botón verde en la punta.

Los demás miraban sin entender y sin saber que decir.

-parece un huevo de pikachu.- dijo Chibita.

-¿es un supositorio para dulofs?-preguntó Luffy.

-¡nada de eso cabrones!- le gritó el cyborg.- mirad y sorprenderos.

Dejó el huevo en el suelo y le dio al botón, este comenzó a vibrar y a hacer ruidos mecánicos. La cáscara se abrió haciendo los mismos sonidos de una maquina y el huevo se fue transformando en algo cada vez mas grande y con una forma totalmente diferente y... con ruedas.

-¡como mola!- gritó Luffy contoneando la lengua y con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

-señores... señoritas... os presento al Cheeta-móvil.

Como ya es de suponer, era un coche. Era un deportivo descapotable con ruedas de todoterreno; color amarillo con machas negra, igual que cuando tenia forma de huevo, con un añadido que era que en la parte delantera tenia dibujado unos ojos saltones, verdes y felinos, un hocico y una media luna llena de dientes por sonrisa. El culo del vehículo era plano con cuatro enormes orificios que parecían mas bien la boca de unos propulsores. Tenía tres filas de asientos evidentemente pensados para que todos los presentes, ahora con la boca abierta, se pudieran montar.

-pensé en poner otra fila de asientos para que no fuéramos tan apretados, pero creí que así íbamos a ir demasiado cargados. Bueno ¿que os parece?

-eres el mejor carpintero del mundo y te quiero.- le decía Luffy feliz con las manos enlazadas y soltando lagrimas.

-pues quiero un aumento de sueldo.

-¡bah! No te quiero tanto.

-macho, Franky, te has lucido.- le felicitaba Usopp.- con esto podemos hacer escapadas rápidas.

-para eso lo pensé. En verdad quería innovar más pero viendo nuestro tiempo y condiciones creo que con que nos lleve a la puertas que decís por ahora vamos que chuta. Por eso me centrado mas en que corra. Incluso en el nombre.

-¿pero Chita no era la mona de Tarzán?-preguntó la vestida de conejita.

-no es Chita.- le contestó su hermana con paciencia.- es Cheeta, significa guepardo en ingles.

-pero querida y erudita hermana, esto es un mundo imaginario ¿como va a existir ese idioma descocido que tu lo nombras como ingles?

-pues el autor del manga bien que lo utiliza.

-ya sé que más de uno quiere conducir esta preciosidad, pero creo que es mas seguro que lo conduzca yo.- sugirió el peliazul.

-no me hagas eso Franky.- lloraba desconsoladamente el capitán agarrado a su pierna.- no me apartes de mi ultimo deseo en vida.

-aunque Franky te dejase la voz de la experiencia ya nos avisaría a nosotros de tenerte alejado del volante.- le dijo Zoro.

-¿nos vamos o no?- preguntó mosqueado el samurai de negro.

* * *

><p>El camino al lago fue mucho más duro que la primera vez. Puede que la ruta no hubiera cambiado pero ellos si. Esa vez no era como las demás que iban de frente al enemigo sabiendo que de alguna manera o de otra alcanzarían la victoria. Tenían estrategia, tenían medios, incluso tenían un optimismo superfluo. Pero no tenían esperanza y el miedo cada vez hacia más mella a cada paso.<p>

Luffy, sin poder evitarlo, enlazó su mano con la de Zoro y apretó con fuerza, el espadachín hizo lo mismo.

Kurogane les miraba, envidioso de no poder hacer lo que ellos, tanto si el mago estuviese ahí con él como si no. Nunca pudo demostrarle cuanto le quería y lo que era para él, eran sentimientos que el no sabía expresar y aun si lo intentaba mostraba lo contrario, y eso lo sufrió Fay; por eso, iba a compensarle. La decisión estaba tomada, o lo salvaba o se iría con él.

Shaoran iba tras Sakura, con los ojos puestos en su nuca. El corazón le palpitaba haciéndole daño; no quería, no quería que la princesa corriera ningún peligro, que pasaba si Kurogane se equivocaba y...

_-No, eso no va a ocurrir, debo creer en ello. La convicción puede ser nuestra verdadera baza._

Por los demás, sus cuerpos temblaban y en la mentes de algunos gritaban "corre" pero sus pasos se adelantaban unos a otros sin vuelta de hoja.

-hemos llegado.- avisó como la otra vez la posadera.

Hasta ese lugar parecía una ironía o chiste de mal gusto. Un oasis de luz perdido en medio de una densa y cerrada oscuridad, un paraíso en el infierno. Pero era mentira, pues aquel hermoso sitio con ese sol brillante y ese lago cristalino no era mas que las puertas al Tártaro.

Poco a poco y en grupos fueron al fondo del lago. Todo fue igual, sin ningún obstáculo previo, era tan igual que daba la sensación de que cuando cruzaran el umbral de su decisión se iba a repetir la historia.

Ya estaban todos frente a la puerta.

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó Rella.

-hay que llamar a la puerta.- dijo Shaoran.

-¿pues a que esperamos?- dijo ella dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡un momento!- la detuvo Luffy.- antes quiero decir algo.- se puso colocando la cara a todos.- siempre, en estos momentos, sé que me limito a gritar que vamos a vencer y a lanzarme contra el enemigo. Pero esta vez esta claro que es diferente. No sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir, por eso quiero que sepáis que pase lo que pase ahí abajo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en esta vida, ni hacerme pirata, ni elegiros como tripulación, ni de conoceros a todos y esta última creo firmemente que a sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Por eso, aunque me gustaría estar mucho, muchísimo mas tiempo a vuestro lado viviendo millones de aventuras...pase lo que pase, quiero que cuando todo esto termine volvamos a beber una jarra de ron... -tomó aire.- todos juntos.

Esas palabras cambiaron el aire de los presentes por fuerte emoción y ganas de llorar.

-¡cabrón! ¡Que me vas a hacer llorar!- gritaba llorando Franky.

-no... ¡Nosotros si que hicimos bien en escogerte como capitán!- derramaba lagrimas Usopp.

-¡volveremos a tomar ron y a cantar! Yohohoho!

Luffy los miraba, ellos lloraban, daban palabras de animo, se hacían los indiferentes. Eran su tripulación y amigos, no había duda, incluso en esos momento no había ninguna duda. Mostró su típica sonrisa.

-y ahora chicos ¿sabéis lo que vamos a hacer?

-¡LAZARLOS POR LOS AIRES!-gritaron todos a la vez.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** "puedes encabritarte como un caballo salvaje, decir palabrotas, maldecir al destino, pero a la hora de la verdad... tienes que resignarte" → frase de la películ_a El Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button_.


	12. Guepardo atravesando pasillos

**Capitulo 12 Guepardo atravesando pasillos**

-¡Cheeta-móvil!- gritó Franky dándole al botón del huevo y lanzándolo- ¡te elijo a ti!- el huevo se desplegó en el aire y cayó derecho en el suelo de esa habitación oscura a modo de recepción ya trasformado en vehículo.- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!- animó a los demás a la vez que tomaba el asiento del conductor.

El resto se incorporó con energía y rapidez; Luffy y Zoro delante junto con Franky, los viajeros dimensionales en los asientos del medio acompañados de Brook, finalmente Chopper y Usopp en la fila de atrás con la posaderas; y justo cuando se sentó el último aparecieron diez manos de viejo que arrastraron el coche bajo el suelo.

* * *

><p>El Cheeta apareció en medio de un pasillo vacío, de los más largos encontrados hasta ahora en ese laberinto; a parte de los extremos se podía salir por otros dos umbrales.<p>

-muchos caminos y un solo destino... ¡yohohoho!

-¡shhh!- le cerró el narizotas la boca desde el asiento trasero.- no alces la voz esqueleto idiota ¿quieres llamar a esos bichos antes de tiempo?

-perdón Usopp-san.

-bueno capitán.- le llamó Zoro con naturalidad.- para donde vamos.

Luffy le sonrió y se puso de pie en el asiento y señalando con el dedo índice lo que tenía de de frente dijo:

-¡adelante y sin mirar a atrás!

-¡SUPER mi capitán!

-¡dejad de gritar!- les rogó Usopp.

El cyborg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja arrancó el pintoresco coche, ya haciendo rugir el motor, y puso la marcha más fuerte del tirón.

-¡SUPER!

El coche despegó perfectamente como un cohete y llenos de optimismo empezaron la aventura. Sin embargo...

-¡USOPP Y LAS POSADERAS SE HAN CAIDO!- gritó el renito con la cara descompuesta.

-¿¡pero que dices!- preguntó Franky.- ¿¡no se han puesto el cinturón!

-¿¡que cinturón!

-ah... ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo..

-¡VENID A RECOGERNOS YA!- gritó el grupo de los olvidados.

-¡SUPER!- exclamó avisando de que ya iba para allá y dando media vuelta con el coche.

El grupo de los olvidado ya ponía cara de ilusión por el coche que corría hacía su rescate, pero aún así el vehículo no llegó a su destino.

Un dulof apareció rugiendo por uno de los pasillos laterales entre el coche y los olvidados a toda velocidad, golpeándose contra la pared y provocando más de un grito entre los presentes. La bestia miró directamente al guepardo y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡que viene!- gritaban médico y músico con la manos a la cara.

-¡vámonos!- Franky hizo que el coche fuera marcha atrás huyendo de aquel monstruo hasta que en una esquina lo puso a derechas.

-¡espera!- le ordenó Luffy.- ¿que pasa con Usopp y las otras dos?

-Luffy, el problema lo tenemos nosotros ahora.- le explicó su espadachín.- ellos sabrán arreglárselas.

-pero...

-Luffy.- le llamó Shaoran por detrás que agarraba a la princesa con un brazo aferrándola a él para que esta no se cayera y con el libre se sujetaba al asiento de delante.- ellos saben a los peligros que se enfrentan, con eso se las podrán arreglar. Además, los pasillos están conectados, en cualquier momento podemos volver a encontramos con ellos.

Tanto Kurogane como Sakura miraron extrañados a Shaoran, no era normal que el chico dejara a alguien en el camino. Por su parte, Luffy, no confió de buenas en las palabras del muchacho, aun así volvió a mirar de frente y siguió mirando su asiento.

-está bien.

* * *

><p>Mientras el leopardo sonriente se dedicaba a buscar puertas y esquivar dulofs el grupo de los olvidados andaban temblando y con pies de plomo.<p>

-es que soy un ser destinado a la desdicha.- lloriqueaba el narizotas.- no solo me caigo del coche si no que me caigo con las dos más inútiles.

-¡inútil tu!- dijeron las dos.

-ya le hubiera gustado a Chibi caerse con Zoro y Kurogane y a mi con Luffy o con Brook.

-¿con Brook?- le preguntó su hermana mayor con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-si, si es súper adorable.- sonriente, enmarcó su cara enrojecida y vergonzosa con sus manos.

-ah...-_mejor ignorarla_.- ¿os habéis fijado en la arquitectura?

-estaba más preocupado en que no me devorasen.

-calla que viene el informe arquitectónico de Chibita, y da gracias a que por aquí no haya una escultura.

La mayor miró a la pequeña entrecerrando los ojos y después fue a lo suyo.

-es que este sitio... parece imposible que alguien lo haya construido. Todo del mismo material... y ya hemos visto que no son ladrillos recubiertos, es como si todo este laberinto hubiese sido escavado en un bloque, pero...- palpó la pared.- aún así debería tener imperfecciones y recubrimientos.

-¿y que?- preguntaron ambos con indiferencia y de brazos cruzados.

-insensibles...- masculló.- que parece que todo esto haya salido de la nada, es como hubiesen colocado un molde gigante con esta estructura y le haya echado un liquido negro por encima.

-¿pero no se de que te sorprendes?- le dijo el narizón.- la isla en el fondo del mar, el lago... la verdad no creo la construcción de este laberinto sea por lo que mas debamos asustarnos. Y que conste que lo digo yo.

-supongo...

El rugido metálico les puso en alerta, un dulof les venia de frente.

-bien chicas, ya sabéis el plan.

-¿que plan?

-¡gritar y correr!- huyó.

-¡ah!- huyeron.

* * *

><p>-¡es que este bicho no nos va a dejar nunca!- se quejaba el renito.<p>

-parece inagotable.- dijo la princesa.

-pero yo lo veo diferente.- señaló el espadachín moreno.- es como si fuera mas... lento.

-es que el Cheeta es SUPER rápido ¡jajaja! ¡soy un genio!

Aún así, para Kurogane, había algo más. Le echó una mirada a Shaoran que sin dejar de sujetar a la princesa tenía el cuello girado hacia atrás mirando directamente al dulof, concentrado.

-_Este criajo esta haciendo algo._

-Franky- le llamó Zoro.- en la próxima esquina modera un poco la velocidad.

-¿¡pero que dices Zoro-kun!- le gritó Brook.- ¡ir más lento significa darnos por muertos! Aunque... ¡Yo ya estoy muerto! ¡YOHOHO!

-es para saltar sin romperme nada.

-¿¡sin romperte nada!- le regañó Chopper.- ¡como si no tuvieras ya suficientes cosas rotas!

-¡Zororin se volvió loco!- gritó Mokona.

-no me he vuelto loco, es para despistar a esa cosa. Seguramente pronto nos encontraremos con una puerta, con el bicho ese persiguiéndonos será imposible aparcar el coche.

-¡pero tu estas herido!- le reprochó Luffy.- ¿y que pasa con tu brazo?

Zoro miró a su capitán y con una sonrisa satisfecha se deshizo el nudo del pañuelo que ataba su brazo al cuello.

-mi brazo esta perfectamente.- hizo varios movimientos de muñera y abrió y cerró e puño.- cien veces mejor que la pata coja del de atrás.- se burló con sorna.

-mi pierna está perfectamente.- bufó Kurogane dándole un golpe con la dicha pierna en el cogote al peliverde.- ocúpate de lo tuyo.

Zoro se llevó una mano al cogote y miró a Kurogane con mirada asesina dispuesto a replicar.

-¿pero y tus espadas?- insistió Luffy.

-con una me basta y me sobra.

-pero..

-no hay peros que valgan.

-bueno- le llamó Franky la atención.- ¿y que esquina prefiere el señor? ¿esa que esta mas madurita o la a otra recién salida del horno?

-me conformo con la del frente.- se preparó para saltar.- girad a la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha.

-dicho y hecho.- Franky aceleró más con la intención de dejarle un poco de ventaja al espadachín con el bicho.

Zoro vio como la bifurcación estaba mas cerca, cerró los ojos y dejó pasar tres segundos.

_-Uno... dos..._

-¡tres!- gritó Luffy empujando al peliverde y cayendo con él fuera del coche.- ¡tirad vosotros! ¡nos vemos!- les despidió sonriente a los del coche que se iban con cara de paciencia y sorpresa.

-¡Luffy!- vociferó Zoro para empezar a regañarle, pero la reprimenda debía esperar pues al monstruo le pisaba los talones.- ¡corre!

Ambos se lanzaron a la carrera uno al lado del otro.

-¿eres idiota?- le preguntó el peliverde cabreado- ¿porque demonios has saltado?

-¡para protegerte!

-¡no necesito que me protejas!

-¡yo tampoco! ¡Y aún así has saltado del coche para que esa cosa te persiga a ti y no a mi!

-¡lo he echo para que sea mas fácil llegar a las puertas!

-¡mentira! ¡es mentira porque yo hubiese echo lo mismo!- afirmó tajante sorprendiendo y callando al espadachín.- ¡vale que quieras arriesgar tu vida pero dejame arriesgarla contigo! ¡no quiero separarme de ti! ¡al menos... no tan pronto!

Sin dejar de correr Zoro examinó el gesto serio y preocupado del otro. Suspiró resignado.

-supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que obedecerte.- le sonrió.

-¡jajaja! ¡Claro que si! ¡Aquí mando yo! ¡Y ya me encargare de que cumplas tu promesa de morirte después que yo!

-¡eh!- hizo una mueca de mosqueo.- y yo que tenia la esperanza de que te hubieses olvidado.

-no tendrás esa suerte.

* * *

><p>-¡no puedo mas!- gritó Chibita exhausta.- ¡me cuesta respirar! ¡los tobillos me arden! ¡y tengo una flato que me duele hasta morir!<p>

-¡eres una quejica! ¡Mírame a mi que llevo plataformas y no lloro!

-¡las llevas por que te salió del alma tonta del culo!

-¡dejada de pelear y correr!- les dijo Usopp.- ¿no veis que así desperdiciáis energía?

-¡a mi no me queda de eso!- lloriqueó la posadera mayor a punto de caer rendida.

-¡vamos!- Usopp la tomó de la muñeca obligándola seguir.- recordar que sois las posaderas guías y que vinisteis aquí para guiarnos, a la hora de rendiros debéis ser las últimas. Si no sobreviven alguien como vosotras que lleváis viviendo aquí tanto tiempo que podemos pensar nosotros ¿eh?

Las dos chicas tenía los ojos como platos por las palabras del narizotas.

-¡como molas Usopp!- corría aplaudiendo la vestida de conejita.

-tienes razón Usopp,- bajó la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica- debemos continuar, os lo debemos a vosotros y a todos aquellos a los que enviamos a este infierno, solo que... ¡me hubiese gustado que fueras Zoro!- derramaba lagrimas de decepción a bocajarro.

-¿¡y me lo dices con esa cara so desgraciada!

* * *

><p>El Cheeta seguía su camino a través de los pasillos. No habían aparecido más dulofs, sin embargo las puertas encontradas no llevaban el nombre de Gula, Luxuria o Avarita; también gracias a ello podían respirar de alivio al saber que no tendrían que pasar otra vez por las mismas pruebas, ya que estas seguían rotas.<p>

Pero todo esto no era lo que ocupaba la mente de Shaoran.

-_el brazo de Zoro, la pierna de Kurogane y el dulof posiblemente más lento... si mi teoría es cierta se me permitiría decir que lo estoy consiguiendo, pero aún es demasiado pronto para convertir conjeturas en hechos._

-eh, criajo ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

-¿Kurogane?- atinó a preguntar nada mas salir de su estado de ennortamiento.- no me pasa nada.

-si que te pasa.- corroboró Mokona.- algo no para de rondarte la cabeza y te deja embobado.

-hasta la maldita bola de arroz se ha dado cuenta, así que será mejor que lo sueltes.

Sorprendido de que sus compañeros se hubiesen dado cuenta, el muchacho, apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo hacerlo. No estoy seguro de ello, y temo que si os lo digo podríais morir.

-¿morir? -preguntó el cyborg casi riendo.- perdona chavalillo pero creo que quedó bastante claro que veníamos aquí a morir, menos Brook que ya esta muerto.

-¡yohohoho!

-aun así, tampoco estamos en situación de aumentar el riesgo de peligro.

-pero ¿y tu?- le preguntó la princesa con la mirada entristecida.

-¿yo?

-dices que el saberlo nos pone en un peligro mayor, pero entonces tu estas más en peligro que nosotros.

-no se preocupe.- le sonrió para calmarla.- yo estaré bien, solo necesito cerciorarme de que estoy en lo correcto.

-¿en lo correcto de que?- insistió el renito.

-no os lo puedo decir, más si no creo de estar en lo seguro, necesito más pruebas. Pero os pido que confiéis en mí y en lo que haré a partir de ahora.

Algunos se miraron y le miraron preocupados. El del tupé fue el primero en hablar:

-¡jajajaj! ¡Confiar en ti! ¡Eso no es muy difícil acostumbrados a confiar en nuestro capitán! ¿Verdad?

-tiene razón, Franky-kun.- asintió Brook.- con Luffy-kun en tu lugar ya si podemos pensar que estamos en máximo peligro.

-Luffy es el peligro personificado.- añadió el renito.

-así que a ves.- continuó Franky.- confiaremos en ti, pero no te preocupes si te equivocas, que cuando decidimos seguir a Mugiwara el peligro nos acompaña siempre. Aún así no creo que debas ser el único que corra mas peligro que los demás.

-por eso no hay que preocuparse, como has dicho antes vinimos aquí a morir, si fracasamos acabaremos todos igual sin vuelta de hoja. Pero lo que yo planeo puede cambiar las cosas, puede que salgamos de aquí con vida. Todos.

-de verdad, chavalillo, no hay quien te entienda... ¡SUPER!

* * *

><p>En el largo pasillo rodado de ventanas el hombre encapuchado miraba los acontecimientos del laberinto oscuro a través de la mesa. Ofrecía especial atención en el muchacho de cabello castaño que no dejaba de sujetar a la frágil chica con su brazo.<p>

_-¿Cuanto sabrá ese chico?_

**Continuará...**


	13. Difícil es demostrar q no eres un inútil

**Capitulo 13 Que difícil es demostrar que no eres inútil**

Tres gritos se alzaban por los oscuros pasillos al unísono seguidos por un fuerte rugido metálico.

-¡ah! ¿¡es que este bicho no se cansa! ¿¡no tenemos algo para despistarle!-preguntó la posadera mayor.

-todavía tengo estrellas de humo, pero solo me quedan cuatro.

-¿y que?

-¿que pasa si se me agotan y las necesitamos otra vez?

-¡pero yo ya no puedo correr más!

-¡basta ya!- gritó Rella parándose mirando de frente al dulof.-¡me lo cargaré yo!

-¿¡que haces loca!- gritó su hermana.- sigue corriendo.

Pero la vestida de conejita le hizo un caso nulo. Apuntando al monstruo extendió su paraguas cogiéndolo como si se tratase de una escopeta; tiró del mango hacia atrás notando como por la punta del paraguas aspiraba energía, y una vez así, empujó el mango hacia delante con mucha fuerza haciendo que el paraguas expulsara un autentico cañonazo de aire que dio de lleno en la cara del dulof.

La bestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el golpe y aunque no le hizo nada se quedó aturdida.

-¡corred!- gritó la de la peluca rosa moviéndose a toda velocidad y seguida de los otros dos.

-¿¡pero que demonios a sido eso!-preguntó el narizotas.

-ya dije que mi paraguas no es lo que parece en un principio. A pesar de su adorable forma es una potentísima pistola de aire comprimido. Especial para pervertidos y violadores. Además eso no es todo, la sombrilla esta hecha con una seda especial sacada de una raza de gusanos gigantes del Nuevo Mundo, aunque no pese es más dura que el acero, no se rompe y es un buen escudo. Pero esas solo son las primeras sorpresas que te puede dar este paraguas.

-¿¡que demonios hace una niña como tu con una arma como esa!

-secreto- le guiñó un ojo con voz cantarina.

-que cara más rara se te pone cuando guiñas.- afirmó su hermana.

-¡mentira que mi cara es muy bonita!

-¿y que otras aplicaciones tiene?

-estamos corriendo delante de un bicho-recordó la mayor.-¿¡creéis que es momento para hablar de eso!

-tiene varias aplicaciones.-empezó la pequeña.

-venga, pasad un kilo y medio de mi.

-como por ejemplo una de las más impresionantes...-continuó colocándose la sombrilla abierta sobre su cabeza.- es esta. Estate atento- alzó la mano libre y tomó una cadena que había dentro de la sombrilla y tiró de ella.-¡tiene una bombilla especial para leer!-gritó feliz de la vida iluminada por el pequeño foco de su propio paraguas.

-¡eso es un tontería!

* * *

><p>Sin parar de correr, Luffy se agarró el estomago.<p>

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Zoro preocupado.

-si.- asintió con una sonrisa.- no te preocu...- su estomago rugió haciéndole sacar los colores.

-no puede ser ¿¡tienes hambre!

-¡solo un poco! ¡Puedo aguantar perfectamente!

-¿estas seguro? Si no tienes energía yo puedo cargarte.

-estoy seguro, el hambre que tengo es mínima.

-menos mal.- suspiró.- porque la comida que traíamos estaba en el Cheeta.

-¿¡hay comida en el Cheeta!

-si, la trajimos sobre todo por ti.

-wah, entonces la rastrearé.- dijo abriendo mucho los orificios de la nariz aspirando aire.

-¿que haces?-preguntó para que parara- ahora no podemos encontrarnos con ellos, todavía nos persigue esa cosa.

-solo será para recoger la comida, enseguida lo despistamos otra vez.

-pero Luffy...

-¡huelo comida!

-¿¡que!

-¡vamos!- gritó estirando el brazo para atarlo en el cuello del peliverde y salir cual cohete.

-¡Luffy esperate! ¡me estas ahogando!

-¡por ahí viene el olor a comida!

Entonces el espadachín miró al frente. No era el Cheeta.

-¡espera Luffy! ¡Eso es una puerta!

Demasiado tarde, los dos entraron en la habitación cerrándose la oscura puerta detrás de ellos.

-¡CUANTA COMIDA!- exclamó ilusionado el capitán con los ojos resplandecientes.-¡con esto recuperare todas mis fuerzas!

-¡no Luffy!- su capitán ya estaba devorando los manjares de la mesa.- ¡para idiota!- gritó angustiado y le agarró de la cintura para poder apartarle.

-¿¡pero que haces! ¡Necesito recuperar energía!

-¡estas cayendo en su trampa!

-¿que trampa?

-¡la comida!

-pero si esta buenísima.

-¡ah!- resopló llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dándole la espalda al otro.- ¡maldito capitán idiota!

-es inútil lo que le digas.- le dijo la niña de negro que apareció a su lado.-él ya ha sucumbido a la gula.

-tú.-dijo con recelo el espadachín, era la primera vez que se encontraban pero sabía perfectamente quien era.- libérale ahora mismo de lo que le has hecho.

-yo no he hecho nada-se alzó de hombros inocente.- en este caso no, igual que cuando aquel otro espadachín y tú caísteis en la ira o aquella chica pelirroja en la avaricia. Lo hicisteis vosotros solitos, porque mi trabajo consiste tentar al que se resiste pero visto está que ni con vosotros ni con él...-señaló a Luffy con la mirada.- hizo falta.

-¿como puedo liberarle?

La riña rió fina, educada y sutilmente.

-que gracioso eres. Ya no hay manera de liberarle, solo lo conseguiría por su propio pie. Pero creo que tu mismo lo sabes.-sonrió victoriosamente.- a este chico le es imposible vencer su gula.

-¡weee! ¡Ya estoy lleno!

-¿¡como vas a estar lleno!-exclamaron la niña y el espadachín sacando los dientes y con los ojos sacados de sus órbitas debido a la tamaña sorpresa.

-porque lo estoy. Muchas gracias por la comida.-se reverenció- y ahora... ¡nos vamos!- se lanzó a la carrera enlazando su brazo con el de Zoro y yendo directo hacia la puerta que se rompió a la vez que salían de la habitación de un salto.- ¡jajajajaj! ¡Que bien que hayamos encontrado la cocina, eh, Zoro! ¡y ya no nos persigue esa cosa!

Su segundo de abordo, dejándose arrastrar y con la cara de circunstancia, intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-_tres opciones: o Luffy esta demasiado concentrado en esta misión, o esta más atontado que de costumbre, o es que el es la gula personificada._

* * *

><p>En el lujoso pasillo franqueado por ventanales y presidido por un trono, Jaune y su señor miraban atónitos lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación Gula.<p>

-esto...-empezó a decir el hombre.- esto tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

><p>El Cheeta seguía a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos pero esta vez, y a pesar del sacrificio que hicieron su capitán y segundo de a bordo, el guepardo estaba haciendo el rol de presa frente a un dulof.<p>

-me estoy SUPER cansando ya de estas cosas.

-oye, Brook.- le llamó el renito.- ¿y no crees que podrías dormirle con tu técnica?

-¡yohohoho! Buena idea, no se me había ocurrido.

-mejor dejarlo.- tajó Kurogane.- sería inútil. Esa cosa es muy rápida y él es solo un esqueleto parlante.

-¡eh! ¿¡que quieres decir con eso!- se ofuscó el músico.

-que de una forma o de otra vas a recibir un golpe. Imagínate que pasaría con tu cuerpo si le da el impacto del garrote.

-¡se haría trizas!-se alarmó Chopper.

-exactamente. Por eso digo que es inútil.

Brook se acurrucó deprimido dejando que un aura purpúrea le consumiera.

-Kurorín, no deberías repetir tanto la palabra inútil cuando te refieres a alguien.-le susurró la bola de arroz.

-bueno señores, mejor vayan dando mas ideas porque ahí, última esquina a la derecha, hay una puerta.-informó Franky.

-¿que? Es demasiado repentino.-dijo Shaoran.

-no podremos detenernos.- se preocupó Sakura.

-vale ya criajos.- se levantó Kurogane.- ya voy yo.

-pero Kurogane-san... tu pierna..

-ni una palabra-calló a la princesa.- estoy estupendamente y solo haré lo mismo que el otro par de locos. Te lo dejo todo a ti criajo.

-¡no haga locuras Kurorín!

Pero el moreno ya había saltado de vehículo rodando por el suelo e incorporándose al instante, manteniendo una sonrisa desafiante al dulof.

-¡yohohoho! ¿Que haces parado Kurogane-san?- el espadachín miró rápidamente hacia atrás perplejo.- no esperes intentar enamorarle con tu sonrisa ¡corre!-gritó huyendo por patas.

-¿¡pero que demonios haces aquí!- preguntó siguiéndole rápido los pies.

-distraerlo.

-para eso he saltado yo.

-tu solo eres un inútil.

-¡ah! ¡Haz lo que te de la gana! ¡No pienso salvarte tu maldito y esquelético trasero!

-¡yohohoho!

* * *

><p>En el interior de las paredes de aquellos pasillos, donde todo era oscuridad, Zwart lloraba arrodillada y cubriendo su infantil rostro con sus manos.<p>

-¡Zwart!-se apresuró su hermana de blanco hacía ella.- ¿que pasa?-preguntó preocupada agarrándola de los hombros.

-Witte...-la miró apartando sus manos y dejando ver que sus lagrimas salían a bocajarro.- ¡soy una inútil!- es abrazó a ella.- ¡buaaa!

-¿pero que dices?

-¡solo quedan dos puertas! ¡y la última la han roto de la manera mas tonta! ¡Buaaa!

-¡pero no llores! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos firmes! ¿¡o es que quieres que nos separen!

-no quiero... snif...pero ya no se que hacer.

-tu solo haz lo que se te ha encomendado con todas tus fuerzas. Puedes hacerlo.

-y si vienen esos dos otra vez.

-no te preocupes.-sonrió.-los llevaré exactamente a lo que no pueden superar.

* * *

><p>Los dos mugiwaras habían cesado por un momento su carrera de resistencia y paseaban aprovechando que nadie les seguía.<p>

-uff... menos mal que podemos aminorar el paso un poco.

-que flojo eres Zoro ¿o tal vez es que no hayas comido? ¿y si volvemos a la cocina?

-no, déjalo. Mejor centrémonos en encontrar a los demás.

-si, mejor, porque esta gente siempre se esta perdiendo. Bueno aunque de perderte tu no puedes decir mucho, jajaja.

-tu menos que yo.

-eh, que yo he encontrado la cocina.

-vale, vale. Dejémoslo.

-jajaja, vuelvo a ganar.- alzó los brazos victorioso. Miró a Zoro que seguía con la vista al frente; se fijó en la camisa verde claro que llevaba sobre una camiseta negra.- Zoro...-puso su mano en la espalda.

-¿si?- le miró a los ojos.

-¿que tal tu arañazo? ¿te duele?

-ni me acordaba de él.- le sonrió; el otro le correspondió algo tímido y miró al suelo con algo de pena.-¿que pasa?

-que a pesar de que soy yo el capitán, eres tu él que siempre me protege a mi.

-tu también me protegiste.

-¿cuando?

-¿no te cuerdas? Me diste tu sudadera roja.

-si, quedó destrozada.

-lo siento.

-no lo decía por eso.

-el caso es que si no me la hubieses dado yo hubiese sucumbido a la ira y Kurogane y yo ahora estaríamos muertos.

-¿por la sudadera?

-porque me acordé de ti, y eso me hizo mantener la cabeza en sus sitio.

-en... ¿en serio?

-si, una autentica ironía que tu ayudes a mantener la cabeza fría a alguien,-bromeó.- pero si.

-¡oye!-infló los mofletes. El peliverde contuvo la risa.-¡no te rías!- le tiró del brazo ofuscado.

-no me río.- dijo riéndose, cosa que enfurruño más al moreno.

Anduvieron tonteando un breve rato consiguiéndose olvidar mínimamente donde estaban, como si fueran una pareja de novios en una situación normal; y aunque eso hubiese sido algo tonto también debían de tener en cuenta que la posibilidades de poder hacerlo otra vez eran casi nulas.

-¡shhh!-le tapó rápido la boca a Luffy poniéndose en alerta.- mantente callado.

Ambos miraron al final del pasillo donde ya se podía parte de una gran sombra que se acercaba a paso normal.

-vamos.

Quisieron dar media vuelta pero el otro extremo ya estaba franqueado por otro dulof. Miraron hacía atrás, el primer dulof ya le cortaba la salida.

-mierda.- el espadachín desenfundó su Wadou y el capitán levantó los puños.

Era muy raro, ya deberían haber arremetido iracundos contra ellos, sin embargo, aquellas dos bestias seguían tranquilas, hacia ellos, andando al unísono y sin dejar de observarles con sus afilados ojos. Y cuando ya estaba a una distancia suficiente cerca de los dos piratas pararon.

Podían escuchar la respiración pausada de los monstruos a la vez que los latidos de sus corazones. Tenían la necesidad de tragar saliva, pero a la vez temían que el ruido les pudiese hacer saltar a aquellas dos gigantescas esculturas vivas.

-¿asustados?-preguntó una voz divertida e infantil haciendo que los dos giraran la cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con Witte que sobresalía de la pared viéndose de ella solo de pecho para arriba y como apoyaba los codos en la superficie sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡la niña de comunión!-exclamó Luffy.

La del pelo blanco entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja.

-veo que tan educado como siempre.

Como si saliera de una piscina se despegó de la pared y cayó con gracilidad en el suelo, seguidamente silbó a uno de los dulof que la recogió en su mano y la colocó en uno de sus hombros. Desde las alturas miró a los chicos con superioridad.

-bueno, he aumentado mi repertorio, espero que os guste.

-¡ni se te ocurra cantar!- le ordenó el espadachín.

-¡eso! ¡Que además lo haces fatal!

A pesar de sus voces, la niña tomo aire.

Un par de jóvenes también fue

Llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país.

Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez

Terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin.

El impertinente chico mayor

Y el adorable chico menor

Se creían que de esta se iban a librar.

La pequeña les dedicó una sonrisa tan envenenada de maldad que ninguno pudo evitar el escalofrió.

Pero para ellos la pesadilla no terminará,

Y en aquel extraño país por siempre vagaran.

Todo desapareció ante los ojos de ellos y aunque fue en una fracción de segundo buscaron con angustia la mano del otro sintiendo que se morirían si no la encontraban.

-¡Zoro!

-¡Luffy!

Se llamaron a la vez, aliviados de encontrarse y poder abrazarse.

-enternecedor.-al reconocer esa voz sarcástica el capitán pirata se puso en tensión, separó su cara del pecho del peliverde y miró directamente a la cama donde, tal y como la primera vez, dos jóvenes tirados con naturalidad le miraban lascivamente.

* * *

><p>El cyborg aparcó el coche delante de la puerta.<p>

-"Avaritia".- leyó la bola de arroz.- parece que esta es la nuestra.

-si.- la princesa asintió y se dispuso a bajar del coche.

-espera.- le tomó Shaoran del brazo y la chica le miró un tanto sorprendida, la cara del chico expresaba profunda preocupación.

-no te preocupes.-le dijo con una sonrisa.- estaré bien.

Él, no muy seguro, bajó la cabeza resignado y le soltó el brazo, dejando que ella bajara del coche.

-si nos sorprende una de esas cosas no tendremos más remedio que irnos.- le informó el peliazul.

-lo sé, cuando salga de la habitación, si no estáis iré directamente a por las otras dos puertas.

-esta bien, buena suerte chiquilla.

-ten mucho cuidado Sakura.- le dijo la bola de arroz.

-si ves que no puedes intenta salir.-habló Chopper asustado por ella.

-vale.-contestó aún sonriendo y miró a Shaoran, este también sonreía pero muy triste.

-vuelva, por favor.

-lo haré.- y sin más les dio la espalda y entró en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Con espada en mano Zoro se colocó instintivamente delante de Luffy protegiéndolo, el pequeño por su parte se concentraba en no temblar.<p>

Los dos lujuriosos hermanos miraban desde la cama, Uria sonriendo impaciente, pero Lux se mantenía serio y receloso.

_-Witte no nos lo ha enviado con cadenas, lo que quiere decir que no podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y hemos de acabar con ellos cuanto antes. Creo que las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas fuera de aquí.-_se agarró el brazo en un acto reflejo al sentir fuertes punzadas de dolor.-_no puede ser... maldita sea._

-nos volvemos a ver, eh pequeñín.-saludó Uria al chico del sombrero de paja.- ¿tantas ganas tenias de pasar otro rato con nosotros?

El espadachín apretó lo puños escapándose de su boca un pequeño gruñido.

-no te pongas celoso.- se levantó de la cama el moreno.- que contigo también nos lo pasaremos bien.-se acercó sensualmente a ellos.

El peliverde retrocedió intentando alejar a Luffy de aquel irritante personaje.

-oh, que mono ¿has visto Lux como le protege?

-ni se te ocurra acercarte mas.- le amenazó el espadachín.

-¿por qué?- se deshizo en bruma y apareció tras el capitán agarrándole suavemente la mandíbula haciendo que le mirara.- si nos lo pasaremos bien.

-¡no le toques!- apartó al pequeño de él, apretándolo contra su pecho con una mano mientras con la otra seguía con la espada erguida.

-mira guapo,-dijo Uria con los brazos en jarra y cara de mosqueo.- no es que no lo disfrute pero a alguien tengo que tocar, así me gano la vida ¿sabes?

-a él no.

-con que "a él no" ¿eh?- sonrió agarrándose la barbilla pensativo.- ¿y si es a ti?

-¿como?- interrogó el peliverde casi en una exclamación notando como Luffy agarraba a su camiseta.

-pues eso, tu en vez de él ¿aceptarías?

-¡no!- contestó Luffy por él.- claro que no aceptaría.

-si lo haría.- tajó el espadachín.

-no, no lo harás.- le ordenó angustiando el chico de goma.

-¿en serio lo harías?- preguntó Uria.

-si.

-¿a pesar de todo lo que te podemos hacer?

-si.

-muy decidido te veo ¿eres consciente? Podemos humillarte de las peores maneras posibles. En comparación con lo que tu pasarías al pequeño lo tratamos como un rey.

-soy consciente.

-¿aunque te vistamos de mujer, utilicemos aparatos o nos trasformemos en súper hombres vigorexiscos para violarte? Incluso puede que todo a la vez, en cualquier caso la idea será hacértelo pasar tan mal que ruegues por morirte ¿piensas ofrecerte aun con eso?

-si.

-vaya... verdaderamente me sorprendes, ni tan siquiera titubeas. Entonces... ¿trato?- le ofreció la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

-no, Zoro, no lo hagas.- le pidió Luffy.- por favor.

-no te preocupes.- se esforzó por sonreírle.- mientras pueda protegerte estaré bien.-soltó a Luffy y enfundó su espada, con mirada decidida cruzó los ojos con el chico lujurioso. - trato.- le apretó la mano sellando el pacto.

-como me voy a divertir.- se relamió.

-¡aah!- Lux bramó de dolor agarrando su brazo que se deshacía en piedras puntiagudas y cristalinas como si las estuvieran golpeando.

-¡Lux! ¿¡que te pasa!- su hermano, si poder respirar por el miedo, quiso socorrerle pero calló de bruces contra el suelo. Semi incorporándose miró el pie que la había fallado, al igual que el brazo del rubio comenzaba a desquebrajarse.- ¿¡que demonios esta pasando!

-¡el espadachín! ¡Este maldito espadachín! ¡la lujuria no le a rozado ni por un momento! ¡en lo único que piensa es en proteger al chico! ¡su amor espiritual es muy por encima de su amor carnal! ¡Aah!- bramó de nuevo al notar como se deshacía su hombro.

-¡Lux!-arrastrándose llegó hasta la cama para tomar la mano del otro.-¡no quiero morir Lux! ¡no quiero que te mueras!- gritaba en llanto.

-lo siento Uria.- sonrió triste y resignado.- parece que el sueño termina para nosotros.

Los dos piratas solo podían ver atónitos como los dos cuerpos junto con la habitación de destruían por completo.

Zoro abrazaba de nuevo a Luffy sin dejar de querer protegerlo, el pequeño por su parte miraba a los dos hermanos de la lujuria sin evitar pena por ellos.

-_¿y si nosotros fuésemos ellos?_

Y todo fue desapareciendo.

Sin previo aviso se encontraron en medio de unos de los oscuros pasillos, frente a la puerta de la habitación Luxuria, ya completamente rota.

Respiraron aliviados y el peliverde por fin soltó a su capitán.

-uff... parece que nos libramos otra vez.

-si.- dijo el moreno débilmente.

-mejor vamos a por los demás, todavía queda una puerta, mejor buscarla.

-de acuerdo.

-entonces vamos.- se iba a echar a correr pero entonces...

-¡Zoro!

-¿que pasa?

-no es nada solo que... gracias por quererme así.- sonrió con naturalidad y timidez.

El espadachín se puso rojo como un tomate.

-idiota, por esas cosas no me tienes que dar las gracias ¡anda, vamos!

-si.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba en el interior de la habitación Avaritia. Como ya le había comentado Usopp todo esta cubierto por montañas de oro y joyas, pero hasta el momento no pasaba nada, y tampoco sabía que hacer. Así que se dedicaba a esperar sin saber que no estaba sola en la habitación ya que Zwart se escondía tras una de las doradas montañas.<p>

_-Lux y Uria ya no están-_pensó con los ojos lagrimosos. Negó con la cabeza intentando espabilarse.-_no es el momento de compadecerse, si no Witte y yo acabaremos igual. Tengo que acabar con esa chica._

* * *

><p>El Cheeta seguía enfrente de la puerta de la avaricia. Todos estaban serios y expectantes, y con algo de culpabilidad al pensar que habían llevado a la chica a una muerte segura.<p>

El muchacho, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, se mantenía quieto, pero temblaba con la ansiedad de querer hacer algo y no poder.

-tranquilízate chavalillo.- le dijo Franky.- y confía en ella.

-lo hago, pero mi mayor temor siempre será la terrible idea de perderla.

* * *

><p><em>-tal vez..<em>.- pensó Sakura.-_si cojo una de estas piedras preciosas y la tiró...-_ arrodillándose recogió un rubí, lo miro y examinó y después lo echó a un lado. No pasó nada. -_no podía ser tan fácil.-_suspiró.

-¿no te parecen bonitas las joyas?- la chica levantó la cabeza encontrándose con una niña vestida de negro.

-¿Zwart?- se puso de pie.

-¿eh? ¿Como te sabes mi nombre? Ah, claro, te lo dijo aquel chico castaño tan guapo ¿Es tu novio?

-n-no...

-ah, pues haríais buena pareja ¿no te haría ilusión que te regalara alguna de las preciosas joyas que hay aquí?

-son muy bonitas.

-¿verdad que si?

-pero lo que él hace por mi ya vale mucho más que todo lo que puede haber en esta habitación.

-¿que? Cualquier cosa que él haga por ti no puede valer más que una de estas montañas de oro. Porque con este oro y joyas podrías hacer lo que quieras y que la gente haga lo mismo que ese chico por ti.

-te equivocas, porque ni con todo el oro del mundo podrías cambiar los sentimientos de una persona, tanto si son malos como buenos.

-¡mentira! El oro puede hacer que la gente te quiera y te ame.

-nunca te amarían a ti, sino a tu oro, y si este se acaba se acabaría ese amor, pero si te aman de verdad no importa los bienes que tengas o lo rico que luzcas. Si amas a un persona le amas siempre, a pesar de las dificultades, de lo que tenga o deje de tener. Es algo que aprendí en este viaje, al ver a Kurogane-san y a Fay-san y... al estar con Shaoran-kun.- sonrió con ternura.

La pequeña temblaba demasiado, apretaba los dientes y sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

-esta bien.-murmuró.- si no es por las buenas... será por las malas.- miró con odio a Sakura y después sonrió con malicia.- morirás.

Dichas estas palabras comenzó la lluvia de oro y joyas que caían con fiereza.

-¡ah!- gritó Sakura arrodillándose en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza. -_duele_.

-¡jajajaja! ¿¡Y ahora que me dices! ¿¡a que desasearías haber aceptado este oro! ¿¡a que desearías haber sido rica y no conocer a esa gente!

-¡nunca!

-¿que?

-nunca cambiaría mi tiempo con ellos por nada del mundo, aunque me duela, yo solo quiero estar con ellos.

La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y entonces lo sintió, todo se había acabado.

* * *

><p>Chopper, Franky y Shaoran vieron como la puerta se desquebrajaba y el cuerpo magullado de Sakura caía al suelo.<p>

-¡princesa!- fue Shaoran a socorrerla, tomándola en volandas y poniéndola con cuidado en el vehículo.- ¿estáis bien?- preguntó pasando su mano por la cara de la chica a la vez que el renito la atendía.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa cansada.

-lo he conseguido.

El chico también sonrió aliviado pero con los ojos húmedos.

-vaya con la chiquilla. Los tienes bien puestos y cuadrados ¡SUPER!- le levantó el dedo pulgar.

-¡claro que si!- asintió orgullosa Mokona.- para algo es nuestra heroína.

-¡Súper! Bueno ¿que? ¿nos vamos?

-espera al menos que termine de curarle las heridas.-pidió Chopper.

-vale, vale. No hay prisa. -se echó tranquilo en el asiento con las manos tras la cabeza.- oíd... ¿no sentís como una especie de temblor?

* * *

><p>Brook y Kurogane corrían delante del dulof. Le llevaban algo de ventaja y se podría decir que si mantenían el ritmo no había ningún peligro.<p>

-¡yohohoho! ¡No lo hacemos mal!

-ciertamente me sorprende tu rapidez. Podrías ser un buen ninja.

-gracias, prefiero seguir en la música y piratería.

-¡no te he dicho que lo seas!- rugió.

-¡yohohoho! Tu también estas bastante rápido, y eso que tenías tu pie lastimado.

-es porque estoy muy bien entrena... ¡Ah!- cayó al suelo apoyándose en codos y rodillas.

-¡Kurogane-san!

El moreno se llevó una mano a la pierna ¿que demonios pasaba? Había bastado acordarse del su pierna para que esta le doliera de nuevo.

-¿es tu pierna?

-no es nada- intentó levantarse.-¡ah!- miró al dulof.- ya llega.

-huye.

-¿que?

-así no puedes correr, así que yo me enfrentare a él, tu escapa.

-espera un momento.

-¡yohohoho! No hace falta que me des las gracias.- el esqueleto corrió de frente hacia la bestia y paró en seco esperándola y desenfundando.

El dulof se paró ante él.

-ven aquí, te demostraré lo inútil que soy ¡ah! -Gritó al ser cogido como un muñeco de trapo por el monstruo sin comerlo ni beberlo.

El dulof lo miró como intentando descifrar un enigma a la vez que Brook pensaba que si hubiese tenido corazón estaría en su garganta. Entonces el bicho se lo acercó al rostro, lo olió, y miró con cara de no entender.

-¿que te pasa bicho?

El dulof soltó como una especie de "¡bah!" lanzando con desgana a Brook hacia atrás. El esqueleto, estampado en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-ves como te demostré lo inútil que soy, no sirvo ni para que me coman.

La bestia se acercaba a Kurogane que se había negado a huir y esperaba al dulof con su espada.

_-¿me reuniré ahora contigo mago idiota?-_sonrió esperando la batalla, pero esta nunca llegó. Justo cuando el garrote del monstruo iba a colisionar con el cuerpo de moreno se deshizo convirtiéndose en ceniza.

-¿que demonios...?

-¡yohohoho! ¡lo has derrotado! ¿¡Cómo!

-yo... yo no he echo nada.

Y de repente la tierra se tambaleó de golpe.

-¡yohohoho! ¿Que pasa ahora? ¡Todo tiembla!

* * *

><p>El grupo de los olvidados, habiendo despistado a los dulof, se abrazaban atemorizados.<p>

-¡lo que faltaba! ¡Un puto terremoto!- gritó Chibita.

-¡aquí termina el Gran Usopp!

-¡me cago en la puta, joder!

-¿¡es que tienes que decir palabrotas en todos lados!-le reprendió la mayor a la menor.

-¡ah!- gritaron los tres a a la vez que esquivaban un cacho de techo desprendido.

* * *

><p>-¡Zoro! ¡No te pares! ¡Esto se derrumba!<p>

-ya da igual.

-¿¡como que da igual!

-Luffy.- lo miró triste.- todo tiembla y se derrumba, da igual donde vayamos. No hay escapatoria. Estamos atrapados.-terminó con pesar.

El más joven, al comprenderlo, abrió los ojos e inspiró fuerte por instinto.

-_¿De verdad se acabó? ¿Ya no podré estar mas con él?_

Corrió rebasando la distancia que había entre el espadachín y él, le abrazó fuerte y dejó que lo abrazara, rogándole a alguien que no les separaran, que les dejara todos los segundos de vida que fueran posibles para estar junto a él.

-te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

**Continuará...**


	14. Saliendo del Infierno

**Capitulo 14 Saliendo del Infierno**.

Durante sucesivos momentos el techo no dejó de caer y las paredes de desprenderse. Todo era un completo caos temblante lleno de cascadas de piedras negras. Solo veían el fin y se preguntaban cuándo acabaría todo, pensando en las personas que querían, abrazando a las personas que amaban.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, todo quedó en un profundo silencio.

-¿que demonios...?-alzó la pregunta Kurogane al levantar la mirada.

-¿yoho...ho?

* * *

><p>-Luffy, mira.<p>

El más joven, haciendo caso al peliverde, apartó la cara de su pecho para mirar su alrededor abriendo los ojos como platos al instante.

-pero...¿que ha pasado?

* * *

><p>-es imposible.- dijo Chibita sin dejar de mirar a todas partes.- tienes que ser magia, solo puede ser eso.<p>

-o es que ya estamos muertos.

-¡no digas cosas así niña!- la reprendió el narizotas.

* * *

><p>-chicos,-habló Franky.- levantad la cabeza, esto lo merece.<p>

-¡wah! ¿que es esto? ¡Si Mokona no ha echo nada!-gritaba la bola de arroz a la vez que el renito se queda con la barbilla en el suelo.

Shaoran, que protegía a la princesa abrazándola y cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo, miró a su alrededor dejando que la chica observara también.

El asombro era comprensible mas ya no se encontraban en aquel laberinto de bóvedas sino en una infinita sala de columnas. Todo era de ese mismo material negro y los techos igual de altos, sostenidos por aquellas columnas que salían del suelo, de fuste liso y capitel extensamente decorado.

-¿se ha... trasformado con el derrumbamiento?-se preguntó el muchacho en voz alta. La situación era cada vez más rara ya que no solo después de un brutal derrumbamiento habían salido columnas perfectamente compuestas y ordenadas sino que además no había ningún rastro de la anterior estructura, ni tan siquiera la puerta o la habitación de la avaricia y el suelo estaba limpio y pulcro, sin la mas mínima y pequeña piedra o rastro de suciedad.

-se ve luz a lo lejos.- observó el doctor.-si vamos por allí puede que encontremos una salida ¿no?

El joven viajero de dimensiones se fijó en el horizonte. Como decía Chopper, a lo lejos y en todas direcciones, se podía ver tenues columnas de rayos de luz que caían desde arriba y en diagonal.

-no creo.- dijo.- seguramente esa luz es como la de los pasillos, solo para que veamos o para que el enemigo vea, lo más posible es que por mucho que nos acerquemos no estemos más cerca de ella.

-bueno ¿y que hacemos?- preguntó el del tupé.

-esto era antes el laberinto, por lo tanto aquí también se encuentran nuestros compañeros, opino que lo primordial es reunirnos todos.

-leches...-se asombró el medio robot.- no me acostumbro a un líder tan aplicado.

-no, yo no sirvo para eso.- dijo con una sonrisa humilde.

-bueno, en cualquier caso esperad que llame a los demás.

-¿como lo vas a hacer Franky?

-¡mira atento mapache!- pulsó un botón con energía y las luces del coche empezaron a parpadear con diferentes colores, no tranquilo de eso, sonaba el claxon tocando el ritmo de la canción de la cucaracha.- ¡jajajaja! ¿a que os habéis quedado SUPER pasmados?

Pasmados era poco.

* * *

><p>-¡aah! ¡las trompetas del juicio final!- gritaba el grupo de olvidados abrazándose otra vez.<p>

-un momento.- dijo la posadera mayor.- ¿no parece más un claxon que una trompeta?

-además la canción de la cucaracha.- añadió la otra.

-¡El Cheeta!- exclamó el narizotas.- ¡Franky tiene tan poca vergüenza como para poner ese claxon en esta situación! ¿de donde viene?

-¡detrás de ti!- señaló con el dedo la conejita.- ¡de esas luces que parecen un parque de atracciones!

-...si...-suspiró.- solo puede ser el Cheeta.

* * *

><p>-¡Luffy, Zoro!- alzó feliz la voz el renito.- ¡estáis bien!<p>

-¡jajaja! Pues claro que estamos bien Chopper- rió Luffy.- si a nosotros no nos pasa nada.

-al menos eso creemos.-dijo el espadachín- ¿no se había derrumbado todo?

-yo no saber.-se alzó de hombros el del tupé.

-¡ey, Franky! ¿Y la comida?-preguntó el capitán.

-ah, en el maletero.

-¡weee!- fue, como ya sobra decir, a abrir el maletero y empezar a zampar.

-¡chicos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- iba corriendo hacia ellos el narizotas a la vez que saludaba y seguido de las otras dos.

-¡Usopp!-volvió a exclamara feliz el renito.-¡chicas!

-parece que las habéis apañado ¡SUPER!

-si- suspiró la posadera mayor.- pero nos a costado lo suyo.

-¡no había nada de que preocuparse, pues yo, el Capitán Usopp, velaba por vosotras! ¡Juajuajua! ¡Eh! ¿Eso es comida? ¡Luffy, no te la pinfles toda!

-¡eso, eso! ¡Que yo también quiero comer!- y así, conejita, capitán y artillero, empezaron a pelear por la comida.

-entonces ya solo quedan Kurogane-san y Brook-san -habló casi en una pregunta la princesa.

-si.

-¿que? ¿Pero Brook y el otro no estaban con vosotros?- preguntó el espadachín.

-los dos saltaron para despistar a otro dulof.- contestó el castaño.

-tu idea tuvo éxito.- comentó el cyborg.

-¿idea?-preguntó Chibita.

-Zoro decidió saltar del coche para despistar a una de esas cosas- explicó el renito.- porque si encontrábamos una puerta no hubiésemos podido pararnos.

La posadera miró al peliverde poniendo los ojos como platos.

- estas loco.- le habló espantada.

-pero eso hace que te gusta más.- intervino su hermana.

-¡come y calla especie de ser inferior!

-¿Kurorín y Brook no tardan mucho? A Mokona le retumba demasiado la cabeza con este claxon- se tapaba a bola de arroz las orejas.

-es verdad que tardan mucho.- se empezó a preocupar Sakura.

-tal vez deberíamos esperarnos lo peor.- captó Zoro la atención de todos.- después de todo es mucha suerte que esta vez no tengamos bajas, recordando como fue la última vez.

-no nos mates tan rápido cuervo lechuguino.- oyó quejarse detrás de él.

-¡Kurorín! ¡Estas vivo!-gritó Mokona a la vez que todos se giraban para ver los dos recién llegados.

-¡yohohoho! Perdón por preocuparos pero Kurogane-kun anda un poco inútil.

-ando perfectamente ¡y quitad ya el claxon por dios!

-lo defiendo, ya me duele bastante la cabeza ¡aunque yo no tengo cabeza! ¡Yohohoho! Ah, no... Cabeza si tengo.

Apagado el claxon Shaoran fue el primero en hablar.

-¿que queríais decir con lo de andar?

-nada.-bufó el moreno.

-Kurogane-kun tuvo una recaída de pierna justo antes de derrumbarse todo.

-¿una recaída?

-nada de que preocuparse, solo me volvieron los dolores en la pierna pero ya ni los siento.

El muchacho se fijó en la pierna de su compañero.

-¿te vino así de repente?

-si ¿por qué?

-no, por nada.

-a mi lo que me sorprende es la rapidez del Cheeta.-dijo Usopp parando de comer.- habéis llegado en un soplo a las tres puertas.

-¿que? nosotros solo hemos llegado a la de avaricia.- le quitó Sakura de su error.

-¿pero entonces porque ha cambiado de esta manera el sitio?

-ha sido por Luffy y por mi. Entramos en las habitaciones de gula y lujuria.

-¿¡y pasasteis!- preguntaron sobresaltados el narizotas, reno y esqueleto.

-si no no estaríamos aquí.

-cuesta mucho creer que alguno de vosotros pasara donde no pudo Robin.- añadió Franky.

-pues fue Luffy el que pasó la gula.

-¿eh?- levantó la cabeza el capitán al escuchar su nombre y cohibiéndose al ver todas las miradas de asombro puestas en él.

-bueno...-suspiró el Usopp.- el convive con a gula, no es extrañar que entra en la puerta para él sea como oír la lluvia caer.

-lo mismo pensé yo.

-oh..-pronunció el del tupé con ternura mirando a Zoro.- y tu no caíste en la lujuria, que inocente...

-¡yo no soy un pervertido como tu!- le gritó con la cara roja.

-vamos a centrarnos de una vez.- llamó la atención Kurogane.- ya que estamos todos deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos que hacemos ahora.-nadie sugirió nada.- ¿no tienes nada que decir mocoso?

-yo... la verdad no se que hacer. Esto para mi es un punto muerto.

-¡yohohoho!

-pues buena la hemos hecho ¿y que hacemos? ¿esperamos aquí a que...?-el espadachín peliverde calló.

-¿que pasa Zoro?-preguntó el chico de goma.

-¿no escucháis... música?

Entonces quedaron en silencio y verdaderamente, tal y como el segundo de a bordo decía, se escuchaba una lejana melodía desde algún lugar de esa sala.

-suenan como flautas.-reconoció la posadera.

-¿de donde viene?- se giraba la bola de arroz en todas direcciones.

-¡vamos a descubrirlo!- arrancó Franky el Cheeta.- ¡montaos o os quedáis en tierra!- y tomando asiento el guepardo salió despegado acompañado de un gran...-¡SUPER!

Siguiendo el sonido de aquellos instrumentos de viento el estrafalario vehículo pasaba a toda velocidad esquivando ágilmente las columnas. A pesar de ello, personas como cierta posadera pensaron que se la pegaban.

Los cánticos de flautas llegaba cada vez mas fuertes y, aun sabiendo casi sin dudar que era el enemigo, los que tenían un oído medianamente fino del grupo no podían evitar pensar que era un sonido realmente precioso.

-ahí a lo lejos hay...¿dos crías?- le salió la voz aguda al cyborg viendo de frente a Zwart y Witte que tocaban la flauta con gran maestría dispuestas delante de una columna cada una como si fueran los centinelas de una puerta.

-¡son las niñatas esas!- gritó Luffy.

-parecen que son ellas las que están tocando esas dos flautas.-se fijó la princesa.

-¡ah!- gritó asustado Usopp.-¡seguro que están haciendo algo raro! ¡Atropéllalas Franky!

-¡chicos!-avisó Chopper.- algo pasa con las luces del fondo.

Algo demasiado extraño para ser exactos. Aquellas tenues columnas de luz se deshacían de abajo a arriba en millones de puntos luminosos que revoloteaban como luciérnagas y bailaban al son de la música acumulándose entre las dos niñas formando de esta manera un gran tornado de brillos.

-¿¡creéis que es conveniente acercarnos mas!-preguntó con un tono de histeria la posadera.- ¡porque yo ya estoy suficientemente acojonada!

-¡apoyo la moción!- levantó la mano el narizotas.

-deberíais ser pareja.-analizó la conejita.

-¡y un cuerno!-gritaron los dos.

-¡dejaros de tonterías!- les llamó la atención el peliverde.- algo esta pasando.

-¿¡todavía mas!

Los luceros, sin interrumpir su armónico baile, empezaron a fusionarse unos con otros hasta formar un único y gran punto de luz.

-es como un sol.- dijo Mokona.

-pero parece que bombea.

-¿bombea?-repitió Shaoran las palabras del médico alarmándose al comprender que pasaba, no bombeaba sino que se contraía.- ¡Franky! ¡Detén el coche! ¡Va a explotar!

-¿el coche?

-¡la luz!

Y dicho esto hubo un gran estruendo y la luz lo cubrió todo. Franky frenó bruscamente pero con el sobresalto y su poca visibilidad se golpearon de costado contra una columna. Segundos después pudieron volver a abrir los ojos.

Ante ellos y entre las columnas que las dos niñas tenían tras sus espaldas lucía una gran puerta. Esta llegaba hasta el techo, de arco apuntado y encajando perfectamente en la estructura, ornamentada con motivos florales en toda su extensión, y por ultimo del mismo material que aquella sala, sin embargo, de un color blanco y un brillo propio.

Las dos pequeñas se apartaron la flauta de la boca y manteniéndolas en sus manos hicieron una educada reverencia. Al levantar la cabeza, ambas tenían el rostro sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Con voz neutra Witte pronunció las siguientes palabras.

-yo soy el blanco, la luz guía, la que descubre todo a la verdad, la pureza, la parte racional, el final del camino.

-yo soy negro, la que lo cubre todo, el cobijo del ser, el miedo, la parte irracional, el final del camino.

Y alzando las flautas hacia la puerta con una sola mano dijeron al unisono:

-este es nuestro titulo y con el ordenamos a esta puerta abrirse.

Tal y como ordenaron las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar una luz natural bastante intensa para lo que llevaban acostumbrados, pero enseguida se amoldaron sus ojos pudiendo ver lo que había tras la puerta; había otro umbral exactamente igual que aquel que se acababa de abrir con la diferencia de que este segundo estaba a la inversa con respecto al primero. En la parte superior del primero e inferior del segundo portal había una especie de muelle de piedra que llevaba a una enorme jaula para pájaros dorada de un estilo muy chinesco.

Finalmente, no percibían que allí hubiese ningún suelo, tan solo un cielo verde.

-¿podéis cerrar la boca e iros ya?-preguntó Witte con ironía y una sonrisa helada.-¿si? Gracias.

-¿¡y a donde creéis que podemos ir niñas diabólicas!-se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas al narizotas a las vez que sacaba los colmillos.

-por la puerta.-contestaron las dos como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¡yo no paso por una puerta vuestra ni jarto de vino! ¡se supone que sois nuestra enemigas! ¿¡por qué nos dejarais pasar si no fuese una trampa!

-porque habéis pasado la prueba del Infierno.- se alzó de hombros Zwart.- Nuestra obligación es dejaros entrar al Paraíso.

-¿"Paraíso"?- dijo interrogante el peliverde.- lo decís como si estuviéramos muertos.

-ojala.- deseó la de blanco con cara de mosqueo.- y pasad ya que me cansa tanta luz.

-valep.- dijo con naturalidad Luffy habiéndose bajado ya del coche y andando hacía la puerta.

-¡LUFFY!

-¿que? Si no tenemos otra cosa que hacer. Es la única salida que hay.

-eso es verdad.

-ciertamente.-se bajaron los dos espadachines del Cheeta.

-¿¡vosotros también par de mendrugos!

-no te sulfures tanto Usopp.-le aconsejó Shaoran bajando y ayudando a bajar a la princesa.- después de todo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-en el fondo eres igual que Luffy.-le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡que bajes ya zopenco!-le echó la conejita de una patada del vehículo.

-¡ah!-cayó de boca.

-bueno.-se cruzó Zoro de brazos.- y que debemos hacer ahora.

-pasar al otro lado y montaros en el ascensor.-explicó Zwart.

-¿esa jaula?-preguntó el capitán.

-aja.

-¿y como se supone que vamos a llegar hasta allí?- se acercaba Franky con el huevo Cheeta bajo el hombro.- ¿trepando?

-solo tenéis que pasar con normalidad por la puerta, cuando lo hagáis iréis a estar derechos conforme al otro portal.

-no se lo tienes que explicar todo Zwart.- dijo con reproche la otra.- que ya son mayorcitos.

-¡wah! ¡Es verdad!- gritaba Luffy entusiasmado que había metido una mano para probar.- ¡Zoro! ¡Mira, mira que chulo! ¡Parece que mi brazo esta cortado pero saluda desde arriba! ¡hooola!

-como de costumbre tu inconsciencia es abrumadora.

-pero tiene sentido- habló a posadera.- después de todo hemos estado a la inversa desde el viaje en barca, alguna vez teníamos que volver del derecho.

-yo me siento derecha.-afirmo la conejita.

-porque tu siempre tienes el mundo patas arriba.

-¡que os vayáis ya!- es echaba cabreada Witte.

Y con esto, traspasando los dos umbrales y caminando por el muelle de piedra entraron en lo que las niñas llamaban ascensor.

-¡bye,bye!-despidió Witte contentos de no verles más.

-agarraros bien que el viaje es un poco montañaruso.

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-se alejó un grito de doncella proveniente de la jaula que ya se iba, que no podía ser otro que Usopp.

-uff, por fin se fueron.-se alivió le de blanco.

-¿crees que lo conseguirán?

-no creo, después de todo ahora van al Jardín de las Delicias. Así que no te preocupes. Dijo animándola.-aunque nosotros no lo hayamos conseguido seguro que no tenemos que separarnos.-Zwart intentó sonreír pero le salió un poco triste.-¿que pasa?

-es que... esos chicos me caen bien.

* * *

><p>La jaula ascendía a una velocidad vertiginosa tambaleándose en sobre manera haciendo que sus ocupantes se golpearan más de un vez contra las barras de oro.<p>

-¡Mokona rueda como una pelota! ¡Wah!

-voy a vomitar...-se agarraba mareada la conejita a las barras.

-¡os lo dije! ¡Es una trampa y vamos a morir todos!

-¡jajajaja! ¡Disfrútalo más Usopp! ¡Que esto es divertidísimo!- se entretenía el capitán yendo de un lado al otro en la jaula.

-¡Luffy!-le llamó su espadachín.-¡ten cuidado que en una de estas puedes acabar con la cabeza...!

POM!

-...entre las barras- terminó la frase en un suspiro.

-¡ahh! ¡ayudadme! ¡que no la puedo sacar!

-¡eso te pasa por idiota!- le reprochó Usopp.

-¡eh! ¡que en el cielo hay agua!

-¿agua?-preguntó el muchacho.

-no le hagas caso que esta medio loco.- le dijo el narizotas.- ¿no ves como está?

-¡que digo la verdad! ¡Que arriba ahí un mar!

Shaoran se acercó a las barras para mirar. No solo había un mar de aguas verdes sino también una carabela latina y la puerta negra por donde empezó todo.

-¡aguantad la respiración! ¡Volvemos al lago!

En segundos la jaula se llenó de agua y en otros se vació siguiendo su camino hacia arriba.

-¡la isla!-gritó la posadera.-¡abajo esta nuestra isla!-miraba como rápidamente se hacía mas pequeña a la vez que se levaban.

-¡yohohoho! ¡Estuvimos bajo tierra visitando el infierno y ahora nos elevamos hacia el paraíso! ¡Que buena letra para una canción!

-¿pero la isla no estaba dentro de una burbuja?-preguntó Sakura.

Unos puntos suspensivos pasaron por las cabezas de todos y tras angustiarse al pensar de que manera llegarían al paraíso, si vivos o muertos, tomaron todo el aire que sus pulmones podían guardar.

La jaula se llenó otra vez de agua, pero esta vez no se vació tan deprisa, más bien parecía que no iba a llegar a vaciarse. Mantenían toda su energía en aguantar la respiración dejando que sus cuerpos flotaran entre los barrotes. No podía más, el aire se acababa y su fuerzas se iba ¿de verdad el siguiente nivel era el Paraíso? ¿no sería esa la última estrategia para matarlos?

Y cuando la esperanza iba a irse por completo...se hizo la luz.

La jaula salió a la superficie escuchando seguidamente varias y fuertes bocanadas de aire y alguna que otra tos. Con el ascensor ya parado Luffy consiguió sacar la cabeza de la jaula.

-lo hemos conseguido.-suspiró.

-a duras penas.-contestó Zoro.

Unos y otros fueron observando el paisaje que ahora les tocaba ver, haciéndose todos la misma pregunta "¿de verdad era ese sitio el paraíso?".

**Continuará...**


	15. El Jardín de las Delicias

**Capitulo 15 El jardín de las delicias.**

La jaula de oro se mantenía sobre la superficie del lago, quieta e inmóvil como si estuviera sujeta. Ellos por su parte reflejaban en sus ojos el paisaje.

Era un gran jardín donde seguramente por más que anduvieran nunca encontrarían el final, adornado con diversos lagos de aguas cristalinas.

Por donde quiera que se mirara se encontraban plantas exóticas de las que nunca habían oído hablar y frutos que nunca habían saboreado; animales e insectos extraños de intensos colores, como una mariposa gigante que voló sobre sus cabezas, iban de una lado para otro desplegando un aura de paz.

Por último, y lo que más encontraban por todos lados, eran cuerpos de gente desnuda comiendo durmiendo y fornicando de diferentes formas sin importar sexo, raza o edad, cosa que les hizo preguntarse "¿esto es el paraíso?".

-el paraíso del porno.- dijo la conejita con una cara difícil de explicar.

-¡tu no mires que eres muy pequeña!- le tapaba su hermana mayor los ojos.

-¡ah, no! ¡yo quiero ver, yo quiero ver!

-¡que no!

-¿que mas te da si yo ya no tengo inocencia?

-¡siempre para lo que te interesa!- regañó con reproche.

-dejadlo ya y vamos a salir.

-¿¡que dices Kurorín! ¿¡Tú ves el panorama! Seguro que nada mas salir nos violan y Mokona es demasiado sexy.

-¿y que hacemos bola de arroz? ¿Nos quedamos aquí muertos de risa?

-esta claro que no.- intervino Shaoran.- pero teniendo en cuenta por lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora lo que Mokona dice no es tan descabellado. No lo de las violaciones, pero puede que al salir de esta jaula algo cambie.

-en ese caso debería salir uno de nosotros.- sugirió el espadachín pirata.- así podremos ver que es lo que pasa.

-¿y quien de nosotros va a ser?- preguntó Usopp momentos antes de que lo echaran fuera de la jaula y cayera al bello lago.- ¡ah!

Segundos de espera.

-¿¡pero que demonios hacéis! -gritó indignado.- ¡vosotros no sois compañeros ni sois nada!

-pues no parece que vaya a pasar nada.- analizó Luffy hurgándose la nariz.

Y con esta certeza en sus corazones salieron de la jaula echándose al agua del lago, la cual les llegaba por encima de los tobillos, y se encaminaron por el jardín.

-¡wah! ¡Que buena pinta tiene estos frutos!- exclamó Luffy.

-tu mejor deja los frutos, hijo de la gula, no vayamos a tener un desgracia... uff...estos exhibicionistas están por todos lados.-se quejaba el peliverde.- uno no sabe donde mirar.

-¡jajajaja! tu mira machote- le golpeaba Franky con efusividad la espalda.- que estas en la flor de la vida.

-no me compares contigo.

-yo creía que nos irían a atacar o algo.-dijo el renito.- pero parece que para ellos pasamos desapercibidos.

-pues yo me encuentro en un gran dilema.- decía el esqueleto rascándose la barbilla.

-¿que dilema puedes tener tu ahora?-formuló la pregunta el narizotas.

-uno muy grave Usopp, que afecta a mi ser más de lo que te puedas imaginar... no sé que preguntarles a las damas que me enseñen.

-¡idiota!

-¿te pasa algo Sakura?- le preguntó la bola de arroz viendo que la chica se estaba todo el rato mirando su vestimenta.

-es que... me da la sensación de que mi ropa se seca demasiado pronto y de que ya no me siento tan cansada y las heridas se me curan rápido.

-¿que?-preguntaron varios al unisono y seguidamente se examinaron.

-yo pensé que era porque tenia poca ropa pero la chiquilla tiene razón, se están secando demasiado rápido.-miraba el cyborg su ropa levantándose las gafas de sol.

-mi pelaje también.- dijo Chopper.

-¿y si el enemigo quiere achicharrarnos?-empezó el artillero con sus neuras.

-¿entonces para que nos sanan las heridas?-se apoyaba Kurogane haciendo equilibrismos sobre la pierna que hasta hace poco le daba problemas.

-para que nos confiemos.

-pero...-empezó la posadera.- tampoco parece que haga tanto calor como para que se sequen tan rápido ¿no?... ¿mm?

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó su hermana.

-sé que suena repetitivo pero... ¿no oís una melodía?

Quedaron en silencio.

-¿esas dos criajas nos han seguido?

-no creo Kurorín, esta vez no son flautas ¿verdad?- afinaba las largas orejas la bola de arroz.

-suena como un instrumento de cuerda-dijo la posadera.

-¡una guitarra eléctrica!- alzó la mano feliz la conejita.

-es imposible que sea una guitarra eléctrica inútil con lo oídos atrofiados.-le fulminó con la mirada a Rella.

-tampoco hace falta que me recuerdes mi nefasto oído musical.- se arrodilló deprimida en el suelo dejando que una áurea purpúrea la consumiera.

-¡da igual lo que sea!- animó Luffy.- ¡Franky, saca el Cheeta que nos vamos!

-¡si mi capitán! ¡Cheeta-móvil, te elijo a...!

-¡un momento!- les paró la princesa en el acto.- no podemos utilizar el Cheeta aquí.

-¿porque no?-preguntó el capitán.-¿te mareas en coche?

-no es eso, pero la gente de aquí esta como ida, no parecen conscientes de nada... con el Cheeta sería muy difícil pasar sin atropellarlos. La música no se oye muy lejos, podemos ir andando.

Luffy y Franky, que aún estaba en posición de "adelante y sin mirar atrás", movieron los ojos hacia el otro y después a la princesa.

-bueno, pos iremos andando.

-que le vamos hacer.

-muchas gracias.- se reverenció la chica.

Aceleraron el paso, algunos impacientes y otros todo lo contrario. Se acercaban cada vez más a la música, tal y como lo hicieron en la sala del Infierno; sin embargo, aquella música, igual de bella que la que provocaban las dos flautas, no parecía que hiciera ningún cambio en los alrededores, nada bailaba a su ritmo.

Finalmente, encontraron su origen. Entre dos lagos, completamente al descubierto y llamando la atención se disponía un sofá; sus patas eran de oro y estaba tapizado en terciopelo rojo, su respaldo mantenía cierta similitud con la silueta de una flor de loto.

Pero todo esto no era lo único, mas en aquel sofá estaba tumbada una hermosa y joven mujer que tocaba una lira de marfil adornada con esmeraldas.

Su cuerpo se posaba con delicadeza y elegancia sobre el terciopelo y con dulzura tocaba su arpa; su piel tenía un color pálido; sus cabellos verdes eran tan largos que de pie seguramente le cubrirían media espalda, los llevaba sueltos excepto por aquellos que eran sujetos por una rosa verde al lado izquierdo de su cabeza; por último llevaba un vestido, también color verde, largo y ceñido que se abría de arriba a abajo a la altura de medio muslo dejándose ver sus dos perfectas piernas y terminando en una larga cola, el escote era palabra de corazón y los tirantes agarraban la prenda por debajo de los hombros extendiéndose y dando un aspecto de hojas.

Cuando la mujer se percató de la presencia de los visitantes dejó de tocar y les miró con sus ojos verdosos.

-vaya, ya estáis aquí.- su voz, al igual que la expresión de su rostro era relajada, incluso se podría decir que adormecida.

-¿quien eres tu?- le pidió identificación Luffy.

-mi nombre es Groene.-dejando su lira sobre el sofá se incorporó y levantó hasta llegar justo enfrente de ellos. Sus movimientos se veían lentos pero elegantes.

-¡no te acerques mas!- le dijo Usopp.- por tus vestimentas esta claro que algo tienes que ver con esas dos niñas!

-si, son mis hermanas pequeñas.

-¿¡y lo dices tan pancha!

-Usopp, cálmate ya o te va a dar un patatús.- le dijo el renito.

-supongo que habéis conseguido pasar la prueba del Infierno.

-si, pasamos por todas las puertas.- afirmó Shaoran.- ahora debemos pasar la prueba que tu nos pongas ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-aquí no tenéis que pasar ninguna prueba.- vio la extrañez reflejada en los ojo de ellos.- este es el Paraíso, también lo llamamos Jardín de las delicias, aquí no existe el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, ni el esfuerzo. Creo que eso es algo que ya habéis comprobado por vosotros mismos.- algunos asintieron, indudablemente ella se refería a como habían sanados sus heridas, se habían secado sus ropas y su cansancio se había esfumado.

-¿pero entonces que debemos de hacer aquí?- preguntó Zoro.

-lo único que debéis de hacer aquí es decidir.

-¿el qué?

-dejadme que os explique. El Infierno es verdad que le dimos ese nombre, pero no queríamos que tuviera esa intención, no es un lugar de pena sino de purificación.-hizo una pausa.- aquellos que bajan allí es con la intención de que se rediman de sus más fuertes pecados. Una vez hecho eso pueden pasar al Paraíso, es decir, vienen aquí, donde consiguen la felicidad infinita.

Los ojos de cada uno se abrieron de par en par y seguidamente sus cara empezaron a mostrar alegría y alivio.

-¿estas diciendo...-empezó la pregunta Kurogane.- que los que caen en la puertas o son devorados por esos bichos no mueren?

-así es.

-¡eso quiere decir que Fay y los demás no están muertos!-exclamó feliz Mokona.

-¡buaaa! ¡Maldita Nico Robin, lo que me ha hecho preocuparme la so cabrona!- lloraba contento el cyborg.

-¡Un momento!- paró la fiesta Usopp.- sé que soy siempre yo el aguafiestas pero eso significa que la gente que hay aquí desnuda son la de la isla ¿no?

-estas en lo correcto.- contestó Groene.

-entonces..-miró a la conejita y posadera.- ¿no deberíais haber reconocido a alguien?

-¿que clase de persona crees que soy que va fijándose en la gente desnuda?- se defendió la mayor.

-yo solo me fijo en los penes.-dijo con toda tranquilidad la menor llevando se un capón de su hermana.-¡ay!

-¿donde están nuestros compañeros?-preguntó Luffy con aparente felicidad.- dinoslo por favor.

-los tenéis justo ahí al lado.- señaló con el dedo a su derecha.

Sus compañeros estaba tan cerca que se sintieron tontos de no haberse dado cuenta, pero eso quedó atrás porque en el estado en que se encontraban Robin, Nami y Sanji les dejó en estado de shock.

-están...-empezó Brook.- haciéndose un trío

-que posturas mas raras.-se fijaba la conejita con cara extraña.

-que no mires.- le dio un capón la posadera.

-¡ay!

-yo me cargo a ese cocinero- abrió Franky su muñeca para darle cañonazo a discreción al rubio.

-¡Franky!- se trasformo Chopper en reno casi humano para pararle.- ¡que no son conscientes!

-pero del cocinero pervertido es de esperar.- comentó Zoro.

-¡no le animes!

-¿se puede saber que les pasa?-preguntó de mala gana Kurogane.- no solo a ellos, también al resto.

-como ya dije antes, han conseguido la felicidad infinita. El purificarse no consiste en un simple perdón, la persona que llega aquí se libera de todos sus monstruos mentales, de sus dudas, tentaciones y miedos; pero claro, esto sería imposible si su razón humana siguiera viva, por lo tanto solo queda el instinto.

-como si fueran animales.- concluyó Shaoran.

-así es, los humanos buscáis siempre la felicidad infinita sin saber que para ello simplemente debéis abandonar vuestros pensamientos, vuestras ambiciones y deseos y limitaros solo a lo vital.

-¿nos pasará a nosotros lo mismo que a ellos?-preguntó la posadera.

-solo si queréis.

-¿como que si queremos? Explícate.-ordeno el peliverde.

-vosotros también habéis conseguido la redención ya que no habéis sucumbido al pecado, por ello, a partir de aquí tenéis una bifurcación en el camino, elijáis cual elijáis se convertirá en un viaje de no retorno. Vuestra primera opción es seguir aquí con vuestro compañeros abandonando vuestra concepción de humanos; la segunda es seguir adelante, este será un camino quejumbroso y si caéis ya no obtendréis la redención, pasareis por tres salas diferentes en las que cada una habrá un combatiente esperándoos, podréis seguir avanzando sin pelear pero para ello tres de vosotros deberán quedarse a luchar en cada sala, todo esto hasta llegar a mi amo en la cuarta y ultima sala.

-¿tu amo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-si, él que creo este mundo y nos creo a nosotras.

-¡vamos a por él!- gritó entusiasmado Luffy.- lo mandaré a volar por los aires.

-¿de verdad queréis hacerlo?-preguntó Groene.

-¿que? ¡Pues claro!-afirmó el capitán.- ¿porque no íbamos a querer?

-pensadlo por un momento, si aceptáis quedaros aquí os liberaríais del dolor, de recibir daño y de hacerlo, de las lagrimas. Abandonaríais un modo de vida que seguramente os llevaran a la desgracia, tristeza, desilusión, desamparo y soledad. Seguramente pensáis que si aceptáis esto no podréis hacer esas cosas que queréis hacer o disfrutar del día a día como hasta ahora, pero no lo necesitareis más ya que vuestra sola existencia os llevara a la felicidad. Pensad que si todo el mundo viviera así ya no solo el dolor se erradicaría sino también las guerras, el hambre, la intolerancia... Todos seríamos uno.

Todo quedó en silencio y Groene y Luffy se miraban a los ojos, serios.

-la vida que ofreces para mi no tiene ningún sentido, antes que vivir así prefiero morirme.

La mujer aún con su expresión adormilada sonrió por primera vez. Su sonrisa no era soberbia ni de satisfacción, era cariñosa y natural aunque también en ella se podía ver un atisbo de tristeza.

-si es así esperad un momento por favor.- se volvió para recoger su lira.

-¡ah! ¡ya empieza como las niñas esas! ¡Nos va a matar!

-en serio Usopp, tranquilízate ya.-le volvió a aconsejar el renito.

-no os preocupéis, yo solo os debo preguntar cual es vuestra decisión, pero antes de avanzar tenéis que llevaros a alguien en vuestro camino.

Comenzó a tocar la lira y la dulce melodía volvió a inundar el lugar, solo minutos después fue acompañada por una especie de crujido.

-¡ah!- gritaron algunos sobresaltados al salir de la tierra sin previo aviso una enorme flor entre ellos; su tallo era tan grueso como el de un árbol y su capullo cerrado, amarillo por abajo y rosa por arriba, tan grande como tres personas.

Groene se acercó a la recién aparecida planta y como si se tratase de un cachorro la acarició.

-anda, suéltalo.

La rosa se abrió saliendo al instante de ella un chico enredado en una lianas verdes que nacían del interior de la flor, portando una guadañada de plata decorado el mango con dos serpientes enlazadas. Parecía de la misma edad que el capitán de los sombrero de paja; con el pelo negro, cubriéndole la frente, corto pero un poco mas largo por el cogote el cual le cubría; sus ojos eran algo rasgados pero podían verse sus intensos iris azules; en la barbilla lucía una perilla; vestía una capa negra con capucha y de mangas largas que llevaba cerrada por el pecho solo con un botón, después unos pantalones vaqueros piratas que se cerraban justo por debajo de las rodillas, finalmente calzaba una sandalias romanas.

-¡cof, cof!

-¿Momotaro?- formuló la pregunta el esqueleto.

-¡Hermes!- gritaron la posadera y la conejita yendo para el chico y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿¡Hermes! ¿¡Os referís a ese capitán pirata que vino antes que nosotros!

-si,-le confirmó Chibita al narizotas.- el es Hermes Zeusida, el Caronte.

-vosotras...-cof, cof -dijo un poco ido.- ¿que hacéis aquí?

-¿y tu que haces vivo?-preguntó Rella.

-él, al igual que vosotros, pasó la prueba del Infierno. Destruyó él solo las habitaciones Superbia e Invidia y se le concedió pasar al Paraíso.

-¿dos? Creí que solo se permitía el pase cuando se hubieran pasado todas las puertas.-dijo Shaoran.

-se le consideró apto para pasar.

-me consideraban una amenaza, señorita Groene.- le dedicó una sonrisa a la de verde ya de pie pero sujetado por los brazos por las dos chicas.

-¿pero porque sigue aquí?- habló el peliverde.- no se supone que si lo hacía sería como nuestros compañeros.

-mis compañeros cayeron todos, alguno por los pecados otros por los dulofs. Fue entonces cuando dirigiéndome a la tercera puerta ascendí al Paraíso y la señorita Groene me propuso un trato: yo solo apenas tenía posibilidades de llegar al "dios", así que me quedaría aquí en coma, parado en el tiempo hasta que llegara alguien que decidiera combatir a ese dios y yo pudiera luchar a su lado.-rió un poco satisfecho.- supongo cuando me lo propusiste nunca creíste que de verdad llegaría alguien así, pero por lo que veo estas rodeada de gente que no te esperabas.

-lo admito, era un trato trampa, aún así un trato es un trato y debo hacerte la pregunta otra vez ¿que decides?

-enfrentarme a tu amo.

-¡así se habla!- le vitoreó Luffy.- ¡yo soy Luffy D. Monkey, capitán de los sombrero de paja!- le ofreció la mano con energía.- mandemos a ese tío a volar por lo aires.

-será un pacer señorito Luffy.- le tomó la mano con una sonrisa ya pudiendo mantenerse en pie por si mismo.

-¡pues todo listo!- gritó alzando los brazos.- prima de Zoro, llévanos ante tu amo.- señaló a Groene.

-si.- se dispuso a tocar de nuevo su lira.

-un momento.- cortó Kurogane.- antes de que vayamos quiero ver al mago.

-¿estas seguro Kurogane? Puede que lo encuentres en el mismo estado que Robin, Nami y Sanji.- le avisó el muchacho.

-quiero cerciorarme con mis propios ojos que esta aquí, me da igual en el estado que sea.

-esta bien.- dijo Groene.- te llevare donde esta él, los demás podéis quedaros aquí a esperar si queréis.

-vale.

-¡Luffy! No asientas tan rápido, que ella es el enemigo, y si le hace algo horrible a Kurogane cuando se vayan.

-¡jajaja! No te sulfures Usopp que te van a salir canas, si la chica se ve que es buena gente.

-¡lo ves tu!

-parad ya-bufó el espadachín de negro.- a mi no me pasa nada, ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto siguió a Groene por el jardín.

-¿sabes exactamente donde esta cada persona de este sitio?

-no.

-¿entonces como encontraras al mago?

-tu amigo siempre está en el mismo lugar.

Llegaron a una pequeña colina presidida por un árbol muy parecido a un cerezo en flor, tras él, Kurogane pudo ver una melena rubia de alguien que se sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel árbol con su espalda apoyada en el tronco.

Echó a correr sin poder esperar un segundo a verle.

-¡Fay!- lo encontró dormido, con un rostro tranquilo y sereno. Escuchó los paso de Groene detrás de él.- ¿puedo tocarle?

-si.

Se arrodilló a su vera y levantó el brazo para agarrar con suavidad su barbilla y acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. El otro respiró profundamente, pero no se despertó.

-no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de que lo último que hicimos juntos fuera pelearnos. Fay, sé que no suelo ni decir ni mostrar cariño, pero yo soy así y lo sabes; eso no significa que no te quiera, porque, aunque tu no los veas, los sentimientos que tengo por ti existen.-suspiró.- voy a luchar para sacarte de aquí.

Dicho esto se levantó y miró a la chica.

-volvamos.

* * *

><p>Al lado del sofá de Groene los demás hacían tiempo, como Hermes que hacía girar su guadaña y lanzarla al vuelo cual animadora de baloncesto con su vara.<p>

-deja quieto eso, al final le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.

-lo siento señorito Zoro.- paró la guadaña y se la colocó a la espalda.

-¿siempre hablas de señor a la gente?-preguntó el cyborg.

-si, es una manía, antes de lanzarme a la mar trabajaba en un hotel de renombre ¡ah! Ahí esta vuestro amigo... Kurogane me habéis dicho ¿no?

-si, pero a el le gusta que le llamen Kurorín.- le dijo Mokona.

-ah, entiendo.

-Kurogane-san ¿has visto a Fay-san?

-si -le contestó a la princesa.- da igual en que situación se encuentre el tonto del culo, siempre tendrá la misma cara de pánfilo.

-...

-¡pues si ya esta todo listo vámonos!- animó Luffy.

-si, esperad un segundo. Ahora os abriré la puerta.- Groene, una vez mas tomó su lira y empezó a tocar.

Unos metros atrás del sofá empezaron a crecer troncos de árboles floreciendo a su paso, siguiendo los finos acordes del instrumento que manejaba la chica de verde y entrelazándose unos con otros hasta formar una puerta que igualaba en forma y tamaño a la que les hizo salir del infierno.

Groene se acercó a esta puerta, y delante de ella pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-yo soy el verde, soy la naturaleza, la calma, el equilibrio, la degeneración moral, la juventud que florece en el interior de las personas. Este es mi titulo y con él ordeno a esta puerta abrirse.

* * *

><p>-Jaune.- la llamó el hombre sin apartar la vista de la mesa que le mostraba el Jardín de las delicias.- iros preparando para esta visita llena de sorpresas.<p>

La de amarillo miró a su amo y después sonrió con ganas de que empezara el juego.

-si mi amo.- adelantó los pasos para salir de la sala.

-diviértete.

-no lo tiene ni que decir.

**Continuará...**


	16. Amarillo, rojo y azul

**Capitulo 16. Amarillo, Rojo y Azul.**

Groene miraba como la puerta ya se cerraba separándole a ella de sus invitados ya marchados. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-os deseo mucha suerte.

* * *

><p>Corrían hacia arriba por unas escaleras aparentemente interminables, a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada de la manera más literal posible.<p>

-ya se ve el umbral de la siguiente sala.- avisó Shaoran.

-no pensé que fuera tan rápido.- admitió Hermes.

-¡a por ellos oé! -aceleró Luffy entusiasmado.

En nada atravesaron el umbral cambiando de contexto por completo, e ignorando como este se evaporaba tras ellos, observaron el nuevo ambiente.

Se encontraba en otra jaula de oro, pero esta era de estilo clásico y su tamaño monumental, nada que ver con el tamaño de aquel ascensor. Rosas amarillas florecían por doquier, cubriendo el suelo, enredando sus tallos y trepando por los barrotes. En el exterior se podía ver un azul e infinito cielo.

En el centro de la jaula ya les esperaba la mujer de amarillo haciendo sonar su violín.

-ah, por fin llegáis.- dijo tranquila y sonriente, mirándoles y apartando el instrumento de su cara.

-¿tu eres el primer contrincante?-preguntó Kurogane.

-así es, mi nombre es Jaune.- se presentó.- Groene ya os ha explicado las normas, podéis pasar a la siguiente sala, pero tres de vosotros deberán quedarse aquí a luchar contra mi. Os recuerdo que cuando perdáis os espera la muerte, no el Paraíso.

-¿"cuando perdamos"?-repitió Zoro.-muy confiada estas ¿no te parece?

Ella sonrió con altanería.

-no veo porque no debería estarlo.-se alzó de hombros.- bien, ya esta todo aclarado, decidid quien se va a quedar aquí.

Se miraron unos a otros dudando si lanzarse, dudando si escoger alguien.

-me quedo yo.- todo miraron a la posadera que levantaba la mano no muy segura de lo que hacía.- yo... me quedo.- repitió con la voz temblorosa.

-¿y eso hermanita? Si tu eres de la que espera a que la gente se vaya yendo.

-si pero... yo vine aquí como posadera guía, y ya el camino es recto, en este momento no hago falta para nada- suspiró.- y en verdad tampoco lo hice cuando estábamos en el infierno, así que al menos haré de muelle.

-vaya...- dijo Usopp.- y yo que creí que estarías muerta de miedo.

-también lo hago porque si ese pollo amarillo ese es la primera está claro que también es la más débil.- dijo con cara de empanada feliz creando miles de gotitas a los demás.

-_¡Será traidora!_- pensó el narizotas con la boca y ojos en alto relieve.-_pero tiene razón, para darle más emoción a la historia siempre la primera pelea es la mas floja, por lo tanto en esta la probabilidades de morir son las mínimas comparadas con las otra... ¡decidido! ¡Protegeré a la posadera como el gran pirata que soy! ¡no por nada me llama Usopp el salvador!_

-¡oh, mi adorable hermana mayor!-decía tomándole de las manos la conejita con los ojos iluminados.- no estas sola, deja que te acompañe en este duro camino. Cabalgamos juntas, morimos juntas, somos las caballeras de la muerte.

-yo también voy con vosotras- se ofreció el renito.- en los combates siguientes no seré de ayuda, pero de seguro os podré proteger y curar las heridas.

_-¡Se me adelantaron!_-. Gritó en su mente Usopp con la cara otra vez en alto relieve.

-entonces decidido.- tajó el capitán. -si no podéis con ella aguantad hasta que mandemos a Don Nosequién por los aires ¡jajaja!

-¿estáis listo?- preguntó Jaune.

-si.- contestó Luffy.- ábrenos la puerta.

-que niño mas maleducado.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y poniéndose en posición para tocar el violín.- las cosas se piden por favor.

La mujer cerró los ojos, tomó dos segundos de concentración y los abrió repentinamente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en ellos tocando la melodía como si de un arrebato se tratase, como si un demonio la poseyera.

La posadera abrió más los parpados, nerviosa y sorprendida. Recordaba esa melodía perfectamente.

-_el... el trino del diablo. _

Por otra parte, tras Jaune se podía ver como las rosas amarillas se apartaban y unos cuantos barrotes se derretían. En unos minutos una puerta dorada estaba ante ellos. Ella la miró y pronunció sus palabras.

-yo soy el amarillo, soy el oro que exalta y encarcela, la realeza y la divinidad, el sol, la arrogancia, la amistad, la mentira y la traición. Este es mi titulo y con él ordeno a esta puerta abrirse.

Mientras que las puertas se abrían volvió a mirar a los visitantes.

-ahí la tenéis. Apresuraros, a mi hermana Rood le encanta ser el centro de atención y eso la pone un poco impaciente.

-¡vamos!- salió corriendo Luffy.- ¡y vosotros no os comáis mucho el coco! ¡atoradle la cabeza en los barrotes y ya está!

-tened cuidado.- les dijo Sakura.

-vale, adiós, no os preocupéis.- despidieron los tres alegres.

Al irse sus compañeros miraron a Jaune, esta les dedico una sonrisa sádica, y ellos alargaron las distancias.

-¡que estáis aquí para luchar!- rugió ella.

-antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- dijo la posadera.

-adelante, no tengo prisa.- se cruzó de brazos tranquila aún con violín en mano.

-cuando salimos del Infierno los atuendos de Zwart y Witte me llamaron mucho la atención, para colmo los de Groene y tu también son parecidos.

-¿parecidos? ¿a qué?

-a la que seguramente será el color azul.- por primera vez la mujer de amarillo pareció sorprendida, pero mantuvo su gesto indiferente.- además, aquellos... "conjuros" que decís para abrir las puertas, cada uno habla de la dualidad de vuestro color, de lo bueno y de lo malo.-hizo una pausa.- y tu, hace apenas unos segundos, has tocado el trino del diablo.

-¿y que? Me considero algo más que una violinista ejemplar, es normal que sepa tocar una pieza tan complicada.

-no era por eso. Aquí va mi pregunta: ¿quien es vuestro dios?

Jaune volvió a sonreír.

-no tengo ningún problema en decírtelo, pero ¿sabes? No me apetece.

-¡pos llévate esta!- se agarró las partes y las echó para adelante la conejita.

…

-¿que demonios hago con esta niña?- resopló la mayor llevándose una mano a la cara.

-bueno.- finalizó la tontería la rubia poniéndose el violín bajo la barbilla.- vamos a lo nuestro.- tocó una nota y casi al instante el violín se trasformó en un látigo de oro y mango de marfil.- esta será mi arma, solo me valdré de ella, nada más.

-verdaderamente estas muy segura de ti misma.- dijo el renito un poco nervioso.- incluso nos dices tu manera de luchar.

-también puede ser mentira.- le advirtió la posadera.

-creedme, con alguien como vosotros debo decir mi modus operandi para hacerlo minimamente entretenido. Y ahora... que empiece el juego.

Hizo bailar su látigo arremetiendo contra ellos que a duras penas pudieron esquivar.

-¡ah! ¡esta es una motivada que se cree fuck yeah y no llega ni a forever alone!- puso Rella cara de buldog.

-¡como te gusta hablar sin que la gente te entienda!- dijo Chibita quitándose la sudadera que llevaba quedando así en una camiseta negra de tirantes y se recogiéndose el pelo con un pinza.- vamos.- dijo decidida.

-¡hyuu hermanita! ¡Que sexy!

-¡déjame tranquila so putón que lo hago para ir cómoda!

-¡concentraos ya!- pidió Chopper en forma humana

-preocúpate por ti mismo.- apareció la rubia detrás de él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar; ella, danzando como si de un concurso de gimnasia rítmica se tratase, enlazó el látigo a sus pies y lo lanzó a gran altura, donde de un salto atacó al doctor impunemente que solo pudo recibir y caer al suelo.

-¡Chopper!- gritó asustada la posadera.

-ahora tu.-Jaune estaba ante ella alzando el brazo para golpeara con su látigo.

La posadera creó un escudo de cristal para recibir el golpe, pero no lo pudo hacer suficientemente resistente y aunque se libró del látigo los cristales les dieron de lleno.

-¡Chibi!- Rella fue a socorrerla cargado su paraguas.- ¡kamekamejaaa!- disparó contra la de amarillo pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba, su enemiga, con tan solo un giro deshizo su ataque y con otro más le hizo perder el equilibrio golpeando sus piernas

-ya lo veis, aunque me llaméis segura de mi misma solo soy alguien realista.

* * *

><p>Los demás ya se encontraban en la siguiente sala. Esta vez se trataba de un teatro romano, construido en piedra y casi en ruinas.<p>

Desde la parte superior de las gradas miraban como rosas de un color rojo intenso lo cubrían todo y detrás de las columnas del frente escénico un gran sol coloreaba todo en un bello atardecer y alargaba las sombras. Fuera de la estructura del edificio no había más que el rojizo cielo.

En el semicírculo de la orchestra se encontraba su siguiente contrincante tocando tranquilamente un piano blanco adornado con rubíes, sin deparar lo mínimo en los recién llegados. Era una mujer, pero más joven y baja que Groene y Jaune; tenía un largo pelo con el color del fuego que se lo recogía en dos coletas adornadas en su inicio con rosas del mismo color. El carmesí también estaba en sus ojos y su vestido, de falda larga que se extendía cual corola de una flor cubriéndole los pies, con escote redondo y mangas ajustadas que se abrían a partir del codo.

-vaya, este sitio me recuerda mucho a mi isla natal.- observaba Hermes.

-no es momento para ataques de nostalgia.- le recordó el peliverde.- ahí esta nuestra enemiga.

-pero parece bastante ensimismada en su música, muy bonita por cierto ¡yohohoho!

-¡eh, colorada!- le llamó Luffy.- ¡eh! ¿¡Me escuchas! ¡Eh!

La chica se levantó frustrada golpeando las teclas de su piano con ira, giró la cabeza lanzándoles a todo una profunda mirada de odio.

-¡buaaa! ¿Por qué para una vez que tengo público no quieren escuchar mi preciosa música?- lloriqueaba con la frente descansando sobre el piando y cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos.

-¿y a esta que le pasa?-preguntó el capitán.

-¡que soy una estrella!- se recuperó alzando los brazos con energía.

Silencio.

-¡bah!- se cruzó de brazos ofuscada.- elegid quien se queda ya e iros a tomar viento.

Volvieron a mirase unos a otros.

-bueno ¿quien se quedara esta vez?- formuló la pregunta el segundo de a bordo.- recordad que antes del dios ese queda otro combatiente mas.

-¡yo, yo, yo, yo!- gritó Usopp levantando las manos muchas veces.

-vaya Usopp-kun, que sorpresa.- aplaudió el esqueleto.

-solo sigue pensado en que los combates que viene serán mas duros.

-¿que dices Franky? Bien sabes que en valentía no me gana nadie.

-si, nadie puede tener menos que tu.

-¡oye!

-yo también me quedo.

-¡Sakura!- la miró asustado el muchacho.

-a partir de ahora el camino será mucho más difícil, y yo no voy a ser más que un estorbo, así que voy a quedarme aquí.

-no pongas esa sonrisa tranquilizadora- le reprendió la bola de arroz.- porque sabiendo que te quedas con ese inútil- señaló a Usopp.- no sirve para nada.

-gracias por tu sinceridad.

-no os preocupéis.- habló Franky.- yo también me quedo, ya me supo mal dejar a las posaderas, pero no me lo perdonaría si dejara a una chica indefensa sola.

-¿y yo que soy? ¿un cero a la izquierda?

-si, narizón, si.- le contestó Mokona.

Shaoran no seguía muy seguro, más bien lo que quería era llevarse a la princesa a rastras.

-criajo.- le llamó Kurogane.- en vez de quejarte con la cara ve hacía delante. Si no lo haces da igual donde ella este. Al igual que Fay.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y después el castaño resopló apartándoles la vista y dirigiéndolas a Sakura.

-cuídese mucho.

-lo haré.

-y si te ves en necesidad usa al narizón como escudo que total es lo único para lo que va a servir.-le aconsejó Mokona.

-¡ya vale de meterse conmigo!

-¿listos?- preguntó la de rojo.

-si, lo estamos, colorada.- respondió Luffy.

-en ese caso os abriré la puerta, y por favor, llamadme Rood.- se sentó con teatralidad en el banco del piano y empezó a tocar.- esta es para vosotros, una preciosa melodía llamada "my soul your beats".

El sol que les daba de frente empezó a cambiar, lanzando ráfagas al escenario y convirtiéndose estas en una puerta de bronce.

Rood volvió a levantar mirando a la puerta, con una sonrisa enamorada y una mano en el corazón.

-yo soy el rojo, el amor, la pasión, el fuego, la ira, la rabia, la guerra, la sangre derramada. Este es mi titulo y con él ordeno a esta puerta abrirse.

Una vez mas, las puertas le dejaron paso. Rood les miró.

-a que lo hago con mas estilo que mis hermanas ¿eh?- levantó victoriosa el pulgar.

-¿en?-preguntaros todos a la vez.

-¡fuera de mi vista insensible!- les echó rugiendo.

-que si pesá. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Tened cuidado.

-¡juajuajua! No te preocupes por mi Luffy ya sabes que soy... ¡eh! ¡No me ignores!

-cuídate Sakura.- le dijo Mokona en el hombro de Shaoran.

-lo haré.- se despidió con la mano. Pudo ver como Shaoran le lanzaba un mirada triste que la llenó de culpabilidad.

La puerta de bronce se cerró y volvió a trasformarse en sol. Sin esperar un segundo Rood pasó con elegancia sus manos por las teclas del piano haciéndolas sonar y trasformándose así en un arco, blanco y, al igual que cuando era un piano, con rubíes engarzados.

-perdonad si soy algo impaciente.- sin esperar más tensó el arco apareciendo en este una flecha de color escarlata y disparó.

La flecha, tan rápida que apenas se veía, fue directa al corazón de Sakura, pero una vez más las suerte estuvo de su lado, pero solo de ella.

-arg.- el cyborg, que había hecho de escudo con su pecho, vomitó una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¡Franky!- gritaron los dos.

-no os preocupéis, sabéis que de pecho soy insensible.- sonrió colocándose las gafas.

-¿así?- preguntó Rood.- eso si que no lo sabía. Voy a seguir probando.- apuntó al peliazul.- ¿seguirás sin sentirlo si te sigo disparando?- lanzó otra flecha directa al carpintero.

-¡estrella de fuego!- el ataque de Usopp y ella colisionaron.

-gracias por darle fuego a mi flecha guapetón.- le guiñó un ojo haciendo el símbolo de victoria con el dedo.

-¿¡que!

La flecha prendida siguió su camino. Franky, protegiendo a Sakura, la esquivó, pero no pudo evitar que diera de refilón por la espalda proporcionándole una herida considerable y echando a arder su camisa.

-me cago en...

-¡Franky!

-no te preocupes chiquilla.- se arrancó la camisa.- era SUPER pero que se le va hacer.

-jujujuju-rió la pelirroja.- que bien me lo voy a pasar con vosotros.

* * *

><p>Los tres espadachines y los tres líderes ya estaban en la última sala.<p>

Era de noche, y se mostraba sobre ellos un gran manto de estrellas presidido por una enorme luna llena que lo iluminaba todo, permitiendo ver a la perfección que el sitio estaba habitado por miles de fuentes; estas eran, al igual que el suelo, de un color marmóreo, con taza circular y en su centro una columna coronada con una copa por donde salía el agua.

Rosas azules flotaban en el agua, se enredaban en las columnas y quedaban caídas en las copas a modo de cascada; y como en las otras salas, también había rosas cubriendo el suelo.

-muy romántico el sitio.- comento Brook.

-pero no se ve a nadie.- dijo el de la guadaña.

-pretenderá atacarnos por sorpresa.

-no creo Kurogane. Iría en contra de las normas que ellos mismos nos han puesto.

-sea como sea mejor investigar.-adelanto los pasos el peliverde.

-¡sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde!- gritaba Luffy siguiendo, como los demás, a su segundo de a bordo.

-¡eso, eso! ¡Que te vamos a dar un par de guantás!- hacía Mokona Boxeo en la cabeza de Shaoran.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontraron a su siguiente adversario; sentada en el borde de una fuente más grande que las demás a la que se accedía por unos escalones, mirando como el agua caía y dándoles la espalda.

-¡eh! ¿¡Eres tú la última combatiente!- preguntó el capitán.

Ella les miró. Se trataba de un chica, mas o menos de la misma edad que Rood, puede que con la cara un poco mas aniñada. Su estilo era parecido al de sus hermanas, aún así diferente.

Tenía el pelo celeste recogido en una coleta al lado izquierdo de la cabeza, adornada con flores azul eléctrico que iban cayendo junto con dicha coleta; llevaba un sombrero de mosquetero del mismo color que las rosas, este quedaba un poco ladeado por la coleta y la cubría un poco la parte derecha de la cara.

Siguiendo con el mismo color estaba su chaqueta, cuello largo y pegado, de manga larga y a modo de torera dejaba su vientre plano al aire. Después tenía unos pantalones blancos ajustados a su cadera con un cinturón de ese color azul con una rosa cubriendo donde estaría la hebilla.

Por ultimo, calzaba una botas azules que llegaba un dedo por debajo de la rodilla, además, estas tenían la punta cortada mostrando los dedos de los pies de ella con sus uñas pintadas de celeste al igual que la de sus manos.

A su vera descansaba un florete envainado, con la empuñadura de plata, en su principio una redonda piedra azul oscuro y en su final la forma de una rosa.

-¿eh? Pero si soy seis, acaso no os han dicho que tres en cada sala.- dijo extrañada.

-y eso hemos hecho, señorita...

-Blauwe. Me llamo Blauwe.

-encantado, soy Hermes. Se reverenció.

-igualmente.- le correspondió y levantándose tomo su espada.- así que erais doce en un principio. -Fue bajando las escaleras.

-¡trece! ¡Mokona también existe!

La de azul miró a Mokona con cara de estar asimilándola.

-¿y ese bicho tan raro?- preguntó señalándola con una gota de sudor.

-¡no soy un bicho! ¡Soy Mokona!

-¿eso viene de moco?

-¡no!

-vamos a ver, centrémonos ya.- dijo el peliverde.- eres la ultima combatiente ¿no?

-si, en cuanto decidáis quien se queda os abriré la puerta.

-esta vez me quedaré yo.- se ofreció Brook.- si al que viene a continuación es el malo final esta claro que deben ir los mas fuertes.

-yo también me quedo.

-¿que dices Kurorín? ¿no te consideras lo suficientemente fuerte?

-calla ya bola de arroz. Esta claro que el mocoso tiene sus propios planes, mejor que vaya él antes que yo.

-a veces eres tan intuitivo que me sorprendes Kurorín.

-también lo hago para separarme de ti un rato.

-¡malo!

Los cuatro últimos se miraron. Claramente Shaoran y Luffy debían de ir, la duda quedaba entre Zoro y Hermes.

-me queda...

-yo me quedare.- cortó el peliverde al Caronte.- tu debes ir antes que yo, tienes que salvar a tu banda como capitán que eres.

-pero...- Hermes dirigió una mirada al otro capitán para que Zoro le viera.

Luffy le miraba serio, con el ceño fruncido.

-sabes que tengo que quedarme Luffy.

-lo sé, pero que no se te olvide que no puedes morirte antes que yo. Así que si no sabes si he muerto no lo hagas tú tampoco.

El espadachín sonrió.

-si, mi capitán.

Luffy también sonrió y miró a Blauwe.

-ya estamos.

-voy.

La chica se acercó a una fuente cualquiera y desenvaino su espada.

-¿tu no tocas algún instrumento?-preguntó Shaoran.

-no, yo al contrario que mis hermanas, solo fui creada para luchar.- dijo a la vez que con la punta de sus espada creó ondas en el agua que fueron tomando fuerza hasta que de ellas nació un puerta de plata.- yo soy el azul, el infinito cielo y mar, el ensueño, la inspiración, el alma, la templanza y la perseverancia... soy lo imposible. Este es mi titulo y con él ordeno a esta puerta abrirse.

Las puertas obedecieron y ella se giró hacia sus invitados.

-ahí la tenéis.

-muchas gracias señorita Blauwe.

-no te confíes Kurorín.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro se negaron a decirse adiós, y así quedó separado el último grupo.

-¿alguno de vosotros es espadachín?-preguntó la chica.

-los tres.-respondieron.

-¿eh? Eso no me lo comentó Jaune... ¿y cual de vosotros utiliza tres espadas?

-yo, pero perdí dos de las mías en el infierno. Aún así no me supone ningún problema.

-pero a mi si.- volvió a hacer ondas en el agua. Esa vez aparecieron dos espadas de doble filo con el mango plateado en forma de cruz y el símbolo de una rosa en su centro.- no pienso luchar contra ti en desventaja. Tómalas.

-¿desventaja? Si somos tres contra uno criaja.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

-no os lo tengáis tan creído. Que seáis tres hombres ni tan siquiera os iguala a mi.-y desapareció dejando una pequeña risa como estela.

* * *

><p>Aquel que llamaban amo y dios esperaba sentado en su trono a que esos chicos llegaran. El pasillo estaba vacío y tras los ventanales se podía ver como el viento mecía los cerezos en la noche.<p>

Era sin dudad la calma que precede a la tempestad.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe apareciendo las tres figuras de Shaoran, Hermes y Luffy.

-por fin nos encontramos señor dios.

-muestra tu cara maldito, que le voy a dar un golpe por cada disgusto.

-¡devuélvenos la pluma de Sakura malandrín!-gritó esto Mokona.

Él, con suma tranquilidad, se levantó y se fue acercando a los chicos.

-jóvenes, siempre tan presurosos.- dijo quitándose la capucha. Era un hombre que, por su cuerpo se podía creer que era un joven luchador, pero su cara lo contrariaba mas esta era la de un anciano ya con el pelo gris piedra peinado a un lado, cejas gruesas e inclinadas hacía el entrecejo dándole un gesto mas duro y un bigote que le enmarcaba la barbilla.

-pe... pero si es un viejo ¿que eres, un abuelo aburrido?

-soy Hij Bosco, amo y señor del mundo que queréis destruir. Cosa que como ya tenéis en cuenta nos convierte en enemigos, aunque las cosas me hubiesen gustado que salieran de otro modo.

-¿donde esta la señorita Cecilia?- preguntó Hermes ya con guadaña en mano.

-¿Cecilia? ¿a quien te refieres muchacho?

-a mi nakama. La señorita Cecilia, cuando llegamos aquí no estaba con nosotros, por eso vinimos sin dudarlo a enfrentarte ¿así que donde está?

-no tengo ni idea. Tal vez la perdisteis en el remolino.

-¡ja! Sería fácil de pensar si no fuera porque de pocas formas se pude matar a esa mujer.

-en ese caso no puedo responderte.

-¿creaste todo esto con la pluma se Sakura?

-¿Sakura? Te refieres a esa chica que tanto proteges. Ignoraba que esta pluma fuera suya.-extendió su mano apareciendo así la dicha pluma.- pero como veras no puedo devolvértela. La pluma sin duda es algo muy importante para vosotros, eso no cabe duda, sino no habríais llegado hasta aquí. Sin embargo seguramente la importancia que tú le das no es ni la mitad que yo le doy. Se acabó la cháchara, si no vais a daros media vuelta terminemos ya con esto.

Los tres se pusieron en posición.

-Shaoran.- le susurró Mokona en el oído.- esa no es la pluma, la siento igual de lejos que cuando estábamos en la orilla de la playa.

-ya me lo temía. Será un impedimento, pero no esta todo perdido.

Sin más, se lanzaron al combate.

**Continuará...**


	17. La gran aparición

**Capitulo 17. La gran aparición.**

Jaune seguía moviéndose con elegancia haciendo bailar su látigo. Podía defenderse perfectamente de sus tres contrincantes, y lo peor para ellos es que ni siquiera presentaba una gota de sudor.

-¡refuerzo de brazos! ¡Cruz!- colisionaron el ataque del reno y la mujer creando un montón de chispas. Ambos retrocedieron por las fuerzas de sus ataques.

-increíble, así que puedes trasformarte según te convenga. Ya he visto la capa de pelaje para protegerte y el desarrollo de tus brazos para atacar ¿guardas más ases bajo la manga?

-si, pero a ti precisamente no te lo voy a decir.

-ya se lo has dicho.-dijo la posadera con un gota de sudor por a frente.

-¡wah! ¡Voy a por ti rubia!- corría hacia ella Rella apuntándola con el paraguas extendido.

-¿de verdad crees que vas a hacerme el mínimo rasguño con ese juguete?- sonreía moviendo sus látigo dispuesta a golpear de lleno a la niña.

-¡ataque especial de la paragüera!- lanzó la conejita una grito de ataque final.- paraguacoptero.- dijo cantarina, feliz y serena alzándose por encima de la cabeza de todos agarrando el mango de su paraguas.

-que... ¿que demonios...?- intentaba la rubia entender lo incomprensible.

-¡glass make!- la de amarillo se volteó encontrando a la posadera que con los brazos entendidos hacia delante golpeó con el dorso de su puño la palma de su mano.- ¡Hyorinmaru!

-¡deja de imitar ataques de otras series!- le regañó la conejita todavía sin aterrizar.

La posadera lanzó un gran dragón de cristal que se dirigía directo a arremeter contra Jaune acompañado de toda su furia.

-no os vendría mal esforzaros un poco más.- giró sobre si misma protegiéndose con el látigo asemejándose a un sol en medio de su propia galaxia y así fue haciendo añicos la traslucida bestia.- quien avisa no es traidor.- levantó su rostro orgulloso que cambió enseguida por uno descompuesto al ver como Chibita ya estaba casi sobre ella con los ojos en blanco y mandíbula desencajada mostrando todos sus colmillos.

-¿¡de verdad pretendes atacarme de frente!- se puso en guardia.

-¡glass dust!- dijo antes de soplar de sus manos una nube de polvo brillante.

-muy lenta.- latigueó el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de petalos amarillos protegiéndose así de esa nube; con otro golpe el látigo se enredó en la pierna de la chica haciéndole dar una voltereta en el aire. En su caída la rubia la agarró del cuello.

-hija de…

-vaya, vaya. Primero desviar mi atención con el dragón para acercarte a mi y después intentar dejarme ciega con esquirlas de cristal ¿quien diría que alguien como tu podría sacar alguna estrategia?

-gracias por el supuesto cumplido.- el agarre le impedía hablar con normalidad y su voz salía asfixiada.- soy una friki de pokemon desde hace ya muchos años.

-lo que eres es un pobre animalillo aferrándose a la vida.- acercó sus caras.- pon las cosas mas fáciles y no sufrirás tanto.

-¡a la mierda!- golpeó su cabeza con los dos puños envueltos en un cristal que se rompió en el cráneo de su enemigo.

-¡refuerzo de piernas!- se trasformó Chopper al mismo instante lanzándose al rescate para salvar a la posadera que en segundos estaba en los brazos de Chopper marcando distancia con su enemiga.

Por su parte, Jaune, notó como recibía el golpe a la vez que le quitaban a su presa, pero tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; alzando una de mano se la llevó a la cabeza, de esta brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

El brazo le comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a entrecerrarse.

-¡no os lo perdonaré!- les lanzó una mirada iracunda y llena de odio.

-¡pues no nos lo perdones zorra cabezona! ¡Jajajaja!- reía la conejita, que ya había pisado tierra, con los brazos en jarra.- ¡pero ya sabemos que no eres inmortal! ¡tomaia!-hizo un revés de manga.- ¡Bien hecho hermanita!

-¡aah! ¡Mis manos! ¡Me duelen, me duelen!- se revolcaba por el suelo cual croqueta, aplastando las rosas amarillas, agarrándose las manos y con los ojos desbordados por las lagrimas.

Miles de gotitas se formaron en el resto de los presentes.

-¡ja!- se cruzó de brazos la rubia con arrogancia.-ni tan siquiera sois capaces de hacerme un rasguño sin lloriquear de dolor.- afirmó en tono tranquilo y sonriente.

-¡pues claro que lloriqueo furcia! ¡Esto duele un huevo y medio!- le rugió con las lágrimas saltadas.- ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿De cartón piedra?

-jum, - con su mano libre se sujetó la barbilla.- ahora que recuerdo... antes me preguntaste por quien era nuestro amo. Aunque por tus deducciones creo que ya lo sabes te lo diré.

-¿ah si? ¿A que se debe ese repentino cambio?

-simplemente es hora de que deje de jugar y me ponga seria y... pienso que es de educación haceros un último favor antes de que os encontréis con la vida eterna.

-tu rebosante amabilidad me conmueve.

-¡dejad de iros por la tangente!- gritó Rella.- vais acabar amargando a los lectores con tantas peleas verbales.

-si, tienes razón niña extravagante.- hizo una pausa y curvó sus labios en un sonrisa.-Hij Bosco, ese es su nombre.

-¿QUÉ QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó la conejita con una cara muy rara.- ¡pero si ese hombre es un cacho de pan!

-¿quien es ese?- preguntó el renito.

-era una habitante de esta isla.- explicó Chibita.- tal y como también lo somos nosotras. Él fue el primero en desaparecer.

-¡ademas era juguetero! Pederasta no te digo que no pero...¿¡Como es posible que sea el malo malísimo de esta historia!- gritaba aún alarmada la conejita tomando a cada segundo diferentes posturas en escorzo.

-¿malo? Creo que te equivocas niña. Los malos de esta historia sois vosotros. Nuestro amo y padre hace todo esto por un bien común.

-oh, si claro, matar a personas de diferentes formas como que su cabeza sea masticada por una gran bicho con una porra y que su alma se pase la eternidad follando es bien común, claro ¿como lo había pensado? Jajajajaja.- reía la conejita.

-lo peor es que no se sabe si lo dice en serio.- murmuró su hermana mirándola con un mohín y una gota se sudor en la frente.

-su objetivo es un mundo ideal, sin guerras y sin dolor.

-como vimos en el Paraíso.- dijo Chopper.

-así es. Para ello en un principio utilizará esta isla, donde seguirán viniendo personas que se someterán a la purificación, de esta manera ellos recibirán la rendición y nosotros más fuerza; a cada individuo estaremos un paso más de nuestro objetivo y con más poder para conseguirlo. Puede que aún sea pronto, pero definitivamente algún día convertiremos al mundo en la gran utopía que muchos hombres han deseado.

-¿utopía? ¿Controlando lo que hacer, que pensar y que sentir?- ironizó Chibita.- no seas cínica, eso es una dictadura.

-¡si!- corroboró el doctor.- es tal y como dijo Luffy, para vivir así mejor estar muerto.

-solo sois simples humanos que no entendéis nada.

-¡pues tu amo también es un simple humano!- contestó la de rosa.- ¡si nosotros no entendemos nada él tampoco, y alguien incapaz de entender a los demás no tiene ningún derecho a pensar lo que es mejor para ellos!

Silencio.

-¿que... que pasa?

-es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente en los diecisiete capítulos que llevamos.- le dijo la posadera con miles de gotitas.

-¿diecisiete ya? Esto se esta alargando.

-ejem, ejem- Jaune se aclaró la voz.- último favor terminado. Repito que ahora me pondré seria, así que pensad que queréis, si luchar y morir sufriendo o rendiros y morir sin dolor.

-mira tía tu tonito ya me esta tocando los huevos- castañeaba Rella los dientes.

-solo es sinceridad.- se alzó de hombro sonriente.- ademas, en el hipotético caso de que consiguierais vencerme Groene os ha dicho las reglas, si perdéis en una de las salas moriréis todos automáticamente.

-¡ESO NO NOS LO DIJO!- se alarmaron los tres.

-¿ah, no? Bueno, siempre ha sido algo despistada.

-¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!- reprocharon los tres.

-¡no importa! ¡Los demás no perderán! ¡Y nosotros tampoco!- avivó Chopper.

-¡eso, eso!- secundó a conejita.- eh, hermanita ¿porque no animas?

Su hermana mayor estaba pálida y con el rostro perlado por un sudor frío.

-¿que pasa?

-que la tercera contrincante... es Blauwe.

* * *

><p>Las flechas rojas iban a diestro y siniestro, a duras penas podían esquivarlas, y por mucho que intentaran evitarlo siempre les hacía un considerable rasguño como mínimo.<p>

-¡jo jojojo! correr como ratas, eso es lo único que sabéis hacer.- hablaba la de rojo, satisfecha, sin detener su ataque.

-ten cuidado con tu lengua niña.- le advirtió Franky.- que una sola rata puede cargarse a una población entera de peste.

Y al instante bombardeó a Rood, que sin perder la calma y la sonrisa se deshizo de todos los ataques con sus flechas provocando una buena humareda a su alrededor.

-¡ahora!- gritaron carpintero y artillero saliendo de la cortina de humo y posicionándose ambos lados de la pelirroja.

-¡Fresh Fire!

-¡estrella de fuego!

Los ataques colisionaron creando un gran tornado de fuego.

-¿le... le hemos dado?

-¡kyaaaa!

-¡Sakura!

Corrieron siguiendo el grito pero cuando la humareda se dispersó pararon en seco. En la parte superior de las gradas la princesa, tumbada bocabajo, permanecía con el rostro pegado al suelo debido al tacón de la pelirroja que presionaba su cabeza; ademas de eso, estaba siendo apuntada por el arco.

-ni se os ocurra moveros.- les ordenó haciendo a su victima darse la vuelta con el tacón y propinándole un pisotón en la barriga tan fuerte que la chica solo pudo arquear el cuerpo de dolor.- o la mataré.- sonrió con satisfacción sin dejar de apuntarla.

Los dos tragaron duro notando como gotas de sudor les resbalaban por la faz. Un paso en falso y...

-¡uy! ¡Pero que tonta soy!- se dio a si misma una palmadita en la frente.- ¡si os tengo que matar de todos modos!-y con la misma naturalidad con la que una persona parpadea disparó.

-¡kyaa!

-¡Sakura!- adelantaron sus pasos a la carrera.

-¡he dicho que quietos!- rugió la arquero cortándoles el paso con una cascada de flechas.- ¡y tu no te quejes tanto! -volvió a pisotear su estomago haciendo que la chica se arqueara de dolor.- que solo te he agujereado un poco el hombro, no es para tanto.- miraba con cabreo a la princesa, esta se agarraba el hombro derecho que no paraba de sangrar, tenía las lagrimas saltadas y su respiración no era regular.- bah, que patética te ves, ni en tus mejores sueños podrías hacer sombra a una estrella como yo.

* * *

><p>En la tercera sala la cosa no iba mejor. Blauwe no era una espadachina con mucha fuerza como lo eran Zoro o Kurogane, sin embargo era más que rápida, ni tan siquiera Brook podía alcanzarla. Era como si volara y se podía decir que casi lo hacía ya que sus saltos la elevaban por el cielo.<p>

Era como el espíritu de un pájaro surcando el aire y su estela las gotas de la fuente y pétalos azules que aún concentrándose en ella los tres espadachines apenas podían verla.

-¡aunque yo no tengo ojos! ¡yohohoho!

-¡deja de hablar solo y concéntrate!- le ordenó su segundo de abordo momentos antes de recibir el ataque de aguijón de la chica con las dos espadas provisionales.

-por poco ¿eh?- y la peliazul volvió a desaparecer levantando una ventolera que unido a la fuerza de su ataque hizo que el cazador de piratas cayera de espaldas. Se reincorporó rápidamente con una voltereta para atrás.

-maldita...- gruñó.- ¿¡acaso estas jugando con nosotros!

-no hace falta que lo preguntes.- le dijo Kurogane en guardia y hablando con rabia.- esta más que claro que cree que puede atravesarnos el corazón cuando le de la gana ¡maldita cobarde! ¡Solo te escondes para atacarnos por la espalda! ¡Si eres espadachina enfrentamos cara a cara!

-hecho.- enfrentó a Kurogane y ambas espadas colisionaron. Se deslizaron gritando como arpías y volvieron a chocar, así reiteradamente con sus pensamientos y sentidos dedicados solo a su contienda.

Los dos contrincantes eran un puro contraste. Mientras Kurogane mostraba poder, resistencia y fiereza, Blauwe mostraba flexibilidad, equilibrio y movimiento. Era como ver el combate ente una montaña y un tornado.

-¡deja de moverte YA¡- esa última estocada paró completamente a la mosquetero que la pilló de imprevisto y se vio obligada a clavar la rodilla en el suelo siendo acorralada por este y por la espada de Kurogane que sonrió victorioso.- el viento si no se mueve no es viento.

-caza del...- la voz de Zoro se oía tras la espalda de Blauwe.- ¡Tigre!

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Blauwe, aún de rodillas, giró sobre si misma dos veces apartándose de la sombra que creaba la espada del samurai y dejando que esta se deslizara por la suya hacia el suelo; dio otros dos giros, con uno esquivó la triple estocada de pirata y con el otro...

-¡ah! ¡Hija de puta!- ensartó la tibia del moreno y mediante saltos y piruetas se colocó en cuclillas en la parte superior de una fuente.

No se había aliviado aún cuando tuvo que fugarse de su posición de un artístico salto mas Brook arremetió contra ella, aunque la victima fue la fuente.

La mosquetero puso distancia entre ella y sus contrincantes, teniéndolos a todos en punto de mira y permaneciendo en guardia.

-he de admitirlo, nunca me he sentido tan agobiada.- sonrió con sinceridad y la cara un poco perlada por el sudor.

-encima hasta contenta.- masculló el moreno que cojeaba por su pierna herida la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-claro, después de todo que aburrida es la vida si pudiésemos predecir todo lo que nos pasa ¿no?

Desapareció levantando una racha de viento solo para volver a aparecer delante del samurai y atravesarle el fémur con su florete.

-¡aaah!- bramó el guerrero.

-lo siento, ya no puedo permitirme fallos.-volvió a desaparecer con el viento.

* * *

><p>-galleta, galleta... ¡metralletaaa!- golpeaba Luffy con sus innumerables puño al enemigo, sin embargo este se mantenía tranquilo protegido por una pared invisible.<p>

-es inútil. Tus puños jamas podrán atravesar mi escudo.

-¡entonces habrá que cortarlo!- clamó Hermes manejando con dos manos su guadaña, colocándosela tras la espalda tomando fuerza.- ¡siega almas!- lanzó una onda cortante rápida y precisa.

Eso no bastó ya que el anciano deshizo aquel ataque con una sola mano y desapareció esquivando la patada de Shaoran por la espalda.

-maldita sea.

-tan desesperados estáis que atacáis a traición.- oyó tras de si el muchacho antes de sentir como una fuerte descarga eléctrica le impulsaba hacia sus dos compañeros como si le disparasen con un cañón.

-¡aah!

-¡Shaoran!- le llamó con preocupación Mokona que se había quedado apartada del combate.

-estoy bien.- se incorporaba con gran esfuerzo.- no os preocupéis.

-críos inconscientes. No vais a parar hasta que os mate. Comprended de una vez que este mundo esta a mi merced.- con una movimiento de mano las cristaleras se rompieron en mil pedazos y cerrando su puño ordeno el ataque contra los chicos.

-¡poneos detrás de mi!- les dijo Hermes juntando en horizontal las palmas de su manos.- ¡shurikens wing´s!- extendiendo los brazos con fuerza lanzó miles de shurikens con forma de cuatro alas formando una X. Estas volaron en todas direcciones deshaciéndose de los cristales.

-¡ahora!- se lanzó de nuevo al ataque el castaño.

-segunda marcha.

-¡feet wing´s!- se dio con los dedos por debajo de cada peroné apareciendo así una ala en cada uno de sus pies.

-¡vamos!- gritaron los tres lanzándose a un una gran velocidad contra su enemigo.

Hij Bosco, aun viéndose rodeado y punto de recibir un triple ataque, mantuvo la calma.

-inútil.- y como si les clavaran miles de cuchillos fueron arrastrados por una fuerte energía que les apartó de su enemigo.

-¡chicos!- gritó desesperada Mokona con lágrimas en los ojos.

-estamos bien.- dijeron tajante los tres volviéndose a levantar.

-solo desperdiciáis energía intentando evitar el claro final que os aguarda.

-¡tu a callar momia reseca con dos telediarios!- le rugió Luffy.- nosotros decidiremos cuando será nuestro final ¡no tu!

-jum. Parece que os tendré que mostrar que vuestro final ya se está produciendo.

Y con esas palabras se fueron mostrando imágenes de sus compañeros que habían dejado atrás en las otras salas.

* * *

><p>Chibita, tras un último ataque de Jaune, rodó por el suelo inconsciente quedando bocabajo, con la cara tapada por su pelo mas la pinza se le había roto de un latigazo.<p>

-¡hermanita!- quiso ir hasta ella pero la rubia le cortó el paso con su látigo.

-os dije que era sincera.

-¡aún no hemos terminado! ¡refuerzo de...!- Chopper que estaba en reno adulto paso a su forma habitual.-¡aahh! ¡el efecto de la píldora se a pasado!- gritó con la mandíbula desencajada y los dientes acolmillados.

-¿¡tenía que ser ahora!

* * *

><p>Rood se desplazaba de un lado a otro teniendo todo el rato en su punto de mira a la princesa del Reino de Clow que huía como podía, siendo protegida a duras penas por los dos piratas.<p>

-si de verdad queréis una mínima posibilidad libraos de ese lastre.

Un flecha roja dio en la pierna de Sakura haciéndole caer cerca del precipicio.

-¡levantate niña!

Pero fue imposible hacer nada. Tres flechas la amenazaron de improvisto y, aunque no le dieron, estuvieron tan cerca de alcanzarla que hicieron que la chica cayera al infinito cielo rojo.

* * *

><p>-uno menos.- proclamó Blauwe, de pie sobre la taza de una fuente, mirando sin ningún sentimiento en los ojo a los dos espadachines. A su espalda el cuerpo de Brook descansaba inerte en la fuente.<p>

* * *

><p>Las imágenes se disiparon dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos y desesperanzado.<p>

-Sa... Sakura.- dijo su nombre el castaño con la voz quebrada.

-ha... ha derrotado a Brook, y si... si Zoro no puede... estaba muy herido.

-incluso la posadera ha caído.

-¿lo veis? Vuestros compañeros ya están cayendo, por no hablar de los que ya habían caído. No queda salvación para vosotros, ni tan siquiera para las dos posaderas, que les permití vivir conscientes de su actos porque gracias a ella los allegados a la isla iban al camino de la redención sin necesidad de utilizar mi poder. Pero se acabó.- les apuntó con la palma de su mano.- Morid.

-¡no os rindáis chicos!- lloraba la bola de arroz.- ¡aún queda esperanza! ¡siempre queda!

-¿quien habla de rendirse?- preguntó Luffy con gran seriedad.- da igual lo que pase. Esa pasa con aires de grandeza controla este mundo, si lo derroto todos volverán, así de simple.

-cierto.- secundó el otro capitán.- si he llegado hasta aquí es para salvar a mis compañeros, y no parare hasta conseguirlo.

-Sakura me pidió que confiase en ella, y así lo aré, no importa lo que hayan visto mis ojos, sé que ella sigue con vida de una manera o de otra.

El anciano simplemente les mantuvo la mirada y dijo:

-espero que en vuestra siguiente vida tengáis un poco más de cordura.

Entonces se produjo una gran estruendo, sin embargo, este no fue producido por el ataque del anciano, ni ta siquiera se llegó a realizar tal ataque.

Bosco volteó la cabeza con los ojos como platos, sobresaltado por algo que no esperaba. A su espalda, las florales puertas del Jardín de las Delicias se habían abierto de golpe y cuatro personas, manteniéndose de pie habían entrando a escena.

-¿¡quien demonios sois vosotros!

-¿que quienes somos? Si nos estabas observando ¿como es posible que hayas olvidado un cuerpazo como el mio?- dijo seductoramente la mujer del grupo. Era más que bien dotada, alta y de piel morena, con ojos rojos y un pelo blanco de corte francés con las puntas desgreñadas y el flequillo cubriéndole la frente. Calzaba unos tacones negros, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y como camiseta un cinturón bajo el pecho, unido a otro que llevaba en el cuello por dos correas en diagonal que le cubrían los pezones.

-más raro es que no se acuerde de mi, no creo que ve a mucha gente con corona.- habló sonriente pero con cierto orgullo un hombre alto y fornido, con el pelo cortado a tazón y con espesa barba en color pardo. Iba, como el decía, con una corona de oro, dentada en la parte superior, una capa roja al cuello forrada de blanco por dentro, una toga corta banca a la cintura y una sandalias romanas.

-lo verdaderamente impresionante es que se haya olvidado del cabeza triangulo.- bromeó el tercero. Un chico de pelo rosado, al igual que su ojos, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, recogido en media cola; de la misma altura que Hermes y Luffy, vestido con tenis negros, pantalones burdeos y una blusa rosa que le quedaba ancha y cuyas mangas iban remangadas hasta por delante de los codos.

-seria impresionante si te recordara a ti, que seguro que no te ha visto por enano.- le contestó molesto el ultimo, ciertamente con la cabeza triangular sobre un cuello de toro adornada con unos gordos labios rosados, nariz de serpiente y ojos penetrantes; sus escamas amarillas cubrían su fuerte cuerpo musculado. Ademas de esto, como pequeño y gran detalle, entre sus dedos presentaba membranas.

-¡he dicho que quien demonios sois!- alzó la voz el anciano en el colmo de su paciencia.

-son mis nakamas.- dijo Hermes con una gran sonrisa y orgullo.- no sabéis cuanto me alegro de veros amigos míos. Pero presentaros antes de que al pobre hombre le de un jamacuco.

-¡si mi capitán! ¡aquí se presente Rupa Nivea la loba blanca!- hizo las mujer el saludo militar.

-¡seguido de Midas Regis brazos de la codicia!-trasformó el de la corona sus brazos en oro.

-¡sin faltar Eros Laksmi el pirotécnico!- sacó el chico dos pistolas, unas de oro y otra de plata.

-¡y Shooting Star, hombre estrella de mar!- tomó posición de ataque el gyongi.

-¡me importa un pito vuestros nombres! ¿¡como es posible que estáis aquí! ¡vosotros ya recibisteis la redención!

-¿Acaso Groene no te habló de nuestro segundo trato trato?- preguntó el Caronte con algo de sorna.

-¿segundo trato?

-cito textualmente: "si mis tres hermanas son vencidas, tus compañeros se reunirán contigo ante Dios".

**Continuará...**

**Notas:** porfin! la banda del Caronte al completo! que ganas tenía de sacarlos! espero que en primera instancia os haya gustado :D


	18. La conclusión del muchacho

**Capitulo 18 La conclusión del muchacho.**

-ahora os toca a vosotros.- sentenció victoriosa Jaune. Pero la sonrisa que llevaba puesta no duró mucho, mas descubrió que no podía mover su pies.- ¿que?- su ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que lo que la sujetaba al suelo era cristal que subía por su piernas.- ¡eso no te servirá!-alzó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo para golpear con el lazo dorado.

-¡esposas de la fragua!

-¡AAHH!- bramó de infinito dolor la rubia. Su cuerpo estaba siendo cruelmente quemado por dos enormes aros de cristal abrasadores que la aprisionaba evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento.- ¡maldita sea!

-deberías haberos planteado mejor la decoración paisajista.-Jaune miró a Chibita, destrozada y de rodillas en el suelo, pero con la misma mirada victoriosa que ella había puesto antes.- mi cristal ha pasado completamente de improvisto por debajo de estas rosas amarillas. Atraparte los pies no ha sido ningún problema.

-serás... ¡fingiste quedar inconsciente!- intentaba liberarse.

-es inútil que lo intentes, el cristal ya se ha enfriado y no puedes mover el látigo.- le mostró las palmas de las manos; en una creó formas punzantes y geométricas de cristal y en otra hizo aparecer más cristal pero este era elástico y burbujeante.- si puedo crear cristal también pudo decidir a que temperatura lo quiero. Deberías haberlo supuesto.

Jaune no podía decir nada, todo lo que podía hacer es rugir entre dientes y mirar con furia.

-no te enfurruñes, que ahora viene lo mejor.- señaló sonriente la posadera con el dedo. Al seguir con sus ojos amarillos donde apuntaba el indice de su contrincante, Jaune, los abrió de pura sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Sobre el lomo de Chopper versión reno se alzaba de pie la conejita, tomado entre sus manos el mango del paraguas que a la altura de su cadera apuntaba tras su espalda, girando su sombrilla extendida cada vez mas deprisa.

-¡vamos!

Chopper despegó a una velocidad vertiginosa al grito de Rella. El mango del paraguas se alargaba a la vez que la sombrilla giraba aún más rápido.

-¡camino del paraguas!- clamó la pelirrosa a pleno pulmón tomando el mango del paraguas por encima de hombro como si de una espada se tratase.- ¡GOLPE DEL HURACÁN!

El reno paró en seco. La conejita salió volando en dirección al enemigo. Jaune, sin mas remedio observó como Rella se acercaba como una flecha impulsada por el viaje del reno y el tornado contenido en su paraguas.

La joven, con un grito de guerra y aún en el aire, bateó con todas sus fuerzas a la de amarillo, destrozando tanto su prisión de cristal como su cuerpo y mandándola a volar por los aires en un inmenso tornado.

A la vez que Jaune caía, Rella giraba sobre si misma estabilizándose en el suelo y haciendo con su paraguas como si envainara una espada con orgullo dijo:

-soy puta pero mi coño lo disfruta.

-¡niña!- le pegó su hermana un sopapón.

* * *

><p>Rood disparó tres últimas flechas hacia la princesa haciendo que su frágil cuerpo cayera al rojo vacío.<p>

-¡jo jojojo! ¡Ya podéis darme las gracias por el trasto gordo que os he quitado! ¡jo jojojo!

-¡Triple estrella de humo!

Como un burbuja que crece el espeso humo se propagó por todas las ruinas de teatro, sorprendiendo muy levemente a la pelirroja que se puso en guardia, no veía nada.

-¡por mucho humo que utilicéis no os servirá!- dijo tensando el arco apuntando al suelo.- malgastaríais menos energías en llorar a vuestra amiga ¡jo jojojo!

-¡Cheeta-móvil te elijo a ti!- oyó detrás de si, pero cuando giró la cabeza fue demasiado tarde.

Solo atinó a ver algo pequeño y amarillo que se acercaba a ella milésimas antes de que lo que quiera que fuese se trasformara en algo realmente grande que siguió su curso hacia ella.

-¡kyaaa!

Cerró los ojos por instinto, sintiendo como su cuerpo era aprisionado y daba volteretas agarrada por que quiera que la había atrapado.

Cuando todos se tranquilizó se atrevió a abrirlos, ensanchándolos al instante al ver que estaba de cara al suelo, levantó la mirada quedándose aún más impresionada ¡eso era surrealista! ¡estaba atrapada en un coche plegado cual salchicha en un perrito caliente!

-¡kyaaa! ¿¡pero que es esto! ¿¡que es este ultraje!

-¡no es ningún ultraje chiquilla! ¡es el SUPER Cheeta-móvil! ¡juas juas juas!

-¡estabas tan obsesionada con Sakura que no te diste que a tus espaldas Franky estaba trapicheando a tus espaldas para convertir el coche en una supertrampa anti niñas gritonas con flechas brillantes!

-¡YO NO SOY GRITONA! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!

-¡jajaja! No te preocupes que enseguida te sentirás como una SUPER estrella. Y para ello solo necesitas una sola lección: los coches explotan.

La pelirroja puso al instante una cara de pánico.

-¿¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA! ¡ESTE NO ES FINAL DIGNO PARA UNA ESTRELLA!

-¡estrella de fuego!

-¡fresh fire!

Y Rood se convirtió en estrella.

-¡hyuuu! eso si que ha sido una SUPER nova ¿nos habremos pasado?

-yo ya no opino.

-pobre Cheeta, - se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.- ¿no crees que deberíamos hacerle unos cinco minutos de silencio? Gracias a él los tres estamos a salvo.

-Franky ¿has dicho los tres?

-si, los tres ¿por qué?

Silencio.

-¡SAKURA!- gritaron los dos alarmados yendo para el precipicio donde había caído la chica.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que la chica seguía viva, agarrada como podía a los resquicios de las rocas.

-anda hija que los tienes cuadrados.- le echó una mano alargándola con la cadena metálica.

* * *

><p>Kurogane y Zoro, espalda con espalda, resistían el incesante ataque que propiciaba su contrincante. Se encontraban rodeados por ella, que aun siendo una sola, su increíble rapidez les permitía acecharles. A veces conseguían parar sus ataques, a veces el florete atravesaba sus cuerpos como una enorme aguja.<p>

-¡tenemos derrotarla ya o será nuestro fin!

-¡estoy contigo! ¡ahora dime cómo!- reprochó el moreno.

-¿te quedan fuerzas para un ataque mas?

-y me sobran.

-¡bien! ¡lanzando nuestro ataque en conjunto rebotara en todas direcciones, tiene que darle a ella por cojones!

-¡ja! ¿¡serás capaz de aguantar mi ataque!

-¡preocúpate por aguantar el mio!

Ambos callaron y se concentraron, acumulando toda la fuerza que les quedaba que a pesar de su bravía no era para derrocharla. Cerraron los ojos e incluso permitieron que algunos ataques les dieran. Entonces se desplegó toda su furia.

-¡Dragón volador!

-¡Hama Ryuuouji!

Clamaron con todas sus fuerzas, creando una gran onda expansiva que arrasó con los alrededores e invocando a dos fuertes dragones de aire que se elevaron hacia el cielo en toda su gloria.

Blauwe no pudo evitar de ninguna manera el ataque y fue empujada hacia las estrellas por la fuerza de los dos dragones que la rodearon. Recibió heridas por todos lados y su sombrero se perdió en algún lugar de la noche.

-_¡aún no estoy acabada!-_se estabilizó en el aire mirando directamente hacia la luna.- _le cortaré la cabeza a estos malditos dragones!_

-canción de cuna.- escuchó justo detrás de si a la vez que pudo oír el silbido de una espada que pasaba cerca de su oreja atravesando su coleta y liberando su cabellera celeste.

Tal y como si la hubiesen maldecido su cuerpo este se destensó, siendo abandonado por toda su energía. Sin poder evitarlo, la espadachina se durmió.

-¡yohohoo!- rió Brook tomando a la chica en volandas.- lo has hecho muy bien jovencita, cuando despiertes espero que me permitas ver tus bragas.

Con la joven en sus brazos bajó grácil por el viento hasta situarse en el suelo.

-¡Brook!- fue hacia él el peliverde seguido por el ninja.- vaya sorpresa, te creíamos muer... creíamos que te había derrotado.

-solo me quedé dormido.

-¡no nos jodas!- rugieron los dos.

-¡yohohoo!

* * *

><p>En la última sala Hij Bosco no cabía de su sorpresa. La situación había dado completamente un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ademas de que se encontraba rodado de enemigos.<p>

-¡cuidado abuelo, no te estreses que te va a dar un chungo! Jajajaja. -reía Eros dando vueltas a su pistola dorada enganchada a su dedo indice.

-deja eso antes de que tengamos una desgracia.- dijo la albina.

-si, es verdad, no queremos que se exploten tus exuberantes tetas de silicona.

-¡tu si que tienes la cabeza llena de silicona! ¡mis tetas son cien por cien natural! ¡mira, mira!- le puso indignada todo su pecho en la cara.

-no me las pongas más que demasiado que las he visto en el jardincito.

-¿ah, si? Pues yo ahí abajo no te he visto nada pichacorta.

-¿¡que! Eres pura maldad y envidia, mi picha tiene un tamaño y grosor estupendo.

-claro que si, de bolsillo.

-chicos... os habéis cargado toda la tensión de ambiente.- les miraba su capitán con miles de gotitas igual que el resto de la sala, cosa a la que el dúo no hacía ni caso y seguía con su trifulca en la que asistían palabras no aptas para menores de dieciocho.

-¡ja!- rió Bosco.- ¡da igual cuantos seáis! ¡no dejáis de ser un circo de idiotas que enfrentándoos al dios de este mundo!

-Tú ta no eres el dios de este mundo.-habló Shaoran consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas puestas en el.-ahora si que no hay duda. Gracias a Groene he obtenido la pieza que me hacía falta en este rompecabezas.- hizo una pausa, podía ver el nerviosismo de aquel hombre que se creía divinidad.- Todo esto... no es más que un sueño.

* * *

><p>En el jardín de las delicias, Groene, seguía semitumbada en su sofá tocando el arpa con ese aura adormecida tan característica de ella.<p>

-¿mm?- cayó en la cuenta de algo dejando de tocar.- ¿creo que no le dije a padre y a las demás lo del segundo trato?...-y siguió tocando.

* * *

><p>-¡un sueño!-exclamó la bola de arroz.<p>

-así es.- asintió el muchacho.- eso también explica porque sientes la pluma del mismo modo que en la orilla de la isla. Aunque en mente estemos viéndola en cuerpo aun estamos alejados de ella.

-¿¡como puede ser un sueño! ¡esto no puede ser un sueño!- gritó Luffy.- ¡estamos en un sueño! pues yo no siento que estemos en un sueño ¡yo siempre sueño con comida!

El capitán mono siguió con sus divagaciones y quebraderos de cabeza mientras el viajero de las dimensiones y el "dios" se miraban directamente a las pupilas.

-¿como lo descubriste?

-Todo fue gracias a Fay.

-¿al mago?

-así es, como dije cuando estábamos en la posada, él al igual que Sakura posee el don de la magia, sin embargo, que yo sepa Fay nunca a tenido la habilidad de los sueños de Sakura, me planteé que la comunicación entre ellos fue posible porque ambos no solo estaban durmiendo sino que ademas compartían un mismo sueño. Pensé en ello y en que si todos compartíamos un mismo sueño por regla de tres tendríamos que estar todos conectados. Me alejé de de la posada y me adentré en la selva, allí descubrí que concentrándome podía escuchar todas las conversaciones que se estaban produciendo e incluso verlas.

-¿¡por qué no nos lo dijiste!- le preguntó Luffy con reproche.

-porque no estaba seguro, y mientras solo fueran sospechas creí que contároslo era una temeridad, con solo insinuarlo ya se os habría pasado por la cabeza "esto es un sueño, no voy a morir, no puede hacerme daño", y podría haberos matado de verdad. Sobre todo porque el dolor no los impartías tu ¿no es cierto?- preguntó a Bosco.- todos estábamos de heridas hasta los topes, sin embargo a veces el dolor desaparecía o arremetía contra nosotros en todo su auge, tal y como le pasó a Kurogane con su pierna. Has controlado nuestras mentes de manera que creyéramos estar heridos de gravedad, muertos, atrapados en el espacio tiempo o incapaces de controlar nuestras acciones como vimos en el jardín de las delicias, y nosotros, sin poder creer que fuera de otro modo hemos bailado a tu son. Porque claro, da igual a lo que nos lleve siempre seguimos el guión de lo que soñamos. Pero has llegado a tu horma, tu mundo tiene fallos y no lo puedes controlar todo, como lo es la personalidad de tus subordinados, y eso quiere decir que nosotros también tenemos poder sobre este mundo y que entre todos te podemos derrocar aquí y ahora.

Se prolongó un corto silencio cortado por una tenue risa entre dientes del anfitrión de es mundo.

-Lo supe, supe en el momento en que te vi que ibas a ser un gran problema. Sin embargo te equivocas en una cosa. Vosotros... ¡no tenéis ningún poder para derrocarme!

A su voz todo se tambaleó con una gran estruendo. Los cristales se rompieron dejando tras de sí una inacabable oscuridad; el techo y el suelo empezaron a desprenderse como una avalancha, y ellos empezaron a caer al vacío.

-¡que sepáis que esto es un sueño no cambia las cosas!- sentenciaba Bosco victorioso mirando como ellos seguían cayendo.- ¡destrozaré vuestras almas y corazones y vuestro cuerpos morirán con vosotros!

-¡que lo has creído! ¡Angel´s Wing!- gritó Hermes cruzando sus brazos hasta tocar su espalda con sus manos formando dos grandes alas blancas.- ¡Rupa!

-¡ya voy mi capitán!- una silueta blanca como la nieve danzaba con agilidad por las rocas acercándose al Caronte. Shaoran y Luffy se sorprendieron, la chica se había trasformado en una mujer lobo polar.-¡vamos!- de un último salto tomó la mano de su capitán y de un tironazo por parte de los dos acabaron abrazados.

-¡Angel´s Wing!- a sus palabras equipó a Rupa de dos alas exactamente igual que las suyas.- ¡ve a por los señoritos Shaoran y Luffy!

-¿¡y los demás!

-¡dejámelo a mi!- se ofreció Mokona con otras esplendorosas alas.- ¡y dadle esto a Shaoran!- escupió una espada que Hermes tomó al vuelo antes de ir en picado a por los otros tres miembros del Caronte.

-¡vamos allá!- aún con sus alas Rupa se trasformó en una enorme loba de principio a fin y volando cargó sobre su lomo a los dos muchachos.

-¡vamos!- ordenó Hermes poniéndose en cabeza.

-¿¡que pasa con tus compañeros!-preguntó Luffy.

-¡la bola de arroz dice que se encarga!- le informó la loba.

-¿¡Mokona!

-¡si, y me dijo que te diera esto de su parte! - Hermes le pasó la espada a Shaoran que la miró con determinación y la desenvainó decidido.

-vamos a derrotarlo.

-¡así se habla!- animó el del sombrero de paja.- ¡a lanzarlo por los aires! ¡ADELANTE Y SIN MIRAR ATRÁS!

Aquel que se hacía llamar dios miraba como su enemigo se acercaba sin detenerse a su paso.

-verdaderamente no sabéis cuando rendiros.

Sus ojos brillaron con una luz purpura y su cuerpo empezó a tornarse en materia oscura. De esta manera comenzó su metamorfosis; cada vez era mas grande, cada vez mas terrible hasta que de esa oscuridad, con tres grandes y aterradores aullidos apareció ante ellos la criatura mas enorme y monstruosa que se habían que tenido que enfrentar en toda su vida.

-¡se ha convertido en Cancerbero!- gritó el de las alas.

-¿¡en can qué!

-¡no os achantéis! ¡el no controla por completo este mundo! ¡todo lo fuerte que se puede hacer él podemos hacerlo nosotros!

-¡SI!

Aún con mas decisión se lanzaron contra el perro de tres cabezas que ya abría sus fauces. No sabían si era porque lo tenían de más cerca pero parecía incluso más grande que aquel tiburón. Pero ni así la duda llegó a sus corazones. Iban a salvar a los suyos.

-¡AHORA!- lanzaron los tres un clamor de guerra a la vez que Luffy y Shaoran saltaban de el lomo de Rupa.

-¡tercera marcha!- anunció Luffy al mismo tiempo que la espada de Shaoran empezaba a arder. Los tres corazones latían con el mismo ritmo y cadencia. Eran como una sola persona.

El monstruo rugió abriendo de par en par sus tres gigantescas fauces.

-¡nos vemos al otro lado!- despidió Hermes antes de que cada boca se tragase a cada uno de ellos.

Segundos después... todo se convirtió en luz.

* * *

><p>La oscura arquitectura de aquel lugar conocido como Infierno comenzaban desvanecerse como arena. En medio de esto, dos niñas pequeñas permanecían sentadas en el suelo espalda con espalda.<p>

-parece que esos chicos definitivamente consiguieron vencer.- dijo Zwart.

-eso parece... me siento ten inútil...- contestó Witte sin ocultar su tristeza.

-no digas eso. Nosotras, y tu mas que yo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos...-suspiró.- ¿sabes? A pesar de todo... me alegro de habérmelo pasado tan bien.

La de blanco curvó su boca en una tímida sonrisa.

-yo también.

* * *

><p>El jardín de las delicias se marchitaba, los animales se convertían en arena y las personas se volvían aire a los ojos verdes de Groene.<p>

Sonrió con tristeza.

-_lo siento mucho padre, hermanas. Pero la conciencia con la que fui creada no me permitía quedarme impune. Espero encontrarme con vosotras algún día y que ojalá me perdonéis._

* * *

><p>-¡wah! ¡mis manos, mis manos desaparecen!- gritaba a alarmada la conejita.<p>

-¡no eres solo tu! ¡ Chopper y yo también!

-¿¡pero por qué!- gritó aterrorizado el renito.

-porque vuestro compañeros han perdido.- contestó Jaune incorporándose y quedando sentada en el suelo con las rodillas plegadas, le costaba algo respirar.- y por ello desapareceréis ahora.- sentenció con una sonrisa sádica y victoriosa.

-¿¡COMORRR!- y desaparecieron los tres a la vez que las rosas amarillas iban marchitándose.

Ella suspiró.

-_que lástima no ver el final de mi pequeña broma._

* * *

><p>-<em>por fin se fueron.-<em> pensaba Rood cojeando y utilizando lo poco y miserable que le quedaba de energía para llegar a su al centro del teatro.-_ la que han liado cuando han empezado a desvanecerse._

Llegando a donde quería, volvió a trasformar su arco en aquel lujoso piano; sentándose en el banco, empezó a tocar.

-_este si que lo es,_-pensó satisfecha sin dejar de estar triste.-_ este es el final digno de una estrella como yo._

* * *

><p>La noche aún permanecía en la tercera sala, pero pronto desaparecería como todo.<p>

-lo siento... lo siento...- repetía la espadachina con la voz quebrada, acurrucada en el suelo y derramando lágrimas sin cesar.- papá... hermanas... lo siento, no he podido protegeros.

Y con esta última frase pronunciada, el mundo de los sueños dejó de existir.

* * *

><p>Durante unos segundos todos fue oscuridad, y su cuerpo vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Llegó a creer que volvía a estar en el "no tiempo" esperando y volviendo a esperar la aparición de unos guerreros tan fuertes y valientes como para revelarse contra ese dios.<p>

-capitán...

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, podía oír una voz muy conocida.

-capitán, eh, capitán.

-despierta ya tío.

-como si no hubiese dormido suficiente.

No, no era solo una voz la que le llamaba, eran varias. Cada vez se le hacían más cercanas.

-capitán.

Esa la oyó justo al lado, a la vez que sentía como le traqueteaban el hombro. Lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo, abrió los parpados, percibiendo la luz del sol como hacía tiempo no tenía la sensación de que lo hacía.

-¡capitán!- gritó Rupa entusiasmada abrazándolo por el cuello y obligándole a incorporase.- ¡menos mal! ¡por fin despiertas! ¡casi llego a creer que esa pasa reseca acabó contigo.

-Ru... Rupa... ¿dónde estamos?

-en el Each Uisge.- oyó detrás suya; volteó la cabeza, descubriendo a así a sus compañeros, Shooting, Midas y Eros, que era el que le había contestado.

-¡chicos!- se puso sopetón mirándolos a ellos atónito y después todo su al rededor.

Estaba con su compañeros, estaba en su barco el Each Uisge con su poderoso mascarón de proa que no era otro que un aguerrido caballo de medio tronco para arriba. Todo era real, lo habían conseguido ¡y que feliz se sentía por ello!

Cerca del barco pudo ver otro con el mascarón de girasol, la gente que estaba allí saltaba y brincaba felices, creyó ver un chico con un sombrero de paja y sonrió sin reprimirse.

Pero aún faltaba para que la historia acabase.

-¿mm? ¿y estas flores?- dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de lianas con flores blancas parecida a los lirios.

-nosotros también las llevábamos.- contestó el hombre pez.- , están por todo el barco y se pueden ver algunas en el mar. Creo que son las culpables de nuestros sueños.

-y de nuestras pesadillas.- bufó Midas.

-pero parece que por ellas ya no correremos peligro,-dijo Eros con una en su mano.- si se aprecian bien se puede ver que ya se están tan marchitando ¡que lastima que la belleza sea tan efímera!- teatralizó.

Hermes, por su parte y pensativo, observó con detenimiento una de las extrañas flores que tenía en el cuerpo.

-_se parecen un poco a esa pluma mágica que tenía Bosco.-_ entonces recordó otra cosa- ¿y la señorita Cecilia?

-no esta en el barco.-respondió Rupa con cierta molestia.- como siempre a su aire. Pero a dejado esta nota sobre su piano.- informó tendiéndosela a su capitán. Este último leyó:

"Cuando despertéis venid a la isla, yo os estaré esperando allí.

Firmado: Cecilia"

El de la guadaña alzó la mirada en la misma dirección a la que miraba el caballo. No había duda, era la misma isla. Sonrió.

-bueno señores, tenemos una cita a la que acudir.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** tomaia! el fin se acerca, me da mucha pena ¡^¡ este es el primer fic en el que ha aparecido muchos personajes mio y han cobrado vida, creo que por eso le tengo un cariño especial, a pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha dado ¬¬

el caso es que espero que esto personajes os hayan gustado y os sigan gustando. nuevamente... perdón por las faltas si las encontráis ^^

ya como mucho quedarán dos capis! animo!


	19. El despertar

**Notas:**bueno, pues este iba a ser el último capitulo... pero no, si lo mantenía todo en un mismo capitulo hubiese sido demasiado largo, así que decidí cortarlo. Aun así creo que el ultimo capitulo seguirá siendo largo... pero no tan largo, y aunque así sea el siguiente si que no lo corto :3

y para **la**** "****verosímil****" ****Efimeros**xD muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gusta que la gente ría con lo que escribo, y también que llore si viene al caso xD pero sobre todo me a gustado que digas que este fic tiene pinta de natural, si algo me gusta es que el lector lo vea natural y no forzado, aunque claro puede que cuando tu te refieras a natural puede que sea de naturaleza xDUu

**Capitulo 19 El despertar.**

Abrió los ojos de repente, incorporándose al instante y alzando los brazos con los puños cerrados.

-¡TENGO HAAAAMBRE!

Quedó quieto y sorprendido. Estaba de nuevo en el Sunny, a la luz del atardecer, rodeado por sus compañeros y los viajeros de dimensiones que dormían sobre el césped de cubierta.

Sus labios se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa y, tomando aire, volvió a gritar de felicidad.

-¡LOS HEMOS CONSEGUIDO! ¡JAJAJA! ¡OS DIJE QUE LE MANDARÍA POR LOS AIRES! -saltaba y corría alegre sobre sus amigos -¡jajaja! ¡venga! ¡Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook! ¡despertad! ¡tenemos que formar una fiesta!

Uno a uno se fueron levantando.

-¿ya es de día?- preguntó como siempre el espadachín de malos modos.

-¡ah! ¡estamos en el Sunny! ¡no hay manera de acabar con el Capitán Usopp! ¡juasjuasjuas!

-¡Robin-chwan, Nami-swan! ¡que alegría veros sanas y salvas!

-¡ni te me acerques! ¡aún tengo que hacer las cuentas de TODO lo que me debes!

-¡Robin!- fue el renito lloroso a sus brazos.- ¿¡estás bien!

-claro que si.- dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa dulce.- gracias a vosotros.

-¡Wah! ¡que cabrones soy tíos! ¡lo preocupado que me teníais!- lloraba y moqueaba el cyborg.

-sabia que los conseguiríais chicos.- dijo Fay abrazando a sus tres compañeros con efusividad.- os he echado de menos.

-¡gritemos un hurra por recuperar a nuestra mamá! -alzó la voz Mokona sobre la cabeza del espadachín moreno.- ¡Hurra!- con ella solo gritaron Fay y, levemente, la princesa.

-¡yohoho! ¿habéis visto esta flores que están por todos lados?

-se parecen mucho a las plumas de la princesa.- dijo Shaoran recogiendo una para examinarla.- puede que fueran las provocantes de nuestra entrada en ese mundo de sueños.

Unos puntos suspensivos se formaron sobre todos, menos Fay que lo había deducido todo y Luffy que ya lo sabía.

-¿a que te refieres?- el peliverde fue el primero en preguntar.

-todo lo que hemos vivido desde que llegamos aquí, puede que incluso a partir de la tormenta que tuvimos que enfrentar, no era real. Hij Bosco, el hombre que tenía la pluma de Sakura, había creado todo ese mundo en la vigilia.

-¿¡quiere decir que a partir de que llegarais vosotros estábamos soñando!- gritaba el narizotas alarmado.- ¡cuesta mucho creerlo!

-bueno,-habló el mago siempre sonriente.- para nosotros no es tanta novedad ¿os acordáis cuando llegamos al mundo de Outo? Al final resultó ser el mundo de Edonis.

-¡jajaja! ¡os dije que mandaría por los aires a esa pasa reseca! ¡ni en sus sueños me hubiese vencido! ¡jajaja!

-pero...- volvió a hablar Usopp.- si ese tal Hij Bosco se valió de estas flores... ¿no corremos peligro?

-no te preocupes narizón.- le dijo la bola de arroz.- si fuese así sentiría algún poder proveniente de ellas.

-ademas,- añadió la arqueóloga.- parecen que se están marchitando muy rápidamente.

-bueno, sea como sea,- se levantó el espadachín.- será mejor que vayamos ya por esa dichosa pluma antes de que...- calló mirando sus espada blanca, a la que le faltaban sus dos compañeras.

-¿que pasa, Zoro?

-nada Luffy, solo que... sigo sin tener mis espadas.

-lo siento mucho Zororín, pero aunque fuera un sueño tu hiciste un trato real con Yuko, tu dos espadas por nuestra seguridad.

-ah...-suspiró con molestia poniéndose de brazos cruzados.- bueno, no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada. Después de todo entraremos pronto en el Nuevo Mundo, puede que allí consiga dos nuevas espadas.

-mejor será, porque con lo inútil que eres lo que faltaba era dejarte en un treinta y tres por ciento.

-¡tu si que estas en un treinta y tres por ciento diana de dardos!

-¡repíteme eso lechuga de hamburguesa del McDonnal!

-¿¡es que no podéis estar un minuto sin pelearos!- les regaño la navegante exasperada.

Luffy rió mirándolos, y después se fijo en la cintura de su teniente. La sonrisa se tornó un poco triste.

De repente se escuchó un pitido seguido de un pequeño "bum" cual les hizo girarse hacia una luz azul.

-¿fuegos artificiales?

-no, doctor, es demasiado débil, es una bengala.

-¡wah! ¡son el tío de la guadaña y su tripulación!- gritó enérgico el capitán de pie en la balaustrada.- ¡holaaaa! -levantó ambos brazos para saludarlos tal y como hacia ellos.

-¿quien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-fueron los piratas que llegaron a la isla antes que nosotros.- le explicó el muchacho.-le debemos la vida, si no fuera por ellos no sé yo si hubiésemos podido cambiar las tornas.

-¡yohoho!- miraba el esqueleto por el catalejo.- tienen toda una belleza. Le pediré que me enseñe sus bragas.

-¿¡que! ¡dejame ver! ¡dejame ver!- el cocinero empezó a pelearse con Brook como si fuera un niño chico.

-parece que nos hacen señas.- dijo el cyborg con la mano como boina.- creo que quieren que vayamos a la isla.

-¡pues no se hable más! ¡rumbo a la isla!

-¡si, mi capitán!- afirmaron todos.

* * *

><p>Desembargaron casi a la par. Sin duda estaban en la misma isla tropical, pero por alguna razón la veían diferente; sería que se mostraba ante ellos a la luz del sol por primera vez y el calor propio de su clima.<p>

-¡que alegría veros de nuevo!- dijo Hermes con una gran sonrisa bajando de su barco y seguido de sus compañeros.

-¡lo mismo digo! ¡jajaja! ¡le dimos su merecido en toda su cara! ¡verdad Shaoran!- el chico asintió feliz.- y ya veo que tienes a todos tus compañeros de nuevo ¡me alegro por ti!

-a todos no- reprochó con mosqueó Rupa y empezó a hablar como una snob.- Cecilia es tan super guay que nos espera en la isla tomando el sol con su cóctel de absolutamente nada en la mano, osea.

Sanji se quedó atónito ante tanta belleza; aquella chica morena de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre con exuberante delantera le hizo pensar que seguía soñando. Le hubiese hecho fiesta como era normal, sin embargo, el destino se interpuso rápidamente. El destino en este caso llamaba Brook.

-disculpe señorita ¿me dejaría ver sus bragas?- preguntó como el caballero que era.

La albina se extrañó por la pregunta, sin embargo puso su mano derecha en su mejilla de manera seductora y casi aniñada y dijo:

-lo siento mucho, pero yo no llevo bragas.- sonrió.

Sobra decir que cocinero y músico cayeron in situ chorreando sangre por la nariz.

-se te olvido añadir que no las llevas porque tienes el culo peludo.- dijo el del pelo rosado, Eros.

-¡yo no tengo el culo peludo!- le ladró.

-¿no eres una perra?

-¡en todo caso loba! ¡y también soy humana!

-Cecilia es esa compañera que nombraste antes ¿no?- le dijo Shaoran, Hermes asintió.- ¿no está con vosotros?

-no, cuando despertamos solo encontramos una nota suya que decía que desembarcásemos.- observó el camino que había tras los piratas de sombrero de paja.- seguramente estará en el pueblo.

* * *

><p>Iban bordeando la playa en dirección a donde suponían que estaba la posada mas como ya había visto todo les resultaba familiar y extraño a la vez.<p>

Estaban todos excepto Sanji y Brook que, aún descompuesto, los había tenido que dejar en el barco.

-¿y como demonios esa compañera vuestra no se ha dormido?-preguntó Kurogane.

-es monja con la divina gracia de Dios a su lado.- contestó la loba de malas pulgas.- nunca le pasa nada. Si a todos nos llueve ella es la única que se mantiene seca.

-¡eh, chicos, esperad!- les llamó Chopper.

-¿que pasa?- le preguntó su capitán. El renito agudizó el oído cerrando los ojos.

-oigo muchas voces. Vienen de la dirección que estamos tomando y... un momento, oigo algo más, alguien se está acercando muy deprisa, jadea.

-¡CHICOS!

Todos giraron hacia la voz. Era la posadera, no había duda de ello, vestida esta vez mucho menos abrigada; descalza, con vaqueros cortos, camiseta amarilla de tirantes y el pelo recogido en una pinza. Por alguna razón, aun reconociéndola, al igual que la isla la notaba diferente, la notaban mas real.

-¡Chibita!- gritó Luffy yendo hacia ella seguida de todos los demás.- ¡hola!- la abrazó fuerte casi rompiéndole las costillas.- ¡que alegría verte machota!

-¡lo mismo digo! ¡muchas gracias por salvarnos! ¡el pueblo entero está celebrándolo! ¡tenéis que venir! ¡todo esto es gracias a vosotros!

-¡pues claro! ¿acaso lo dudabas? ¡con el gran Usopp no hay nada que temer! ¡juasjuasjua!

-corta ya el rollo.- le dijo el peliverde.

-pero eso no es todo.- continuó la posadera mostrándoles el periódico.- acaba de llegar, la fecha que marca nos ha dejado helados a todos. Apenas han pasado tres semanas desde que se hundió la isla en el mar.

-¿que? Dejame ver.- la posadera le pasó el periódico a Midas.- ¡llevamos aquí menos de cuatro días!

-¡imposible!- dijo su capitán.- cuando yo estuve encerrado en el Jardín de las delicias tuve la sensación de que pasaban meses.

-dejadme ver.- le quitó Nami el periódico de las manos.- ¡pero si es el mismo que leí el día en que llegaron estos raros!-señaló a los viajeros, que se mantuvieron todos iguales menos Kurogane que dio un rugido.

-eso quiere decir que el tiempo de sueño y el de la realidad no han coincidido para nada.-resumió la arqueóloga.

-pues para mi es una alegría, no es lo mismo perder tres semanas en el fondo del mar que dos años.- admitió la posadera.

-eso quiere decir que eres dos años mas joven de lo que nos dijiste.- la habló Usopp.

-... si os digo la verdad no se porque os dije que tenía diecinueve años porque esa es la edad que tengo ahora, debería haberos dicho veintiuno. Lo mismo con Rella.

-ahora que lo pienso.- empezó el muchacho.- La primera vez que fuimos al Infierno solo pasamos un par de horas allí pero cuando volvimos, a pesar de haber ido a una hora muy temprana, ya estaba atardeciendo. Puede que tuviéramos esas alteraciones de tiempo constantemente sin darnos cuenta, por eso, cuando nos dijiste tu edad dijiste la verdadera porque realmente era con la que te sentías.

-bueno, la verdad eso ya da igual.- sonrió.- venid al pueblo, todos estarán deseando daros las gracias.

-por cierto, Chibita.- le llamó la atención el mago.- no habrás visto por el pueblo algunas flores blancas bastante extrañas.

-¡si! Están por todos sitios como si fueran enredaderas. Cuando me desperté me tenían prácticamente atadas. Gracias a dios que estaba secas y pude romper los tallos fácilmente.

-¿viste si tenían algún origen?

-¿en? Pues ahora que lo dices parecía que había crecido desde la selva que hay tras el pueblo.

-¿podrías guiarnos?

* * *

><p>La posadera les había llevado hasta el pueblo, donde se habían encontrado con la Rella "de verdad", y juntos habían ido siguiendo el camino de flores hasta adentrarse en la selva por una senda claramente labrada por personas.<p>

En el camino, el narizotas observó a la hermana de la posadera. Ya no era tan alta, media poco mas que su hermana; ahora vestía relativamente normal, ya que se había colocado un bonito vestido para andar por la selva, y lucía una melena marrón en una coleta mientras cubría los ojos tras unas gafas de cristal.

-¡vaya, así que en el fondo eres una niña normal!-se burló Usopp.

-¡yo siempre he sido normal! Lo que pasa que ahora sin un duro para mis trajes.- dijo deprimida.- y sin mis trajes dicho sea de paso... ains... añoraré mi peluca rosa y mi kimono negro de flores de colores... creo que os odio por despertarme.

-retiro lo de normal.- dijo con gotitas.

-es bastante extraño. -dijo Robin.- la primera vez no nos guiaste por este camino, pero se me hace familiar.

-no es del todo cierto.- contestó Chibita.- si os guié por aquí, pero en el sueño no existía este camino. Supongo que como era un sueño no reparé en ello.

-el pueblo también parece bastante diferente a como lo encontramos la primera vez.- analizó el peliverde.

-y sobre todo la posada.- añadió Eros.- recuerdo no solo que su arquitectura era diferente si no que ademas se llamaba "el sabor de la muerte", pero ahora se llama "roca de guía".

-la verdad no se que decir.- admitió la posadera.- yo misma no lo entiendo. Pero siempre se ha llamado Roca de guía y nunca le cambiaría el nombre.

-a mi me encantaba el nombre de El Sabor de la Muerte.- se quejó con pena la hermana pequeña.

-los sueños también se forman de deseos.- dijo Mokona en el hombro del muchacho.- aunque ese anciano fuera el que tenía la pluma de Sakura todos moldeabais la vigilia inconscientemente. Seguro que si nos preguntamos unos a los otros como era la posada ninguno coincidiríamos.

-¿y esta selva es peligrosa?-preguntó la navegante.

-para nada.-contestó la posadera.- hay muchas rutas de senderismo. La isla es peligrosa solo en unas pocas zonas por los animales salvajes.

-uff..- suspiró el artillero.- pues es una alegría encontrarnos por fin una isla ya sin enemigos, peligros acechantes y fantasmas.- a su lado apareció una sombra blanca y luminosa.- ¡WAAAAH!- se apartó a la velocidad de la luz, chocando de espaldas con una palmera y cayéndole una montaña de coco encima.

-¿que demonios te pasa ahora?- le preguntó la navegante con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-a... ahí.- tragó saliva, su voz no podía evitar sus temblores.- un... un... fantasmas tras el arbusto.

-no soy ningún fantasma, pero siento haberte asustado.- entró en el sendero una bella mujer que parecía una escultura de mármol de pies a cabeza. Era alta, con una larga melena blanca hasta la cintura, piel pálida y ojos azules y brillantes como zafiros. Calzaba unos tacones blancos, del mismo color que sus vestido, largo, ceñido solo de cintura para arriba y con la falta caída, de mangas francesas y discreto escote de pico.

-¡CECILIA!- gritaron sus compañeros al unisono que enseguida la rodearon con felicidad.

-¿que? ¿es vuestra compañera?- preguntó el cyborg.

-si, es ella.- le contestó el pelirosa feliz.

-¡SUPER!- levantó el pulgar.

-señorita Cecilia, sé que nunca te pasa nada pero ¿estas bien?

-perfectamente, siento haberos dejado pero cuando os dormisteis de repente decidí ir a investigar la isla por mi propia cuenta.

-estás majareta perdía.- afirmó Midas.- tientas demasiado esa buena suerte que tienes.

-¿y donde has estado todo este tiempo cretina?- preguntó de mala manera Rupa.- nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.

-me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi.

-¿¡que! En la vida.

-encontré la razón y origen de vuestro sueño, pero no supe hacer nada más que velarle.

-¿velarle?-preguntó el hombre pez llamado Shooting.- ¿a quién?

-a él.- se volteó mirando a la flora tropical por la que había salido.

Todos miraron para el mismo lugar que los ojos de la mujer de blanco, quedándose atónitos algunos, los cuales reconocieron la perfección la figura, protegida por las sobras de su alrededor, de aquel que había provocado todo por lo que habían pasado. Hij Bosco.

**Continuara...**

**Notas****Finales:** ¡por fin apareció Cecilia! los que leísteis mi primer fic (Te estaba esperando) ya la conocíais, y los que no pues... ella dice que es un gusto conoceros xD

bueno, nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de... ¡Entre Dimensiones!

Pd: si, puede que en este capi no haya pasado mucho pero esto en un principio era parte del capi final -w-Uu


	20. Nos volveremos a ver

**Notas: **¡we! ¡aquí llego el final! Que dolor, que dolor que pena... Mambrú se fue a la guerra...

Este capi es un poco largo, pero como dije tenía que acabar en el veinte, pero vamos, yo calculo que es como dos capítulos en uno ¡y que es el final! ¡no me pongáis tantas pegas por lo largo que es! D:

**Capitulo 20 Nos volveremos a ver.**

-¡maldito seas! ¿¡has venido a por más!?- Luffy iba a lanzarse directo contra Hij Bosco pero Cecilia se interpuso.

-detente, él ya no es tu enemigo.

-¿que?

Aquel hombre salió a la luz anaranjada del sol. Ver a las posaderas en la realidad les había dejado un poco extrañados, pero lo de ese hombre era chocante. Solo era una vaga sombra de lo que fue en el mundo de la vigilia.

Su cuerpo ya correspondía con el de un anciano, vestido con ropas viejas y machadas de tierra, ya no tenía ese bigote perfilado sino una barba que le cubría media cara la cual era franqueada por su pelo que caía a dos aguas. Parecía estar bastante débil, pero no tanto por su cuerpo como por el gesto de sus cara. Era un hombre completamente destrozado.

A paso lento y cansado, con todas las miradas puestas en él, se acercó a Shaoran. Justo cuando lo tuvo enfrente levantó la mano mostrándole la pluma de Sakura.

-se que con darte esto... con decir que lo siento no basta.- su voz no mostraba ni un tercio de soberbia que antes, y muy al contrario, mostraba pena y arrepentimiento.- pero... por favor, creedme cuando digo que yo no pretendí hacer daño a nadie. No sé que me pasó, yo... encontré esta pluma de casualidad y vi toda la felicidad ante mi... queriendo protegerla me convertí, no se en que momento, en lo que visteis.

El muchacho, como los demás, quedó callado mirando al pobre anciano.

-lo que dice es cierto- empezó Cecilia.- siguiendo las flores topé con él. Esa pluma había formado una flor en su pecho y de ella nacían todas las demás. Todo en contra de su voluntad mas aun profundamente dormido se retorcía día y noche como si el mismo quisiera levantarse de una pesadilla.

-no merezco que me defiendas.- le dijo con una sonrisa triste y volvió a mirar a Shaoran. Este le miró fijamente, completamente serio.

Finalmente, suspiró y le mostró una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias.- le dijo tomando aquello que era tan importante para su princesa y por tanto para él.

-eso es algo que tampoco merezco.

Unos estallidos repetidos obligaron todos a mirar al cielo.

-¡ahora si que son fuego artificiales!- gritó el renito con ojos brillantes.

-¡venga! ¡ya está todo resuelto! ¡así que dejémonos de mariconadas y vamos a la fiesta!- gritó aun más Rella que echó a correr seguida de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp mientras los demás se quedaron mirando con cara de "¿pero que haces?".

-sensibilidad: cero.- finalizó escena la posadera con un tic en la ceja.

8888

El despertar de Tropical Party, la isla donde se encontraban, se celebró por todo lo alto, y muy alto era ya que como en todos consta era una isla que siempre estaba de fiesta.

La brújula magnética cargaba en diez días, por lo que la banda del Caronte debía de permanecer allí seis días más; por otra parte, tanto los sombrero de paja como los viajeros dimensionales, pensaron que sería un buen descanso y no dudaron en esperar unos días al momento de la despedida.

Llegó ya su segunda noche noche de fiesta, esta se había extendido del pueblo hasta la playa, donde La Roca de Guía miraba de cara al mar rodeada de antorchas y mesas. A su vera se había construido un escenario que cierto esqueleto acaparaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los colores se extendía por el cielo gracias a los fuego artificiales y por la arena gracias al desfile de pareos.

-¡jajaja!- reía Midas en una mesa compartiendo la velada con Nami, muy contentos los dos gracias a la cerveza que tomaba cada uno.- ¡así que no tengo remedio! ¡caí en la habitación de la avaricia!

-¡uy! ¡mira por donde! Yo también caí en esa habitación ¡jajaja! ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡el dinero es lo mejor!

-¡por fin alguien que me entiende! ¡me siento casi tan afortunado como cuando ingerí mi fruta diabólica!

-¿cual ingeriste?

El fornido barbudo echó las ultimas gotas de su cerveza sobre la palma de su mano. La cerró, y al volver a abrirla, la navegante, observó con los ojos como platos los pequeños trocitos de oro que aquel hombre con corona le mostraba.

-gorudo-gorudo no mi.

-cásate conmigo.

En otra mesa Eros soplaba por una alargada pajita formando así una serie de diminutos fuegos artificiales con formas de pequeñas y coloridas mariposas. Robin, Chopper y Usopp quedaron sobrecogidos con la exposición.

-hay que tener cuidado de no inspirarlo, porque ya sabéis que dicen dela polvora: si te la tragas te mueres.- explicó el del pelo rosado divertido.

-¡que chulooo!- exclamó el renito exagerando su voz de pito.

-¿donde has aprendido hacerlo?- preguntó el narizotas interesado.

-en Hanabi, mi isla natal.

-ah, esa es la isla de los pirotécnicos.- dijo la arqueóloga.

-así es ¿has estado alguna vez allí?

-no, pero he oído hablar sobre ella. Dicen que no hay otro sitio en el mundo donde se vea unos fuegos artificiales más bellos.

-no se si será verdad,-se alzó de hombros.- cuando salí a la mar me di cuenta de que el mundo es muy grande, pero cierto es que en Hanabi, cosas como esta.-levantó la pajita.- son puros juegos de niños.

Chopper y Usopp si que desprendían fuegos artificiales en los ojos.

-entonces lo que tu serás capaz de hacer será digno de ver.

-bueno, en mi tierra era bastante habilidoso.- se rascó por detrás de la oreja haciéndose el humilde y seguido puso, todavía sonriendo, la mirada melancólica.- pero aún no es suficiente, mi objetivo es crear los fuegos artificiales más bellos del mundo.

-vaya, eres ambicioso.- dijo Robin provocándole una pequeña risa al otro.

-no puedo decir que no soy muy meticuloso, pero no es ambición sino amor.- los otros no dijeron nada, así que lo tomó como un "continua".- los fuegos artificiales en Hanabi no solo es un arte, es un mercado, y quien más habilidad tenga con la pólvora no solo será muy rico, sino que además llevará sobre su espalda un reconocido prestigio.- suspiró.- Los Laksmi somos las familia por excelencia que durante generaciones ha sido considerada como la de los mejores pirotécnicos, en mi tierra somos como un especie de nobles, casi como reyes. Pero no dejamos de ser pirotécnicos y comerciantes- dio un sorbo a su cóctel.- siendo así, por regla general se entiende que la élite debe relacionarse solo con la élite. Por ello me convertí en la oveja negra; me enamoré de la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto, Psique, ella si que provocó unos grandes fuegos en mi corazón.

Se puso la mano en el pecho con nostalgia.

-y a veces me gusta pensar que yo provoqué un grandes fuegos en el suyo. Pero para no aburriros os saltaré todo nuestro romance e iré a la cuestión. Quería y quiero casarme con ella, pero mi madre, Venus Laksmi, mujer considerada como la mejor pirotécnica de la historia de Hanabi, se opuso rotundamente. Todo fue muy duro para los dos pero finalmente hice un trato con la soberbia de mi querida madre: mostrarle los mejores fuegos del mundo, unos fuegos que le hicieran decir "que bellos" y no "que vulgar", unos que les hicieran mover su alma... en definitiva, debo superala para así poder compartir toda mi vida con mi querida Psique.- finalizó con un poco de teatralidad.

Los tres le miraban en silencio, Chopper y Usopp derramando lagrimas.

-que grande eres tio.- afirmó Usopp.

-¿y no la echas de menos?- preguntó Chopper.

-constantemente.

-yo creía que eras gay.- fue el comentario de Robin haciendo un profundo silencio de incredulidad.

-¡aaah! ¡Robin-chwan!- apareció Sanji en escena.- ¿que tal estas pasando la noche? Mira, te he traído tu postre favorito.-le mostró un trozo de tarta de nata y fresas.

-hoy no me apetece, muchas gracias cocinero- apartó la mujer rápidamente la mirada del pastel con cierto deje de depresión.

-¿qué... qué? pe.. pero Robin-chwan...

Mientras Sanji balbuceaba Chopper dirigió su vista a la orilla de la playa, recoriéndola con los ojos a lo largo, encontrando así una figura completamente blanca que se alejaba de la fiesta.

-chicos, me voy una rato por ahí.- dijo el doctor.- que os vaya bien.

-y a ti también.- le despidió con dulzura la arqueóloga a la vez que Usopp y Sanji lo hacían con la mano.

8888

El carpintero de los sombrero de paja andaba por la fiesta un poco frustrado con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Suspiró con resignación y levantó la cara, reconociendo entre el gentío la espalda de la arqueóloga que vestía con una pareo largo y morado con siluetas blancas de flores, a juego con el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza, y una camiseta negra de tirantes.

-ah, estáis ahí. -dijo reconociendo a los que estaban con ella.

-ah, hola Franky.- le saludó primero Usopp.- ¿ahora apareces en la fiesta? No parece propio de ti.

-bueno...- dijo sentándose en el asiento que Chopper había dejado libre.- es que tengo un poco la cabeza rayada con algo. Quería volver a construir... digo, quería construir el Cheeta-móvil pero claro está que hacer algo en un sueño y en la realidad es completamente diferente- suspiró.- si se piensa bien el Cheeta era mas fantasioso que otra cosa, y eso explica porque pudimos guardar comida en el maletero sin que se espachurrara al convertirse en huevo o porque lo moldeé tan fácilmente en medio de la batalla sin piezas necesarias.

-es una pena, molaba un huevo.- afirmaba Usopp.

-eso no quiere decir que algún día no puedas construir un invento parecido.- le animó Robin- "la vida es sueño, y los sueños sueños son".

-jiji, muchas gracias por animarme.- se rascó la cabeza, sonriente y sonrojado.-ah, antes de que se me olvide, su compañero hombre pez..- señaló a Eros.- me ha estado hablando de la isla de la sirenas, tendremos que andar con cuidado, pero dudo muy poco que el sitio nos decepcione.

-seguro que te ha contado maravillas.-afirmó el del pelo rosa.- se comporta como un tipo duro pero es un nostálgico apegado a su tierra, estoy deseando que nuestra brújula marque la isla de los hombres peces solo para meterme con él.-dijo y añadió.- para meterme aún más con él, jajaja, supongo que se ha quedado en el barco.

-así es, aunque no creo que hiciera falta, Roronoa también se ha quedado.

-el cabeza amarilla es así, no aguanta los cúmulos de gente.

-pero en Zoro es raro.- analizó Usopp.- él si que no es de decir que no a una fiesta. Ademas, cada dos por tres veo a Luffy pululando por aquí ¿no deberían estar pegados como lapas?

-no es tan fácil, nariz larga. En los sueños uno hace más caso a sus impulsos que cuando se está despierto, no me extrañaría que se estuviesen evitando.

-¡jajaja! Pensar en ellos avergonzados como escolares me da risa ¡SUPER! ¿oye? ¿y el cocinero? Me extraña que no esté bailando a tu alrededor o al de la niña.

-se deprimió cuando Robin le despreció su postre.

8888

Sanji se encontraba frente a una larga mesa de buffet poniéndose puré de patatas en un plato sin parar, de este hecho no se daba cuenta debido a su depresión.

-_ujum... no entiendo porqué estoy así, mi dos bellas damas han regresado de entre el mundo de las almas para estar a mi lado ¿por qué estoy tan triste?... tal vez... es porque no están a mi lado._

-buenas noches.- el rubio miró a su derecha, aquella chica morena estaba ante sus ojos.

Puede que, en condiciones normales, Sanji hubiese tenido su típica reacción y le hubiese hecho fiesta, sin embargo, Rupa llevaba un bikini naranja chillón cuya parte de arriba apenas le cubría los pezones y cuya parte de abajo era un tanga, ademas, su pareo rosa era menos que un minifalda y traslucido. Muy traslucido.

En resumen, para digerir esa imagen Sanji necesitaba mucho más tiempo del deseado.

-eres el cocinero de los sombrero de paja ¿no?-continuó ella.

-yo... yo... si.

-lo sabía, nos vimos menos que poco ayer pero no suelo olvidarme de un chico tan mono.- sonrió de manera infantil bajando todas las defensas del otro.

-ah.. ¿ah, si?

-si. Oye ¿en que habitación caíste tu?

-en.. ¿qué?

-en el Infierno, en las puertas del pecado

-ah, eso... no caí en ninguna.

-ah, entiendo ¿sabes?- se acercó mucho a él para susurrarle al oído.- yo caí en la lujuria.- Sanji quedó como una escultura de hierro candente, ella rió entre labios.- ¿quieres que vayamos a un lugar íntimo y...- de su cabeza salieron dos orejas blancas de lobo y por encima de sus coxis una cola.- te cante la canción de La Loba?

8888

El renito había perdido esa figura blanca, sin embargo, siguiendo el olor y las huellas no fue muy difícil seguir con su rastro. De esta manera llegó, en su forma reno, a una playa lejos de la fiesta a la vez que de los dos barcos piratas.

Allí, antes que encontrar a aquella persona que llamaba su atención encontró su atuendo: un vestido largo blanco con el estilo de una blusa.

-¿mm? ¿que haces aquí?

Chopper levantó la mirada, Cecilia estaba ante él, de pie en la orilla, mojada de pies a cabeza con un bañador blanco palabra de honor.

-¡ah! Lo siento, es que te vi irte de la fiesta y me preguntaba porqué y... y eso...

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para recoger sus ropa.

-no te preocupes, no has echo nada malo. Solo me apetecía darme un baño en el mar.- fue abrochándose los botones.

-¿por qué te has ido tan lejos?

-tengo que ser cuidadosa.- terminó de abrocharse el vestido y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo para hacerse un moño con su pelo mojado.

-¿cuidadosa?

-si.- se sentó en la arena de cara al mar. Chopper en su forma semihumana la acompañó.- tengo que ser muy estricta conmigo misma si quiero seguir teniendo la ayuda de Dios. Puede que no sea del canon de belleza establecido, pero no puedo arriesgarme a levantar las pasiones de alguien, eso seguramente me restringiría su ayuda. Y no es algo que pueda permitir.

-¿cómo conseguiste su ayuda?

-creo que él siempre me la ha dado, pero fui consciente de ello cuando tuve que huir de mi isla natal, él me salvó de una manera hasta milagrosa.

-¿por.. porqué tuviste que huir?

-creo que Rupa ya os dijo que yo fui monja, en parte lo sigo siendo porque no he faltado a ninguno de mis botos pero... la casa de Dios estaba corrompida, no pude tolerarlo y ellos no me pudieron tolerar a mi. Hasta entonces habían sido unos días muy felices.- cerró lo ojos, pasando ante ella los niños a los que le contaba cuentos, los enfermos a los que cuidaba, los pobres a los que les daba de comer... siempre le dedicaban una sonrisa de sincera gratitud. Y después recordó como el párroco la intentó convencer de sus delitos con los nobles mundiales entre otros, como la tachó de bruja, como la intentaron quemar en la hoguera...- pero el Señor me ayudó a escapar, y me guió hasta mis compañeros.- con los ojos ya abiertos puso una sonrisa.

-¿por eso sigues con tus votos? ¿Para agradecerle que te salvara?

-y para orarle todos lo días que mis compañeros puedan ver un amanecer más.

8888

-así que la tía fantasma es vuestra cocinera.- le dijo Luffy a Hermes.-¡jajaja! ¡no me extraña que tuvieras tantas ansias de recuperarla!

-no solo es nuestra cocinera, también sabe medicina y toca el piano, que dicho sea de paso que cuando le regalamos uno de cola la tuvimos que convencer entre todos.- suspiró cansado.- siempre es muy estricta con sus votos. No come y bebe más que lo necesario, se niega en rotundo a tener nada nuevo, ora después de levantarse y antes de acostarse, si hay un colchón un poco más viejo se va a ese... etcétera. Para colmo se dedica a conciencia a las tareas del hogar. Dice no le importa, que el trabajo que hace no es ni la mitad de lo que hacía antes de irse a la mar pero... no sé, creo que se esfuerza demasiado para estar en la gracia de Dios.

-¿en la gracia de Dios? ¡jaja! Pues que deje de intentarlo, yo ya vencí a Dios.

-¿eh?

-¿pero en que se basa exactamente esa "gracia"?-preguntó Shaoran.

-básicamente la protege de todo mal, pero ella no hace todo ese esfuerzo por ella misma, sino por nosotros- volvió a suspirar.- a veces me siento culpable porque...

Hermes siguió hablando mientras Shaoran pensaba en aquella mujer, Sakura había mostrado un poder parecido en varias ocasiones, pero pensar en un pluma era tontería, Mokona se habría dado cuenta.

-¡eh! ¡vosotros! ¡dejar de contar penas y disfrutad un poco de la fiesta que parecéis mas tristes que un viernes santo!- los tres se giraron, era Rella con un bikini y pareo rosa, un moño con coleta tras la oreja derecha y lentillas, esta vez trasparentes que mostraban su color de ojos natural.

-¡y tu!- señaló a Luffy.- ¡vete ya a enrollarte con Zoro y saca fotos!

Debería haberle dado un premio a la primera que consiguió sonrojar de manera desmedida al joven capitán, sin embargo, lo que le dieron fue un bandejazo en la cabeza.

-¡y tu ponte a currar!- le gritó su hermana mayor, con una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y un pareo naranja claro con siluetas de delfines y caracolas en un naranja mas fuerte; sin olvidar su pelo recogido en una pinza.

La hermana menor empezó a quejarse y a decir que ella era una joven con toda una vida por delante y que la tenía que disfrutar antes de que se convirtiera en una vieja pelleja como ella; por su parte, la mayor pasó olímpicamente haciendo como que la miraba y escuchaba atentamente pero en verdad su vista se perdía en algún punto tras Rella. Con eso, la figura de Hij Bosco alejándose llamó su atención.

-Rella, encargate tu de todo, tengo que hacer algo.- le dio la bandeja y se fue corriendo.

-¡pero bueno!

8888

-Sanji, eres fantástico.- dijo Rupa en un suspiro de felicidad.

Los dos estaban en una cama de matrimonio de algunas de las habitaciones de la posada, desnudos y el uno al lado del otro, Rupa se acaba de poner bocabajo y Sanji estaba boca arriba mirando el techo.

-siento como si hubiese tocado el cielo, eres...- dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, pero en vez de encontrarse con una mujer se encontró con una animal blanco de cuatro patas que le miraba moviendo la cola alegremente.- ¡un perro!- se cayó de la cama.

-¡jajajaja! Me encanta hacer eso.- dijo volviendo a transformarse en humana y quedando bocarriba.

-Rupa-chwan...- asomó la cabeza penoso por la orilla de la cama.

-¿y ese "chwan"?

-¿no te gusta? ¿prefieres "swan"?

-¡jajaja! Que divertido eres. No es eso, es que me has recordado a cuando mi capitán me llamaba "señorita Rupa", lo odiaba con toda mi alma.- recordó molesta.- menos mal que le hice entender a base de golpes.- alzó el puño orgullosa. Pero lo de "chwan" me gusta.

-mm...- al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.- ¿que relación tienes con tu capitán?

-es como mi lindo y pequeño hermanito.- dijo sonrojada y soñadora.

-¿pe... pequeño y lindo?

-¿porque no vuelves a la cama?-su voz se tornó seductora poniéndose de lado.

-¡a sus ordenes Rupa-chwan!- volvió de un salto a su vera y cara a cara con ella con la cabeza apoyada en su codo.- pero... ahora que lo pienso, te conviertes en lobo ¿no? Es que me extraña porque hace poco que me enfrente a alguien que también había adquirido una fruta que le convertía en lobo. Y que yo sepa en este mundo no hay dos frutas iguales.

-sería una raza de lobo común, y yo soy un lobo polar, por lo que no son la misma fruta.

El cocinero recordó cuando estaban en Alabasta, Usopp dijo que había encontrado un cañón que se había comido una fruta de una especie de perro salchicha, y después estaba Chaka, guerrero a servicio del rey que había comido otra fruta que le permitía transformase en chacal. Claramente había varias frutas inu-inu con diferentes versiones.

-¡eh!- le llamó la albina haciéndose la indignada golpeándole flojito el pecho.- deja de pensar en ese lobo y piensa en lo que tienes aquí delante.

-¿¡que!? ¡Yo no pensaba en ese lobo! solo puedo pensar en ti y en tu belleza. Me vuelves completamente loco.

-¿ah, si?- preguntó melosa.

-si, así es.- puso voz de seductor empezando a acariciarla.- tu cuerpo perfecto y bronceado, tu largas piernas, tus suaves manos, tus grandes senos...

-eso es lo que mas te gusta ¿eh?

-la curva de tu cuello.- siguió a la vez que acariciaba lo dicho.- tus ojos y tu pelo y...- paró al ver que la loba le apartaba la mirada algo triste.- ¿que pasa? ¿he dicho algo que..?

-no.- le cortó con una sonrisa, aún triste.- solo que... no me gusta demasiado ser albina.

-¿por qué? Si eres guapísima.

-lo sé.- no dudó en echarse flores.- pero... es un pequeño trauma de la infancia.- se separó de él y tumbada le dio la espalda.

-¿¡alguien se metió con tu pelo!? Porque si es así dime su nombre que lo reviento.

-¿quieres que te cuente la historia!?- le miró de reojo sonriendo, el rubio asintió y ella la volvió a esconder la cara para empezar a hablar.- tampoco hay mucho. Yo nací en una pequeña aldea en una isla de invierno, allí la nieve y todas su formas eran un mal acechante, no se podía cultivar y era muy difícil cazar o pescar; por ello era odiada sobre toda las cosas, y en sus consecuencias el color blanco era un mal presagio, tanto que hasta eran capaces de quemar la cabeza de una persona solo por salirle canas y si se encontraba un animal... perdón, mejor digamos que si se encontraba un ser vivo albino este era sacrificado.

Sanji, encontrándose un poco mas nervioso, vio como ella respirada profundamente, como si intentara concentrarse en que algo no se apoderara de ella.

-yo supe eso gracias a mi madre.-habló de ella con cariño.- Ella me escondió en el sótano bajo nuestra casa para que no corriera peligro, me enseñó cosas como leer y escribir, y también me dio mi fruta diabólica por si algún día la necesitaba. Pasé allí encerrada casi diez años de mi vida.-tomó aire.- hasta que lo descubrieron; un niño que venía de vez en cuando a ayudar a mi madre abrió el sótano y me encontró, la alarma sonó en todo el pueblo. Antes de que llegaran mi madre me tomó de los hombros y me dijo "no podemos sobrevivir las dos"- expiró.- estaba muy asustada y no quería separarme de ella, pero con sus instrucciones y ayuda conseguí salir de la casa, transformada en lobo y sin que me vieran mientras mi madre se quedaba allí, nunca volvía para averiguarlo, pero he de suponer que le ocurrió... Huí al bosque, los primero días fueron muy duros, tenía hambre y estaba sola... entonces encontré lo que considero mi segunda familia, una manada de lobos. Ellos cuidaron de mi como uno más y me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba, con ello seguí yo misma mis pasos hasta que me convertí en líder de la manada. Sin darme cuenta habían pasado once años... fue entonces cuando apareció Hermes.

En su rostro se dibujó una tonta sonrisa de cariño sin darse cuenta que Sanji a la par que incómodo se estaba sintiendo celoso, más aunque no le veía la cara a ella había notado perfectamente su cambio de voz.

-había llegado hasta mí gracias a los aldeanos. Ellos ya me daban por muerta pero por mucho que me confundieran con el entorno sabía de la existencia de un lobo blanco de ojos rojos; y le pidieron a mi capitán que me matara. Me encontró y peleamos entre nosotros, puede que hubiésemos seguido si no fuera porque... hablé, más bien le insulté. Su cara era un cuadro, intenté huir pero me persiguió buscando respuestas, no tuve más remedio que mostrame ante él como mujer y contarle mi historia.-suspiró.- me dijo que el no tenía dinero, que había naufragado en esa isla y los aldeanos le habían ofrecido un bote con provisiones a cambio de mi cabeza.

o0FlashBack0o

-¿¡ y a mi que me cuentas!? Por mi como si te vas a nado, no pienso darte mi cabeza para que te den un bote.

-no decía eso. Los aldeanos no quieren un lobo blanco, y yo necesito un bote, pero no necesito solo eso, y dejame terminar.- dijo viendo que ella iba a reprochar.- también necesito compañeros de viaje, ahora mismo no tengo ninguno y tu eres fuerte. Les diré a los aldeanos que te maté, que tu cuerpo se despeño o lo que fuera, y a escondidas te vienes conmigo en el bote.

o0FinFlashBack0o

-creo que nunca, ni antes ni después, una idea me ha parecido tan descabellada como esa.- sonrió.- pero aquí estoy.- se puso boca arriba.-eso si, lloré como un cocodrilo.- volvió a mirar al cocinero.- ¿que te pasa?- el cocinero tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡ah! ¡Rupa-chwan! ¡perdóname por no haber estado hay para matar a todos esos indeseables!- se arrodilló ante ella juntando la frente con la superficie de la cama.

-¡jajajaja! ¿por eso te cabreas? ¡no tiene sentido!

-¡claro que si!-se incorporó de rodillas indignado.- ¡te hicieron sufrir!

-toda tu seriedad parece un chiste si vas con eso que cuelga al aire.- dijo entre risas probocándole al otro cierto sonrojo.- venga.- se puso como él solo para tumbarlo boca arriba en la cama y colocarse encima.- antes me he dejado llevar, pero ese no es mi estilo.- se relamió

-lo que tu digas Rupa-chwan...- contestó con toda la perversión que fue incapaz de contener.

8888

El pueblo de Troplical Party se disponía en enormes escalones naturales y la juguetería estaba en uno de los más elevados. Cuando era joven podía subir y bajar el pueblo entero sin problemas, incluso varias veces; pero ahora que los años eran evidentes hasta en cualquier célula de su cuerpo media subida ya se le hacía duro.

A pesar de ello, Hij Bosco, no hubiese cambiado ese sitio por nada del mundo. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, si miraba el mar desde su casa seguía sobrecogiéndose su alma.

Esa vez también miró al mar y, aún triste, volvió a mostrar su vieja sonrisa ante aquella inmensidad azul. Allí la fiesta no era más que un murmullo, luces de colores que se extendían por la costa.

Las jóvenes posaderas no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, y más de una persona conocida, ignorante de todo, le había querido invitar a una copa, pero el no estaba para compartir felicidad.

Se volvió a la puerta de su casa y con su oxidada llave la abrió. La primera planta era la que hacía el rol de juguetería. Todo estaba en silencio, oscuro y triste. Estaba acostumbrado, desde que su mujer murió con el fruto de su vientre siempre había sido así.

Suspiró por la nariz y entró. El local estaba ordenado, pero las pinturas que había utilizado antes de hacer esa expedición a la selva y encontrar esa dichosa pluma estaba aún como si las hubiese acabado de utilizar.

Se acercó al lienzo. Al verlo le atravesó una punzada de dolor. Acercó su mano y con sumo cuidado acarició el rostro que había dibujado.

-¿ella es Blauwe?- Bosco se giró sobresaltado hacia la puerta. Suspiró de alivio. Era la posadera.- La gran espadachina de azul que surca los mares de tus historias.- siguió ella acercándose.-es tal y como me la imaginé. Creo que por eso relacioné a las demás con ella.

-y me descubriste ¿cierto?

-no, en realidad lo hice cuando Jaune tocó el Trino del Diablo, una pieza a violín complicadísima que usted quiso aprender antes que cualquier otra lección y solo practicaba esa.- el anciano rió.

-Jaune... tan orgullosa como yo, recuerdo cuando la creé en ese mundo. Quería llamarla Geel, pero ella se negó en rotundo y escogió su propio nombre, además, fue la tercera después de Blauwe y Groene pero se comportaba como la mayor... en cierto modo lo era por las edades que pensé para cada una de ellas.-suspiró.- las echaré de menos a todas... y también aquellos momento en que estábamos todos juntos, felices, y sin hacer daño a nadie. La verdad es que no me puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ellas, si me preguntaran... haría cualquier cosa para tenerlas otra vez aquí a mi lado.

Volvió a reinar el silencio acompañado de la tristeza del hombre y la incomodidad culpable de la chica.

-señor Bosco ¿ha dicho cualquier cosa?

-si, mientras no haga daño a nadie más.

8888

-te he traído algo de beber- le ofreció Sakura un cóctel de frutas a Brook.

-le ha enseñado Chibita.- dijo la bola de arroz en el hombro de la chica.- dice que es un cóctel muy sano que proporciona mucha energía.

-oh, muchas gracias Sakura-san, eres un encanto.- recogió la copa de sus mano y sorbió por la pajita.- ¡oh! ¡que bueno está, siento que baja por mi esófago y me purifica aunque claro yo no tengo esófago ¡yohohoho!

-espero que te de energías, llevas esforzándote mucho desde ayer.

-bueno, ayer no tanto, ten en cuenta que cuando salí al escenario toda la isla huyó despavorida.

-y hoy no para de pedirte canciones.- señaló Mokona.- que bonita ironía y ¡aah!- gritó al sentir como le atrapaban de las orejas.

-ven conmigo.- le dijo la posadera mayor y echó a correr con la especie de conejo gritando que la secuestraban mientras la princesa y el músico miraban con miles de gotitas.

-¡eh!- gritó Rella.- ¿¡pero donde vas ahora!? ¿¡y donde demonios esta Sanji!?

-no lo sé.- contestó la princesa.- y ahora que lo dices a Fay hace también rato que no le veo.

-¡pues que se den la vuelta y se laman el culo!- tiró la bandeja vacía al suelo.- ¡fiesta!

8888

Kurogane estaba dentro de la posada, sentado en la barra bebiéndose una botella de vino. Aparte de la parejita del cocinero y la loba que estaba dale que te pego en una de las habitaciones solo estaba él, hasta que escuchó la puerta.

-¿que haces aquí sólito?- le preguntó el mago.- hay toda una gran fiesta ahí fuera.- se sentó en un taburete a su lado.

-claramente no soy de fiestas.

-ya...- dijo en un suspiro.- ah, ya sé, Chibita me tiene por hay una lista de cócteles, te haré uno.

El guerrero iba a reprochar pero decidió callarse mientras Fay iba al otro lado de la barra.

-a ver, uno que esté rico para tu exquisito paladar... -decía casi murmurando examinando la dicha lista.- creo que este te gustara.

El moreno quedó mirando como iba preparando los ingredientes y los trataba con sumo cuidado y en un momento...

-voila!- dijo en un idioma extraño que Kurogane para nada conocía a la vez que dejaba la copa ante sus ojos.- ah, un momento.- le puso una sombrillita.- si, ahora si está.

-gracias.- cogió el cóctel con una sola mano y sorbió por la pajita, el sabor le sorprendió.- si que está bueno ¿que le has echado?- volvió a sorber.

-viagra.

-¡pufff! Cof... cof...

-¡ajajajaja! Es broma ¿como le voy a echar eso?

-de ti me espero todo.- se limpió la boca con la mano.

-pues yo de ti si que había algo que no me esperaba.

-¿mm?

Aún con la barra de por medio, el mago pudo acercar su cara a la del guerrero lo suficiente para susurrarle.

-dime aquello tan bonito que me dijiste en ese jardín.

-¡la madre que te...!- se levantó de golpe completamente rojo.- ¡estabas fingiendo!

-no, pero seguía consciente en mi fuero interno.

El guerrero se puso aún mas rojo, tanto que de apagar las luces el solo hubiese podido iluminar la estancia.

-¡bah!- le apartó la mirada. Fay subió de rodillas a la barra y se sentó en esta por le lado exterior, así tomó la cara del espadachín, le hizo mirarle y le besó.

-te quiero,-sonrió con sinceridad juntado frente con frente.- no me importa si no eres capaz de decirlo, yo lo diré por los dos.

Kurogane, con el gesto serio, le abrazó por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de el otro. Pasó de los labios al pómulo y del pómulo al oído.

-te quiero.- susurró y cuando notó la sorpresa en su amante añadió.- y no me hagas repetir lo que ya sabes mago idiota.

8888

-aquí tenéis.- decía Sakura a la vez servía a Usopp, Robin, Franky y Eros.

-gracias.- dijeron los cuatro y el narizotas añadió.- hay que ver como te esfuerzas, yo que tu descansaría un poco, no veo que ninguno de los otros que se ofrecieron estén en su puesto.

-no importa.- sonrió.- yo estoy muy bien, además me gusta ayudar en todo lo que pueda ya que nunca ayudo mucho.

-¿¡que no ayudas mucho!?- exclamó el del tupé.- ¡pero chiquilla! ¡con los cojones que le echaste a la teatrera esa!

-pero el mayor trabajo lo hicisteis vosotros dos, que ademas me protegisteis. Yo solo pude correr.

-pero gracias a eso la despistaste todo el rato.- intervino Usopp.- ains... esa tía si que fue una auténtica pesadilla.

-estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Franky.- por suerte la vencimos.

-si, y ya no nos tenemos que enfrentar a ella nunca más.

-no. ni a ella ni a su estridente voz.

-¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡AQUI LA GRAN ESTRELLA LES CANTARÁ UNA CANCIÓN!- alzó Rood la voz a todo pulmón sobre el escenario apropiándose del micro que hasta hace un momento era de Brook.

-fijate Franky que aun siendo un sueño su voz sigue grabada en mis tímpanos.

-¡jaja! No eres el único, yo también creo oírla.

Silencio.

-¿¡QUE DEMONOS HACE ESA AHI!?- gritaron carpintero y artillero con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-que escandalosos sois.- se quejó Witte sentada a la mesa con su hermana de negro al lado que se tomaba la bebida de Usopp como si se la hubiesen puesto a ella desde un principio.

Silencio.

-¿¡pero que SUPER demonios es esto!?

-¡seguimos soñando, seguimos soñando!- Usopp y Franky estaban al borde del colapso, y aunque los demás no estaban mucho mejor ellos dos lo mostraban con un extraño baile.

-no, no seguís soñando.- contestó la de negro, que después miró a Robin.- perdón por lo que te hice en la habitación Gula.- se reverenció.- me alegró que hayas vuelto a como eras.- sonrió.

-no... no importa.- le correspondió la sonrisa como pudo.

-¿conmigo no te disculpas?- le reprochó Eros aun sonriendo pero con una vena sobresaliente en su frente.

-la vejez es parte de la vida. Pero piensa que no moriste resignado en la habitación Acedia,- le concedió una sonrisa iluminada e inocente- aunque fueras un viejo decrepito y yo solo te permitiera salir porque los dulofs estaban hambrientos.

-...

-Witte, Zwart.- ambas miraron hacia atrás, les llamaba Jaune con los brazos en jarra yendo hacia ellas.- así que aquí estabais, os dijimos que no os fuerais, en la realidad no conocemos esto, podemos perdernos.

-pero Rood se fue.- defendió Zwart inocente.

-Rood es mayor y, como veis, nunca será difícil de buscar.

-Jaune, las has encontrado.- la siguiente persona en aparecer fue Bosco, otra vez parecía un persona diferente al del día anterior, resplandecía felicidad. A sus lados iba Chibita, con Mokona en su hombro, y Groene junto a Blauwe que entre sus brazos llevaba una especie de peluche negro, redondeado, con alas de murciélago, cuernos y cola de demonio y cara de muy mala leche..

-¡papi!-corrieron las dos niñas hacia el alegre anciano que se arrodilló para abrazarlas.

-¿¡pero que pasa aquí!?- gritó Usopp pidiendo por dios una explicación.

-tranquilizate asustado de la vida.- habló Mokona.- que esta vez vienen en son de paz.

-¡chicos!- antes de que la bola de arroz se pusiera a explicar aparecieron Hermes, Shaoran y Luffy.- ¡la colorada esta en el escenario! ¡nos hemos vuelto a dormir! ¡Aah! ¡hay están las otras!

-tranquilos los tres.- le dijo la de amarillo.- no somos vuestras enemigas y no estáis soñando.

-que seas tu la que lo diga no suena muy convincente- señaló la posadera.

-¿que ha pasado?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Chibita me llevo con él.- señalo Mokona a Bosco.- para que pudiera hablar con Yuko y concederle su deseo.

-no era otro que volver a estar al lado de mis hijas.- dijo este levantándose dándoles la manos a cada niña. Tenía una amplia sonrisa.- nunca pude imaginar que se me concedería.

-pero... ¿y el precio?- preguntó de nuevo Shaoran.

-fue un gran precio.- miró a todas sus "hijas" terminando por Blauwe.- y no se si podré sobrellevarlo.- volvió a mirar al castaño.- pero eso es el intercambio equivalente.

-bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba y he de decir que ¡aaah!- gritó la bola de arroz esta vez secuestrada impunemente por Luffy mientras los demás miraban con miles de gotitas.

-señorita Groene.- se dirigió a ella Hermes.- muchas gracias por todo.

-era el deber de mi conciencia.- sonrió ella.

-que rápido asimilas todo capitán.- le comentó su artillero de pelo rosado.

-¡Chibi!- apareció Rella.- ¡ con que ahí estabas! ¡y yo partiéndome el culo para sacar a la familia adelante! y...- sus ojos se cruzaron con los de las dos pequeñas niñas.

Segundos de silencio.

-venid pequeñas, que yo os enseñare el camino de la perversión.- se las llevaba de las manos con una sonrisa. Witte y Zwart no se opusieron mucho.

-¡eh! ¡deja a las niñas que lo que falta es que las vuelvas como tu!

-dejalas en paz nuestra pequeña salvadora.- se abrazo a la posadera Lux.

-y deja que te agradezcamos nuestra existencia.- hizo lo mismo Uria.

-eh... señor Bosco ¿y estos?- preguntó con miles de gotitas.

-no lo sé, a esos no los pedí.

-claro, aguantarlos eran el pago.- dedujo Jaune.

-la vida...- sorbió Franky con total seriedad su refresco.

8888

Zoro se encontraba en la torre de vigía del Sunny, mirando las estrellas desde la ventana con su botella de vino al lado. Todo estaba tranquilo, y de fondo solo se escuchaba, sin ser ruidoso, los fuegos al otro lado de la isla.

Se llevó la botella a la boca. En esos momento deseaba estar con Luffy, no obstante, desde que se despertaron la cosa estaba un poco tensa entre ellos. Uno nunca se atreve a hacer despierto lo que hace en sueños.

-_Además...puede que los sentimientos de Luffy hacia mi solo fuesen mi deseo materializado._

-¡Zoro!- apareció de repente su capitán bajo la escotilla del suelo sobresaltando a su teniente.- ¡por fin te encuentro!- se acercaba alegre hacia él.- ¡te he buscado por toda la fiesta! Hasta que Nami me dijo que te habías quedado en el barco ¡jeje!

-a-ah...-decía aún sorprendido por esa entrada a escena.- y... ¿para que me buscabas?

El más joven soltó una pequeña risilla desatándose una cinta anudada a su pecho y que se perdía en diagonal tras sus espalda. El peliverde abrió muchos los ojos cuando el chico de goma le mostró lo que hace un momento tenía escondido tras de él.

-mis... mis espadas.- dijo levantándose y restando la distancia entre los dos para tomar sus dos preciadas hojas de acero. Las recogió con cuidado, y completamente incrédulo, pero no había duda, eran sus espadas, las conocía mejor que a nada. Sin poder evitar su nerviosismo miró a Luffy.- ¿cómo las has...?

-hablé con la bruja esa, gracias a la bola de arroz.- sonrió completamente feliz.- son tu mayor tesoro, no podías quedarte sin ellas.

Así era, esas espadas eran para el como una bombona de aire en el fondo del mar, pero sabía que no todo era tan bello como se lo estaba pintando. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la cabeza de Luffy, sobre ella seguía descansando su sombrero de paja.

-¿que has dado a cambio?

-¡bah! ¡una tontería! La tía esa en verdad es buena gente y me ha hecho una rebajilla.-el espadachín no se quedó convencido.- ¡no pongas esa cara! ¡has recuperado tus espadas! ¡tienes que poner cara de feliz!- alzó los brazos al exclamar.

El más alto suspiró y finalmente sonrió con agradecimiento y a la vez con culpabilidad, volvió a sentarse con las dos armas en su regazo.

-no sé ni como darte las gracias.- dijo aún sonriendo, mirando sus espadas.

Luffy sonrió mostrando sus dientes y se sentó al lado de su compañero, que volvió a mirarle.

-¿sabes, Zoro? He estado pensando, todo lo que nos ha pasado ha sido un sueño ¿no?

-si, así es.

-entonces lo que pasó en la habitación Luxuria también fue un sueño. Mi cuerpo... sigue intacto.

Al instante de terminar esas palabras, el espadachín, sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima. Eso no quitaba que no lo hubiese podido proteger, cosa que se reprocharía toda la vida, pero ya la cosa había cambiado. Había cambiado demasiado.

Casi por instinto Zoro puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de su capitán, este sin dejar de sonreír ladeó su cabeza hacia la cálida mano de su segundo de a bordo y puso la vista a un lado..

-eso también significa que... aquella vez, en la que me besaste, tampoco ocurrió.- volvió a mirarle.- pero eso si me gustaría que ocurriese.

El otro simplemente curvó sus labios en un sonrisa y como si todo fuese a cámara lenta acercó su rostro al de Luffy, cerrando ambos los ojos, y le besó. A pesar de como eran los dos, aquel besó fue muy tímido, apenas fue una pequeña presión. Sin embargo, como alguien dijo, la realidad supera a la ficción.

Fue increíble, como un electrochoque, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que se separaron pero sintieron que había durado un eternidad, y aún así muy poco tiempo.

Enrojecidos levemente abrieron los ojos. Volvieron a besarse, esa vez con más confianza.

Zoro, sin dejar de besar a su capitán, dejó las espadas detrás de si en el sofá y abrazó al moreno empezándose a tumbar sobre él. Luffy se agarró a su cuello dejando que apoyara su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Tumbados los dos, el espadachín empezó a desabrochar la camiseta de su capitán con una mano mientras con la otra seguía abrazándole. Por su parte, Luffy pasó sus manos de cuello del espadachín a sus hombros y luego a su espalda quitándole la blusa negra que llevaba ya abierta.

Los dos pararon un segundo para quitarse por si mismo las prendas y volvieron a tumbarse el uno sobre el otro. Zoro puso los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Luffy, ahora sin el sombrero que se había quitado, y le agarró con suavidad los cabellos azabache, el más joven puso las manos en su espalda por debajo de los fornidos brazos del peliverde.

Se unieron una vez más en un tranquilo beso y quedaron mirándose. El espadachín le acarició el pelo.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado estar así contigo, Luffy. Tanto que tengo miedo de despertarme en cualquier momento.

Su capitán sonrió y posó sus labios en la mejilla del peliverde.

-sea un sueño o no siempre te voy a querer.

El segundo de abordo correspondió la sonrisa.

-hace un momento dijiste que mis dos espadas eran mi mayor tesoro. Te equivocabas mi capitán.

Fuegos artificiales sonaron fuerte a lo lejos, como un gran aplauso, como un enorme telón, como aclamando un final, como aclamando un principio.

8888

Los días y noches pasaron volando, cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban divisando el atardecer del cuarto día. Solo les quedaban dos noches en Tropical Party, a la sexta mañana partirían cada uno hacía su propio camino; la despedida sería triste, pero no se quejaban, había vivido juntos una gran aventura y después lo habían celebrado en grande. Se llevaban consigo muy buenos recuerdos, y a la hora de decir "adiós" sería con una sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad que todo el mundo cargaba había alguien que se había librado de ese peso.

Blauwe se había apartado del cúmulo de humanidad de la isla y caminó hasta una playa apartada. Allí se quitó el sombrero dejándolo junto a esa especie de murciélago sobre la arena; seguidamente se sentó abrazada a sus rodillas, dejando que la brisa marina la acariciara a la vez que observaba como el sol se escondía.

No supo cuando rato quedó allí, aunque cuando llegó su padre todavía el cielo estaba anaranjado.

-Blauwe.- la peliazul le miró.- ¿que haces aquí? ¿Estas cansada de fiesta?- se sentó a su lado.- o te has peleado con Rood.

-no...- contestó débilmente mirando la orilla.- es solo que... necesitaba algo de aire. Sentía que necesitaba estar un rato sola y pensar.

-ah...

Hubo un rato en que solo se oyeron las olas.

-papa ¿el mar es realmente tan grande como me has contado?

-jum, puede que mucho más, el mar es más grande que lo que una persona pueda llegar a imaginar. Yo he viajado por él, pero lo que yo te pueda contar es un vergüenza con lo que te pueda contar cualquier otro, ahí cerca tienes más de quince bucaneros que te pueden hacer un descripción decente.

-ya me la han hecho.-dijo con una sonrisas y ojos soñadores puesto en la arena.- han visto cosas increíbles y a la vez reales, han pasado muchos obstáculos y han sobrevivido todos juntos.- suspiró.- y todavía tiene mucho que recorrer.

Bosco miró a la espadachina detenidamente, el también suspiró y miró de nuevo al mar.

-¿sabes una cosa Blauwe? Cuando hablamos del mar siempre nos imaginamos una inmensidad azul, es un prototipo permanente en nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, por mucho que tengamos una idea o deseo en nuestra cabeza no todo es constante. Dime ahora ¿de que color ves el mar?

-anaranjado.

El hombre volvió a suspirar.

-y ahora dime ¿con quién zarparas pasado mañana?

La chica abrió los parpados por completo y miró al anciano, que le sonreía entre triste y feliz.

-¿cómo...?

-ante todo eres mi hija, y... por ahora te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que te está pasando por la cabeza.

-pero...- le apartó la mirada.- no puedo irme, aquí estáis vosotros y...

-nosotros nos las apañaremos.- recogió la mano de la chica y puso la libre sobre esta.- para mi es una gran felicidad tenerte aquí conmigo, tanta que nunca seré capaz de expresarla con palabras. Tu fuiste la primera en nacer y Dios sabe todo lo que hemos compartido juntos; mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría seguir compartiendo más momentos contigo pero... tu no eres como tus hermanas, ellas son flores arraigadas a la tierra, y tu eres un ave imposible de enjaular. Mi mayor felicidad es verte aquí conmigo, pero mi mayor tristeza es ir viendo día a día como te vas consumiendo y resignando cada vez que veas un barco zarpar.

-pero... yo no quiero decirte "adiós".

-y no me lo dirás, yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote, por si algún día quieres hacerme una visita.

Blauwe enmudeció unos segundos y, haciendo caso a su instinto, abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

-volveré para contarte grandes historias.

-lo esperaré con toda mi alma.- la abrazó con fuerza, como si ese ultimo gesto le hiciese cambiar de idea a su hija, pero bien sabía que no iba a ser así.

8888

A la mañana siguiente, como había sido costumbre durante esos días, los piratas, viajeros y familia Bosco fueron a desayunar a la posada.

-¡como que quieres salir a la mar!- se quejó en alto Rood.- ¿¡vas a dejarme aquí sola con esta chusma!?

-chusma tu guapa.- dijeron a la vez los dos gemelos.

-lo he estado pensando mucho.- dijo la peliazul con su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo.- y me gustaría enrolarme con vosotros. Si queréis, claro.

-¡claro que si!- saltó Luffy.- tu vente que ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos.

-¡oye! ¿quien ha dicho que se vaya a ir con contigo?- intervino Rupa.- "enrolarme con vosotros" va por todos.

-¿y ese interés repentino?- le preguntó Shooting.

-siempre he querido tener una hermana pequeña- dijo con las manos juntas y ojos iluminados.- es verdad que tuve hermanitos lobos, pero no es lo mismo, claro.

-¿tu que piensas capitán?- preguntó Eros a Hermes.

-por mi encantado, será un placer tenerte como compañera.

-ademas de que por fin tendremos una chica normal en el grupo.- comentó Midas sorbiendo su café.

-¿¡que quieres decir con eso!?- le gritó en el oído la loba, Cecilia simplemente hizo como si oyera llover.

-eh, que os la adjudicáis por la cara.- peleó Luffy.- ella puede ser nuestra nakama también.

-ains... que lástima que no podamos entra en esta pequeña trifulca.- tomaba Fay su té.- para venir con nosotros ella tendría que pagar un alto precio.

-creo que se tendría que venir con nosotros.- habló Cecilia.

-anda, tu frase más larga en seis días.- rió Eros.

-nosotros somos menos, además vosotros ya tenéis dos espadachines. Pensándolo en frío, como un pacto amistoso entre piratas sería lo justo que se nos permitiera equilibrar fuerzas.

-en eso tiene una clara razón capitán.- habló Robin.- de otra manera tendríamos que entrar en un David Back Figh.

-¡pues a luchar!

-¡NO!- dijo la propia banda de los sombrero de paja.

-vaaale.

-¡yupi! ¡Hemos ganado!- vitoreó la albina.- ¡haga los honores capitán!

-señorita Blauwe Bosco ¡bienvenida a la banda del Caronte!

-¡BIEN!

-muchas gracias.- se reverenció.

-vaya, vaya, así que así están las cosas.-habló una nueva voz.- No tendré más remedio que ir contigo.- todo el mundo abrió los ojos de par en par a ese que había hablado, que no era otra cosa que el murciélago que Blauwe llevaba a todos lados.

-¿QUE ES ESO?

-¡no soy "eso" malditos seres inferiores! ¡mi nombre es Superbia! ¡y más vale que me tratéis con el respeto que merezco o os lo haré pagar!

-¿¡Superbia!?- exclamó la navegante pelirroja.- ¡ese era el nombre de una de las puertas!

-ah, claro.- calló en la cuenta la arqueóloga.- Zwart me lo dijo, que la soberbia también tenía una materialización en ser vivo.

-que buena memoria.-dijo la niña de negro.- yo no me acordaba.

-dicho así tiene sentido puesto que estáis vosotros dos.- miró la posadera a los dos gemelos.- por cierto ¿no va siendo hora de que os pongáis algo mas decente que una bata?

-a sus ordenes jefa salvadora.- hicieron el saludo militar, pero no hicieron adema de ir a cambiarse.

-yo ya lo sabía.- habló Hermes con tranquilidad.- aunque cuando lo vi aquí creí que se había convertido en peluche.

-¿¡peluche!? Te permito ese desacató solo porque has sido el único capaz de vencerme...

-tío, si a este bichejo lo venzo con un mata moscas.- dijo Rella completamente decepcionada.

-es que esa es solo su forma inicial, al final era el caballero de la muerte.- se defendió el de la guadaña.

-... así como aceptaré estar a tus ordenes.-siguió un poco mas cabreado.- Pero tenlo siempre presente,-afiló su mirada.- un día me alzaré sobre ti y te haré postrarte ante mis pies.

-¡jajaja! -rió Bosco dándole pequeñas palmaditas al murciélago no dándose cuenta de su fiera aura roja como el fuego.- ¡así que tu también te vas con ellos! Me alegró mucho, así me quedo mas tranquilo.

-se tu también bienvenido señor Supervia.

-¡no quiero ser bienvenido! ¡un día te derrotaré!

-muchas gracias por aceptarnos a los dos.- volvió a agradecer Blauwe.

-no hay de que hija- rió el de la corona.- ¡que rule el ron!

-¿a estas horas de la mañana?- preguntó Usopp.

-callate Usopp y escucha al sabio.- le dijo Zoro.

-¿es que solo sabes beber marimo de mierda?

-¿que me has dicho Don Dardo?

A la vez que empezaban a pelear, los demás empezaron a reír y seguir hablado. El ambiente de felicidad subió.

-espero que sepas donde te metes.- le dijo Jaune a la espadachina.- están todos locos. Al menos nunca te faltara una sonrisa. Te echaremos de menos.

-y yo a vosotros.- miró a toda su familia, todos le sonreían animándola a seguir, los pares de gemelos con lagrimas de teatro. Pero faltaba alguien.- ¿donde está Groene?

8888

La noche había llegado, y la mujer de verdosa cabellera no había dado señales de vida.

-no te preocupes. -dijo su padre.- solo está afectada, siempre habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero se le pasará.

-ya pero... no quiero irme mañana sin despedirme de ella.

El escenario fue iluminado de repente. Todos esperaban al esqueleto o a la extravagante de rojo, sin embargo, fue Groene, sentada en un silla con una guitarra en su regazo, la que apareció.

-hola a todos, esta vez iniciaré yo la música de esta noche. Esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy querida para mi.

Empezó a acariciar las cuerda.

Anata no inai tsukue mona tette

(me pongo a ordenar el escritorio cuando te vas...)

Kage wo tosu

(las sombras empiezan a aparecer)

kyo wa mo hitori

(quedándome sola otra vez.)

oshi sora ni ane inori wo kakete

(mirando el cielo estrellado me puse a rezar...)

anaka wa onashi ima sora no shita

(ahora mismo estas bajo este mismo cielo.)

namida koraie fureru toki mo

(incluso cuando no puedes dejar de llorar...)

wasurenaide...

(nunca olvides...)

kaeru basho wa

(siempre tendras...)

kaeru basho wa kaoru kara...

(siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar...)

nante ru hito ga

(siempre tendrás a alguien...)

IRU KARA...

(que te esperara)

Los aplausos se propagaron por toda la playa a la vez que la mosquetera se limpiaba las lagrimas como podía. Verdaderamente iba a echar a todos de menos.

-¡ARRIBA ESOS ANIMOS!- subió Rood al escenario.- ¡que ahora viene la fantástica, fabulosa, talentosa y super guapa...!

-¡Rupa Nieva!- dijo esta tirando de una patada a la pelirroja del escenario.- ¡que suene la música!

Y junto con Sanji los dos empezaron a bailar bien pegaditos al son de la música y la voz de la loba.

Llego el momento, caen las murallas,

va a comenzar la única justa de las batallas.

No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo.

Quitate el polvo, ponte de pie y vuelve a ruedo...

-ya me extrañaba que no subiera al escenario a cantar algo de Shakira.- dijo el pirotécnico.

-¡ah! ¿Aquí también existe Shakira?- preguntó ilusionada Mokona.

8888

El sol comenzaba a desperezarse en el horizonte. Había llegado el momento de la despedida y tanto el Thousan Sunny como el Each uisge esperaban impacientes.

-la flecha ya apunta a la siguiente isla.- anunció el hombre pez con la brújula magnética a modo de colgante.- parece que ya llegó la hora de irnos.

-¡Sanji! ¡no quiero dejarte!

-¡ni yo a ti Rupa-chwan!- lloraban abrazados.

-puedes irte con ellos.- dijeron pelirosa y peliverde.

-sea como sea mejor irnos ya.- tajó Kurogane levantándose de la arena, los otros le siguieron colocándose frente a todos.

-¿de verdad tenéis que iros?- preguntó con pena Luffy a Shaoran.- es que sois una risa, podríais quedaros aquí.

-muchas gracias Luffy,-le sonrió- pienso que soy muy afortunado de haberos conocido. Pero al igual que tu tienes un objetivo, yo tengo una misión. Seguro que lo comprendes.

-ha sido una aventura para recordar.- se acercó Hermes a ellos dos.- como si fuera cosa del destino. Aún lo siento de pies a cabeza, los tres debíamos conocernos si o si.

Luffy cambió su rostro por su amplia sonrisa de toda la vida.

-Os deseo mucha suerte a los dos.

-igualmente.

-lo mismo.

El muchacho se separó de los dos capitanes y se reunió con sus compañeros.

-¡una vez mas Mokona no puede esperar!- se alzó la bola de arroz mostrando unas lustrosas alas y soplando un aura mágica y resplandeciente que iba cubriendo a los cuatro viajeros.

-tampoco hay que ponerse muy melodramático.- dijo el mago.- historias como estas se merecen una segunda parte.

-yo si fuera escritora la haría.- intervino la posadera.

-también podemos encontrarnos en otros mundo.- el guerrero moreno se encogió de hombros.- no es la primera vez que pasa.

-y no solo eso.-continuó Fay.- la bruja de las dimensiones lo dijo, este es un mundo enorme y lleno de cosas increíbles. Una pluma de Sakura puede estar esperando en cualquier rincón.

-ojala podamos volver a vernos.- se despidió Sakura.- muchas gracias por todo.

Shaoran volvió su mirada a Luffy y Hermes.

-nos vemos.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y sin más, abandonaron ese mundo sin dejar ni rastro de ellos más que un bello recuerdo.

Hermes suspiró.

-¡señores! ¡hora de zapar! ¡nos espera nuestra siguiente aventura!

-¡si, capitán!

Blauwe, antes de subir al que iba a ser su nuevo hogar, miró de nuevo a su familia. Todos la animaban con una sonrisa. Ella correspondió, les despidió con una mano y subió sin duda alguna al barco.

El león y el caballo se lanzaron a la mar a la vez. En tierra no dejaron de levantar todos los brazos hasta que ya estaban demasiado lejos.

-¡capitán! ¡La brújula tuerce a las dos y diez!

-recibido señor Star.- giró el timón de rueda poniendo rumbo a su destino y lanzó una última mirada al Thousan Sunny.- ¡nos vemos en el Nuevo Mundo!

-¡claro que si! ¡intentad llegar de una pieza!- les retó el chico de goma.

-¡lo mismo digo!- y el barco se fue alejando.

Una vez más eran solo ellos. La banda de sombrero de paja, fuertes piratas con una sueño único en cada uno de sus corazones. Una aventura quedaba tras su estela en el mar, y un nueva les esperaba en la siguiente isla. Todo se tornaba incierto, pero eso solo lo hacía más divertido.

-¡MUY BIEN CHICOS!- gritó Luffy a todo pulmón en la cabeza del Sunny.-¡ADELANTE Y SIN MIRAR ATRÁS!

Una vez más, su travesía continuaba.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales:** esta historia fue la segunda que se formó en mi cabeza, pero tardé mucho más en escribirla. Hice bien, porque así evolucionó hasta convertirse en lo que habéis leído, que como ha quedado ya lo dejo a vuestro criterio xD.

Mi idea original era bastante diferente, pero si han permanecido los conceptos que me animaron a escribirla: algo que se pudiese considerar una saga tanto de OP como de Tsubasa y inclusión y desarrollo de mis propios personajes. No se si lo primero lo he conseguido, pero al menos me he divertido intentándolo.

Aparte de esto me disculpo si os he dado demasiado la lata con mis propios personajes o conmigo misma. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, y si en alguna ocasión se os ha hecho pesado lo comprendo, a mi también xD

El caso es que haya sido bueno o malo este fic se ha acabado y aunque me da mucha pena la vida es así, para mí se quedara en mi corazón y para vosotros, aunque sea en un rincón apartado, mugriento y húmedo, espero que también.

Sin más... me despido de vosotros y me voy, que lástima pero adiós, me despido de tiiii... y me voy...

**PD:** no os olvidéis del epilogó D:


	21. Epílogo: la tienda donde conceden deseos

**Epilogo: **

**La tienda donde conceden deseos.**

Ese día llovía en todo el país de Japón, y ello no excluía a una pequeña tienda enmarcada por grandes y grises edificios.

La dueña de dicha tienda, vestida con un extravagante kimono, miraba absorta desde su porche como el agua caía sin cesar.

-aquí tienes Yuko.- le trajo su joven empleado con gafas, de mala gana, una bandeja con un vaso y una botella de sake.

Ella le miró fijamente con completa seriedad.

-¡ah, Watanuki! ¡por fin trajiste el sake!- dijo tan feliz que solo le faltaba dar saltitos.- ¡ya echaba de menos a mi amor platónico!

-¡yo también!- apareció la borrachuza de la Mokona negra por detrás de la mujer.- ¡sake, lindo sake!- cantaba llena de energía.

-un día de estos os voy a tener que enviaros a alcohólicos anónimos de todo lo que bebéis.- les dijo el llamado Watanuki resignado.

-¡ey¡ ¿porque no preparas algo para acompañar? Algo así como sushi.

-¡sushi, sushi!

-esta bien, esta bien.- se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes de entrar en la casa recordó algo.- Yuko.

-dime.

-¿cual fue el pago de aquel hombre?

-¿te refieres al del país de Grand Line?

-si.

-su deseo era la existencias de sus creaciones en su mundo, y el pago fue simple. Ya no tendría poder sobre dichas creaciones, serían personas con conciencia propia; tal y como él las concibió pero ya sin sumisión. Eso en un principio, para ese hombre, no era un gran pago, pero ello tiene mas consecuencias de las que parece, como estar en la situación de tener que elegir entre dejar marchar a un ser querido o retenerlo a la fuerza y hacerlo infeliz.

-así que su deseo y su pago eran una misma cosa.

-es más complicado que eso,-le sonrió.-pero se puede resumir así.

-entiendo... ¿y las espadas de ese pirata?

-ah... esas espadas si que tenían un valor incalculable. No solo por los aférrimos sentimientos de ese espadachín hacia ellas y viceversa, sino porque por separadas también son un tesoro en si. La primera contiene una gran fuerza de espíritus tanto que es soberbia e indomable, tal y como su espadachín, y las segunda también muy poderosa gracias a los siglos que han caído sobre ella y a su anterior portador. Si, esas espadas valían lo justo para salvar esas grandes vidas.

-entonces el precio que pagó su capitán debió de ser muy elevado.

-así fue. Lamentó que también vaya a pagarlo con su inconsciencia.

-¿cual fue el precio?

-será capaz de progresar, capaz de hacerse más fuerte, pero en algún momento de su camino no podrá vencer a sus enemigos. Deberá pasar un determinado tiempo en que la victoria que siempre le ha acompañado desparecerá y sus seres queridos se verán en peligro. Le aconsejé que se llevara solo una de las espadas para reducir a la mitad el tiempo en que se vería expuesto al pago, pero se negó en rotundo.- suspiró.- juventud, divino tesoro.

-y... ¿cuanto es el tiempo de pago?

La mujer volvió a mirarle con una elegante sonrisa.

-dos años.


End file.
